


No Certain Victory: Isha

by Khamira



Series: No Certain Victory [5]
Category: The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Multi, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 146,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khamira/pseuds/Khamira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that this section is much darker than the rest. War is never pretty, and our characters are in the middle of one. Please note the warnings....however, this is a Mummy fiction so keep in mind that death is only a beginning. :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Isha: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this section is much darker than the rest. War is never pretty, and our characters are in the middle of one. Please note the warnings....however, this is a Mummy fiction so keep in mind that death is only a beginning. :-)

Ardeth walked back toward the room he had come to think of as his, trying to make sense of his already very odd evening. First Evelyn’s arrival which had been embarrassing certainly, although somewhat comforting since it was undeniable proof that she was indeed all right with the love he and Rick had found here. Still, it was disconcerting at best to wake in Rick’s arms and find Evelyn beside the bed. And the arrival of Ammun’s champion had not given him any time at all to gain his bearings as to how the three of them were going to manage this. Although Evelyn’s concern for Imhotep’s obvious interest in him had been both touching and amusing despite the embarrassment. The priest’s comment to Evelyn however about any of Seti’s children being willing to share a lover with anyone had surprised him, and apparently the emotions behind it had been enough so that the man had not even spoken to him until the reached the courtyard. And then only in passing to remind him to leave his boots. He had done so, and taken advantage of the water the lesser priests had brought and washed his hands and face as well as his feet before following Imhotep into the shrine. AmmunRa had spoken to him certainly and it was good to know that the battle would not come today. However, there was more yet that the most amazing voice that was not a voice had not said. And Ardeth was distinctly aware that Imhotep knew something of what that secret was and was not saying. Ammun had given him his blessing and the warm sunlight still whispered through him when he thought of it, making him smile. But there also the god had been subdued in some undefinable way. Ardeth shook his head again and tried once more to make sense of the words. Perhaps Evelyn would explain them to him.

“Your brother and the Princess are in her room, Medjai, having dinner.” Imhotep pointed out as they reached the doorway in question. It was the first the man had spoken since they had left the temple below. “So I shall not expect the three of you to dine with me tonight.”

“Thank you.” He looked at Ammun’s High Priest who was still dressed in the headdress and jeweled collar of his office. “Is all well within the land of the faithful of old Egypt?” He asked uncertain yet of what was wrong but knowing it was there. And so he offered the only bit of courtesy he knew might help. “Imhotep?”

Ammun’s priest sighed and then smiled a little, but it was an odd sort of smile that Ardeth was rather certain he had not seen before. “All is always well here in the Duat, Medjai.”

He nodded a bit. “AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt, seemed– concerned.”

“He is as we all are I suppose concerned with the battle to come, Ardeth. There are duties I must attend to, warrior. Will you extend Ammun’s hospitality to the Princess for as long as she wished to stay amongst us?”

“Certainly. I owe you my thanks, for you hospitality both of her and of my tribesmates when they came, I know you were not expecting the burden.”

Another slight smile. “You always thank me for those things not worth mentioning, Ardeth and never for those things that are.”

He shook his head. “Are we yet again not going to agree on that, priest of AmmunRa?”

“Thanks be to Ammun that some things indeed do not change.” Another smile and then the dark eyes changed again to something that Ardeth was hesitant to call sadness. “You should go and see your brother and the Princess now, Ardeth, otherwise you shall tempt me to claim the kiss you expect me too. And I would be hard pressed to keep my patience with it at this moment I think.”

“I owe you two more, you may, Allah grant me strength, claim any of them at any time you wish. That was the bargain was it not?”

“It was.” One strong hand traced his jaw. “It may yet be that you do not have to keep your bargain, Medjai. It may indeed. But you are– pardoned from it for now. Do not press me when I am trying to be a good host for once, Ahba. It is not good to test the patience of a man so, when you are very certain you do not want to know how much my patience holds me in check.” Another odd look to the dark eyes and the hand only brushed his jaw again. “Doubtful I will see you before you return to Ahm Shere, Medjai. Enjoy this night and the day to come, Ardeth. Ammun’s blessings and Bastet’s joy to you and your brother, Ardeth.” And with that the man turned away and left him standing in the hall even more at a loss than before.

“Bis’mil’Allah I will never understand you.” He knocked once on the door and cracked it open. “Rick, Evelyn, may I come in?”

“Sure Ardeth.” Rick’s voice came back and he opened the door completely and walked in. Rick was dressed once more in his normal clothing and he and Evelyn were sitting at the table, drinking coffee and tea no doubt. “Tahiri brought dinner, which is a nice switch from having to deal with a banquet.”

“I notice.” It smelled good.

“And clothes.” Evelyn smiled.

“Yeah, oh I left your robe there, thanks.” Rick indicated the chest by the wall where his robe was lying. He nodded and picked it up and slipped it on, retying his sash but leaving his weapons on the chest for now. “So everything okay with AmmunRa?”

Ardeth poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. “I am told that the battle will not come today. I am also told that in some cases cutting off a beast’s head does not kill it but only makes it sprout another which is more deadly.”

“That sounds unpleasant.” Evelyn sighed. “Like the hydra. You cut off one head and it sprouts two to try and bite you with.”

“Unpleasant indeed.” He shook his head. “I understood very little of what the god said to me, which I have the distinct impression was his intent. There is something that he knows, I am certain, that he will not tell to me. I think tomorrow I will speak with Horus. It may not get me answers but it is worth trying.” He sighed. “So I have learned nothing useful, except that we and you Evelyn have Ammun’s hospitality for as long as we are here.”

“Well that’s something I suppose.” Evelyn sighed. “Why don’t you tell me what AmmunRa said Ardeth and when I wake up I’ll add it to our list of things.”

He closed his eyes. “I bring you greetings this day from your God above all, Medjai. Know you then that the battle with the enemies of Egypt will not come this next day in the Egypt that is. You have slain the man who led the Germans in their press towards Ahm Shere, Ardeth Bay, and while defeating an enemy is always commendable, it is not always in the best interests of those who would stop his army. You have cut off the beast’s head, warrior, and learned his intent within the upper kingdom, but what of the head that comes from the wound? You would do well indeed to beware that bite.” He opened his eyes. “That is what AmmunRa said to me.”

“Hmm.” Evelyn seemed to mull that over.

"Want to translate it into Arabic or English for me, Ardeth, Sweetheart? My Egyptian isn’t that good yet.”

He smiled a little and Rick’s resignation. “Certainly.” It did not take long at all to repeat it in English.

"Now that’s interesting, I wouldn’t have translated it quite that way.” Evelyn shook her head.

"No?” He turned to look at her because in a very odd way Egyptian and English were both her first languages and neither of them his. “What would you have done differently?”

"Ma-netch-Kemt-reqi.” She repeated part of what AmmunRa had said. “Now I see where you get, to our advantage from that but it’s more than ours, specifically it’s the defenders of Egypt. Now that’s the Medjai certainly but I think it would also include, Rick and I, even Imhotep I assume and the gods as well. And that’s much more than just one group.”

"Hmm.” He nodded. “In the best interests of those who defend Egypt then?”

"Is that important?” Rick asked.

"I don’t know. None of this makes sense to me quite often.” Evelyn sighed. “But I think if it’s something that is not to the advantage of all of us who defend Egypt it’s even more than if it’s only not to the advantage of the Medjai, or just the four of us who are championing gods, or whoever the one group might be.”

"You are right it is. We will need to go over all the things the gods have said to us again, sister mine.”

"Well then, if that’s the case. I need some sleep. The spells I’ve used to get me here work well enough, however, I don’t think I sleep while I’m doing them. Unlike whatever it is that summons you two here.” She smiled and then walked over to kiss his cheek. “Do try to keep him and yourself out of trouble will you, Ardeth?”

"I can assure you I will try.” He agreed.

"Well good.” Then she went over to Rick and kissed him fully. And that was still disconcerting now that he knew very well what it was like to kiss Rick so, but the obvious love between them made him smile a bit. He thanked Allah once more for the miracle of the fact that it did indeed seem that they could balance this. “I’ll see you both in the morning then. And you try to keep him out of trouble too, will you, Rick?”

"I can try.” Rick smiled. “See you in the morning, sweetheart.”

"Good night.” She kissed him again quickly and then without a sound or a sign she was simply gone.

Ardeth only stared at the spot she had been standing in and then shook his head noticing Rick’s almost bemused look. “If I should not ask simply tell me so, my friend, but is she always so– determined?”

"Stubborn?” Rick supplied with a smile. “Yeah, she is.” The blue eyes lightened a bit more with amusement. “I’m just generally attracted to stubborn I guess.”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “I would say that Evelyn and I have that in common as well then.” He returned.

"Pot and kettle, Ardeth.” Rick reached over and gently traced his fingers along Ardeth’s jaw. “You really okay and not just being stoic in front of Evie?”

"I am.” He smiled a little and then turned his head a bit to place a kiss on Rick’s fingers. He shrugged not certain yet he knew what to make of the exchange in the hall. “He did not even ask me for a kiss. Probably because I expected him to. Truly, he seems to delight in doing only whatever I am not expecting. And he is as concerned for this battle to come as we are I think. No doubt he does not wish to disappoint AmmunRa. He even told me we would have the day to ourselves as he has duties to attend to. I am at a loss of what to do when he is so courteous but I shall be thankful for it, certainly.”

"Great.” Rick sighed. “I don’t like thinking about things that could worry Ammun, Ardeth, but I’m glad the damned thing didn’t kiss you, anyway.”

"As am I. Although you could have then kissed me yourself and I would have not cared for long that he had.”

"Really?” Rick smiled a bit and then the fingers still against Ardeth’s jaw moved back into his hair and Rick pulled him into a very long deep kiss, that was somehow both gentle and full of passion both. “Like that?” Rick asked softly as they finally broke apart.

"Allah have mercy. Yes, that would have done.”

"Even better to kiss you just because it’s fun and not because he did. I know I promised you I’d kiss you any time he did, Ardeth. But I’m glad I get to do it just because too.”

"As am I, Rick as am I.” He stood up and then pulled Rick into his arms and kissed him fully, losing himself in the long hot duel of tongues that resulted until he could not breathe. “Allah but that is Paradise.” He was a bit surprised the words came out that coherently.

Rick chuckled. “Close, yeah. But not as close as loving you.

"Yes.” He agreed and then pulled Rick into another kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you more at peace now, Ardeth than you were yesterday?” Selim asked him as he walked outside, handing him a cup of coffee.

"I think so, uncle, yes.” He nodded. “I can not say I am completely– certain that I have not risked my soul these last few days, but I think I have come to believe that I am not yet damned, and certain that I have not lead you all into damnation with me.”

"That is something I suppose.” Selim sighed.

Ardeth smiled a little and clasped his uncle’s shoulder. “In’sh’Allah, uncle as all things must be. Let us go to prayers and I will see if that settles the last of my concerns.”

"I will pray to Allah that it is so.” Selim agreed. And the familiar ritual of morning prayers did indeed seem to help. The sun was just up as they walked back to the main hearthfire. “Did the Priest of AmmunRa or any of the old gods give you any indication if we go to war today or not, nephew?”

"The battle I am told does not come until tomorrow as the Germans are now deciding how to proceed without their Captain.” Ardeth shook his head a bit. “Forgive me uncle I should have thought to say so earlier.”

"If the battle had come today no doubt you would have.” Selim chuckled. “I am glad to know that we have this day to prepare though.”

"As am I. I am hopeful that Hashim will arrive today with the rest of our warriors, and Izzy will return from Cairo with the extra ammunition. Other than those two things, I am uncertain what if anything we can do to prepare more than we have.”

"Very likely there is little to be done at all.” Selim agreed. “I am thankful for the warnings we have been given from the old gods, Ardeth. But I can not help but wish they told us more of what was to come.”

"As do I, Selim. As do I.” He remembered suddenly, Evelyn’s appearance in Thebes. “Remind me uncle, to go over with Evelyn and Sallah the new riddles the gods have given us and see if any of it helps us understand more of what we have already been told.”

"Certainly.” His uncle nodded.

"I think I will ride with the patrols this morning. And see if I can think of anything else that will aid us in the battle to come.”

"I doubt there is anything we have not thought of already, Ardeth. But it may be that you can indeed come up with something.” Selim paused and then looked over at him, and Ardeth was not certain what to make of his expression. “Is everything well, Ardeth?” Selim asked after a moment.

"As it can be.” He replied.

"Good.” Then much to his surprise and embarrassment Selim reached over and straightened the collar on his galabeyah as if he were a child. “Perhaps you would do well to find your riding veils now then, nephew, so you will be ready when you go and join the patrols.”

And Allah help him but he could only flush. “I...am sorry, uncle.”

"If you feel the need to apologize nephew you should not be doing so in the first place.” Selim returned.

He sighed and then switched to Egyptian. “I am not sorry that I have done so, I am only sorry if I have caused you embarrassment or shame where none was intended.”

"Ah.” Selim seemed to consider that for a moment. “I am neither. Surprised, certainly, but I know you Ardeth and likely there is no reason for me to be concerned. It is good to see a light in your eyes instead of ghosts.”

He nodded. “It is good to feel less weighted.” He admitted. “I will do my best certainly to be circumspect, uncle. But I will not be ashamed.”

"Good.” Selim smiled a bit. “Let us join our family for breakfast them, hmm? Then we can see to the rest of the day Allah grants us.”

Ardeth nodded but he cast a very heartfelt prayer of thanks to Allah for allowing him the joy of his family’s acceptance and even happiness at the wonder he had been granted to have Rick as a lover as well as a brother.

"I need to see to the settling of those who remain of Ahmer’s tribe as well since I have been given the time to do so. Would you see if Amal or Azza can find them for me? I shall ask of Leila the same thing.”

"Certainly, Ardeth. No doubt they can do that as they all compare lists of who they are going to suggest you might court after the battle is over. Just because I am relived to see light in your eyes instead of ghosts does not mean that I am willing to let you forget that you told me they might yet find you a wife.” Selim smiled.

"Bis’mil’Allah. Let us see to defeating the Germans uncle, then we can worry about the rest.” He shook his head. But oddly enough it did not seem so bad a prospect really to perhaps if he was truly fortunate find a woman he might love as Rick loved Evelyn, and Adham Leila, and his uncle Azza and Amal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They are.” Ardeth agreed with a sigh. “Soon they will be wanting to learn to wield scimitars and shoot riffles and the rest. Why is it we are always in such great haste to grow up, Rick? When once we do we realize we wish just as much that we had not left childhood behind?”

Rick shook his head. “I don’t know, Ardeth. Guess it’s like most things, you always think the other side is better than yours.”

"I suppose.” Ardeth nodded, watching the boys for a bit longer.

"Something wrong?” Rick asked after a while.

"No. I am only– a bit concerned for the battle to come, I think. And– as always I worry for my people. They are brave boys, Rick. Likely they will grow into brave warriors. And then they will look to me to lead them to war. And how many of them will I bury then? It is a familiar burden but it never grows easier.”

Rick sighed himself at that. “No, it doesn’t does it? I worry about Alex a lot too. But that’s not the same as you worrying about your people or your warriors because I’ve got a chance of keeping him safe and you can’t very well tell them to just stay home can you?”

"No.” Ardeth shook his head. “May I tell you a truth, brother mine?”

"Sure you can.” He smiled a bit. “Anytime.”

"This is one of the reasons I have put off marrying for so long.” He gestured at the boys and horses. “Because I will have a son if Allah is kind. And then I must teach him to ride, and fight, and kill, and someday lead all his friends and family to war with him. And I do not know that I will ever find the courage to do so. It is hard enough to consider letting the son’s of my cousins go to war with me Rick. What do I do when my son grows old enough to fight with me?”

Rick looked to where Alex was and shook his head. “I don’t know, Ardeth. I’m trying to figure that out myself you know. Because chances are there’s always going to be another war. I mean I really kind of thought maybe the Great War was going to be it you know? But it wasn’t. So, chances are my son is going to be fighting someday even after we beat the Germans here.”

"He is your and Evelyn’s son, that is true.” Ardeth gave him a sad smile. “He will likely do you both proud, you know.”

"Yeah, but that doesn’t keep me from worrying about him. Or hating the thought of him fighting, or killing or any of it.”

"Yes.” Ardeth sighed and was quiet for a while longer. “I– always wished I had asked my father how he dealt with me fighting beside him. Or how he dealt with it when I was captured that once. He must have thought me dead until the bodies were all counted, and then– I doubt he ever expected to see me again.”

Rick thought about that for a while. “Didn’t you say Adham went after you against your father’s orders? What did that mean?”

"Apparently some of the other men I had been fighting with had seen me fall and be taken prisoner. But at that point there was no way of knowing whether I was a prisoner of only a small group of Tuareg or had been taken to their main camp. Father had barely enough warriors with him at that point to protect the women and children if they chose to attack again. He could not spare Adham and our friends to try and rescue us, even if he had thought there was a chance.” Ardeth shrugged. “But Adham did not listen. For which I am still forever thankful.” A small smile eased some of the sadness. “Father told me the reasoning when Adham brought me back to camp. I do not think anyone expected me to live at that point and he did not want me to go to Paradise with Allah thinking that he had simply deserted me. I had not seen him cry since my mother died but he held me as if I were a child and cried while he tried to explain to me what had happened and how much he loved me.” Ardeth’s smile was gentler now. “I never doubted his love, Rick. It is only that I still do not know how I would deal with the same situation. Father was fortunate the Tuareg did not attack while I was gone. But– if it were me and they had captured my son? I– do not think I could live with that, akee. I would go after him. And then where would the Medjai be?”

"You’ll do the best you can, Ardeth. It’s never easy to choose which duty or obligation to follow you know. All you can do is do the best you can at any time.” Rick looked back over at Alex thinking about how he’d left his son in Jonathan’s care in the middle of the Oasis so he could go avenge Evie, and maybe stop Imhotep from taking over the world. It had hurt a lot to do, especially when Evie had told him to take care of Alex. But in the end he’d decided that he couldn’t take care of Alex if Imhotep got command of the Army of Anubis after all so he’d gone to find the damned thing. He looked back over at Ardeth. “I guess the best you can do is make sure you have a really good second in command, Ardeth. Which I figure Adham and Selim are, right? And that way you know you’re leaving the Medjai in good hands if you do have to go and rescue your son. And you can always ask me to help you know? Fair is fair after all.” He clasped Ardeth’s shoulder. “You’ll be a really great dad you know.”

"Do you truly think so?” Ardeth gripped his wrist. “I will try to be, certainly. God willing, Rick, you will never have to help me rescue any child of mine as we did yours, but I do not doubt for a moment that you would so. Come, we shall remind Asyd that it is time for lunch and spend the afternoon with our families. I think that will give me some fortification for facing the Germans in battle tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Rick squeezed his shoulder tighter and then glanced around to make sure no one was really close enough to hear. “Anything I can do to help, habib, you know that right?”

Ardeth flushed just a bit, but nodded. “So I do.” And Ardeth gripped his wrist tighter as well. “You are so much more than a good friend to me, Rick O’Connell.”

“Yeah, well that works both ways.” He smiled and then let go of Ardeth’s shoulder. “Still a damned unmanageable elephant this side of being asleep you know, Ardeth.”

That got a chuckle from his friend. “So it is.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No, neither can I.” Evelyn agreed, taking off her glasses. “Let’s take a break shall we? I could use a cup of tea and no doubt both of you could use some coffee?” She looked from him to Sallah. “I get the feeling we’re missing something very basic but I’ve no idea what it is.”

“I could use some coffee, certainly. I shall bring you some tea as well, Sitt O’Connell. Is there anything else I should get, Chieftain?” Sallah rose to his feet.

“No, my friend, thank you.” Ardeth set the notebook aside. “I take it writing the riddles out in hieroglyphics does not make a difference?” He indicated the papers Evelyn was looking at.

“Egyptian, Arabic, English, hiratic, I even tried Greek.” She shook her head. “Nothing. Maybe you and Sallah should translate them into Medja?”

“It will not hurt to try I suppose.” He looked back over the papers.

“Chieftain?” He was not expecting the soft voice that came from the tent flap.

“Shadiya.” He rose as she walked in. “What is wrong?”

“I– did not wish to disturb you, chieftain. But...”

“Haltu. You must come. Sana is sick.” Numa ducked around the woman in the door. “I told Shadiya you would not mind.”

Ardeth smiled just a bit. “Did you now. No, daughter of my cousin, I do not mind. Evelyn, I must see to Sana for just a bit. Will you have Sallah see to that translation?”

“Of course Ardeth.” She smiled at him. “If it’s serious let me know and I’ll bring the amulet and see what I can do.”

Ardeth smiled back and then took her hand in his and squeezed it. “Thank you sister mine.” He swung Numa up onto his hip and walked with her and Shadiya toward where they had left Sana no doubt.

“I like Evelyn, haltu.” Numa told him as they walked.

“As do I, Numa. My brother is a fortunate man to have such a wife.” He agreed. “Thank you for coming to get me, Shadiya. How sick is the little one?”

“Fever, and she can not seem to keep down food.” The woman beside him shook her head. “She is very small, chieftain, I worry that the shock of– losing all our tribe was too much for her. She only asked to see you.”

“Then of course I will go. Perhaps there is something yet that can be done to make her well.”

“Papa says you always give the warriors strength in battle, haltu. Can you not give Sana strength when we are not fighting?” Numa asked, so obviously serious. Ardeth sighed and Shadiya looked at the young girl in his arms with a sightly sad smile.

“Would that I could, Numa. I am honored your father thinks I am such an inspiration to our warriors but it is not a physical sort of strength that he speaks of.”

“Then you must inspire Sana to get well, haltu. I like her.”

“I shall do what I can, daughter of my cousin, I shall do what I can.” He promised, but he gave a heartfelt prayer to Allah that there was indeed something to be done. Sana was lying on a pallet of blankets, with a young woman he vaguely recognized as one of Leila’s cousins tending her. “Salaam wa alakuhm.” He gave her a slight nod as he knelt down beside the child, setting Numa down on her feet as he did so.

“I told you I will get him for you, Sana.” Numa gave the smaller girl a smile.

"Hello, Sana.” Ardeth took the child’s hand in his, trying not to think of how very small it was. Too small to have borne so much already.

Almost dazed brown eyes met his as she looked up at him. “Sorry.”

"Hush, you do not need to be sorry, Sana. You only need to rest now so that you can get well.”

"I promised– I would be strong, chieftain.”

He found a smile. “It is not breaking a promise to get sick, Sana. We will get you well and then we can work on being strong so that you can grow and stay well, hmm?” He took the wet cloth Leila’s cousin handed him and laid it over the child’s forehead. “Will you eat something for me, little one?”

Sana shook her head. “Hurts. Makes me sick.”

"Then you must drink, hmm? So that you will not get even more sick?” He poured her some water and raised her head. “Drink.”

She swallowed the water slowly but she did drink it. “I– am sorry.”

"Shhh.” He smoothed the dark hair. “What are you sorry for, Sana?”

"I...” She bit her lip and then shook her head and only closed her eyes, curling onto her side.

"Sana has a secret, but she is afraid you will be angry at her if she tells you, haltu. I told her you would not be but she is afraid.” Numa said quietly.

"I see.” He was not at all certain he did really, but it was something. “Sana, what is this secret that you should be telling to me, hmm? You are safe here, little one. I will not be angry at all if you tell me.”

"Promise?”

"My word to Allah.” He swore it with as much conviction as he could.

Sana rolled back over and much to his surprise reached out and gripped his hand. “Sick.”

"I know you are.” He smoothed her hair again. “That is no secret little one.”

"All my fault. I– did not mean to be bad.”

"Oh, Sana, you are not sick because you did something you should not have.” He wet the cool cloth again since it had fallen to the blankets and laid it back on her forehead.

"I– try to eat. And I try to sleep– but– I can not.”

Ardeth thought about that for a moment and then simply drew her up into his lap as he sat down. “Why can you not sleep, Sana?”

"Scared.”

"Of what little one?” He stroked her hair again.

"Bad dreams. When I sleep...there are Germans...and...everyone dies...and....”

"Shhh. You do not have the strength now to cry, Sana.” He smoothed his hand down her back. “It is all right to have nightmares little one. We all do.”

She shook her head desperately. “Wake up screaming.”

"We will understand if you do.” He promised, wishing he knew who had told her to keep quiet so he could chastise them.

"The Germans will hear.” There was such terror in her voice. “Shadiya said we had to be quiet.”

He looked over at the young woman who came to kneel on the girl’s other side. “That was after the battle, Sana. When I was afraid the Germans would come back and find us. Now we are here in the middle of the tribes. It is all right if you scream when you wake up.”

"Scared.”

Ardeth sighed. “Here then, the Germans can not harm you if I am here to protect you can they?”

"No.”

He was not about to correct her on that. The battle would not come today and today was all he could worry about. He simply gathered the small girl into his lap. “Then you may sleep right here, hmm? Yesterday you fell asleep after breakfast remember? Did the Germans come then?”

"No.” She seemed to relax a little.

"You must rest so you can get well little one. If it helps to have me here I can spare you my afternoon, hmm?” He stroked her hair and then smiled a bit as he found the chain that held the feather of Horus. “And this is a very good amulet for keeping bad dreams away.” He recalled the very similar feather that he had gotten from the Bright god of Vengeance for Rick when Anubis had been haunting his brothers dreams and recited the prayer. “May Horus walk between you and all the dark places you must travel. Bright son of Osiris and most revered Isis, please, I beseech you, grant her safe passage through the realm of dreams.”

Sana snuggled closer. “You will not let them get me?”

"I am right here. And if you need me to pull you from your nightmare, little one I will be there to do so.”

"Promise?”

"I swear it.” He shifted his arm around her to settle her more in his lap. “Sleep now, Sana.”

It did not seem to take much time at all for her to fall into sleep.

"I can sit with her, chieftain.” Leila’s cousin spoke softly.

"No, I will stay. There is little else that can be done this afternoon. Will you take Numa back to Leila and find Adham for me as well and tell him where I am? He can tell Selim. They will come to get me if I am needed.”

"Of course, chieftain.” She bowered her head a bit.

"Must I go, haltu?” Numa sighed.

"For now, you can help your mother make diner, hmm? Then when it is done you can come and get Sana and I so that we can all eat together.”

"All right, haltu.” She kissed his cheek. “Can Evelyn, and Alex and Rick come to dinner too, haltu?”

"Ask your mother that, Numa.” He smiled.

"Yes haltu.” She walked with her mother’s cousin out of the tent.

"It seems a great imposition for you to take your afternoon to see to one child.” One of the other women said quietly. “Truly, chieftain we can sit with her.”

"It is no imposition.” He shook his head. “Guarding one child’s dreams is not so very different from guarding all the tribes from horseback. And at the moment I have many warriors to do the later and I seem to be better suited for the first. But a chest or some pillows to lean against would be helpful and I would appreciate a cup of coffee as well.”

Shadiya got to her feet. “We are foolish, chieftain.” She flushed as she spoke and Ardeth managed not to sigh, at the way he always made his tribesmates uncomfortable.

"You are concerned for your tribesmate.” He corrected.

She ducked her head a bit, but the blush eased some and she gave him a small nod, but she went to see that what he had asked for was done none the less.

Horus cried out sharply from outside and he was just about to give Sana to one of the women when just as suddenly he was not sitting in a tent in Ahm Shere at all.

It was surprisingly easy to tell the difference between being awake in Ahm Shere and being suddenly in the horrible dream that Sana was obviously having of the battle that had killed her tribe. He did not stop to think only reached for the tiny girl, gathering her into his arms where she was curled on the ground and gave the well familiar prayer to Horus. “Ai, hetrem heset Heru.” And it seemed the bright god of Vengeance heard him even in the realm of Mut because he was no longer on that horrible plain of Sana’s nightmare but in the shadowed nighttime halls of Thebes. “There now, Sana are you all right?”

She clung to him but the trembling eased and she nodded a little. “Gone.” She blinked. “The ‘booms’.” She made an attempt at the sound of an explosion.

"Yes, they are gone. You were having a nightmare, Sana. It is safe now the Germans are gone.”

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, much as Khalifa often did. “You came.”

"Did I not promise I would?” He looked around. “It is better though I think if we find our way back to Ahm Shere, hmm?”

"Where?” She yawned in the middle of the word.

"Thebes.” He offered and started to walk toward the main courtyard.

"Ardeth...” His name came from somewhere to his left, a soft whisper but there was nothing there when he turned and he could not place the voice.

"Who is here, chieftain?” Sana asked, holding tighter.

"I am not certain, little one. But I doubt it is a threat.”

There were other echoes now, all in Egyptian, names, words, nothing that he could really grasp and he recalled Imhotep’s early warning about how the halls of Karnak filled with the dreams of the faithful.

"Ardeth...” His name came again.

"Someone is calling you, chieftain.”

He hugged her tighter. “It is not important.” He smiled a bit ruefully to himself. “Likely if someone here in Thebes is dreaming of me, I am better off not following the call.” He muttered to himself and walked forwards again. Although he supposed if it were Nefshen who was calling his name in her sleep he would not be too disappointed. But that was likely not the sort of dream that Sana needed to see. Much less if it was not Nefshen who was dreaming of him.

"No- Evie stay back!” That caught his attention. “Evie!”

"Rick?” He had no idea what Rick was doing here, if it was truly Rick at all, but he could not ignore the horror and pain in his voice. Perhaps Rick was not as immune to Anubis’ nightmares as he had thought. Giving a brief prayer to Allah to keep both Rick and Evelyn safe, he took another step forwards and then suddenly he was not in Thebes at all. It took him a long moment to place where they were. He only pressed his back to the wall, shielding Sana some as the ceiling began to collapse sending huge stalactites falling to the floor. Ahm Shere yes, but not what he expected to see. The interior chamber of Anubis’ pyramid lit by flames. Evelyn had thrown herself across the floor and was leaning into the great crevice. Ardeth shook his head and then spotting Jonathan and Alex moved that way and handed Sana to his startled friend. “Stay with Jonathan and Alex, Sana I must help my brother. Hold her for me Jonathan?”

"Ardeth?” Jonathan or this dream of Jonathan stared at him in utter confusion but did indeed take hold of Sana.

Ardeth glanced up at the ceiling of the great cavern and then took the safer route to the chasm’s edge and simply asked Horus for his grace.

Evelyn had managed to get Rick up out of the crevice when he appeared beside them. “Are you– ?” He started to ask.

"Ardeth? What are you doing here?” Evelyn asked, although why she was speaking Egyptian was a bit beyond him. Then again this was not his dream at all so perhaps it made perfect sense for her to speak Egyptian..

"Helping, I think.”

"Anck-su-naumun!” He had never heard that much loss in Imhotep’s voice, not in all the different inflections both real and dreamed that he had heard the man use. Ardeth turned to look behind him just in time to see the woman disappear down the passageway. “Anck-su-namun...” Something more like despair now and Ardeth did not let himself think only crouched beside the crevice and offered his arm.

"Give me a hand, Rick.” He half shouted, relieved when Ammun’s high priest gripped his arm in obvious shock.

"Ardeth? What in the name of Ammun...Ah, I am dreaming, am I not?” The man looked more surprised than either upset or concerned though.

"I suppose you are. Come now, priest of AmmunRa, we have to battle the forces of Germany tomorrow, hmm?” He leaned his own weight back. It was hard work to pull against the horrible mostly human figures that tugged Ammun’s priest in the other direction. “Rick.” He called half over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?” Rick asked in Arabic now.

"Saving our ally in a war we can not loose. It is only fair is it not considering that he has saved us from hell twice now?”

"Right.”

Ardeth chuckled but it was a relief that Rick helped him get Imhotep to his feet. The tremors had stopped and they all stood there uncertainly as Jonathan brought Alex and Sana over. He took the very confused little girl from his friend. “Thank you, Jonathan.”

"Not a problem. She’s very scared though.”

"There is nothing to fear now, Sana. We are all safe, hmm?” He stroked her hair. “I am sorry little one that you got caught in another nightmare.”

"Is she well, Ardeth?” Ammun’s high priest asked, shaking his head a bit. “And why in the name of Mut are you here in my dream? It seems only a dream to me and not something like walking through Anubis’ realm in search of you or your brother?”

"I was searching for Sana and instead of waking in Ahm Shere we came to the great Temple at night and I heard Rick telling Evelyn to stay back and so I had to come and see what was happening.” He glanced around. “Best I think if we leave here though.”

"I suppose so. Not that I minded you rescuing me for a change, Medjai. But I can not say it was an expected rescue.” The man smiled a little although it seemed a very sad sort of smile and then clasped his shoulder.

"No, it was not. But it seems only fair after all.” He shrugged a bit, settling Sana closer. The little girl shuddered, clinging to him tightly. “It is safe now, little one.”

The fingers tightened on his shoulder and he started to ask how they were to leave this place when he noticed that Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan and Alex had all simply vanished. Then Imhotep was gone as well.

"Chieftain?” Sana asked in a tiny sort of whisper.

"We shall be safe now Sana.” And he voiced the prayer to Horus once more and they were gone from this odd dream and back in Thebes. “There now.” This time they found the courtyard without mishap and he headed up the stairs that led to the room that Evelyn had used while she was here. It was empty but the door was unlocked so he simply headed over to the room he had come to think of as his. “There see? This is where I stay sometimes. It seems that we are both going to stay here right now while you sleep, hmm?”

Sana only clung tighter to him. “Do not go?”

"No, little one, I will not go. Here, let me set my weapons to the side so that I will have them should I need to protect you.” He sat her down on the bed and put his weapons in easy reach about it then he sat down as well, leaning back against the wall at the head of the bed and pulling her back into his lap. “There is that comfortable for you, Sana?”

After a moment she nodded a little and snuggled closer. He pulled one of the sheets up around her against the chill of the night air. “Where are we Chieftain?”

"Thebes. I will explain it all in the morning, little one. Sleep now, hmm? You need to rest.”

She nodded a bit and leaned her head against his shoulder. “I feel sick.”

"That is because you are sick.” He smoothed her hair, laying his hand against her forehead. “You have a fever.”

"Hmm.” She gave a small sort of sound that might have been meant as a yes but it was obvious when she fell to sleep. Ardeth only sat there holding her close and tried to think of what to do to make her well. The curtains off the balcony stirred finally without a breeze and he looked over as Ammun’s high priest walked in.

"Good evening, priest of AmmunRa.”

"Medjai.” The tone was not one he recognized, something like annoyance but not. “What in the name of Ammun brings you to the Tuat in the middle of the day, Medjai? Much less to walk the halls of Thebes while they are filled with the dreams of the faithful?”

"I was seeing to Sana. She has not slept because of nightmares and now she is ill. There was little to do in Ahm Shere to ready us more to face the Germans at the time so I thought to see if I could help her. Hashim sent word by falcon he will arrive near sundown today so that gives me all the men I can summon. I am hopeful that Izzy will arrive with more ammunition before the attack, but that will have to be seen. So, now it seems I am napping so that Sana may sleep without nightmares.”

"That does not explain why you were in my dream.”

He shrugged a little. “I heard Rick’s voice calling to Evelyn to stay safe and so I had to go and see what it was they were facing.”

Ammun’s High priest was quiet for a long moment. “Is that what he said? I have never known, as it was in the damnable English.” He sighed, but some of the annoyance seemed to leave him. “Your brother is a very fortunate man, Medjai. Best he realize that. Thank you, Ardeth, for not allowing me to fall back into hell.”

He shrugged. “It seemed the thing to do.”

The look that got him was almost one of disbelief. “Medjai, Medjai, you think too little of your own safety still to rush so quickly into hell and all for the sake of the very man you are sworn to keep damned. You should take better care of yourself, and your tribesmates, hmm?” He looked at Sana.

"If I allow you to die, priest of AmmunRa, I will not have your aid in defeating Germans and defending my tribes.” He pointed out, not understanding the underlying hostility to the man’s words. “I would have thought it might not be too much to expect you to appreciate the rescue.”

His host sighed. “It is not an unreasonable expectation, no. Perhaps I have had you for a guest too long, Medjai. I am starting to emulate your manners.” A bitter sort of smile. “But that is no excuse. Thank you for the rescue, Medjai. It was– most unexpected. How is the little one?”

Ardeth sighed himself and asked Allah once more for the patience to deal with his most unexpected ally. “She is not well.”

His host gave him another oddly sad smile and then came over to lay his hand on Sana’s head. “She is fevered. I will have Metheret mix up a fever potion for her and send Tahiri with some cool water and cloths. We have had ever so much practice at healing those who are not well since you have begun these visits, Ardeth, when we have never had need of such in the Tuat before.” The tone of voice was back to something more recognizable now. Almost teasing and still a bit annoyed.

He shrugged. “I shall be thankful that you and the people of Thebes recall how to treat such injuries and illnesses from the waking world then.”

"No doubt.” The man sighed and Ardeth was once more uncertain of what to make of the odd expression. “Why is it that you are caring for the child, Medjai? She is not yours after all.”

He glanced down at the sleeping girl in his arms. “Is she not? I suppose all the children of the Medjai are mine after a fashion, especially those who have no parents of their own. She is one of the survivors of the tribe that I lost.”

"Ah.” Something that Ardeth was hesitant to call gentleness filled the dark eyes. “We will see her well then. I would be ill remiss in my duties as Ammun’s High Priest if I allowed someone to remain ill here in the land of the faithful, much less so brave a child.” The smile was still sad. “You lead a brave people, Ardeth Bay.”

"I do.” He agreed, and then decided that he would not be outdone in this odd exchange of uncertain thanks. “Thank you once more for extending your hospitality to cover those of my tribe who seem to join me on these visits.”

The smile turned teasing. “Now you are thankful for my hospitality, Medjai? Whatever shall we do?” That was a reply he had expected.

Ardeth rolled his eyes, and then thought of something else. “Since it seems that this once you owe me a favor for seeing you safe from hell and not the other way around I would ask that you please refrain from teasing me so while the little one is here? I will be hard pressed enough to explain the wonder that is Thebes to her when she wakes. I do not think I could begin to think of how to explain the rest.”

Ammun’s high priest nodded just a bit. “That is a fine bargain, Ardeth. You have my word to AmmunRa then that the game is postponed while your most unusual guest is with you. Truly, you have my thanks, if that is worth anything at all to you, for the aid in my nightmare however unexpected it was.”

Ardeth nodded a bit. “It seemed only fair, but you are welcome certainly.” He smiled a bit ruefully. “Should I ask then that we take one kiss away from the count since you always manage to add them back?”

Ammun’s priest chuckled. “We can argue the fact later, Medjai. I will go and see to the treatment for the little one and then we can debate the worth of the aid. I rather enjoyed that the other day.”

Despite himself Ardeth had to admit that he had as well, not the payment of the kiss although surprising Ammun’s high priest as he had was almost worth it, but the maneuvering and bartering had been enjoyable. Like a well played game of backgammon. “I would be thankful if you do indeed have something here that will make her well.”

"Then I shall find something.” Ammun’s Priest rose to his feet. “I will see you for breakfast, Ardeth after I see Ammun to the sky.”

"In’sh’Allah.” He gave a small nod.

The man chuckled. “As if it could be otherwise?” The door closed behind him.


	2. Isha: Chapter 2

Ardeth sighed and shifted Sana in his arms a bit to get comfortable. “Allah but I will never understand you.” He had no real idea how long it was before Tahiri opened the door and peered around it. She smiled at him and then motioned Asher in as well, both of them carrying breakfast and the water and cloths and the potion Imhotep had promised. “When the Priest of AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt, told me to bring cooling cloths and fever potion to your room, Medjai. I rather expected that your– brother would be tending to you again.”

Ardeth smiled just a little. “Not this time, thanks be to God, Tahiri.”

“Is she very sick, Ardeth?” There was more concern to her voice now as she walked over to lay the back of her hand against Sana’s forehead. “How long has she had the fever?”

He shrugged just a bit. “She did not have it yesterday so– only last night and today I think.”

“She is too small, Ardeth. You must get her to eat more.” She clicked her tongue. “Children who are too small only grow sick easier. You must tell your wife to make her mashed grain every morning for breakfast, with fresh milk and honey.” All the while she spoke she wet a cloth and began to bathe Sana’s face with it.

Ardeth smiled a bit more. “If I had a wife to tell such things to, I would do so. But I am not married yet, Tahiri.”

She looked at him and then shook her head. “That is very odd, Medjai. How is it you come to have a daughter with no wife?”

He rather thought that might have been her assumption. “She is not mine, Tahiri. Her parents were members of my tribe who died in the war we are fighting against the enemies of Egypt in the world that is. I could not simply let her remain sick and frightened when she has no family to care for her.”

“Ah,” her voice gentled again. “You are an odd warrior, Medjai, to care so much for small children.”

“If we do not protect the little ones of our tribes and of Egypt, Tahiri what is the point of protecting Egypt at all as there will be no one to inherit it from us?”

She gave him a shy sort of smile and then patted his arm. “I forget you are chieftain of your people in the strange world that you and the Princess live in now, Medjai. Does your Pharaoh know of how well you care for his people and his land?”

Ardeth ducked his head a bit wondering how in the world he was to explain that Egypt had no Pharaoh now and that King Faruk was not only ignorant of the Medjai as a people but that he would abhor the fact that they existed at all, likely he would worry they would cause problems with the English. “I only do what any other Medjai would do in my place, Tahiri it is not worth the notice of the King of both lands of Egypt.”

She shook her head. “I think it is worth a great deal. Perhaps that is because you saved my daughter as well as this little one, hmm? What is her name?”

“Sana.”

“Sana.” She repeated the name. “What does it mean?”

“Sunrise.” He had to think for a minute for the meaning.

Tahiri smiled. “That is a good name to have here in the city of AmmunRa.”

He had not thought of that. “I suppose it is.”

“BekaiuAmmun.” Tahiri offered the translation.

“The smile of Ammun?” Ardeth stroked the little girl’s hair. “That is not so bad a name at all is it?”

“No.” Asher came over as well. “It is a good name. I have set up breakfast for you and the child, Medjai. I think there is enough for your brother as well if he joins you. Do you want me to go to the kitchen and have them make mashed grain with milk and honey, Nefshen?”

“That would be good, yes. The little one is without a mother in the Egypt that is Asher, so we must do what we can for her here in the Tuat.”

Asher nodded and headed back into the hall.

“You have all been so much more than kind to me and my people here in the land of the faithful, Tahiri.”

She flushed a bit at that. “It is nothing, Ardeth. Only a way for us to repay the Medjai for all that you have done for us over our lifetimes. Will she wake a bit for you and drink this? It will lower her fever some.”

He started to shift his hold on Sana and Tahiri smiled. “Like this.” She helped him cradle most of Sana’s head and shoulders in one arm so he could hold the cup in the other.

“Thank you.” He switched back to Arabic. “Sana, you must drink this, hmm? Then you can sleep some more.” He held the goblet to her lips.

“Papa?”

“Shhh, it is only your chieftain little one. Drink this, hmm?”

She swallowed making a face coughing a bit at the taste. “Ick.”

“I know it does not taste very good, but it will make you well.” He let her take several more swallows and then handed the cup back to Tahiri and settled Sana back in his arms. “Sleep now, little one. I will guard you.”

A small nod and a sleepy sigh as she curled up into his arms and seemed to simply fall back to sleep. Tahiri put another cool cloth on her head. “You are very good with small children, Medjai.”

“My cousin has two daughters who are not much different in age than Sana. And I have a sister who is younger than I. I simply try to recall what I have seen my cousin and my father do.”

Tahiri only gave him a small smile. “If her fever does not lower soon, we can bring a tub of cool water for her to soak in. But I think she is not so sick as that.”

“It is mostly exhaustion I think and grief. Her parents died only a short while ago and the battle as well as their deaths have given her horrible dreams and so she does not sleep, which makes her not feel well and then she does not eat.”

Tahiri sighed and then clicked her tongue. “Are you certain she is not yours, Medjai? It seems to me she cares as little for taking care of herself as you do.”

He smiled a bit. “Medjai are not known for our sense of self-preservation Tahiri, be we chieftains or little girls.”

“Isis have mercy on you all.” Tahiri smiled again. “We will see her well, Medjai, since she is here with you for us to do so. She is not so much older than my Nefren.”

“A year or so I think.” He agreed.

“I will find a cool dress for her to wear when she wakes up then and come back with it and the mashed grain for breakfast. Could I perhaps get you to eat some as well, since that you also have in common with your charge?”

He rolled his eyes. “I would be happy with coffee and fruit and flatbread for breakfast, Tahiri. I will even eat.”

She smiled but went to make him a plate of what he had asked for and bring it and a cup of coffee to sit beside him on the small table. “I am only teasing you, Medjai. Lately at least you have eaten what I have brought.” Her smile turned obviously teasing. “Did you and your brother enjoy lunch?”

He flushed dark at that despite himself. “We did.”

“Good.” She gave him a small nod and then headed toward the door. “He is a lucky man, I think.”

“I think I am the lucky one, Tahiri.”

She giggled again and then headed out into the hall.

Ardeth only sighed and settled himself and Sana a bit more comfortably and sipped the coffee Tahiri had left for him. It was a little odd to realize how strangely comfortable he had become to these visits to a place that was not of the world he lived in and how much he had grown to like some of the people here as well. The horns outside gave testament to the sunrise after a bit and he glanced eastward and trusted that Allah would understand why he did not kneel toward Mecca as he should. For the first time he found himself wondering what that city would be like here within the realm of the Egypt that had been, recalling how Alex had wondered much the same about Athens. Would it be possible to cross Gaza and see Jerusalem as the city had been in the time of Solomon? To pay homage to the ark that carried the remains of the Covenant? He shook his head at the thought. Better to not tempt himself with the desire to do so. He had been granted too many wonders of late to risk more. But after the battle with the Germans was over perhaps he would at least go and see this city of Medjai that Imhotep had mentioned.

“You had best be careful, Ardeth or you will find yourself looking forward to these visits.” Imhotep’s voice was not a real surprise nor was the teasing.

He sighed. “A man can learn to find beauty and things to be thankful for even in the worst of situations I suppose. But I will grant that the visits here to the city of AmmunRa have grown much easier to bear of late, certainly. It is much easier to be a good guest when one is not expecting death or worse at every turn.”

“That is true enough.” Ammun’s priest smiled and then poured himself a cup of coffee and brought the pot over to refill Ardeth’s. “Does she sleep better?”

“Yes. Tahiri went to get her breakfast.”

“No doubt she will know what the little one should eat more than we would, Medjai.” The man took off the headdress and jeweled collar that marked his rank as Ammun’s High priest and sat on the edge of the bed to put one oddly gentle hand on Sana’s forehead. “She feels a bit cooler.”

“Thanks be to God.” He started to set his coffee aside to re-wet the cloth but his host only took the cloth himself and did so. “Thank you.”

A slight smile. “Always you are thankful for the simplest things, Ardeth.”

“I suppose. It is still– a bit odd to have you for an ally priest of AmmunRa and not an enemy that the acts of kindness are still unexpected enough that I feel I should thank you for them.”

“Hmm. I suppose if you have been raised your whole life since you were her age with tales of how I will come and snatch small disobedient Medjai children for my dinner or some such foolishness the fact that I am not unfond of children would be a surprise.” He chuckled. “I had no idea I was such a what is the term in Arabic again, Ardeth, afreet? To frighten small children.”

Despite himself Ardeth smiled. “You are no afreet, thanks be to God no doubt. And I do not recall exactly what horrible fate awaited us as children should we be so disobedient as to be snatched up was ever really said. Perhaps we were only to be left to think up horrible things on our own.”

Ammun’s high priest rolled his eyes. “I have been many things in life and in death, Medjai. But I am not such a monster as that.”

“No.” Ardeth had to agree with that. “You have not proven yourself to be.”

A small smile. “If I am not a fit foe to frighten small children, Ardeth whatever shall we do when we must go back to being enemies, Medjai?”

Ardeth shook his head. “I would not go so far to say that you are not a foe to be wary of, priest of AmmunRa.” He gave the man a very pointed look of annoyance. “Perhaps it is only that it is not the children who should be concerned?”

Surprise flickered through the dark eyes that met his and then amusement and the man chuckled. “You are growing better at the game, Medjai. You are at that. But for today while you have the child with you I give you my word that neither of you need concern yourself with me– although snatching you away from your tribe I have to admit does have an appeal all its own.”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “When it rains in Aswan.”

“As you say.” Another chuckle. “Shall we not spar with words today, Ardeth, when we must battle with our enemies come tomorrow in the Egypt that is. Tahiri is back with breakfast for her, then perhaps she can sleep for a while longer and we can talk of the warnings the gods have given us for the battle tomorrow?”

“There is sense to that.” Ardeth agreed, finishing the coffee in his cup as Tahiri came in. She gave a quick bow to Ammun’s high priest and a nod to Ardeth.

“I brought her breakfast.” She paused and then looked at the plate Ardeth had left untouched beside him on the bed. “It does no more good sitting there than on the table, Medjai. You must set an example for BekaiuAmmun must you not, Ardeth?”

Ardeth smiled. “So I should. Thank you, Tahiri.”

“BekaiuAmmun?” Ammun’s high priest raised one eyebrow glancing at Sana with a smile.

“Ardeth told me that is what her name means. The dawn, the smile of AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt.” Tahiri moved to sit no the other side of Ardeth. “Can you wake her, Ardeth and see if she will eat some for you? Then you can eat as well and perhaps she can sleep the day away.”

“That is a good thought. Sana, little one, do you feel up to eating now?” He shifted the child in his arms who mumbled sleepily as she was moved but did not wake. Ardeth stroked her hair and then tapped her cheek gently. “Sana?”

“Tired papa.” The Arabic was a mumble.

Ardeth blinked a bit at the sting in his eyes. Allah but I wish I could give them back to you little one. “Sana, you must eat a little something, hmm? Wake up now.”

She gave a unhappy sort of mumble and turned her face more against his chest to hide her eyes. “No.”

Tahiri chuckled. “Sana. Food now.” That was surprisingly enough in Medja. She brushed the unruly curls out of the girl’s face. “Sana.”

“Mama?” Sana turned a bit and then blinked looking around and then curling back into Ardeth’s arms with a sob. “Sleepy.”

“I know. Shh, now eat just a little for me, hmm? So that you can get well?” Ardeth tried again.

“I will try, chieftain.”

He took a spoonful of the cereal from the bowl and held it to her lips. “It is hot, hmm?”

She took a small bite then another and finally a third until the spoon was empty. “Sweet.”

“Tahiri made it for you so that you might eat a little and get well.”

Sana glanced over at the woman sitting beside them with the bowl and then looked again. “Are you a houri?”

“What did she ask, Medjai?” Tahiri looked at him in confusion and Ardeth had to chuckle despite trying not to flush.

“She wishes to know if you are one of the god’s handmaidens, Tahiri, no doubt she is not used to how we dress here.” Ammun’s priest translated for him before he could come up with words.

“Ah, no Sana. I am only me.” She answered.

“Tahiri is– one of the women who work here in Thebes.” Ardeth decided that was simple enough.

Sana looked about again seeming more awake and then ducked her head against him again when she saw Imhotep. “There is nothing to fear, little one. The priest of AmmunRa will not hurt you.” It was still somewhat a surprise to realize that he did not doubt that at all.

“The sand will eat me.” She whispered. “Like mama and papa.”

Ardeth handed Tahiri back the spoon and shifted the little girl in his arms. “There is nothing to fear, Sana. I am right here, hmm? We will not let the sand come and swallow you, I promise.”

“Promise?”

“My word to Allah.” He gave it firmly.

“And mine.” Imhotep’s voice was just as gentle. “I swear it to you, hmm? I will keep the sand far, far away from you, little one. My word to my god.”

“There now see? What is there to be frightened of now? There are no Germans here, and we are far too high up to worry about the sand or even the flood of the Nile here. And there is breakfast for us and a soft bed for sleeping in until you are well. And I am right here to guard you. What more can I do for you Sana to make you feel safe, hmm?”

“I am afraid of the sand, chieftain. But now I am not afraid. But I do not feel good.”

“No doubt you do not. You are still sick, although your fever is less. Will you eat a little more for me? Another three spoonfuls, hmm? And drink more water and then I will be happy to guard your sleep again for you so that your dreams are good ones.”

She gave a small nod and he helped her to eat a bit more of the cereal and drink the goblet of water Tahiri got for her.

“Pretty.” Sana said softly, touching the jeweled necklace Tahiri wore.

Tahiri smiled a bit. “Thank you.”

“My chieftain gave me this.” Sana pulled out the feather of Horus that Ardeth had put around her neck the day before.

“Horus gave you that little one, I was only convenient.” Ardeth corrected but he smiled.

Tahiri looked at the pendant then up at Ardeth and then back and blinked. “Is that– what I believe it to be, Medjai?”

“I suppose it is.” He agreed. “A gift from the bright son of Osiris to Sana.”

“You are an odd man indeed, Medjai, that the gods find such favor with you as to give blessings to those you care for.” Ammun’s High priest sighed. “It is a wonderful gift, Sana. I am afraid that Tahiri’s arabic is very small though.”

Sana looked up at him in confusion.

“Tahiri speaks another language, like the Inglizi do, little one. Not ours.” He clarified. “The priest of AmmunRa and I were explaining to her where your necklace came from. She thinks it is wonderful.”

“It is the only thing I have.” Sana nodded a little.

Ardeth blinked hard at that, not having even considered that the child had lost all of her belongings as well as her family to the Germans.

“Then we must right that when we get home, hmm? What shall I give you for today?”

“I thought perhaps she would like this.” Tahiri pulled out a small doll. “Tell her it is a gift from me, Medjai.”

“Tahiri thought that since you have no dolls left you might like one.” He took the toy and handed it to Sana.

“To keep?”

“Yes.” He agreed.

“She is pretty.” Sana looked at the doll. “She looks like you.”

Ardeth repeated that to Tahiri in Egyptian. Tahiri only smiled. “Thank you.” That was in Medja.

“Thank you.” Sana replied hugging the doll close.

“Do you think you can eat a little more now, Sana?” Ardeth asked. She thought about that for a moment and then nodded and set her new toy aside to take the bowl and eat. “Thanks be to God.” He meant the so common phrase with all his heart.

“At last, another guest who eats.” Imhotep chuckled. “I think it would be good if you tell your chieftain that he can not stay strong and protect you if he does not eat as well, hmm?”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. Tahiri tried only a little to hide her giggle behind her hand. Imhotep poured himself more coffee and then refilled Ardeth’s cup as well.

Sana looked up at him and then gave him a small little smile. “I will share my breakfast with you, Chieftain.”

“Would you?” He smiled back. “That is all right, Sana, you eat yours and I shall eat mine and we can both be well and strong so that we may do what it is Allah wills us to, hmm?”

“Are you truly happy that Allah did not want me too, chieftain?”

He stroked his hand through the child’s hair again. “I am so very much more than thankful that He allowed you to stay with me, Sana. Truly, you make my heart much less sad.”

“Do hearts ever stop hurting, chieftain?”

“Yes, little one, after a while they do.” He promised. She nodded, and for right then it was enough that she was willing to eat and try to feel better. Horus gave a sharp cry from outside and Ardeth started to wonder how it was that his friend had come to Thebes again when he realized he was sitting once more in Ahm Shere with Sana in his lap still asleep. “Wake up, Sana, hmm?” He gave her a slight shake not wanting to leave her in Thebes without him.

“Chieftain?” She looked around them in confusion. “Where did the pretty lady go? And breakfast and the man who makes the sand move?”

“They had to stay in Thebes, little one and we had to wake up here.” He explained. “It is only a place of dreams, Sana, but it is not so bad a place to visit.”

“Hmm.” She leaned her head against his shoulder again. “I am thirsty.”

Shadiya came over with the water, handing Ardeth a glass as well. “Thank you. It seems I joined Sana in her nap, does it not?”

“Sayidi Adham came by and told me to tell to you that everything was well when you woke up and that we should let you sleep. Also that he would be happy to have you and Sana for dinner tonight, chieftain. And the rest of your family.”

“How long did we sleep?” He finished the water and handed her back the cup.

“Three hours or so.” She took Sana’s back as well. “Are you feeling better, Sana?” She touched the child’s forehead. “Your fever is much less.”

“I feel better. Only tired, Shadiya.” Sana yawned.

“Would you like to sleep some more?” Ardeth smiled. Sana nodded and then shifted so that she was lying beside him on the pallet of blankets with her head in his lap. Then she sat up with a smile.

“My doll.” She moved the toy in question out from under her. “See Shadiya, it was a gift from one of chieftain’s friends.”

“She is very pretty.” Shadiya agreed in obvious confusion. “What is her name?”

Sana thought for a very long time. “What should I name her, chieftain?”

Ardeth smiled. “She is yours to name little one, not mine.”

Sana looked at the doll for another while. “Can I name her for the pretty lady who gave her to me?”

“That seems like a fine idea. Tahiri is a nice name.”

“Tahiri.” Sana repeated it with a small smile. “Tari.”

Ardeth smoothed the little girl’s curls again. “Tari it is. Do you wish to rest some more and then you will do me the honor of joining my family and I for dinner, hmm? My aunt will no doubt want us to eat.”

Sana laid back down. “Why do they always want us to eat, chieftain?”

Ardeth smiled. “Because they wish us to be strong, Sana.”

The little girl sighed. “I will do so if you do, chieftain.”

“That sounds like a very good barter, little one. Rest now, hmm? Then we shall go and eat.” He stroked her hair again, pleased when she finally dozed off. “She is very exhausted I think.”

“It is good that she sleeps.” Shadiya agreed with a small smile.

Ardeth looked over at the young woman and then sighed. “And you, sister? Have you slept or truly eaten these last days? You will be of no use to the little one if you do not care for yourself.”

She ducked her head some. “The eating I can do, chieftain and I try for sleep.”

“Lay down and rest then if you can not sleep, and then you can come with Sana to have dinner with Adham and Leila and I. No doubt Leila at least will be glad for another to keep the terrors of the eleventh tribe under control. Or so my sister Rihana always tells to me. I need all of my people strong and well, Shadiya. We have another battle with the Germans to come.”

“I will rest then.” She agreed and laid down on another pallet of blankets on Sana’s far side. It was not much he sighed to himself, but for now it was all he could do for those who remained from Ahmer’s tribe.

_Rest well with Allah my friend. I will do what I can for those you and He have left in my care._ He wished he could promise more to his dead friend but all of it would depend on the battle to come tomorrow. Ardeth looked down at the little girl sleeping beside him. _Allah see you safe and us victorious little one. You deserve the chance to grow up happy and well._ He paused and then smiled a bit ruefully, perhaps Rick and Adham had the right of it after all, it was good to think of the battle with the Germans and what had to be done to win it as simply insuring that the children could grow up as they deserved to after all. Allah grant us victory, oh my God, for the children’s sake. He would pray for that come sundown certainly, and take what comfort and peace was yet to be had on this day of rest before they went back to war.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth woke slowly, feeling very warm and comfortable, which he realized after a moment was becoming a very common thing in his life. He smiled a little, and just enjoyed the feel of the comfortable bed beneath him and Rick’s arms around him. _Thank you most merciful Allah, for this joy._ He was lying mostly beside and slightly on top of his friend, one arm around Rick’s waist and his leg over Rick’s. The room was full of bright sunlight now and he opened his eyes to look around. Surprisingly enough they were alone in the room although someone had obviously brought breakfast. There was even what he assumed was a bowl of mashed grain sitting on a warming brick in case Sana came with him no doubt and not Rick. He smiled a bit more, thinking again that he owed Tahiri a very nice gift indeed. A mirror, some jewelry, spices, and a few horses should do it. Rick was still sleeping soundly and did not wake when he managed to disentangle himself and head over to the table. A cup of coffee later he made himself a plate of food and headed out to the balcony. The sun was not quite halfway between the horizon and the middle of the sky so he was rather certain it was only three hours or so past dawn. He sipped his coffee watching the women and children that had already gathered in the courtyard. Perhaps AmmunRa’s high priest was not so wrong in his thinking that this was indeed Paradise after a fashion. Not the Paradise of the Prophet, peace be upon him, but truly the land of the faithful of old Egypt. _Thank you, most merciful Allah, great Ammun, bright Horus for the gift of allowing me to walk these halls when I am yet among the living. Truly, you have granted me more joy than I know how to say._ He smiled and then poured a bit of water onto the stones at his feet in thanks. Later today, after breakfast he would go and speak to the bright son of Osiris and see if the god of Vengeance would grant him an audience and some answers.

“Everything okay, Ardeth?” Rick asked walking out to stand with him.

He smiled. “It is. I did not mean to wake you.”

Rick shrugged, sipping his own coffee. “I’m not sure if you did or it was just that the bed was empty. Again.” The annoyance was obvious on the last word.

Ardeth smiled just a bit. “I was deciding on Tahiri’s gift and thinking that I truly do need to go and speak to Horus if he will be so kind as to answer me and see if there is yet some answers to be had about the battle to come.”

“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Rick agreed, but then he set the coffee down and took Ardeth’s from his hand. Ardeth only smiled and leaned into the kiss Rick pulled him into. “Good morning, habib.”

“And to you, Rick.” He caught a quick kiss in reply. “Truly that is a way to make me not mind mornings at all.”

Rick smiled back. “Pretty good, yeah. You want company while you go talk to Horus Ardeth?”

“If you wish to accompany me I would not mind at all. Then perhaps we can go to the baths. Although I am rather certain at this time of day they will be much more crowded and therefore we shall have to behave.”

“Hmm, test of my patience that’s for sure. But I suppose I can keep my hands to myself long enough for us to go to talk to Horus and then to bathe before we come back here eat lunch and fall back into bed.”

Ardeth had to laugh. “Is that our plan for the day then?”

“Sounds good to me, unless there was something else you wanted to do?”

“No, only speak to Horus. Although if our host does not mind I would speak to AmmunRa come sundown as well but that is rather a while away.”

“Then it’s a plan. Can I grab some breakfast before we go see Horus?”

“Of course. I was hungry myself.” He chuckled and then gave caution to the wind and reached over and pulled Rick into a much longer kiss. “You make me hunger for a great many things, Rick, very little of which is food.”

That got a chuckle in reply and another long hot kiss before they broke apart to head inside to find Rick breakfast.

“It seems odd now to recall how easy it was not to eat while we were here.” Ardeth poured himself more coffee and took another piece of flatbread to spread with cheese and eat, thinking of the breakfast he had been trying to get Sana to eat only a while before. He had not managed any of his after all had he? No doubt Tahiri was annoyed at him for that. He had to find some small gift for her daughter as well in thanks for the kindness of finding Sana the doll.

“Yeah. Of course we’ve been doing a lot more to work up an appetite too. And it’s a lot easier to eat when we aren’t worried about death or worse too.”

“There is truth to that.” He shook his head. “He has been a rather kind host these last few days, habib. Ever since the battle truly. I am certainly not going to complain but I do wonder at it.”

“Yeah. I kinda expected him to be a lot more upset with us being lovers than he was.” Rick agreed.

“And I. He has teased me about it certainly but no more than that. Even the kisses he has claimed for payment since the battle have been little enough to concern me. Nothing like those he claimed earlier, thanks be to God. I do not understand him. Likely, I never will, given that I do not doubt in many ways he is as mad as ever.” He shrugged. “But I am certainly thankful for the respite and the lack of worry.”

“Me too, habib, me too.” Rick reached over and traced his jaw. “It’s good to see you smile.”

“Hmm.” He did so and then turned to place a kiss against Rick’s fingers. “You give me wings, habib.”

“That’s mutual you know.”

“Then I am doing it right.” He chuckled. Rick laughed a little.

“Yeah, Ardeth you are. You learn too damned quick you know.”

“I have a great deal of incentive to do so. I enjoy it too much to want to stop learning more.” He pointed out, despite the slight flush he felt.

“Yeah. Well, I’m not going to complain that’s for certain. Let’s go see Horus, huh? Then we can get a bath and then come back here have lunch and spend all afternoon making love. I liked the plan.”

“As did I.” He rose to his feet, to gather up his weapons as Rick did the same and then head out to the small shrine that he had visited before. The guards and lesser priests bowed to him as he entered and he managed to only nod in acceptance of the deference although it still made him uncomfortable. “If it is no imposition I would appeal to the Bright son of Osiris, He who is Lord of the Tuat.”

“The champion of the Avenger, Chieftain of the Medjai, is always welcome here.” One of the priests answered with another bow.

“I am thankful for the welcome.” He agreed and then removed his boots and walked to the inner sanctuary. Rick, he noticed did the same but stood outside, waiting for him, and standing guard at the same time no doubt. “I do not think you need to watch my back, brother mine.”

“Just seemed like the thing to do.”

“Then I am thankful for the aid.” He nodded and took the spear from his sash, opening it to its full length before slipping the shield into place on his left arm and entering the sanctum itself. He went to one knee before the statue of the god and chose his words. “Bright Horus, god of Vengeance, son of Great Osiris and the most revered Isis, please, I come to thee once more, uncertain of the rituals though I am to beseech you in the name of Egypt. The enemy of our land is still upon our sands, Bright Horus and I would ask of you as a warrior to a god of warriors please I have need of thee and thy council.”

Silence for a long moment and then a sigh and the statue before him glowed suddenly like noonday sun on polished gold. “Greetings to thee, Ardeth Bay.”

He bowed his head, swallowing hard at the awe that as always filled his thoughts at that most amazing voice. “Bright Avenger, I have no words still to shape the joy it is and the wonder beyond imagining that it gives my heart to be granted your grace.”

“Thou does not need to thank me, champion. My grace and my blessing have been earned and will be earned again, and yet again before this is done. Tell then to me, what questions thou has come to ask and if it is that I, myself, can answer them. Then I shall do so for the sake of Egypt.”

Ardeth managed to nod and then looked up to meet the impossible gold eyes of the falcon perched upon the boat. “I am told the battle comes tomorrow in the waking world is this correct?”

“It is.” Horus agreed. “When you least expect it then it will be. So expect it at all times but do not panic. It shall not be at dawn when it comes.”

“Then I shall ready the Medjai when I awake in Ahm Shere.” He nodded. “Truly, I have tried to think over what it is you and your family have been so much more than kind in telling us and I’m yet unworthy of the gifts because I fail to understand them. I ask only two things as chieftain of my people, Bright Horus. Is there yet a spell in the great books that will allow us victory? And if I fall who if anyone do I leave thy great gifts of shield and spear too?”

“The outcome of the battle is not set, Ardeth Bay. It may be that Egypt will fall but it may yet be that Egypt shall not. But the road to victory is harsh, champion and costly. And I, myself, and AmmunRa himself are bound by our own battles as ever so recall you that when the time comes.”

Ardeth sighed. “I will try to stay to the light then.” He agreed. “Please, Bright Horus, I am only one man truly, but my people are already far less in number than they were. Is there some way that this tenid yet can be mine and not theirs? I would not bury so many again.”

One strong hand settled on his shoulder. “Bravery and courage thou have never lacked, Ardeth. Truly, Allah is fortunate to have such a child and I, myself, fortunate to have such a champion. You have your tenid yet in this, Ardeth and it is burden enough to bear for any man and more than most can carry. Only remember this when all else has failed thee. Do not speak. And the darkness shall not last.”

He nodded, still not at all certain he understood.

“And if it comes to pass that thou must do so, leave my shield and scepter with thy cousin and tell to him to leave them at Edfu, I, myself, shall see them to the man who must carry them.”

“I will do as you wish it to be done, Bright Horus. I have no gifts to offer you in thanks, but if you tell to me what it is if anything I can offer I shall see that it is done.”

A soft laugh and then the god knelt in front of him and much to Ardeth’s shock only embraced him. “Foolish child, you understand so little. When all of this is done I shall speak with thee again and we can then discuss this again. Go now, Ardeth and speak thou later to AmmunRa, himself, He who is Lord of all Egypt, it may be that he has yet more answers than I.”

He bowed his head as the god rose. “As you have told me to do, Bright Horus so of course I shall see it done.”

“That I have never doubted, Ardeth.” The god replied. “A token, champion, so you know that you have the love of I, myself, AmmunRa, and Allah himself, always, Ardeth.” The tinkle of gold as a medallion and chain were dropped in front of him. And then the light was gone and he was kneeling only in the muted sunlight from the windows outside the sanctum.

Ardeth picked up the medallion, the great sun disk of Ra, with the Eye of Horus on one side and most amazingly of all the name of Allah in Arabic on the other. He swallowed hard at that and then slipped it on so that it rested over his heart. “Al’hamdi’Allah.” He offered his thanks to God trusting the Horus would as always understand his own faith. Then he rose to his feet and walked back out.

“If I see him every day for the rest of my life, Ardeth I will never get used to that.” Rick sighed. “You okay?”

“I am.” He gripped Rick’s shoulder. “I have a gift beyond measure, Rick. And the battle will come tomorrow, I am thinking around noon because that is the time I would least expect it to actually happen I think. And it may be we shall win yet. It is more than I had before. This evening I must speak to AmmunRa.”

“I see that I shall not have to inform you that my god wishes your presence Medjai.” Imhotep said as they walked out into the main hall.

“No, thank you. I thought it best to see if the Bright god of Vengeance would give me some answers as to the battle to come. He told me only that it comes tomorrow when we least expect it and that it may be yet that we shall win. So our victory is not certain but neither is our defeat.”

“I would be happier with the first, certainly, but I can be satisfied that it is not the later.” Imhotep agreed and then switched surprisingly enough to Arabic. “I must see to Ammun’s midday, warriors. Do me then the courtesy, if you can mange that much restraint between you, to join me for lunch afterwards in the courtyard? There are yet things we must discuss about the battle to come.”

“As you say.” He replied, smiling a bit at Rick. “We shall have to make a slight delay in our plans, hmm?”

“Yeah.” Rick rolled his eyes and then smiled back. “So lets go wash now then eat, then we can see about the fun parts, okay?”

“No doubt, if we were eating alone that would be part of the fun would it not?” He chuckled.

“Right.”

“If you two do not stop conversing in languages I do not understand, Ahba, I shall not try to be courteous and speak in one that your brother does.” Imhotep put in Egyptian but he sounded more amused than annoyed.

“As you say. I apologize for the rudeness then. It was not intentional.”

“For once.” Ammun’s priest chuckled. “Very well then, Ardeth, apology accepted. Go and bathe warriors I shall see to Ammun’s midday and then we shall eat and unfortunately prepare once more for war. Ammun grand us victory.”

“Allah hamana,” Ardeth agreed.

“We can always hope.” Rick clasped his shoulder. “In’sh’Allah, huh?”

“As all things are.” He nodded.

“Truly it amazes me the champions the gods have chosen.” Imhotep sighed. “You would do well as always, champions, to direct those prayers of yours to gods who might well listen here. It is not a blasphemy to do so or Allah would have made it known to AmmunRa by now.”

Ardeth looked at him and did not miss the look of disbelief Rick gave as well. “There may be truth to that, priest of AmmunRa. I shall certainly think on it.”

“Do so. You have much to think upon, Ardeth Bay and precious little time to come to enlightenment.” And with that the man simply turned away and walked toward the main temple leaving he and Rick standing in the courtyard.

“Bastard.”

Ardeth sighed. “It is more that he is keeping secrets than being annoying right now that worries me, Rick. Even today when I came here with Sana he was a fine host and did not embarrass me at all in front of her. Thanks be to Allah no doubt. But there is something yet that he knows and does not say. I can almost see it in his eyes. What is it that he knows that he will not tell to us, I wonder? And how then do we get him to do so?”

“Hell if I know, Ardeth. He really didn’t bother you when you came here earlier?”

“Not at all.” He shrugged. “Remind me to tell you of the visit. It was rather odd. Even when I think I begin to understand him, I realize I do not.”

“I really don’t understand him either. Especially when he’s playing nice.”

“As he seems to be of late. I do not know either, Rick. But I am thankful for the reprieve here as well as the day of rest in Ahm Shere. It was good to have all the patrols return safely for once, and to have Hashim and the rest of the warriors from Hamanaptura join us. It may well be that we can win tomorrow, Rick. But for now we shall do the best we can as always I suppose and trust in Allah to see us through even when we do not understand.”

“Back to walking with asps in the dark with our hands tied behind our backs again, huh?”

“In a very different way? Yes.” He agreed and then went to find the baths for now and tried not to let the worry weigh him down. Because he grew more and more certain that the gods and Ammun’s High Priest knew more than they were saying. And if it was not that they would loose the battle then it had to be more immediate than that. _Please, most merciful Allah, I do not wish to die when I have only now found so much joy in life, but if that is your will I shall do my best to bear it with bravery._ He touched the medallion Horus had gifted him with and sighed.

Imhotep walked from the temple toward the courtyard still trying to puzzle out the words AmmunRa had spoken to him. Something was to happen in the battle to come he was certain, that the victory of the Medjai and the champions of Egypt was no a certain thing even to the gods he was also certain, but the cost of victory if it came was very certain indeed and there was no comfort or hope at all in the knowledge. “When the weapons of Egypt lie scattered like a child’s toys then shall each role be decided. You have long practice at yours, champion of mine, I do not doubt that you will be successful even though you will doubt it yourself. It is the weapons that are yet untried that concern me.” He repeated the words of Ammun softly to himself. “Is there some new spell or weapon we are to be granted then? What weapons have we yet to try?” He sighed and walked over to join his guests for lunch. The two men were sitting in the shade of one of the large palm trees talking quietly. For the moment he did not even try to listen to their conversation or their thoughts only watched. “You are too callous with the most amazing of gifts, O’Connell.” He muttered to himself, thinking despite all he tried not to of the nightmare memory of the night before. And how to this very moment it still stung so that when he had needed her most the woman he had been willing to suffer three thousand years of damnation for had turned and fled. And how Nefertiri had stayed to help her husband. He had been almost as angry at Ardeth for the unexpected rescue really, because it had only emphasized the fact that a rescue could have been possible. It was only a dream, and it does no good to compare a Medjai’s insane bravery with her lack. He told himself firmly. But it stung, still. It would probably be all he could do to be civil to O’Connell today, but for Ardeth’s sake he would try. There was no reason to ruin the last bit of peace they would ever have for old anger. He took a deep breath and walked over. “Good afternoon, warriors.”

“Good afternoon, priest of AmmunRa. Was He who is Lord of all Egypt pleased with his midday?” Ardeth asked.

“He seemed content with it. But the trouble to comes weighs heavy on even the heart of Ammun. I fear.” He sat down and took the goblet of wine that Shusha poured for him and tried not to think of all that he feared indeed about the battle to come and its results.

“As it does with Horus. Even the Bright god of Vengeance seemed subdued when he spoke with me.” Ardeth took the cup of coffee O’Connell handed him.

He nodded and thought for a long moment before finding the question he wanted. “Who has Allah’s protection, Medjai?” He asked taking a sip of his wine.

“Allah’s protection?” The question was obvious a surprise. “Allah hameh?”

“AmmunRa was speaking Egyptian.” He shrugged. “Maki.” He offered the word Ammun had given him.

“Allah hama’an.” Ardeth translated it. “The faithful I suppose.”

“Hmm, would there be a follower of your prophet among the Germans?”

“Not likely.” O’Connell put in. “If they’d had a translator he’d of been there to question Arebe, Kahid and the others right?”

“Very true. But not all Muslims are Arab. He could be a Turk or even a Greek, or a Soviet.” Ardeth replied. Imhotep was half tempted to ask who the last group was but let it go for now.

“But it is not likely that there are believers in Allah amongst the Germans?” He asked again.

“No it is not likely.” Ardeth shook his head. “Why?”

“Something Ammun said to me. Who else then has the protection of Allah?” He took a sip of wine still trying to make sense of his god’s words. Ammun was only direct when he gave orders. And Imhotep was not at all certain how he was going to fulfill those either. But as Ammun commanded he would do, and perhaps somehow, his god would see fit to condemn him less harshly for his service.

“According to the Koran,” Ardeth pulled the book in question from his robes. “All children are under his protection.”

“And fools right?” O’Connell asked.

Ardeth shook his head. “Madmen yes, but only those who are truly mad not just foolish.”

“Insane you mean, Medjai?” He considered that.

“Yes.”

“Ammun said to me that it is the new head of the Germans we must be most wary of for he is more dangerous yet than the one slain because he has no honor. And even Ammun can not predict his actions completely for he is under the protection of your god, Ardeth. I was trying to determine why.”

“Likely he is mad then.” Ardeth sighed. “Which makes him more dangerous yet. How do we predict the actions of a man who’s actions make no sense?”

Imhotep chuckled. “Does that mean you have changed your mind about my madness, Ardeth? I do not think my actions lack sense.”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “Likely you are as mad as anyone. Allah grant me strength if that places you under his protection as well.”

“That is a comforting thought you know, Medjai. Then we have something else in common after all.”

O’Connell muttered something in English and gave him a look that did not make him doubt at all that the American very much wanted to hit him, still. Later, O’Connell, we may well have this out between us, hmm?

“Allah forbid.” Ardeth sighed. “So we know our enemy is mad. We know the battle comes tomorrow. What else do we know?”

Imhotep considered what response to give to that. “What else does a gate do besides keep people out?” He asked. “That is the question Ammun asked of me.”

“It’s to mark a property as yours right?” O’Connell put in, reaching over Ardeth to pick up the jug of karkaday and pour himself some more. And it was a very telling point that Ardeth was not only un-embarrassed by the near embrace that caused but that he did not so much as really notice the closeness.

Too fortunate by far, O’Connell. I told you to be thankful for what you had. Did I not? Foolish, lucky, ungrateful child. Would that your regrets would not fall so heavily on the rest of us. He took a deep breath and forced his mind back to the riddles they had been given. “It can mark property, I suppose.” He agreed. “Everything within this gate is mine.”

“No.” Ardeth shook his head. “Everything within this wall is mine. The gate is the way in or out of the wall.”

“That is also true.” He sighed. “Perhaps I should see if Mut would be kind enough to allow your scholar to join us tonight, Medjai. He seems to have a mind for riddles.”

“Sallah has always enjoyed puzzles, yes. Is there a way we might do so?”

“Hmm. There is.” Then he blinked in surprise as the curtain between Thebes and the waking world trembled. He sighed. So, all the pieces were in place as Ammun had said they would be. He took a sip of his wine and let his gaze wonder over Ardeth. _For whatever it is worth to you, Medjai. I do not wish to do this._ “O’Connell, your wife is here in the rooms I had set aside for her. Why do you not go and see her? Ardeth and I will go appeal to Mut to bring the historian here as well and then speak to AmmunRa. Then we can all gather for dinner and try to make sense of what it is our gods would have us do for the battle to come tomorrow.”

O’Connell said something to Ardeth in English. Obviously a question because Ardeth shook his head in response and smiled before replying. Imhotep was not expecting O’Connell to reach over and bury his fingers in Ardeth’s hair before pulling him into a kiss that was, without doubt, a very clear declaration of ownership. _As if that has ever mattered to me, O’Connell. Your brother belongs to no one but himself and Allah. And his god must know as you and he should, foolish children, how fortunate that is._

“Rick.” Ardeth muttered the name with a smile. Then added something else in English the tone changing in the middle from teasing to more serious. O’Connell only nodded and then got to his feet and headed for the main living area.

“Your brother is not a subtle man, Medjai.” Imhotep shook his head, speaking Egyptian now that the American was gone.

“No.” A slight flush colored his cheeks. “Subtle is not a word I would use to describe Rick, no. He worries.”

“Still?” He rolled his eyes. “I am hardly that much a monster, Medjai.” He repeated what he had when they had spoken earlier while the child Ardeth had grown so fond of was sleeping. He had to admit that the concern and fondness Ardeth felt for the little girl was in its own way endearing. _You care too deeply, Ardeth. It will cost you dearly someday._

“There is some truth to that. But you will recall that he has never known you to do other than threaten those he loves. And he is worried yet over the kisses I owe you.”

“Hmm.” He nodded a bit. _Likely he is worried about more than that. But I shall no more tell you of the wager we have between us than he will. No doubt he expects me to keep it should he lose._ “You are not nearly as concerned about those kisses I notice.” And that stung in an unexpected way as well. Such a new and fragile thing this peace between them. So easily destroyed, beaten– broken. He forced down a deep breath and gave Ardeth a wry smile.

Ardeth shrugged. “I am not unconcerned no, however, you have been a good ally and a kind host these last few visits and while I can not say I have found any of them pleasant, the last few kisses you have claimed in payment have not been nearly so horrible as the one you made Rick witness.”

“I suppose I owe you an apology for that kiss, Medjai. I let my temper get the better of me. Would it mean anything to you, Ardeth, if I apologized?” He asked, and the surprise that went through Ardeth’s thoughts at the question made him smile.

“Now you would apologize for kissing me?” Ardeth asked in return, almost as much disbelief in his voice as in his thoughts.

“Not for all the kisses I have gotten from you, no. Only two I think should I apologize for, both of those your brother witnessed. I apologize for the kiss I took from you in Ahm Shere it was cruel and far more harsh than I had any desire for but I had to anger your brother. And I apologize for the kiss I claimed here when he was present. I let my temper get the better of me, Ardeth. You are too brave a warrior to be treated so. So, if it means anything to you at all, Ardeth Bay, you have my apology.” _For that, for what is to come. It will not matter, but I am sorry for it none the less._

Ardeth was silent for a long while, but he held his thoughts tightly to English while he was quiet. “I do not understand you, priest of AmmunRa. But, I will take the apology as I think you meant it. It is better I think to be allies than enemies when we have the armies of Germany to face tomorrow as foes.”

“It is indeed. Likely, Medjai, not even the gods themselves could ask for better men to fight with than you. Come, let us appeal to Mut and see if your historian can think of some meanings to the warnings the gods have given us that we can not.” He rose to his feet and then offered Ardeth his hand just to see what the young man would do.

Ardeth looked at him for a moment and then nodded once and gripped his wrist to rise to his feet. “For Egypt then.”

He smiled and took the moment to heart. “Odd is it not, Medai, that your god and mine seem to think we should be able to set aside all our long standing enmity and be allies for the safety of the land we both love?”

“Likely Allah has more faith in me than I have in myself. But I will do as he wills as best I can.”

“Now that I have never doubted.” He found a chuckle. _It will be easier soon, Ardeth, when I am once more what you expect me to be. Is that a gift to you or as much a curse as it is mine to bear, hmm?_

They walked toward the temple of Mut in silence for a long while. And it was too easy to think of the shadows here as they walked deep into the temple of the goddess of night.

“Imhotep?” His name was a surprising question.

“Yes, Ardeth?” He paused to look over at the young man.

“You know more of this battle to come than you are telling me.” It was not a question.

He sighed. “I have some more bits of the puzzle yes. But they make no real sense to me yet, Ardeth. So, it seems foolish to add to both your confusion and my own when we are both rather lost as it is.” _And much of what I know I may not tell you yet. You do not want to know. I do not wish to know. Damn us both, Ardeth I do not want to do this._

Ardeth looked at him for a long moment. “You are being and have been a very kind host, priest of AmmunRa, to me and to my tribesmates, and even to Rick lately. Why is that?” There was more honest curiosity to his thoughts than distrust.

He smiled a bit, sadly. “Does that surprise you so, Ardeth Bay? We have enemies to fight come the next day in Ahm Shere, why would I wish to cause enmity between us now?” _It is not my wish at all. But we are bound by the will of our gods yet are we not, Medjai? You trust too quickly, Ardeth._

“I am thankful certainly that you are being so good a host, and that there is far less enmity between us now when we must face a common enemy tomorrow but there is more to it than that. Will you share with me what it is, as one champion of Egypt to another?”

He sighed and started walking toward the temple once more, Ardeth muttered something in Arabic casting a quick prayer to Allah for patience and followed. “Do you recall much of your first visit here, Medjai?” He asked as they walked.

“When you had me fight the crocodile and threatened me with damnation before keeping me from drowning? Yes.” Ardeth replied.

He had to chuckle. “It is kinder to remain ignorant of one’s fate, warrior. You and I are not so fortunate. I believe that is what I said do you recall that?”

“Not the exact words no. But I do have a vague memory of them, yes. Right after I threw Alex through the wall.”

“Yes.” He nodded. “It appears I am still not so fortunate. I have a very good idea what my fate is to be in the coming battle, Medjai. Would that I did not.”

Ardeth was silent for another long time. “Will you die?” There was surprising gentleness to the tone.

He smiled sadly at how little the young man still understood. “I am already dead, Medjai. I have no fear of death, Ardeth. I have been praying for it for three thousand years you know.” He stopped outside the main temple doors and knocked loudly. “We shall speak more of this when we are finished here, Medjai. I see no reason to upset the faithful.”

“As you wish.” Ardeth agreed. The guards opened the gate after a moment and they walked in and toward the shrine proper

Pashakasa, Mut’s High Priestess, came to meet them as they went. “What brings the High Priest of AmmunRa, and the champion of Bright Horus to see me this day?”

“We would if it is not an imposition, Pashakasa ask to beseech Mut to allow one more of the Medjai in the waking world to join us here so that we may ask his opinions on some of the warnings the gods have given us.” Imhotep answered.

“You are always welcome to petition Great Mut for any favors she may grant you, Imhotep, certainly. Come then, I will go with you to her shrine.” She bowed her head a bit. “I hear tell that the Bright god of Vengeance chose to speak with you again, Medjai.”

“Truly, I am always honored beyond words that he finds such favor with me, little though I deserve the honor.” Ardeth nodded. “He is, I think, concerned about the battle for Egypt to come in the waking world.”

“It is very odd this going and coming from the Duat to the Tuat that you manage, Medjai. I have never heard of the like. Mut is most compassionate to allow it.”

“I owe her my thanks, certainly for the gift of the passage.” Ardeth agreed and Imhotep had to chuckle.

“At since when are you grateful to be my guest? Once upon a time I recall you whining to Allah every handful of seconds or so to let you wake.” He put that in Arabic, but it stung to realize the young man was serious.

Ardeth sighed. “When I thought I was facing damnation, death, and worse at any moment, certainly. Would you not wish to wake from that?”

“Yes.” He could not keep the coldness from his voice and he did not even try to keep the anger from his eyes.

Ardeth blinked and then much to his surprise only sighed and glanced down. “That was uncalled for cruelly, Imhotep. I apologize for my lack of thought.”

He found a smile for the joy the apology got him, despite the sudden foolish sadness at the words. “First you offer your condolences for Anck-su-Naumun’s trials and now your apologies for tossing my own damnation in my face. Whatever is the world coming to, Ardeth Bay?” _You know so little, warrior, and it is not a knowledge I would wish to teach you. Must you make this so difficult now?_

“Likely we shall see Ammun find the sky at the middle of night at this rate.” Ardeth offered back.

“Very likely.”

“What language is it that you speak?” Pashakasa asked, thankfully, before it went on much longer.

“The language of the Egypt that is.” Imhotep offered in reply. “It is an odd tongue but not unpronounceable.” He shrugged. “We shall stay to Egyptian certainly not wishing insult on you or Ammun forbid the Great Mut herself.”

“Thank you.” She nodded, taking the crown and collar one of her lower priests held out to her. Imhotep smiled a bit as Ardeth took off his boots and then took the wet cloth one of the acolytes handed him and washed his hands, face and feet quickly.

“You are an odd man, Medjai.” He wiped the dust from his own skin quickly and then thanked the acolyte who handed him a headdress to wear in the goddess’ presence.

Ardeth took another moment to pull the scepter of Horus from his sash and open it into a spear before sliding his shield forward onto his other arm.

“Is there some ritual I should follow High Priestess of Mut? I am so uncertain of the proper way to address your goddess.”

Pashakasa smiled. “She is a kind and wondrous goddess, Champion. Ask of her as you would of your mother and likely she will be as kind. You are the champion of the son of her son after all.”

“Then that is what I shall do.” Ardeth nodded. They walked into the inner shrine and Imhotep went to both knees, arms crossed and head bowed before the statue of the goddess which stood draped in gold and dark blue. Ardeth went to one knee, spear held upright at his side and Pashakasa knelt as well, pressing her forehead to the stone. She intoned a short prayer and then rose back to her knees and looked from him to Ardeth.

“Ask Medjai.” He suggested.

Ardeth nodded. “Great Mut, mother of gods, lady of Starlight, I beseech you please to grant my tribesmate Sallah bin Sallin passage here to Thebes of the faithful from where he sleeps in the Ahm Shere that is. I am only one warrior Great Mut, and my mind is confused by all that your family has graced me with their telling. I need his council, so that perhaps I may yet be worthy of the grace the son of your son has granted me and defeat the enemies of Egypt.” He bowed his head and then laid the spear down before him to pull the medallion Imhotep had always known him to wear from around his neck. “When I first started to train to become a warrior of my people, Great Mut, my mother gave me this as a token of her love to keep my safe when I faced our enemies in battle. It is all I have to offer you.” And he laid it on the altar at the statues’ feet.

“You did not need to make an offering, Medjai.” Pashakasa began. Then stopped as the shadows spilled suddenly onto the floor and the room was filled with starlight and not the sunlight that came from behind them.

“My priestess speaks true.” The voice was a soft gentle caress. “Take back thy token of your mother’s love for you, Ardeth Bay.” And hands the color of the sky at midnight slipped the medallion back around Ardeth’s neck. “I shall grant your tribesmate safe passage to Thebes, child. Simply for the joy of having you ask.” Mut laughed softly. “The son of my son, and Great Osiris, and AmmunRa himself are fond of the child of Allah. Even the daughters of my daughters are fond of thee. Why is that?”

“I do not know, Great Mut. I am only one warrior among many.” Ardeth whispered.

“You are more than you know, child. Look at me, now, Ardeth Bay.” She placed her fingers under his chin and he raised his eyes to meet hers with all of the courage Imhotep expected him to show. “Oh child. My love to thee. You are a fit champion indeed for the son of my son. Take with you the blessing I gave to him. No matter the battle the outcome or the long dark space between know that my love for thee, and the love of your god above all gods, does not falter. I am a goddess of night, child or Allah and no night is forever not even mine. Do not lose faith.” And she leaned down and much to the surprise of all of them kissed Ardeth lightly. Ardeth ducked his head again as she let him go and Imhotep smiled a little at the awe and joy that suffused the young man’s thoughts.

“And you, champion of my love.” Mut stood before him without seeming to have stepped and he bowed, pressing his forehead to the cool stone at her feet. She laughed. “Look at me, Imhotep.”

He did so, swallowing hard at the fathomless black eyes that met his, filled with stars. “Would that I could do more, but this alone I am permitted.” She leaned down and whispered almost without sound. “What remains when the pain is gone is far more enemy than the pain itself. You know this all too well. My love has chosen you for a reason, Imhotep, think you of your duties as his priest, your desires that both brought you too us and took you from us, and when you have no other ideas try to think as a child. We shall answer as any parent would.” And she kissed him softly. And for that one moment it was more love and comfort than he had ever known and then she was simply gone and it left him more empty yet. It was all he could do to not curse the whole pantheon and fate itself for the hypocrisy of it all.

“Imhotep?” Ardeth’s voice was a low whisper. “Priestess?”

“Likely we will both be too shaken to think.” He answered, because he had no other thing he could say. “She is far more than I ever imagined, Pashakasa.”

“She is.” The woman answered. “Come, gather yourselves now. You will have to find your tribesmate will you not?”

Ardeth nodded and rose to his feet with an uncertainty Imhotep could understand. “Come, Medjai. We shall go and sit in the shade of the courtyard and try once more to think of what it is the gods will us to do.” He sighed, because perhaps for this last little while of the day they could indeed. And it was like watching the water pour all too quickly out of a jug onto the sand to see the time go so fast. _Compare it to an eternity of having your body eaten and decaying around you, Medjai and then tell me this is not Paradise._ He recalled his own words to the young man not so very long ago really, when this had started. Too short a time at that. “Thank you for your kindness Pashakasa. If there is anything I or my temple can do for you only ask.” He gave her a slight bow as he headed back into the sunshine. And if he heard a far too familiar hissing in the shadows perhaps it was only his conscience after all. And was that not a curse all its own?

“I will do so. Go in peace, champions.”

Ardeth said nothing as he put his boots back on and Imhotep handed the headdress back to one of the lesser priests before they walked back toward the temple of Ammun. “Bis’mil’Allah.” Ardeth whispered finally as they walked into the sunlight and glanced east. “I feel like a child.”

“No doubt that is expected as I do as well. She is the mother of all things, Ardeth.”

“As you say.” He sighed. “May I ask you a question, Imhotep?”

“Certainly.” He smiled just a bit at the use of his name, because for once Ardeth had used it without conscious thought first.

“Is it hard to die?”

He looked over at the young man for a moment and then sighed. “Death is not hard, no. It is the dying that is difficult.”

Ardeth nodded a bit. “That is what I suspected, yes.”

“You do not think you will survive tomorrow do you, Medjai?” He smiled sadly.

Ardeth shrugged. “I think it is likely from what the gods have said that no I will not.”

“Our fates are not that set yet, Ardeth. Yours at least.” He glanced over at the young man, wishing despite himself that he had, had more time to play the game he had found himself caught in. _You are pleasing, Ardeth, even when you do not wish to be._

“And yours?”

He sighed again. “Mine is much more– predetermined.” He kept the same smile, feeling only a bit more saddened than before. “Damnation and I are well acquainted, Ardeth. Doubtless I can bear it again.” It seemed so easy a thing to say really.

“Ammun would not repay your protection of Egypt with damnation would he?” There was a surprising amount of compassion in the young man’s voice.

“AmmunRa is a kind god, Ardeth. But I have very little hope that I will escape completely, hmm?” He shrugged. “There is little else the Hom-Dai prepares one for, Ardeth, other than to bear suffering and damnation.”

“Allah will have to forgive me, but I hope that you are wrong. Devotion and protection of Egypt should not be rewarded with horror.”

“I would agree, Ardeth. But we are only servants to our gods, Medjai, you and I. And the gifts we have been given and the victory we must achieve with them do not come without cost. I shall not be alone in paying the cost I do not think.” _May your god find compassion in his heart for you as you so often beseech him for, Ardeth Bay. So loyal a son deserves better than to be cast into damnation when he has given no reason to be damned at all._

“No, perhaps not.” Ardeth sighed. “I have come to that conclusion myself. That there is yet a tenid to be paid for victory.”

“There is more truth to that than you know, Ardeth. There is indeed.”

“You are still not telling me what you know are you?”

“No.” He shook his head. “It is better I think to remain ignorant, Ardeth. It is far harder to face a fear when you have full knowledge of what it is than when you are only afraid of the shadow of it.”

Ardeth sighed. “If I ask AmmunRa, will he tell me do you think?”

“Perhaps. But think upon it well, Ardeth. It may be a truth you do not want to hear.” There were things to come that he by no means wanted to tell.

“There is truth to that. I will think on it.”

“Good.” He reached over and clasped the young man’s shoulder in his hand, squeezing lightly. “I would think you would be glad to see me cursed once more, Ardeth. Then you will not have to worry so about the remaining kisses you owe me, and your brother can be at peace knowing you are safe from the horrors he yet expects me to subject you to.”

Ardeth rolled his eyes a little but there was no real anger or annoyance to his thoughts. “I am bound by my oath to Allah for the protection of Egypt to see that you remain buried, priest of AmmunRa, but I do not think that the aid you have given Egypt in the waking world, the fact that most of my people yet live because of your intervention, or the fact that you have on more than one occasion aided Rick and I from escaping from damnation no matter how brief should be rewarded with you being cast back into hell.”

He squeezed Ardeth’s shoulder tighter. “Now you are thankful for my presence in your life, Medjai?” He chuckled. “I shall have to try harder to be the monster your brother expects if we are to go back to being enemies I suppose.”

Ardeth sighed and glanced eastward. “Madness is so pale a word.”

He released Ardeth’s shoulder and resumed his walk towards Ammun’s temple. “Perhaps you are right after all, Medjai. Perhaps you are right after all.” _I can give you no more warning, Medjai. Ammun may yet be angry at me for what I have done._ He managed not to shiver at that. But is was so very easy to recall that first reflection of Ardeth he has seen in Anubis’ hell as the man had hung from his wrists, bloody and torn and the way the creature that had worn his face had stroked its hands over him. _Never a creature such as that, Medjai. No matter my damnation or yours, never have I been nor will I be a creature such as that. It will not be enough to save us, Ardeth, but it is all I have to promise._ He looked at the young man again and smiled sadly as they went to see AmmunRa.


	3. Isha: Chapter 3

“Evie? Everything okay?” Rick walked in off the balcony. “The damned priest said you were here.”

“I was just trying to decide where to go look for you since you weren’t in Ardeth’s room.” She smiled.

“We were having lunch in the courtyard. Everything okay?”

Evie took the couple of steps he hadn’t managed yet and he just pulled her close. “I keep hearing her growling in the back of my mind, Rick. I know it’s a warning but I don’t understand it. But something is wrong. I know it.”

“We’re going to be fighting the Germans tomorrow, sweetheart. I’d be kinda surprised if she wasn’t upset. I mean even Horus and AmmunRa seem pretty worried. And she’s a goddess of war right? So she’d be even more worried right?”

“I suppose. It’s not anything that I can pin down, Rick. Just this nagging sort of suspicion that I’ve missed something or forgotten something and she’s not happy.” She sighed. “So I thought I’d come and see if you knew any more than I did.”

“Ardeth talked to Horus this afternoon and it seems like the battle’s going to be around noon or so. We’ve got a few more riddles too. And Ardeth and Imhotep went to see if Mut would let Sallah join us. So, since you’re here we can all sit down and try to go over this again I suppose.”

Evie sighed. “I was hoping that being in Thebes would help. Perhaps it’s something Nefertiri knew that I’ve yet to remember.”

“Sweetheart, if the riddles were easy to solve I’d’ve made sense of them. If they were hard to solve you’d have made sense of them. Maybe they just aren’t solvable. Maybe they aren’t supposed to be. I don’t know.”

“I– think I’m truly frightened you know? Last time, I wasn’t really. I mean I thought it would be a hard fight but that we’d win. Now– I’m not so certain. Worse I don’t think Sekhmet’s certain and that...” She shivered. Rick just pulled her tighter and then kissed her.

“No matter what happens tomorrow, I love you.”

“And I love you. Do you think maybe we should send Alex with Jon back to Morocco or something?”

“If I thought it would help, yeah. But– if we loose tomorrow, Evie, I don’t think it will matter where they go. Even if we left right this minute for the States...I don’t think it would help.”

“Then we’ll just have to win, won’t we?”

“I suppose so.” He managed a smile and then kissed her again. “Have I told you today how much I love you?” Because he did, and there was no other woman on earth that was half as wonderful. And nothing he’d done in his life was worth being the man she loved. Not her, not Ardeth neither of them. And God help him how was he supposed to keep them all safe when even gods weren’t sure they could win tomorrow?

“Yes. But I never mind hearing it.” She smiled back. “I think we proved that quite a bit the last few days don’t you?”

“Yeah. I gotta remember to thank Ardeth for giving us our own tent.”

“Hmm....” She wrinkled her nose. “I think Ardeth’s got quite a nice thank you already.” She tightened her arms around his waist. “I certainly can’t think of a better gift.”

Rick rolled his eyes, but it didn’t stop him from blushing just a bit either. “Flattery will get you anywhere, Mrs. O’Connell.”

“Will it?” She smiled, but there was still a haunted look to her eyes. “I don’t want to loose you, Rick.”

“No one’s losing anyone.” He hugged her tighter. “We’ll win this Evie. And then we can figure out a way to put the damned priest back in the ground and then Ardeth owes us one hell of a party.”

“You are such an optimist, darling.”

“Well, yeah, I caught that from you.” He had too. Because optimism, or expecting something good to happen in life hadn’t really been in him before he’d met Evelyn Carnahan. “So, what do you want to do to celebrate kicking the Nazi’s back to Germany?”

She sighed but she did smile. “I think I’d like to see if this oasis I remember is still out towards the Red Sea as I recall. Maybe just the two of us for a couple of days?”

“I’d like that.” He stroked his fingers from behind her ear down along her throat. “Sounds good.”

“It does. Doesn’t it?” She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

“Still afraid?” He asked when they finally had to come up for air.

“Yes. But– I shall try not to let it worry me too much. Where did you say Ardeth was?”

“First he was going to talk to Mut, and then he and the damned thing were going to talk to AmmunRa.”

Evie glanced out toward the balcony. “It’s an hour or more till sunset, Rick.”

“Yeah. It is.” And he didn’t give her a chance to say anything else just swung her up into his arms and carried her over to the very large bed waiting for them. “Remind me again why it’s worth it all, Evie?”

“If you’ll do the same for me.” She twined her fingers behind his neck as he leaned over her.

“Deal.” And for now it was all he could do. Because it was going to be a hellish horrible day tomorrow. And while the armor kept him safe it didn’t do a damn bit of good for her or Ardeth or Alex. And maybe the medallion would keep her safe but what if they lost? God what did he do then? And there weren’t any answers, he knew that. So he did his best to squeeze all the love into their lovemaking that he could. Just in case they didn’t win tomorrow. Or just in case victory came at far too high a price.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth walked out of the shrine of AmmunRa even more at a loss than he had been before he had gone to speak to the god. Answers that were not answers and more questions on top of it all. “Why must the gods speak in riddles?”

“I asked that same question you know.” Imhotep replied with a smile that was still sad. Not even the light of Ammun had seemed to lessen the odd darkness that followed the high priest today. And whatever it was that Ammun had said to the man when he had placed that one strong hand on Imhotep’s head had only added to the sadness. But Imhotep had nodded once so whatever it had been must have been accepted. Ardeth found himself wishing again that he had been able to hear the words. Because he was missing something, which was important, he knew. But how in the name of Allah did he get the Priest of AmmunRa to tell him what was happening?

“And did he answer you?” Ardeth asked finally.

Imhotep nodded. “Ammun told me it was because knowledge that his been worked for means more and therefore we are more likely to pay attention to it. We are only men, Ardeth, not prophets therefore the gods expect us to earn our knowledge.”

“I suppose.” He sighed. “I only pray that not understanding them does not cost Egypt too highly.”

“If the gods thought our lack of understanding would rob Egypt of her chance at victory of the Germans, Ardeth, either the riddles would be less hard or they would give us a prophet who spoke clearly. Perhaps it is better this way. The future may not be what we wish to know.”

“In’sh’allah.” He agreed, pulling his boots back on.

“You did not ask AmmunRa if you were to die tomorrow.” Imhotep pointed out, with a surprising amount of gentleness in his voice.

“No. I shall live or die as Allah wills me to do. I have decided that knowing for certain will not change that.” He shrugged. “Do you know if I am to die tomorrow?” He asked the question without pretense, wondering himself what the answer would be.

Silence for a long moment. “No, Ardeth, my word to AmmunRa, I do not know if you are to die tomorrow.”

“Then I will believe you.” He agreed.

“If I knew with certainty that you were to die, do you think I would not claim all the kisses you yet owe me?” There was a slight smile to the words but not the usual teasing he expected.

“Likely then I would be too shaken to fight Germans at all.” He pointed out.

“Perhaps. Although you did not seem to mind the last two kisses so much.” There was something to the tone of voice that he could not place again.

He rolled his eyes. “Ten lashes is better than fifty, that does not mean either is something I would seek out willingly.” It was a rather familiar sort of argument now.

“What kisses I have claimed from you, Ardeth Bay, little payment that they are for the lives of your tribes are hardly comparable to being lashed.” Annoyance to the words, or perhaps even a bit of anger.

He stopped to look at the man walking beside him. “Did it not occur to you that I might find them so?” He asked a bit more sharply than he intended actually, but truly wondering at the answer. Imhotep had to know how much the bargain had bothered him when it was made and first kept. Although he admitted to himself that indeed the last few kisses were not so bad.

“No. It did not. You are a warrior, you are no stranger to pain. What harm have I caused you truly with my kisses, hmm? Would it have been a better bargain if I had said instead I will give you ten lashes for every century your tribes have kept me imprisoned in Hamanaptura? Would that have been a price you were more willing to pay?”

He shuddered at that, recalling the scars that Rick still carried on his shoulders from only thirty. “No.” He sighed. “It would not have been better.”

“No. And you and I both know, that if I had demanded it you would have come to my bed. No matter how much pain you think I would have caused you in the taking.”

He shuddered even more at that thought. “I would have tried to bear it, yes.”

“Yes.” Imhotep sighed. “I am not in truth a patient man, Medjai. You intrigue me, and I desire you a great deal, certainly. And now that you are far less innocent of what two men can share between them for pleasure you know also that there is a multitude of ways I could have had my pleasure from you without even resorting to rape. I am not asking you to be thankful you have to yet pay me two kisses for your people’s lives. But you should be thankful indeed that I did not ask for more. I should kiss you well and thoroughly right now you know. Take as much pleasure as I can from you when I may never have another chance and I am to be damned regardless.” Imhotep turned to look at him and Ardeth could not make sense of the expression in his eyes.

“If you wish to have the bargain paid and done before tomorrow I will not argue that the last two kisses are yours to claim.” He replied. And perhaps it would not be so bad a thing to have it done. Two kisses only remained after all. And he was rather certain he could bear both without being too shaken. Especially, given the odd sort of gentleness Imhotep had shown him of late.

“You trust too quickly, Medjai.” Imhotep’s voice was surprisingly low, harsh with something Ardeth could not place. Ardeth looked at him more sharply, but had not thought of what to say to that when the man took a step closer. “It is night now, Medjai. Horus battles Set, he can not come to your aid.” The tone of voice did not change any but he took another step toward Ardeth as he spoke. “Your brother is not beside you he is with his wife.” Another step put him just in front of Ardeth. “I am mad and that grants me the protection of Allah.” Another step closer and despite his best intentions Ardeth backed up and found his back against one of the pillars. “Who can you appeal to, Medjai? Hmm? I could take you right this moment, and you could not stop me.”

“Yes.” He managed the nod. “But you are not a rapist, Imhotep. That much I have learned to believe.”

“Have you?” A bitter smile and one hand traced his jaw with a gentleness that did not fit the harshness of his words at all.

“Yes.” And he meant it. “You will not damn yourself and Egypt in the doing even if you were.” He did not doubt that.

“Ah, but I am already damned, Medjai. Damned and cursed, hmm? So if I am to be tossed back in into torment why should I worry about any further sin?” Strong fingers tangled in his hair suddenly and he flinched back a bit despite himself. “Do you understand now, Medjai? Why should I stop, hmm? I desire you. You have no idea how much.”

He swallowed hard at that. “Perhaps not. But you have also told me too many times that you find me too intriguing to ruin so.” He met the dark eyes with all the courage he could despite the stirring of old fear.

The hand in his hair tightened a moment and something like anger flashed in the dark eyes meeting his as those strong fingers moved to cup the back of his skull. “So now you are thankful that I find you intriguing?” There was a harsh chuckle to the words.

“I suppose I must be.” He tried to keep his own voice steady, but for the first time in what seemed like a great while he was truly afraid of what Imhotep would do to him.

“So I still frighten you, Ardeth Bay?” The words were given with a smirk, as Imhotep took that last step forward and Ardeth found himself pinned against the still warm stone behind him by the strength of the man before him. Closer now than any time save when he had pushed Ardeth to the bed and made Rick watch as he kissed him. And it was all Ardeth could do not to shudder.

He forced down another deep breath instead. “Only a fool would not be frightened of a foe he can not defeat, especially when that foe is trying very hard to scare him. Are we enemies now, priest of AmmunRa? Do I pay for the oath my tribes have always kept?”

“Do you think your bravery will aid you now, Ardeth Bay?” There was another bitter smile to the words. “Shall I yet be the monster you thought me? Damn us both? Press against you fully and take what pleasure I can from it?” The hand in his hair forced his head up a bit so that there was no escaping the man’s gaze.

“If you demand it as payment I will– be as complacent as I can.” He forced out the words anger warring with old fear and stubbornness. _Medjai do not beg._ He reminded himself firmly.

A harsh chuckle. “Payment? Is that what this is, Medjai? What if I demanded more complacency yet? Hmm?” The question was just as low and the hand not tangled in his hair came to rest against his heart. “Take this off.” The hand tangled in his robes.

Ardeth only stared at him, feeling the shock even more than the anger now. “No.”

“For the length of the kiss you will be as complacent as you were that night. So I am going to kiss you and you are going to undress while I do so. Is that understood, Medjai? Or will you break your oath to Allah?”

He shuddered hard. “Why? You have never...”

“Take this off.” The voice was firm, cutting across his question.

It took far more courage than he had ever thought he had to force himself to nod, once and reach with hands that praise Allah did not shake after all for the ties on his galabeyah. He closed his eyes and tried his best to find that point within himself where he could mange this. One strong hand moved to catch his as he reached for the second set of ties. He could not keep from shuddering as that hand stroked up his arm and then back to his wrist.

“If I take you now, Medjai, I am damned. Is it worth it? To keep your oath? Shall I do as you once thought I would and press you against the stone behind you and take you?” One strong hand gripped his wrist and the man lowered his head a bit as if to kiss him, but only whispered the words into his ear instead. “Turn around.”

So easy to know what was going to happen. To know that he would be held. Pressed tight against the stone, his arm twisted behind his back, strong hands tearing at his robes as his legs were kicked apart. Fear and anger in equal parts pulled the words from him before he could recall thinking them. “Go to hell.”

A harsh laugh. “With certainty. But it will not save you. I will be damned and Egypt will be safe. Surely, chieftain of the Medjai, that is worth the agony of letting me have you, hmm? Turn around.”

“No. You may force me but I will not do.” He started to reach for his sword but just as easily the damned thing kept him pinned to the stone behind him, unable to move. _Allah please? Do not forsake me now?_

“Allah can not help you, Medjai. Nothing can. I will tear your robes from you, hmm? Slide my hands over your skin, bury myself in you until you can do nothing but scream. Will your brother hear your screams from here?” The hand that had held his wrist moved to grip his robes and he could not help but shudder.

Ardeth tried not to think of that. Tried not to think of how his reflection had looked in hell, torn and broken. Did he have that courage after all? He shuddered as Imhotep’s fingers tightened on his around the ties of his galabeyah.

“You are mine, to do with as I please, Medjai.” The words were almost a whisper, but full of a harsh anger that he had never heard the man use before. “You may struggle if you wish, but it will not help.” A grating sort of chuckle. “Stubborn.”

_Medjai do not beg._ He reminded himself firmly.

“Oh you will beg. Beg until your voice is gone and all you can do is sob.” Even more anger now and he felt himself tremble.

_Allah please? Have mercy? I can not bear this and defend Egypt tomorrow._

“And if this is the cost of defending Egypt tomorrow, Medjai?” The damned thing asked with that same roughness and leaned a bit closer, and Ardeth still could not move only wait..

He closed his eyes, forcing down a deep breath and drew as far into himself as he could. If that was the price Allah demanded of him God have mercy he would pay.

The hands released him suddenly. “Enough. Relax now, Medjai. I truly mean you no harm. I was only to test you as Ammun commanded me too. Breathe, hmm? You will pass out and then your brother will try to blow me to pieces.” The voice was just as suddenly gentle. “My word to AmmunRa, Medjai I will not touch you.”

Ardeth blinked, and then surprised himself when he lashed out, catching the damned thing unaware as well apparently because the blow caught him square across the jaw and he stumbled back just a bit. “Damn you to hell.” He hissed it out in Egyptian. And free from the oath he had thought kept him bound he gave a thought to the Bright god of Vengeance. Ai-hetrem-heset-heru. And he was no longer standing in the great columned hall but outside on the balcony of Evelyn and Rick’s room. He did not even think of why he was outside and not beside his brother which was what he had been hoping for and headed through the drapes.

“Oh God, Rick. Yes? Please love?” Evelyn’s voice stopped him cold. All he could do was stand where he was still concealed in the shadows of the balcony and try to think. Evelyn and Rick were both lying on the large bed, in a position Ardeth could recall all too easily himself, Rick propped over her on one arm and kissing her fully. Her arms were wrapped around him and it was so very obvious that neither of them were dressed. Clothes were scattered on the floor between Ardeth and the bed as well as boots and Rick’s guns were on the table beside the bed.

“Feel good sweetheart?” Rick asked as he broke their kiss, moving to trail kissed down her throat. And he knew he should look away, go back down the stairs to the door inside and go to his own room. Evelyn arched her back up into Rick’s kisses as he suckled one breast suddenly.

“Rick.” He had never heard that note of passion in Evelyn’s voice before and it surprised him more than he’d thought it would. Rick chuckled and then raised his head.

“What do you want, Evie hmm? We don’t have a lot of time you know.” Rick’s voice held a roughness Ardeth knew meant he was very aroused himself.

“Then stop teasing and make love to me, silly.” She pushed him away and on to his back.

“Evie.” Rick growled, then only stared up at her as she rolled on top of him and raising herself up on her knees and Rick’s cock in her hand sheathed it completely inside herself.

_Allah please..._

Rick arched into that most intimate embrace and then brought his hands up to cup her breasts. And Ardeth could recall with a sudden harsh clarity not only how it had felt to have Rick inside him so, but how it had felt to be sheathed in Nefshen in much the same way. And just as suddenly he recalled what Rick had said to him once here in the baths. _'Then maybe she’s beneath you huh? Feels good when she’s enjoying it so much having you buried inside her doesn’t it?'_ Rick had said and Allah help him but it had sounded good. _‘Where are you?'_ He had asked. _'Behind you? Just easing into you maybe?'_ Rick had answered and that had only made the desire worse. As recalling it all made everything worse now. Because Allah had to know he wanted that connection, that comfort.

_You can not do this, Ardeth. What in the name of Allah are you thinking? They trust you. you fool. Both of them, enough to try to find a way to balance this all between you and you only betray that with your actions. They deserve their privacy._ He closed his eyes and turned away just as the soft sounds both Rick and Evelyn were making changed to something far more immediate. He forced himself back onto the balcony proper and down the stairs. But he could not stop recalling either the sounds or the sight of what he had just seen. Never in his life had he thought to even consider what his friends would look like while making love and now he could not get his mind to think of anything else. Evelyn was as beautiful as he had always thought she would be, and the joy Rick brought to her with his lovemaking was so obvious. And Allah help him but how could he hope to make Rick feel even half the joy that had shown on his face as he’d loved his wife? He closed his eyes again and leaned against the still warm stone wall behind him. _Allah, please most merciful have pity on me. I am so lost this night already. What is it you will me to do? I am Medjai, oh my God, and I shall live and die as you will me to, but I don not know what you will for me now._ He shook his head and then drew out the medallion Horus had given him just a few hours before. But it was a distant comfort. Allah it seemed thought he had the strength and courage to bear this without support and he would have to do so. _I will try to be what you will me, most merciful. And I am thankful, truly, for the love and the blessing I have been given truly, little though I deserve it especially now._ He sighed again and then walked back toward his room here.

_One of us or more will not survive the battle tomorrow most merciful I know this. Is that why you allowed me to see the love my friends have between them so that I may join you in Paradise knowing they are happy?_ That was a kind thought actually. Perhaps indeed Allah had permitted him that glimpse of the joy and love Rick and Evelyn shared so he could know for certain that while he did not doubt they would grieve for him it would not be a horrible grief. All he could do was face the death Allah had meted out for him with as much courage as he could. _Whatever price I must pay, most compassionate Allah for the safety and continued joy of my family, my friends, my people I will do it. Only allow me please the wisdom to know what it is I must do to achieve it._

Death is not hard, Ardeth. It is the dying that is difficult. He could recall the damned thing’s words clearly. And perhaps it had told the truth after all.

He opened the door to his room, casting a quick look down the hall at the one Rick and Evelyn were in and decided to give them a bit more time together yet. He would gather his thoughts and his courage and then go and speak with them. And perhaps they could find Sallah, and he supposed they would have to find Ammun’s priest as well. That brought to mind the confrontation he had just had with Ammun’s priest in the great temple and he took a deep breath to try to stay calm. Anger served no purpose although striking at least one blow had felt incredibly good actually. Little effect though he knew it would have it had eased something inside him that still chafed at the restraints his vow of compliance had placed him under. No matter how foolish he knew it to be, when there was no way any struggle he might be able to try even if he were free to do so would ever be successful. It still galled him that he could not even protest. _I am not your pet. You do not own me damn you. I have to give you the kisses I owe you with all the compliance I can force myself to stomach, but I will not play this part. I am no man’s entertainment, creature and I will not be treated like a toy._

“No one as brave as you, Medjai deserves to be treated with anything less than the respect a warrior deserves.” Imhotep’s voice was a sudden shock and he turned, reaching for his weapons as the damned thing walked in from the balcony. “Truce, Ardeth Bay, I mean you no harm. My word to AmmunRa, Medjai, I shall not touch you.”

He glared at the creature for a long moment and then gave a curt nod. “Fine.”

A sad smile crossed the damned thing’s face for a moment. “We are back to that now are we?” A sigh. “Fitting I suppose given that by this time tomorrow likely it will be true. Perhaps that is why Ammun told me to test your courage so do you think? It will make being enemies once more easier I suppose.”

Ardeth only looked at him. Making certain he kept him in clear sight and waited to see what it was the damned thing would do next.

Another sigh. “Your historian is in the main banquet hall making notes. If you will find your brother and the Princess we shall discuss the war to come tomorrow.”

Ardeth managed another curt nod. “I will see that they know he is here.”

“Would it matter at all to you, if I apologized for my actions?” The creature asked after a moment’s pause.

“Do you truly think it might?” He shook his head a bit, not able to keep the disbelief out of his voice. It is mad, Ardeth, you know that.

“No. But a man should have a few foolish hopes while he is still allowed life enough to hold them do you not think?”

Ardeth took a deep breath. “I suppose so. I will try– somehow to be civil, if you will keep your word to your god and leave me be. Since it seems we must yet be allies tomorrow.” It was all he could do. Though Allah knew it would be hard to be civil enough that Rick would not realize something was wrong. And Evelyn as well. And Egypt could not afford that now. But Allah had to know it took all his self-control to simply be in the same room with the damned thing.

“As you say. It will be difficult now I think. But I will do what I can to make it possible. What oath to Ammun can I swear to you, Medjai, that will make this civility easier?”

He stared at the damned thing for a long moment. “You mean that?”

“I do. We have to defeat the enemies of Egypt tomorrow Medjai. If there is something I can say or do that will make the path of allies easier for us to walk I will do it.”

“Now you think of that?” He could not keep the derision from his voice. “When we left the temple of Mut, creature I was willing to count you a comrade against Germany.” And that perhaps as much as what had happened made him angry, that he had been foolish enough to even begin to trust the damned thing.

Ammun’s high priest sighed. “Do not fault yourself, Medjai. I would– if allowed never have betrayed the sense of comradery between us as champions of Egypt. But I may not disobey AmmunRa. Surely you of all men can understand that? I am bound to his will even more than you are bound to Allah’s.”

“Do you truly think I will believe you pinned my against the stone and told me to disrobe for your amusement because AmmunRa told you to do so?” He growled out the question not particularly caring that it would undoubtedly anger the damned thing.

“I would like to think so, yes.” Another bitter sort of smile.

“And why should I do that?”

“Because it is true. I swear to AmmunRa, to Mut, to any god you wish that it is so. I might be mad, Medjai, as you say. But I am not foolish enough to crush the small amount of peace between us that we have managed since the last battle just before the one to come. Egypt can not afford such stupidity. And while I face damnation myself tomorrow I will not see the whole of Egypt follow me into hell.”

Ardeth only stared at him again for a long minute and then sighed because despite himself he believed it. That odd dedication to Egypt, to its gods, was the one aspect of the damned thing’s actions that Ardeth could not only understand but believe in. So he asked. “AmmunRa told you to do so?”

“Press him as close to terror as you can without actually causing him harm. Make him fear that he faces the worst fate he can imagine without hope of rescue or recourse. That is what I was ordered to do, Medjai. See if the son of my son is right and he can bear the fear and do what is required. I think he will succeed but I must know before the final parts are decided.” There was an odd sadness to the words. “That is what I was told.”

Ardeth sighed and took his hand from his sword hilt. “Swear it.”

“I swear it to AmmunRa, Medjai. I pressed you so only because I was told to.”

“And did you enjoy it?”

A snort preceded the actual answer. “I have never once enjoyed your fear, Ardeth Bay. No.”

“I am too intriguing to ruin so?” He could not keep the sarcasm from the words.

“After a fashion. I have seen bravery broken, Ardeth Bay. I have seen the fire of passion for life and the hunger for joy crushed out of someone until there is nothing left. I have no desire to see that in you. Where would the enjoyment be in that?” Imhotep sighed. “I would offer my apology once more if it would matter, Medjai. But what good would it do to apologize? It will not undo what was done. But I will swear it to AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt Ardeth Bay, it was nothing I desired to do. No one, especially so brave and dedicated a warrior deserves to be treated like chattel, Medjai.”

“Allah grant me patience.” He sighed, because despite himself he believed the words. “If you were so displeased with your task, why then were you so angry with me?”

Ammun’s high priest shook his head. “My anger was at the task, Medjai. It was not in any way directed at you, although I suppose it added to the effect Ammun wished.” Imhotep walked over to the table and poured himself some coffee. And Ardeth had to truly struggle not to back up again and put more space between them. Ammun’s High priest only sighed. “I will not touch you, Medjai, I swear it.” Imhotep sipped his coffee.

“Unless AmmunRa orders you to do so?” Despite himself he could not keep the derision from his voice.

“And if Allah ordered you to the same?” There was surprising gentleness to the tone. “Suppose Chieftain of the Medjai, that your god above all gods spoke to you, or sent one of those messengers of his such as he sent to your Prophet and you were ordered to do something you did not wish to do. Cause your brother grief or injury for example. Would you disobey because the task was not as you wished?”

He started to answer and then thought through the question again and sighed himself. “No. I would not. Not if it was truly a command and not something I could plead out of.” And he recalled suddenly the tale of how Allah had commanded Ibrahim to take his youngest son Isaac to the mountain and sacrifice the boy. And how despite the fact that it had torn his heart to shreds Ibrahim had done so, because one could not disobey Allah.

“So you do understand do you not? I am only thankful certainly that Ammun only told me to cause you to fear such a fate and not that I had to actually cause you harm, Medjai.”

Ardeth looked at the man across from him and then gave a reflexive prayer to Allah for patience once more. “It may be that I will believe that. You did not even take a kiss for the bargain.”

“Why would I have, Medjai? Truly? There is not enjoyment in having you fear me. Did not the fact that I apologized earlier today for the kiss I took from you while your brother watched suggest that? We have enemies enough to face tomorrow, Medjai, without once more being enemies ourselves.”

Ardeth considered that for a long moment. “Then why would Ammun wish you to try me so? What do I face tomorrow that he finds it necessary to test me?”

“I am not certain of that. I am not even certain of my own fate. All I know is that I was told that I would need what I learned from the Hom-Dai in order to face what I would tomorrow.” There was something that might have been a flash of fear in the dark eyes that met his.

Ardeth shuddered himself at that. “Allah i’ hafaz.” He prayed softly. God protect us.

“We can pray.” Ammun’s priest agreed.

“So you do not know my fate exactly. What do you know of it then?” He asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot and taking a long swallow..

“Are you so certain you want that answer?” There was a gentleness to the words that he believed and that made him annoyed again.

“Yes.”

“You will wish otherwise when I tell you.” Was the soft reply.

“Let me judge that for myself.”

“As you wish, Medjai. We shall see if Ammun is right and you are as brave as he thinks. Four champions of the gods stand before the armies of the invader. This then is what I know. One of us will die.”

Ardeth nodded. “I rather expected that was the case yes.” He took a swallow of the coffee not minding at the moment that it scalded his throat. “Do you know who?”

“No.” Imhotep sighed. “Not me I do not think. Nor, I am sorry to say do I think it will be you.”

“Do you wish me dead now?” That surprised him as well.

“There are fates worse than death, Medjai. Believe me.”

“You would know that.” He agreed. “Do I face one of those then?”

“Do not ask me what you do not wish to know.”

Ardeth looked at him. “Tell me all of what you know. Swear to AmmunRa that you have done so and I will put aside all the anger I have toward you for humiliating me so and call you ally.”

“That is not a fair trade, Medjai.”

“It is the only one I am going to offer.”

“Gods but you are stubborn.” There was a bitter chuckle. “Very well Ardeth Bay. Your answer then. Gods have mercy on you for the knowledge. One of us dies. Fortunate is he or she. For the other three will be beaten, tortured and worse.”

“Worse?”

“Broken.” The word was a low hiss.

Ardeth closed his eyes and set the cup down. Death would then be kinder indeed. “If Allah is merciful I would wish for Evelyn which ever fate is kindest.” He offered the prayer.

“That is a kind thought. I suppose it falls to her or your brother truly. Ammun would not have had me test you so only for death. And the Hom-Dai does not teach one anything about true death after all.”

“No. God grant that both their fates are as kind as they can be. That is all I know to pray for now.”

“I told you, you would not wish the knowledge once you had it.”

“So you did.” He nodded. “Likely you are right. Come then, priest of AmmunRa. We shall go and speak to Sallah and see what we may yet do to insure Egypt’s victory and survival since we know we can not insure our own.”

“Allah haman ‘ana. Is it not, Medjai?”

“Allah hamdas aha.” He corrected. “Allah’s victory is what we hope for. I do not think I can expect him to protect me through it.”

“A man must have a few foolish hopes while he is yet alive to hold them.”

“So you said.” He nodded. _I hope Rick and Evelyn survive this whole._ He offered. It was as foolish a hope as he could still hold.

“You are a brave man, Medjai. Truly. Let us go and tell your brother and the Princess we are ready to try to make sense of whatever knowledge the gods have given us and go and join your tribesmate in the banquet hall.” Imhotep gave him a slight bow and walked toward the door. Which at least increased the distance between them, something Ardeth still felt better about.

“My word to AmmunRa, Medjai, you are truly safe. I will be as courteous a host and as good an ally as I know how to be. I have no wish, certainly, to make this worse.”

Ardeth sighed but he found himself believing the promise none the less. “Does the fear of knowing your fate ever grow easier?” He asked finally as he followed Ammun’s Priest into the hall.

“No Medjai, it does not. I dread tomorrow like few things I have ever known in either life or death or the long damnation between them.”

“I have always thought I would meet my death in battle. I have always assumed it would be neither quick nor painless certainly, but I am uncertain yet how to face this new threat with any courage at all.”

“Your bravery and courage I have never doubted, Ardeth Bay. You will bear whatever your god gives you to bear with as much honor as it is possible to have. You are far too stubborn to do any other.” There was a slight smile to the words. “Likely you will save your last breath to spit in your enemy’s face. It is the sort of foolish heroic stubbornness I have come to expect from you.”

“In’sh’Allah.” He managed a bitter smile himself. “Then for the sake of being a good host and ally, will you do me the courtesy of not speaking of what it is we know of the horrors to come to Rick or Evelyn, priest of AmmunRa?”

“Of course. I had no intention of telling you, Medjai. I will hardly tell either of them.”

“Good.” He nodded. “It would also be best I think if we do not mention what happened in the courtyard. It will only tempt my brother to blow you to pieces I think.”

“Likely. Which is perhaps deserved this time.” There was more humor to the words. “Although I think he would be quite happy to know you hit me.”

“Hmm. There is truth to that.” Ardeth nodded. He was still quite pleased himself with that. Another thought came to mind and he looked over at his host. “Did I truly surprise you or did you allow me to succeed?”

“I have not your sense of honor or martyrdom, Medjai. If I had known the blow was coming I would have ducked.”

That for some reason made him quite pleased. “Good.”

Imhotep sighed. “That amuses you?”

“I think, priest of AmmunRa, you know very well that it does. I have wanted to do so far too many times with this game you play to be sorry for having not only done so but succeeded.”

“Hmm. This once I will say it was deserved although not by my own wishes certainly.” Ammun’s priest smiled a bit. “You are a hard man to intimidate, Medjai.”

“Thanks be to Allah.” He gave a small nod to the compliment and knocked on the door, and then opened it just a bit so that his voice would carry into the room. “Rick, Evelyn, it is time for dinner. Sallah is waiting for us in the banquet room. Will you join us?”

“Sure Ardeth. Come on in. You get to talk to AmmunRa?” Rick’s voice came back in English.

“I did.” He answered in the same and then pushed the door open a bit more. “But I am not alone, brother mine, Evelyn. Ammun’s High priest is with me.”

“Great. Come in anyway.” Rick grumbled.

“Good evening Princess, O’Connell.” Imhotep put in.

“Good evening priest of AmmunRa.” Evelyn replied in Egyptian. “Hello Ardeth, is everything all right?” She smiled at him as she set the brush she had been using down.

“As well as can be expected given the battle to come tomorrow, yes.” He replied which was not exactly a lie, there was something to be said it seemed for learning to be careful with how he told the truth.

“Good.” Rick said, but he gripped Ardeth’s shoulder tightly.

Ardeth found a smile and squeezed his wrist in reply. “Let us go do our best to insure the victory of Egypt against her enemies shall we my friends?”

“Yeah.” Rick nodded. “Might as well.”

And it was surprisingly not so difficult at all to walk with them back to the banquet hall. He had thought he might be too embarrassed to manage it all given what he had witnessed between them earlier but the grief that battered at his heart was enough to keep the embarrassment at bay for now. He only gave a quick prayer to Allah in thanks for allowing him whatever time he had left with his friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth set his shield beside the bed with a sigh. _Thank you bright Horus for the gift of your grace, for the honor you have given me in choosing me for your champion. I shall try my best to face the battle tomorrow with all the courage I can, Bright Horus but if it is possible at all for you to do so walk between my friends and the horrors they face?_

“Ardeth, habib, you okay?” Rick asked, his voice gentle and the hand that stroked softly down his back was equally cautious.

“I am.” He found a smile. “Only concerned for tomorrow.” He admitted softly.

“Yeah, me too.” Rick agreed sitting down beside him.

Ardeth nodded. “It was very kind of Evelyn to return to Ahm Shere.” He still was uncertain how to feel about that except thankful.

“Evie and I spent all yesterday afternoon together, Ardeth. And the whole time you were talking to Mut and Ammun. And we can spend the morning together. And I can pull her into my arms any time I feel like it and whisper to her how much I love her. You and I, habibi, we don’t have that anywhere but here.”

He started to turn but Rick only moved to sit behind him and pull him into his arms. He leaned his head back against Rick’s shoulder with a sigh. “I am thankful we have this though.” He would do his best to store this night away to give him strength for the day to come.

“So am I.” Rick agreed and then his lips pressed against Ardeth’s throat.

“Hmm.” Ardeth sighed, stroking his hands along Rick’s arms. “Allah must know how very thankful I am to have had the chance to share this joy between us mukalb.”

“What’s with the had? Don’t go planning our funerals yet, huh?” Rick whispered, soft breath caressing his skin with the words.

“No.” Ardeth agreed and then turned in Rick’s arms to kiss him, fully and with all the pleasure he had learned in this last handful of days to put in to such a kiss. He pushed the dark knowledge that he would never again have this chance away from him as harshly as he could and reached for the buttons on Rick’s shirt undoing them with a patience that surprised him. _Allah, please, do not let my strength fail me now, he will only worry if I can not keep the sorrow at bay for these last few hours._

“Ardeth.” Rick sighed his name as he broke the kiss. “Habib.”

“Hmm, yes we are are we not?” He found a smile. “It is easier to do this when our weapons are not in the way. Shall we put aside the war for these few hours yet, mukalb?”

“Yeah, Ardeth. I’d like that.” Rick nodded, one hand tracing Ardeth’s jaw and he turned his head to place a kiss against the fingers as he drew his scimitars, scepter, and knives and placed them on the table. Rick shrugged out of his shoulder holster and Ardeth picked it up to set it beside their bed as well. Rick handed him the scepter of Osiris and he put that with the others.

“We are so well armed are we not, Rick?”

“Yeah, not that we seem to need them here lately thank God.”

Ardeth nodded, thinking though that he had been very glad indeed to have the shield of Horus earlier than night when Imhotep had pressed him back into the pillar in the temple below. “Did you bring any dynamite with you tonight, Rick?”

“Two sticks.” Rick smiled and then the blue eyes darkened. “Do I need dynamite, Ardeth?”

“ I can not think of...oh.” He shook his head. “No, habib.” He left it at that. “I was only teasing.” He smiled and then finished unbuttoning Rick’s shirt, running his hands up along his friend’s warm skin to brush the cotton from his shoulders and follow it down his arms. He caught Rick’s right hand in his and then brought it to his lips to place a kiss upon the palm and curl those strong fingers around it. “For tomorrow when we can not do this in Ahm Shere, hmm?”

“Right.” Rick smiled and then returned the gesture and it almost brought tears to his eyes for the original reason that gesture was given. For later when you need me and I am not there. It was only truth now, even if Rick did not know it. “Gonna be hard not to just pull you close and kiss you, Ardeth.”

“That is mutual too you know.” He traced Rick’s jaw with his fingers. “Tomorrow we must be stoic, habibi. Tonight– kiss me until I forget my name, Rick.” He pulled him close and laid back on the bed as he did so. Rick chuckled, following his move. Rick’s hands buried themselves in his hair and Ardeth deepened the kiss, giving no care to anything but Rick’s weight against him, pressing him into the bedding and the long hot breathless kiss. He drew Rick’s tongue into his mouth, and then sighed as Rick took the invitation and kissed him fully, teasing with soft thrusts against Ardeth’s tongue that only reminded him of good it felt when Rick was truly inside him so.

“Christ.” Rick whispered finally, breaking their kiss to nibble at Ardeth’s throat instead and give them both a chance to gasp in air. Ardeth tilted his head back offering him better access and did not even try to stifle the moan of pleasure that filled his throat when Rick did so. Ardeth stroked his hands over Rick’s back, tracing the pattern of old scars with his fingertips and then rolled them over so Rick was lying on the mattress and he was on top of his friend. He smiled a bit, meeting the bright heated gaze Rick gave him. And it was joy enough to simply kiss Rick quickly and then tease at those spots along his throat that Ardeth had come to know he enjoyed. Rick pulled him closer, one hand in his hair the other gripping his robes. Ardeth moved down a bit, to the spot where Rick’s throat met his shoulder and then followed what Rick had done often for him and bit lightly. “Ardeth.” Rick’s voice was a growl.

“Yes habibi?” He licked the spot and then raised his head a bit to meet Rick’s eyes. “More?” He asked, licking lightly along Rick’s collarbone and then following the same path with his beard which he knew Rick liked.

“God yeah...But you’re wearing too damned much, Ardeth.”

“Hmm. So I am.” He agreed, and then raised himself up a bit to reach for Rick’s belt. “And so are you.” He got the belt undone before Rick caught his hands.

“You learn too damned quick, Ardeth.”

_Not quick enough._ The thought came too quickly for him to stop it. There is so much yet I wished to share with you, habibi. He pushed the thought aside. “I have a very good teacher.” He rolled away to get to his feet and undo his sash.

Rick sat up as well, reaching for him with a smile. “Uh uh, I get to do that.”

Ardeth smiled back. “I would be honored as always, Rick.”

“Honored, huh?” Rick’s hands settled on his hips and pulled him closer so he was standing more easily within Rick’s reach and then undid his sash. And the smile turned from teasing to that hot hungry sort of look that Ardeth had come to enjoy so. He let Rick undo the ties on his robes and then just shrugged out of them letting them pool onto the floor. “You are so damned gorgeous, Ardeth.”

“Not half so much as you are.” He returned, smiling as Rick’s hands stroked up from his waist over his chest and then down his back again.

“Right.”

Ardeth traced his fingers lightly over Rick’s shoulders and then down his chest, lightly over his ribs and down his legs before going to his knees and reaching for the buckles on Rick’s boots. He smiled a bit more at the passion that flared hot in Rick’s eyes at that. “Did that rouse you, habib?” He pulled the boots free and tossed them with little care toward the chest against the wall.

“Hell yes.”

“Then I have learned something after all have I not?” He smiled, raising his eyes to meet the hot blue ones.

“It roused the hell out of me the first time you did it, Ardeth.” Rick’s voice was a bit rougher than it had been before.

“Did it?” He smiled. “And I had no idea at first why.” He let his hands stroke back up Rick’s legs to tease lightly of the very real proof of Rick’s arousal and then finish undoing the buttons on his slacks. “Nor what you wanted me to do next.” He eased the slacks down with Rick’s help. “Or after that.” He stroked his hand along Rick’s cock, as light as he knew how. “Or after that.” And he took a deep breath and then licked along the length, before drawing Rick’s cock into his mouth, as deep as he could manage.

“Christ, Ardeth.” Rick growled and he had to chuckle a little despite the very real threat of tears that burnt suddenly at the back of his eyes at the memories of both the first time Rick had done this for him and the sure knowledge that he would never have the chance now to learn how to do it correctly. He swallowed instead and then again, pulling Rick even deeper into his throat before he had to raise his head or choke. Rick’s hands were tangled in his hair and he looked up as they tightened. “God, Ardeth, you don’t know how good that feels.”

“I only hope it feels nearly as good for you as it does for me when you do so.” He returned.

“Can’t feel better than that. My turn, huh? Come here?” Rick tugged gently on his hair and he went with the pull and then sighed as he found himself kissed and once more rolled onto his back and under Rick’s weight. Which felt far too good to even worry how Rick managed the move.

“Allah Rick that feels good.” He whispered, arching into the pressure of Rick’s weight against him.

“Yeah. My turn now, Ardeth.” Rick smiled and then trailed kisses down Ardeth’s throat, then along his shoulder, before teasing even more and slowly outlining several of Ardeth’s tattoos with his tongue before finally licking at first one nipple then the other and then back. Ardeth groaned, trying for Rick’s name and rather certain he had not managed it. Rick’s hands undid the laces that still held his pants closed.

“Rick?” That time it came out as a question.

“Yeah, Ardeth just a second, huh?” Rick backed up to get Ardeth’s boots unbuckled and then pulled them from his feet and tossed them with no care at all onto the floor. Ardeth smiled a bit, not minding the carelessness at all. “Gorgeous.” Rick smiled back and then finally pulled the pants down Ardeth’s legs and tossed them to the floor too.

“I am glad you find me so.” He managed the reply, reaching up to pull Rick back down into another kiss. “Make love to me, habibi?”

“Thought I was.” Rick smiled.

“Yes.” Ardeth agreed. “But...”

“But what, Ardeth?” There was teasing to the words now and Ardeth knew very well than Rick already knew what he wanted.

“Please habibi? Do not make me beg, hmm?” He started then swallowed hard. _Medjai do not beg, he recalled thinking that just earlier, when he had been so hard pressed to find the courage to face Imhotep. Why is it so many people find me brave when I do not think I have half the courage they would believe I do?_ He could remember the so obvious courage Rick’s reflection of him had had in Anubis’ hell as the man struggled for those last few minutes in Rick’s arms. He bit back the curse that he suddenly wanted to give to fate as a whole and pulled Rick into another long kiss, tinged about now with a desperation that he had never truly felt in himself before. Rick had kissed him so when they had escaped his own trip through hell and he suddenly understood the fierceness behind it.

“Easy, Ardeth, what’s wrong, huh?” Rick whispered finally breaking the kiss to lick at Ardeth’s throat again.

Ardeth shivered at the feel and tightened his arms. “Foolish fears, habib, only letting the worries of tomorrow get the better of me again.” He stroked his hands down Rick’s back. “Although it is– hard to think of– anything but pleasure when you do that.” He managed as Rick moved down to suck firmly on one nipple, biting softly at the flesh. Ardeth arched his back a bit groaning out his name. “More?”

“Yeah. Anything you want, Ardeth.” Rick moved to the other side and repeated the move before sliding down further. Ardeth caught his breath in anticipation despite himself which seemed to amuse Rick because his friend chuckled and then somehow once again managed that so impossible move and swallowed the whole of Ardeth’s cock deep into his throat.

“Allah ana’hafaz.” Ardeth whispered, trying his best not to thrust up into that wonderful heat and pressure.

Rick chuckled, the sound vibrating around him like a second caress and Ardeth could not smother the groan it invoked or keep from arching into Rick’s mouth. A long slow lick was the result as Rick raised his head slowly, one arm over Ardeth’s thighs pushing him back to the bed. “Good?”

“Any better and I will embarrass myself.”

“You always say that. It isn’t supposed to be embarrassing, Ardeth. It’s supposed to be fun. Besides, if you come when I do it, then I did it right. What’s to be embarrassed about?”

“Having less self control than a youth?” Ardeth replied with a smile despite the flush he could feel.

“Hmm. You’ve proved that silly, a teenager would come from-- oh say, just this?” And Rick’s hand stroked down his cock, gripping him tightly and then back up and down again.

“Rick, please?” He arched his hips into the caress. “I– am not– so stoic as you think, habibi. Please?”

Rick chuckled and then thanks be to Allah the caress eased and then those strong fingers moved back to cup his balls lightly with a touch that made Ardeth groan and press his head back deeper into the mattress. “Feel good?” Rick asked as if it was in any doubt and then reached up to trace Ardeth’s lips with his fingers.

“Rick?” He raised his head a bit.

“Lick?” Rick asked, his eyes bright and hot as they met Ardeth’s.

He started to ask why and then decided he did not care only did so, licked lightly at Rick’s fingers, nibbling softly at one and then mimicking what Rick had done for his cock drew one finger as deep into his mouth as he could.

“Christ you learn too quick.” Rick smiled and did not seem to mind his learning this time.

“Hmm?” He opened his eyes and Rick drew his hand away.

“You’re so beautiful, Ardeth.” Rick whispered and then smiled and traced the finger he had just pulled from Ardeth’s mouth down past his sac along that so sensitive path of skin and then the barest of pressure against the opening to his body. Ardeth caught his breath in a hiss and pressed down into the caress so that the finger breached him just a bit. “Ardeth.” Rick growled.

“Take me, habibi?” He met Rick’s eyes.

“God, yeah okay. Oil first though, huh? We aren’t used to this enough for just spit, Ardeth.”

He blinked at that. “Can that work?” He was curious despite the voice in the back of his mind that reminded him that he would never need to know this.

“Yeah, habib, well at least I think it can. Sometimes I think Rolande was just teasing me though so we’ll play it safe for now, huh?”

“Yes.” He reached for the jug of oil that Tahiri had left, finding once more that it had been refilled. “Perhaps I should get her daughter a mirror too, hmm?”

“Yeah.” Rick laughed and took the jug of oil from him with a smile, pouring some onto his fingers. “Frankincense.”

“Yes.” Ardeth agreed, smiling a little at the thoughtfulness.

“For love, huh?” Rick gave him a softer smile and then kissed him long and full of a hunger Ardeth only returned as best he could.

“It has always been so.”

“Hmm. What’s Myrrh for then?”

Ardeth blinked not certain why he asked and then shivered. “Death.”

“Great. Forget I asked.” Rick muttered kissing him again. Ardeth sighed, rolling onto his side at Rick’s urging and moving his upper leg to rest on top of Rick’s for balance and to make it easier for Rick to in turn trace the same path from his cock back with now slick fingers. He groaned into the kiss as Rick slid one finger inside him, and then had to break the kiss to gasp in his breath. It amazed him still that touch, not only the very pleasant sensation it was but the fact that he had truly come to desire it. He kept his eyes closed trying to savor the sensation as best he could, storing the memory away for however long he would need it to last. “Ardeth?” Rick asked.

“Hmm?” He sighed, knowing Rick would want him to meet his eyes and not certain he could. Too much in his mind and heart to ever keep it all from showing in his eyes. Joy and grief, pleasure and remembered fear. Too much. “How can something feel so good, Rick?” He asked softly.

“I’m not questioning miracles, Ardeth.” Rick chuckled. “Look at me, huh?”

He opened his eyes slowly trying his best to concentrate only on how very good that so intimate caress felt. “More?”

“Yeah, habibi. Two now?”

“Yes.” He nodded and then groaned out Rick’s name as the first finger was withdrawn and Rick poured more oil onto his hand and then thankfully slowly eased two inside. And it was tighter than before but it felt far too good to worry about the slight discomfort of stretching muscles.

“Sounds so good when you say my name like that.” Rick whispered, his lips against Ardeth’s throat.

“Good.” He managed, and then pushed back against Rick’s fingers. “Touch me inside, please?”

“Like that, huh?” He could feel Rick smile against his skin and managed a nod before Rick did as he asked and he could feel those strong fingers inside him move just a bit deeper and reach that spot that poured the pleasure through him like a fire that licked at his blood. He shuddered but pressed back against Rick’s fingers.

"Again habibi?" He managed the words, somehow, despite how the caress wanted to steal his thoughts. "More?"

"Yeah. Good, huh?" There was that same smile to Rick’s voice. Ardeth managed a nod, trying to listen to his friend’s words and still concentrate on the joy the touch brought him. “Look at me, habib.” Rick asked.

Ardeth managed to open his eyes to meet Rick’s gaze, smiling at the desire he could see. “Touch that spot again?” He whispered. Rick kissed him, softer now, but still a long hot sharing of breath. And he heard himself groan against Rick’s lips as those fingers pressed over and over that same spot, spiraling the fire back through his blood again. And it was suddenly so very hard not to cry out as it stopped. “Rick.” It was all he could manage to say, opening his eyes again to meet Rick’s.

"Don’t worry. I'm not stopping. Trust me." The words were whispered into his ear, and then Rick’s tongue was easing inside it as the fingers teased deep inside him. Ardeth only groaned at the slow increase in the fullness inside him as Rick added another finger. He pushed back, wanting that caress back wanting the shock that licked at his blood. "Ardeth.”

"Now." He argued with a firmness of his own and pushed back again.

Rick only laughed and stroked his fingers back over that spot again, firmer now with three and Ardeth shuddered, wanting it to never stop and yet wanting this part over so that he could feel the wonderful joy and pleasure that came from being one with his lover. “You want to roll onto your back, Ardeth?”

He nodded, half tempted to try what they had talked of last time with him on his knees above Rick, but that was far to close to what he could recall seeing Evelyn and Rick do just earlier so he rolled onto his back instead, groaning out a very incoherent protest as Rick pulled his fingers away. But he did not hand the jug of oil over only poured some onto his own fingers before giving it to Rick to re-stopper and set aside. He stroked his now slick hand over Rick’s cock, coating it with oil and enjoying the way Rick arched into his touch.

Rick growled something that might have been his name and then ran his hands down Ardeth legs to his knees and helped him raise them to Rick’s shoulders again. Ardeth closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the mattress and letting his hands slide up Rick’s arms to his shoulders.

“Uh uh. Look at me.” Rick whispered. “Please habib?”

And Ardeth could not argue with that either, forcing his eyes open to meet Rick’s and then closing them immediately as Rick eased slowly inside him. “Rick.” And it was a long moment of impossible fullness when his body simply refused to think this would work at all because Rick was so huge inside him. He took a deep breath and then took hold of Rick’s hips and pressed into the slow thrust Rick gave to ease deeper inside him and succeeded in nearly sheathing Rick’s cock completely within himself. He could not keep from groaning at the feel as his body hung suspended for a moment between pleasure and discomfort but then the pleasure won and he forced his eyes open.

“Damn it Ardeth you okay?” Rick asked.

“Yes.” He nodded. “It feels so good, Rick.”

“Crazy.” Rick growled but seemed to read enough truth in his eyes because he smiled a bit. “Feels good huh?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “More?”

“Yeah.” Rick leaned down to kiss him and Ardeth lost himself to the joy of Rick’s kiss as his friend slid that last bit into him until it was more than Ardeth could do to think. There was no time for concern or fear for tomorrow only this moment right now between them. He met each of Rick’s thrusts as best he could, and then gasping out what he meant as Rick’s name as Rick took his cock in one hand, managing to stroke him in time to the thrusts. And he simply gave himself to the pleasure wanting nothing more than to keep as much of this memory as he could. Rick thrust into him again and again, whispering something after a bit. Then the angle of the thrusts changed moving Rick more firmly over that so sensitive spot inside him. And there was nothing but the sudden sharp fire of release as the ecstasy threw him high into the flames and it took him a very long time to glide back down and find himself held close in Rick’s arms. He tightened his own around Rick and only then realized he was shaking. Rick was whispering almost nonsense words of comfort against his hair in a mixture of English and Arabic and even one or two in Medja.

“I lost myself.” He sighed, snuggling closer into the embrace.

“You scared the hell out of me, Ardeth.” Rick’s voice was a low mutter. “I thought I’d hurt you or something but it didn’t look like it and you curled into my arms but...” Rick’s arms tightened around him one hand buried in his hair the other stroking down the arm he had around Rick’s chest.

“Nothing like pain at all, habib. I am still seeing stars I think.” He shook his head as best he could being mostly pinned against Rick’s chest.

“Then what’s wrong?” Rick asked, his voice softer now and the hand that had been stroking along his arm came up to wipe the tears Ardeth only then noticed from his cheeks.

He swallowed hard at that, not at all certain what to say. “Fear?” He offered finally. _Grief. Sorrow. Anger. I do not even know myself anymore, habib._

“What are you so damned afraid of Ardeth? What happened?” The hand in his hair began to stroke through it, smoothing some of the tangles. “Did he hurt you?”

“No.” He sighed. It was not fair perhaps but it was an answer Rick might believe. “Frightened me only, but no harm done no.”

“Damn it. What the hell happened, Ardeth?” Rick growled.

“We went to see Ammun and on the way back we argued some. He knows more of the battle to come than he would tell me, I was annoyed by the secrecy. He seems to think that after the battle tomorrow he will be damned again and I did not take into account that he truly fears that. One thing led to another and he pinned me to the pillar behind me.”

“Bastard. You okay, habib?” Rick only pulled him closer again.

“I am. We spoke of the kisses I yet owe him and that seemed to annoy him more. He threatened to take one then, since he seems to think he will be damned after tomorrow which should free me from the bargain I suppose. He said he should claim a kiss then, and-- take what pleasure he could from it, since he would be damned regardless, and it was night so I could not appeal to Horus. And he is mad so that gives him Allah’s protection. All of which were true.” He sighed. “I did not think he meant it, because I did not think he would damn Egypt by shaking me too much to be of use in the battle tomorrow. And he finds me yet too intriguing to ruin so. But it was very hard not to be frightened when I know far too well that if he decided it was worth damnation there is nothing I could do to stop him if he forced me.”

“I’d kill him.” Rick growled.

“That I do not doubt. It was only a threat made, habib. No harm done. He pinned me to the pillar told me he could if he wished demand a kiss right then and-- demand any complacency he wished. Press against me fully and take– his pleasure from it if he wished, I believe was what he said.”

“Damn it, Ardeth.”

He sighed. “I tried to find the courage to bear such complacency, habib, but it was very hard. And then he asked what I would do if he demanded more complacency yet. I had never considered you know that when I swore to do as he wished during the kisses I owe him that he could do far more than kiss me, until he told me to take off my robes and turn around.” It was all he could do to say the last when it had truly frightened him so.

The arms around him tightened almost enough to hurt and Rick sat up, pulling Ardeth with him. “ God dammit! Why the hell didn’t you tell me? Oh, Christ, Ardeth- muhabb...” More anger and horror than Ardeth had seen in Rick’s eyes since the time he had gone to Anubis’ hell to find his brother. When the creature that had so torn his reflection apart had had him in its arms.

_We were only brothers when he died in your arms, Rick. How would you hold me now, hmm?_ He shook off the persistent image and reached over to trace Rick’s jaw. “No harm done, Rick. It was a threat made. Only that. He did not do it. He did not even kiss me he simply made the threats and let me go.” He gave it with all the honesty he could. Because otherwise Rick would do something foolish and then where would they be? “I swear it to Allah, habib. Only words, nothing more. I did not think I was so shaken until now.” He placed his hand over Rick’s heart. “No harm done, mukalb I swear it.” He repeated.

“Oh God.” Rick growled and then hugged him tight again. Ardeth only leaned his forehead against Rick’s shoulder and held him back. “Sounds like a hell of a lot more than words, Ardeth. You’d tell me right? If he-- I mean you’re sure you okay?”

“I would tell you if he raped me, Rick. I would tell you if he touched me at all even a kiss. But it was only words. Threats. Truly I was very frightened, certainly, but no harm done. Must I swear it to Allah?” He asked finally with as much a smile as he could manage. And prayed silently that Rick would not ask him too because he could not find it in his heart to say he was well. And Rick would catch him at the evasion if he calmed enough to realize that he did me no harm was not the same as I am fine. “He did not touch me, Rick, only threats.” He found a real smile. “It was almost worth it I think for the fact that I surprised him with a punch.”

That seemed to shock Rick out of the anger he had seen building in the dark blue eyes. “You hit him?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “Little good it did, but I felt better.”

“Okay. But dammit Ardeth don’t you ever not tell me something like that again.” Rick’s voice was surprisingly gentle despite the cursing. “So next time talk to me. I don’t give a damn whether it’s just threats or more or what, huh?”

There will never be a next time. He managed not to say the words. “Do you think I would have just spent the last most wonderful while making love to you if I had been raped, Rick? Stoic I may be, but that is insanity. Truly I did not think it had shaken me so badly, habib. After all it was only threats not even a kiss, thanks be to Allah.” He shrugged a little. “I was too angry and frightened I admit, to be this shaken at the time. Now...I suppose I am the other way around.” He found a smile.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Rick said softly pulling Ardeth back into his arms.

“I think I am glad that you were not. Because I would not have wanted you to see that, habib, when we have worked so hard at laying our ghosts to rest. And you would have tried to harm him and in so doing angered Ammun. And we have need of all our allies tomorrow.”

“I don’t give a damn about Egypt right this second Ardeth. And your worth pissing off whoever or whatever I need to if it keeps you safe.”

Ardeth sighed and then sat up a bit more. “We need to wash up hmm? Then we can snuggle back into bed and enjoy what time we have left.”

“Yeah.” Rick said, but he reached over and traced Ardeth’s jaw with his fingers. “You are so damned brave, Ardeth.”

“Hardly.” He shook his head and then got up to go and get the wash basin and jug of water.

“Sit.” Rick said firmly. “I’ll get it.”

“Hmm.” He sat back down, oddly glad for the ache his muscles were still holding from the lovemaking. Whatever fate claimed him tomorrow he was forever thankful for the joy he had been given these last few nights in Thebes.

Rick came back over with the water bowl and a wet cloth and Ardeth only smiled a little as Rick wiped the last traces of his completion from his skin, flushing a bit despite himself at the caress though. “You are so gorgeous when you blush.”

“I am pleased you think so. I feel foolish.” He ducked his head a bit.

Rick reached over and the hand not holding the cloth tangled in his hair to pull him into a kiss. “Ana habb entu, Ardeth.” Rick whispered as he pulled away finally.

“And I love you.” He returned in English, touched more by the Arabic than he had expected to be. Rick set the cloth and water aside and they found a comfortable way to snuggle into the bedding, sheets pulled up about them both, his head on Rick’s shoulder, one arm around his waist and his leg snug between Rick’s. Which put him rather more on top of his friend than beside him but that was fine with them both. Rick’s hand was stroking absently through his hair the other on his shoulder and Ardeth did his best to simply store every bit of the moment to memory.

“You aren’t going to tell me are you?” Rick asked finally.

“Tell you what?” He was not sure what the question meant.

“What’s wrong?”

He swallowed hard. “I thought I had.” He answered instead.

“Yeah, a part of it. But I’ve seen you deal with the damned thing and his crap before Ardeth and even that kiss I had to watch never brought you to tears. Shakes sure but not tears. So either you didn’t tell me everything the damned thing did or you’re not telling me something else.”

“He did nothing else, Rick, I swear it, hmm? How do you think I could have just spent the last while making love to you so if he had harmed me?”

“Knowing you, you’d find a way just to keep me from going and blowing him to bits. But let’s assume that it did only make threats, then what else is wrong?”

He took a deep breath. “What will I do, habib, if you die tomorrow and I am left to face this alone? I am not that strong.” He made it a question instead of the very real possibility he knew it was.

“Besides throw me a hell of a party when Evie gets done reading out of the book?” There was a slight smile to the words.

Ardeth blinked at that, because in all of his concerns that had never occurred to him. “I– suppose she could. Likely if she appealed to Osiris he would make Anubis grant the spell even if he did not want to. Or failing that I would ask him, or Ammun himself if must be.” He smiled a little, feeling foolish for not having thought of it before. Evelyn had been dead once herself and Alex and Jonathan had managed to bring her back to life. Perhaps it was yet possible to see them all through this.

“You would, huh?” Rick asked softly.

“Do you think I would not?” He raised himself up on his arm to meet Rick’s eyes. “If I could Rick, I would sell my soul to Sheatan himself to keep you safe you must know that.”

“Yeah, Ardeth I do. Crazy, stubborn, Medjai.” Rick’s smile was gentle as were the fingers that traced his jaw. “No selling your soul or anything else though, huh?”

“It would be worth it to have you back.”

“You’re stronger than you think you are, Ardeth. You’d manage without me. You’ve got your family and your tribes to be strong for. And I’d be trusting you to take care of Evie and Alex and Jonathan for me too.”

“I would try.” He sighed, snuggling back into Rick’s arms. “But I would truly hate it.”

“You think I’d feel any better if you died, Ardeth?”

“You would grieve yes, of that I have no doubt, Rick.” He laid his head on Rick’s shoulder. “You have Evelyn to love, though, and a son who needs his father very much in this time of war. I do not wish to die, certainly, especially now when I have just begun to learn what joys life can hold.” He placed his hand over Rick’s heart. “But Adham would be a good chieftain and his son after him so my people would not suffer too much.” He sighed and gave another small part of the horror he knew was coming. “It is likely that with all the fighting to come not all the gods’ champions will live, habibi. If we are beyond fortunate then it will be Imhotep who falls, because he is already dead and truly I think a final death and eternity here in the land of the faithful would not be a bad reward for him. But likely it will be me, or you, or even Evelyn. And I can not wish that for you to bear, habibi.” Although likely it is the kinder fate by far. _What will be left of us Rick? When she is dead and the Germans are finished? Allah have mercy what would be left of her and I if you are the one who dies?_ He could not keep from shuddering.

“I’ve held her body in my arms, Ardeth. I don’t ever want to do it again. But don’t think for a second that it would hurt me any less if it was you huh?” There was so much to those words that they made Ardeth’s heart warm and yet ache at the same time.

“What have I done to find such favor with Allah that he grants me your love, Rick O’Connell?”

“Probably pissed him off when you weren’t looking?” Rick replied.

Despite himself Ardeth chuckled as he was intended to, no doubt. “I doubt that. It is too wonderful a thing to be considered a punishment.” He sighed. _Losing it may well be more than I can bear though._ “So-- we will try to be brave and face whatever tomorrow brings us, hmm?” He offered finally. “And if we never have another night here, then I will count myself fortunate to have the memories.” It was not hard to word it as a possibility and not a certainty at all. But it tore his heart some to do so.

“Me too, Ardeth. But I’d really rather just spend a few days after the war is over making love to you, huh?”

“And I.” He wished they had never started this. Because it was so very hard not to let Rick know what he did. _Wishes do us no good, habib. No matter how foolish the hope._ “But– I would think death in battle is not so horrible an end.” It did not seem so bad at all now. “There are fates worse than death, hmm? I do not know that I would have had Arebe or Kahid’s courage.” _Will I? Can I live up to the bravery you think I have, Rick? Allah grant me strength I will try._

“Sure you would.” Rick stroked his hair softly, no doubt at all to his voice and Ardeth tried to take comfort in it. “But I’d find some way to tear the bastard who hurt you to pieces.”

“That I do not doubt.” He sighed. “It is possible you might have to.” _If you are well enough to do so. Likely Rick, he will tear us both to pieces._ He shivered. “Torture is often what happens in war.”

“Yeah, it is. Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t kill anyone who hurt you like that.” Rick’s arms were tight around him.

“And I for you, Rick. And I for you.” He promised, meaning it, when he knew very well that it was going to happen. “And Allah must know I would be willing to let anyone who could read from either the book of Anubis or of Sekhmet or Ammun if it was healing needed and not life. I do not want to loose you, habib. And I will guard your back all the way to hell, if I can.”

“Me too, Ardeth. Me too.” Rick’s hands began to stroke through his hair again. “What’s the term again? Shield-mates, huh?”

“Yes.” He agreed, and then smiled sadly and gave the words. “I will guard your back when I can, be your sword or shield if you need me to be, and hold you in my heart forever.” He gave a small part of the oath of shield-mates that he could recall. Which myth was it from again? No not a myth but a legend, the Hyksos invasion of Egypt and the Medjai who had fought them back. That was it. _In three thousand years, muhabb, will anyone remember us and our battles here?_

“That an oath, Ardeth?” Rick said softly. “I don’t speak Medja that well.”

“It is.” He swallowed hard and then offered it again in Arabic.

“Wow. Where do you find the words?”

“That is an old oath, habib. I did not have to make that one up.” He smiled a bit more. “Although I do not think that this is why I was told the tale when I was little.”

“No?” Rick sighed. “That’s okay, we’ll take it, huh? Tell me if I get it wrong then. I will guard your back when I can. I will be your sword or your shield if you need me. And I will hold you in my heart forever?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded a little, raising his head to meet Rick’s eyes. “No matter the horror or loss we face tomorrow, Rick O’Connell I mean that oath.”

“Me too, Ardeth.”

_Allah grant the easiest fate to bear of our lot tomorrow to Evelyn, habibi. The second to you, and whatever else remains I and Imhotep can bear. It is all I know to ask for. And if Allah is kind and this is not the last night I spend in your arms then I will tell you then that I know full well what horrors await us and hope you will know why I did not speak earlier._ He leaned down and kissed Rick fully as long and deep as he could. “We are warriors tomorrow, habib. Let us only be men, hmm?”

“For as long as we’ve got.” Rick agreed and pulled him into another kiss.

Ardeth broke the kiss finally, and laid his head back on Rick’s shoulder. “This is almost as good as making love with you.”

“Yeah.” Rick’s fingers began to comb through his hair. “Paradise can’t be better.”

“No.” He agreed, closing his eyes against the pain that brought. Rick’s hand stilled in is hair finally and he smiled sadly more than half asleep himself. “Allah grant you a quick passage to his side, muHabb, I shall hold these nights in my heart for all the days I have left.” He moved a bit closer.

“How long have you known I’m going to die, huh?” Rick’s voice was rough, but not the least bit sleepy and the strong arms around him only tightened.

“I do not know for certain. I only...” He pushed away a bit to try and meet Rick’s eyes but the arms around him did not loosen. “Rick?”

“I know goodbye when I hear it. So answer the question.” Rick growled.

Ardeth closed his eyes and then simply laid his head back on Rick’s shoulder. “I do not know for certain, habib. I swear it to Allah.” He put his hand over Rick’s heart.

“But you’re pretty sure, huh?” Rick asked.

“I...My word to Allah, Rick you do not want to ask me.” He promised, meaning it, because he wished devoutly that he had not pressed for the same answers.

“Uh uh. We’re either facing this together like everything else Ardeth or all the oaths and all the love we shared don’t mean squat. Which is it?”

“Allah’s mercy, Rick.” He pushed away a bit harder now only to be pulled back. “Do not do this...”

“Ardeth.:”

“I do not know.” He repeated it, hearing the desperation in his own voice. “I do not. I– wish to Allah I knew less than I do. It will not help, Rick, not you, not I, nothing, if I tell you what you ask. It is only pain, mukalb do not make me hurt you, hmm?”

“I’m usually pretty strong, habib. And maybe it won’t hurt you so much if you tell it, huh? Like with Anubis, or the damned priest here. Maybe I can’t do anything to stop it, but I can damn well share the shakes with you.”

Ardeth sighed, trying to blink back the sting of tears. “You will wish you had not asked.”

“Maybe. But let me choose that for myself, okay?”

He took a deep breath because he had felt the same way himself. “God forgive me then.” He hugged Rick tighter. “This is what I have been told. Of the four champions of the gods you, Evelyn, me, and Imhotep, one of us dies tomorrow.”

“Doesn’t sound like you expect it to be you.”

“No.” He shook his head a bit. “It will God help us be either you or Evelyn I fear. Imhotep faces something worse, something Ammun seems to think he will need what he learned from the Hom-Dai for.” He shivered.

“And you?” Rick’s voice was gentle now as was the hand stroking through his hair.

“Me? I— face something else. One of us dies, habibi, the other three will be beaten, tortured, and broken.” He gave it all, feeling his heart break a bit more as he did. “And I shall not die tomorrow. So...”

“Oh Christ.” Rick pulled him closer. “God damn it Ardeth how long have you known?”

“Before dinner.” He whispered. “I– thought I could– I... Allah I do not know any more, Rick.”

Rick was silent for what felt like far too long. “You weren’t going to tell me, huh?”

“No.” He admitted it freely. “I wished to Allah I did not know Rick. How could I then...?”

“Stop trying to save the whole god damned world by yourself.” The words were a rough growl. “Christ, twelve years and you are still pulling the same stupid stunt. You do not get to play martyr dammit you hear me? Now, maybe I’m going to die tomorrow. Okay, not a surprise there, it’s a war. Maybe Evie’s going to die tomorrow, I’ve been afraid of that for years, Ardeth, especially now. And you’re going to get torn apart by the Germans. Now that hurts, yeah, and makes me wish like hell that I could just hold you in my arms and tell the gods and the Germans to go take a flying leap. But you know what? If I’m not dead then I’ll be there for you afterwards and we can hold on as tight as we know how and keep each other sane huh? And if I am dead, then you’ll know I already accepted the possibility. And that I am trusting you to see to Evie until either one of you idiots reads the damned book or you’re both strong enough to stand alone again. Okay?”

Ardeth shook his head, not certain what to say to that. “I– Bis’mil’Allah Rick.” He shuddered. “I do not want to be a martyr. I do not want any of this. Allah forgive me, I do not. I am not so brave as you think me, Rick. I– only do not have the courage to loose you. And I can not bear to see you mourn Evelyn. And I...Have nothing I can do to make any of it stop.” He pushed himself up onto his arm. “I am so lost already, Rick.”

“Shhh.” Rick pulled him back down and hugged him close again. “God, Ardeth, hush, huh? I’m here.”

“You will be gone. And...” He gave himself to the embrace. “Bis’mil’Allah.” He buried his face against Rick’s throat and only held on.

“Maybe, maybe not muHabb. I don’t know. You don’t know. All we can do is survive, Ardeth, then worry about getting well, huh?”

“If you die, Rick, and I can not bring you back I shall never get well, do you not understand that? Do you think for a moment that I would care at all what the Germans did to me after that? I would not. I do not wish to be tortured Rick, but there is nothing else in any world we walk that would break me more than losing you. Nothing. If that makes me a martyr so be it. I do not care. Allah knows I do not.” The words would not stop, spilling out of him with an anger and such obvious fear that he could only struggle to stem them somehow. “I would bear any other torture in the world to save myself that loss, Rick O’Connell. Do you understand me? I would go to my knees for Set himself if...”

“Stop it!” Rick sat up, pulling Ardeth with him and shaking him hard enough to stop the flow of words. “Christ Ardeth! Stop it.” Another hard shake.

“I...” He caught Rick’s hands, and forced down a deep breath then another, slowly realizing he was shaking in his friend’s grip. “I...am...sorry.”

“You’re scaring the hell out of me.” Rick whispered, and he could read the very real fear in the blue eyes.

“I am scaring myself.” He admitted. “I...am sorry, Rick. It was like...the Nile flooding the words would not stop.” He shuddered. “Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim.” He whispered. “Am I so lost already?”

“I’m not sure what that was, Ardeth.” Rick’s hands loosened a bit and then drew him hesitantly closer and he went with the embrace willingly.

“Grief? Fear? Loss? It was– very much I think like I was already mourning you.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Rick’s hands began to stroke down his back. “When I lost Evie I felt like that you know. Like nothing in the world mattered but maybe the chance to wrap my hands around the damned thing’s neck and break it in two. And I’ve never ever wanted to kill a woman, Ardeth but so help me I could have torn the bitch apart. But I’m not dead yet, huh? I’m right here. And I’m going to be here and beside you tomorrow too unless Allah tells me I can’t be. So get that through your head, huh? And you do not get to sell your soul or anything else for me, Ardeth. Promise me.”

“I– do not know that I can.” He admitted.

“Yeah you can. Because you love me. And you know I’d never let you get away with something that stupid right? I’ll let Evie read you the riot act if you even think about it.”

“Would you?” He swallowed hard again. “I– am so afraid, Rick.”

“Me too Ardeth.” The admission surprised him.

“Are you?” He sighed.

“Hell yes. I’m either dying, losing Evie or losing you. And it does not help a bit to think that you’d tear yourself up if I did die. So you get it through that damned stubborn idiotic skull of yours that whatever happens you don’t get to be stupid understand? And yeah, Ardeth you’re going to swear that to Allah for me or so help me I will shake sense into you.”

He swallowed the tears and chuckled despite himself. “Yes, I do not doubt you will try. Rick, habib I...”

“Swear it, Ardeth.” Rick’s hand in his hair pulled him away and the other cupped his jaw so that it was impossible not to meet those dark blue eyes. “I’m not above blackmail, habibi. If you love me at all, Ardeth, promise me you won’t do anything stupid if I die.”

He winced. “That is not fair.”

“No it’s not.” Rick agreed. “But it’s the only way I’ll rest at peace, huh?”

“You are being cruel.”

“Yeah well, I can cheat if I have to, Ardeth. Swear it.”

“I– swear to Allah Rick that if you die tomorrow I will not do anything foolish in my grief. I will do the best I can to see to my people my duties and bear whatever I must as well as I can in your memory. Will that do?” He blinked back the tears that stung a bit at his eyes.

“Yeah. And you know what, I promise the same. If I don’t die, if Evie does, or you do. I won’t let that grief get the better of me this time either okay? No making deals with Anubis for my soul or whatever.”

“Good.” He managed a nod. “So we may be frightened together, Rick?” He hugged Rick back, trying to ease his own tension and Rick’s a bit.

“Yeah.”

“Allah grant us some way to hold each other so in the future while you are still asleep with your wife in your arms, habib.”

“That’s a good prayer, Ardeth. In’sh’Allah, huh?”

“Yes.” He pressed a soft kiss to Rick’s throat. But he knew in his heart even as he spoke that it would not be.

“Come here.” Rick laid back down and Ardeth snuggled back into his arms with a sigh.

They lay there in silence for another bit. “Rick? May I ask you a question, habib?”

Rick sighed, but his hand stroked through his hair. “Sure you can.”

He nodded a bit, trying to find the words he wanted.

“Ardeth?”

“I– am uncertain what I am asking.”

“Just say it. Politeness be damned already.”

He had to smile. “Very likely. If– we have the chance to share– this embrace again...I...Allah’s mercy Rick will you love me still?”

“Still? Why wouldn’t I, Ardeth?”

“I– am not, I do not think, an easy man to frighten, habib. And we both have little doubt to my stubbornness.”

“Yeah. So?”

Ardeth swallowed hard. “I– fear for what will be left is all, habib. I do not think I will break easy.”

Rick’s arms tightened almost painfully around him. “No matter what.”

“Then I will keep breathing.” He promised softly, moving to lay his head on Rick’s shoulder now and simply take the comfort he could from the embrace until his uncle’s voice woke him for prayers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darker again. There is a scene of what one character perceives as attempted non-con/coercion and reactions are accordingly dark. There is no assault depicted, but know your own triggers. It's that sort of story.


	4. Isha: Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some rather extensive and nasty violence in this chapter. Please read with caution if that's likely to bother you.

Ardeth watched the children play. Khalifa and Numa were doing their best to interest Sana in joining them. But for now the little girl was sitting by herself, watching, the doll Tahiri had given her held in her lap. Ardeth debated with himself a moment longer and then went over to where Shadiya, Leila and a few other women were sitting. “Salaam wa alakum, wife of my cousin, daughters of my friends.”

“Wa alakum salaam, Ardeth.” Leila returned. The others gave him nods and a few shy smiles. “What can I do for you chieftain? Adham is not here.”

“I know. He has the patrol I believe. It is– rude of me, Leila but I must speak to you as my sister is not here and there are some matters to be seen too. So, I can not wait on propriety too much, I am sorry.”

She smiled. “It is hardly so much an imposition, chieftain. Shall we go over to the cookfire? That is enough in public that no doubt even the most diehard gossip in the tribes can not find fault.”

Ardeth smiled back. “That is true. As if any man would be foolish enough to tempt annoying your husband. My cousin could easily knock me to the ground.”

Leila smiled a bit more. “There is some truth to that, chieftain.” She rose to her feet. “Will you watch my daughters for me, Tamina?”

“Of course, cousin.” The young woman he recalled from tending Sana nodded.

“What troubles you so, Ardeth?” She asked as they walked over to the fire, which put them out of the immediate hearing of anyone else as long as they spoke quietly.

“I must ask you to see to three things for me, Leila. And– I must ask that for the sake of our victories you do not tell Adham I asked them of you until the battle to come is over. Can you do this?”

She bit her lip and glanced down at the ground for a bit. “I do not like keeping secrets from Adham, chieftain.”

“I know.” He patted her arm lightly. “I would not ask if it were avoidable. But– if you speak to him of it Leila it will only take his mind from the battle to come. And I would have him come back to you and the children.”

“Then I will not tell him until the battle is over.” She nodded a little. “My word to Allah, Chieftain.”

“Thank you.” He meant it. “These are– dispersals of my property. See that Adham gives them to the council of leaders should it be necessary. I would see that Sana and Shadiya and the others of Ahmer’s tribe without family are well provided for even if I am not here to see it done.”

She took the papers he handed her with a solemn nod. “I– would pray to Allah that it is not necessary, Ardeth.”

“No doubt we all would.” He agreed. “Second, will you see that Jonathan and Alex have all that they will need to return safely to England, should it also be necessary?” He had no real idea what shape the coming horror would leave whichever of his friends survived, best to assume neither Rick or Evelyn would be well enough to see to their son.

“Of course.” Her eyes grew more troubled as she spoke. “What of Rick and Evelyn, Ardeth?”

“I must take them to war with me, Leila. Likely– anything could happen. Best as always to be prepared. As always it falls to the wives and sisters we leave behind us to pick up the pieces does it not? I think that you show far more bravery and dedication to Allah than any of my warriors or I could ever manage.”

“We all bear what we can, Ardeth.” She touched his sleeve lightly. “What is the third thing I can do for you?”

He took a deep breath. “If when the battle is over, I do not ask for this back. Give it to Adham.” He handed her the leather satchel he had brought with him. “And I ask that you leave it closed until then.”

“Of course.” She glanced eastward and then much to his surprise met his eyes squarely. “I will not see you again, will I, Ardeth?”

“Likely you will not.” He nodded. “But I will see your husband back to you if I can.” He was not at all certain how to tell her that it was not death he was afraid of now, but the horror he would face instead and what would be left.

“I will do all I can.”

“Good.” He rose to his feet. “Do not let him grieve too long, hmm?” He found a smile. “He always has.”

“There is truth in that. I will do as I can, chieftain.”

“Good. Ma Salaama Leila.”

“Allah ha’mana, chieftain.”

He touched his hand to his heart. “Allah ha’mana.” He glanced back over at the children once more. “Allah i’hafaz.”

“I pray He protects you as well as us, Ardeth.” Leila said softly.

“I pray He protects you better.” He offered simply and then went to find the rest of the leaders of the tribes of the Medjai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick sat down on one of the crates of ammunition they’d just finished unloading from Izzy’s plane. “Well this should help some, I wasn’t sure how much more you had left, Adham.”

“Not as much as I would have liked. It is good you arrived early, Izzy.” Adham gave Izzy a quick nod.

“Yeah well I left Aswan as soon as it was light enough to fly by. And I skirted east most of the way since I knew the Germans are on the other side of the river.” Izzy shrugged. “Didn’t plan on getting here just in time to get blown to bits though. You’re luck’s contagious O’Connell.”

“Well then in that case you won’t get shot this time Izzy.” Rick replied. “Just stay with the plane huh and take off as soon as you can.”

“With our luck she’ll be ready to fly just in time to get shot down when the Germans start coming but yeah, I’ll get her ready. But I can’t really go back to Cairo for long you know. Too many people want to know what I’m doing carting this all around.”

“Yeah. Well if this works you take your gold and go settle in Timbuktu or Tanagers or Mozambique, Izzy.” He sighed. “Let’s get the ammo where it needs to be huh? It’s past ten and Ardeth seemed to think the attack would come around noon.”

“If I were the Germans I’d wait until later in the afternoon.” Izzy put in.

“Why?” Ardeth asked.

“Well for one the sun’s in your eyes if they’re coming out of the west. That’s a trick I’ve heard a lot of the fighter pilots talk about. And you guys, Bedouin I mean are used to fighting at dawn or early morning right? So the late afternoon when it’s really hot that would be bad right?”

“There is good truth to that, yes,” Ardeth agreed and Rick had to go with it. “So perhaps since last time they attacked at noon this time they will not.”

“Ammun did say to expect the attack to come when we least expected it would, right?” Rick shook his head at that.

“So he did.” Ardeth nodded. “Let us get this ammunition to your and Hassan’s grenade launchers and cannon cousin and then see if we can manage some lunch for the men. If I send Horus to scout for us it is possible I suppose that he will understand that I do not want him to return until the enemy moves towards us.”

“He’s pretty smart, Ardeth, and it’s not like he doesn’t have help with some of this.” Rick agreed.

“There is truth to that. Very well then, Izzy, take what gold you wish and if we do not see you again you have my thanks for all that you have done for my people and Egypt. You are welcome of course to stay the night if that will be safer for you than flying, but I can not guarantee that we will keep them at bay.”

“I’ll get her ready to fly as soon as I can.” Izzy headed back to the plane.

“Do me a favor Izzy?” Rick made a quick decision that Evie was going to hit him for not discussing with her first.

“Yeah?”

“If you have to high tail it out of here because were losing. Grab my son and my brother-in-law and get them on the plane would you?”

Izzy sighed. “Yeah, I can do that. But you tell them to head for it if it gets nasty then.”

“I can do that.” He agreed. “You want to send Leila and the kids too, Adham?”

That seemed to surprise Adham more than a little but Ardeth gave him a warm smile of thanks. “It does not seem fair somehow to expect my family to survive if the tribes fall does it?”

“And expecting Leila and the children to die because we do makes any more sense, cousin? She could take word to Rihana in Alexandria at least and remain there.” Ardeth pointed out.

“I will ask her. Likely she will not go but I will ask. Thank you, O’Connell. Izzy.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well it’s not like a few kids and two adults is going to weigh me down much.” Izzy headed for the plane again. “But I’m not waiting if they don’t get here.”

“I didn’t expect you too.” Rick sighed. “Thanks though Izzy.”

“Yeah.” The pilot smiled. “Your kid’s kind of fun, O’Connell. And Jonathan and I can always find a bar to hang out in so I expect it won’t be too bad a flight.”

“Great.” He rolled his eyes but the implied fact that Izzy really would get them on the plane made him smile.

“I shall see to the ammunition cousin why do you and O’Connell not see to the armaments you might yet need? And Allah forgive me, see where it is that the priest of AmmunRa is.”

“That’s a good point. He isn’t here, so I bet the battle’s not real soon. Ammun isn’t going to let him miss it after all.”

“No that is true. Very well, my friend, let us go and see that Sallah is settled with the great books and than your armor, and my weapons and Evelyn’s are all where they should be.” Ardeth clasped Adham’s shoulder. “I shall see you on the battle line cousin if not before.”

“In’sh’allah, Ardeth.” Adham smiled a bit and then just hugged Ardeth close, kissing both cheeks. “Do not forget to duck, hmm?”

Ardeth laughed, but Rick could hear the ghosts in the sound. “Yes cousin.”

“And you O’Connell. Do not forget to make certain he does.” Adham gave him a smile, clasping his shoulder tightly for a moment.

“Right.” He managed and then found a smile himself. “Like I know how to do that. But I’ll give it a good try. Come on Ardeth lets go get our shields and scepters and stuff.”

Adham said something to Ardeth in Medja that Rick couldn’t follow at all but Ardeth only stared at his cousin and then flushed, ducking his head. Adham laughed and headed off toward the men dividing up their ammo.

“Okay what was that?” Rick asked as they headed back to camp to get their weapons.

Ardeth sighed, glancing about to make certain that no one was in earshot apparently. “He said, all things considered you do not make a bad cousin-in-law.”

Rick had to laugh. “He actually said that?”

“Yes.” Ardeth rolled his eyes.

“Think I should take it as a compliment?”

“I think he meant it to tease me, but likely there is a backhanded sort of compliment to it yes.”

“Better than him wanting to pound me into dust I guess.” He chuckled.

“There is truth to that. I had not thought truly that he or Selim would be so understanding. Although I had better hope for Ahdam than my uncle truth be told.”

“I’m glad, Ardeth last thing I want to do is cause problems with your family.”

“None caused I do not think.” Ardeth smiled back, but there was still the sadness to it. “Did you talk to Evelyn?”

“Yeah. She was looking for something in the book of AmmunRa when I left.” He sighed.

“Good.” Ardeth nodded. “I think it likely we have a few more hours before the battle starts, Rick. Why do you not spend them with Evelyn and Alex?”

Rick nodded a bit, because it was what he’d been doing all day, spending as much time as he could with his family. Because chances were it really was all going to hell today. And he was either dying or worse, and so was Evie, and he wanted the last memories they had of each other and Alex to be as good as he could make them. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about Ardeth too. “Where are you going to be?”

“I will pray to Allah for a bit, for courage I think. Then I will speak to my family, then if there is time I will come and see you all before we go to the battle line.”

Rick cast a quick look around himself. “You know how damn hard it is not to hug you?”

Ardeth sighed. “Yes. Equally difficult from my side as well. You are, thanks be to Allah, Rick O’Connell so much more than a good friend to have.”

Rick smiled just a bit. “You too, merru, you too.”

“Safe enough I suppose.” Ardeth smiled back. “Let us get you your armor and be ready in case the Germans come at noon.”

“Yeah.” And how the hell did Ardeth deal with the fear he was living under? Knowing the Germans were going to tear him apart? Rick shivered despite the heat of the morning sun. _Damn it, I don’t want to lose him. Don’t you understand that? He’s too good a man for this. Give me something I can do to make it all right? Please? You’ve got a brother right?_ He vaguely directed the thought toward Anubis since he was supposed to be the god’s champion after all. And hell, Horus seemed to answer when Ardeth needed him. But if Anubis or Allah or anyone else had heard there was no sign of it. So Rick did the only thing he could, went to get his weapons and hoped that it would be enough somehow to let them all survive it one more time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Are you certain they will come today, Ardeth?” Adham asked glancing out over the dunes. “It is past four.”

“I know. The gods said it would come today, Adham. That is all I know.” His cousin sighed, looking over the dunes himself. “But then again our enemy’s commander is mad, so perhaps he has simply changed his mind and does not come today after all.”

“In’sh’Allah.” He agreed.

“You really think maybe they aren’t coming?” O’Connell asked, scanning the dunes as well with the spy glass that Adham had given back to him.

“I do not know, Rick.” Ardeth shrugged, and then scanned the sky. “Horus has not returned yet.”

“Might be a good sign. And the damned priest isn’t here either.” O’Connell lowered the glass. “Evie, sweetheart you think maybe Sekhmet will tell you something if we ask? She’s the goddess of war, right?”

“An omen?” Evelyn seemed to consider that. “Possibly. It certainly can’t hurt to ask. Ardeth will you take the right side?”

“Of course.” Ardeth smiled a bit and moved to stand on her far side, O’Connell on her left. Then she crossed both hands over her chest, her odd three pronged daggers in each hand and went to both knees saying something in ancient Egyptian he assumed.

There was silence for a long moment and then a low rumbling growl that came from nowhere and the sunlight on the desert sand seemed to shimmer red for a long moment. “I’d take that as a yes.” She rose to her feet.

“So would I,” Ardeth agreed. “How long then when it is going to be evening soon?”

As if in answer to the question there was a sudden swirl of sand and a strong gust of wind that resolved itself into the creature, dressed once more in the robes Adham had given him at Ardeth’s request. “Greetings to thee warriors.”

“Priest of AmmunRa.” Ardeth returned. “I had begun to wonder if the battle would come as you were not here.”

“I have been speaking with AmmunRa in Thebes. The battle comes soon, Medjai do not doubt it. It will be best if you ready your men.”

“I do not think we can be any more ready than we are.” Ardeth disagreed. “Did Ammun tell you anymore of what it is we face?”

“No.” The word was surprisingly sharp. And a look passed between Ardeth and O’Connell that Adham could not understand but did not like.

“Then we shall do as we can with what we know. If Allah wills it will be enough.” Ardeth drew his scepter, forming it into the spear and sliding his shield onto his arm. “You will stay here with the books, Sallah?”

“Of course, chieftain.” Sallah nodded.

“Thank you. Can you tell how far away they are, Priest?”

The damned creature closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate on something Adham could not see. “When do you wish to know how far away they are. The same as before?”

“Sooner if we can.” Ardeth disagreed and then glanced skyward as a sharp piercing cry came from the direction of the sun and Horus came streaking down out of the sky to land on Ardeth’s shoulder. “That is answer enough, thank you my friend, fly to Arebe now, Horus so they may know we go to war. And do not let the Germans shoot you from the sky, hmm? I would hate to lose you again.”

The falcon gave a soft chirp, ducking it’s head under Ardeth’s chin for a moment with a soft trill before taking off into the sky again. “I shall see you after the battle, cousin.” He reached over and clasped the same shoulder where Horus had just perched.

“In’sh’Allah Adham. Allah keep you safe.”

“And you.” He squeezed tighter. “Good luck Rick, Evelyn, Allah forgive me again but I must wish you luck as well, priest.” He used the title Ardeth most often gave the damned thing.

“We can pray.” Was the calm answer.

“See you later, Adham.” Rick nodded.

“The tanks come within distance, Medjai.” The damned thing nodded once.

“Then we go to meet them.” Ardeth nodded and one moment he was beside Adham on the dune and the next he was simply gone. O’Connell and Evelyn had both headed down the dune at a speed that still took Adham by surprise and the damned creature was gone into a huge swirl of sand that once more only grew and grew and then slammed into the tanks. Adham turned to the cannon nearest him and began to do the best he could to blow them into bits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Evie could hear the low growl in the back of her mind almost constantly now and knew somehow that she was doing something wrong. Something that she shouldn’t be. But what else was there to do but take out the tanks as she could in the raging sandstorm that was no such thing? ' _Warriors, like all men, forget that the women and children they leave behind may be targets for their enemies as well as they themselves.'_ She could almost hear Anheratu’s voice all over. But what did it mean? Was she a target? Certainly she was out here fighting after all but the amulet kept her safe enough. Children? Was Alex a target somehow? Women and children. But they were all back at camp and the enemy was in front of her so surely... _Do not tarry too long at the hunt but be strong though the grief of Isis be laid upon your shoulders. Do not tarry._ It was a steady growl in her ears. _Do not tarry doing what? What am I supposed to be doing instead?_ Isis’ grief was losing Osiris wasn’t it? Was Rick in danger then? But it wasn’t her only grief. An old, ancient flash of memory, of her mother, Nefertiri’s mother, telling her the tale of Isis. _Tell me the story mama._ She’d pleaded. _Which story Tiri? The Sorrows of Isis_... Sorrows of Isis, that was it. Not Grief, sorrows. And that story wasn’t about Osiris at all, but Horus. Isis had nearly lost Horus a dozen times while he was a child and she was trying to raise him alone in Egypt. Women and children. The women and children they leave behind.... She didn’t stop to argue with the driving growl any longer only turned back the way she’d come and headed back to the dune where the Medjai line of cannon was. “Sallah I need my book!” She grabbed the heavy stone book as he handed it to her and flipped to the page she wanted, reading the spell that had worked so well before to rend the tanks and more of the desert floor to pieces.

“Are you all right, Evelyn?” Adham asked sharply.

“I am.” She turned to look at him. And then repeated something. “What did Ammun tell you Adham about where you were needed?”

“What?”

“The warning he gave you what was it? That at the time Ardeth needed you most you would be most needed somewhere else. Right?”

“At the time I most felt Ardeth would need me at his side I was most needed where I thought I was not needed at all. Why?”

“Can you think of a time Ardeth needs you more than right now?”

“No.”

“Then where aren’t you?” She turned a few pages and began the next spell in her book.

“I– am not anywhere but here. So...”

“If you weren’t needed here where would you be?” She tried.

“With Leila.” He answered simply.

“With...Oh dear God. Oh Dear Gods.” And she didn’t wait she ran with all the speed Sekhmet had given her toward camp. And the gods were right, of course they were. Because in all their planing they had never once considered this. _What does a gate do besides mark a boundary around what is yours? It lets people inside that boundary is what it does. In or out. Oh please, Allah, Sekhmet, Hathor, let me get there in time. Please._ And she heard what she could not back at the battle line, shots and screams and then she was there in the middle of it all, women and children lying on the ground, German soldiers with pistols and rifles with bayonets and she growled out something that wasn’t human at all and simply started slashing at any uniform she could find. And eventually thank God there weren’t any more. She looked around, trying to find Alex or Jonathan but it was all so horrible. She knelt down beside one of the women who was lying there, her robes torn and bloodied and placed the amulet on her chest, feeling the power that came with it feeling the healing energy cycle through her from somewhere deep in the desert out into the woman who was struggling for breath and then back.

There was only a brief moment of sound to warn her. She whirled just a second too late she realized and there was a bright horrible flash of pain and then nothing at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“All right Alex, we have to...” Jonathan stopped certain he’d heard something odd, with a great deal of reluctance he’d agreed to stay more to camp today, and had somehow found himself with the not so enviable task of keeping and eye not only on Alex but on several other of his nephew’s new Medjai friends. Right now he’d somehow gotten roped into showing them all how to clean and repair a rifle. He wasn’t about to show them how to shoot it, but they thought that maybe being able to help tend the weapons properly and safely would help their fathers and had settled for that lesson.

“What’s wrong uncle Jon?” Alex asked.

“I’m not certain.” He listened again and then heard it, undeniably, a shot, far too close, back toward the main living areas. “Oh God.” He picked up the nearest rifle that was in one piece and then looked at the boys around him. “Alex, Mohamed, stay here. Keep the younger boys safe you understand?”

“But.”

“Alex. Don’t argue. Stay here” He had never once wanted to raise his voice to the boy like that but this wasn’t the time for encouraging Alex's questions. “Stay here...and if needed get them all to Izzy's plane? Understood?.”

Alex nodded, looking suddenly all too grown up for his age. “Please be careful, Uncle Jon.”

Jonathan gave him the best smile he could and headed toward the sounds, thinking all the while that this was plain foolishness if it was the Germans what the hell good was one man with a rifle? But then he heard a woman scream and then another and he ran forward, stopping as the gunfire grew more sporadic and then came upon a small group of German soldiers no more than four or five holding one of the Medjai women to the ground and God help him because there was no way of doubting what the sons of bitches were doing. He brought the rifle to his shoulder and fired, once, twice, three times, then again as the two on the ground scrambled up. The woman struggled to her knees looking at him and the dead Germans and then back. “Can you shoot?” He asked her. It was a crazy question but this wasn’t the time for anything sane. “Can you shoot?” He repeated in Arabic now.

“Aiwa.” She nodded, tears streaming down her face but she grabbed up one of the dead bastard’s guns.

“Stay here. Shoot at anyone you need to.” He grabbed up and extra rifle himself and headed toward the sounds of more fighting. And he didn’t let himself think only shot and kept shooting, and it was so damned apparent that the Germans hadn’t expected a fight. Too spread out to be really useful but God there were so many dead already, women, children. Oh my dear God in Heaven.

He came around another tent and for a long moment he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, and then he just started firing again. “Take your God damned hands off my sister!” The German kicked Evie again and then reached down to start to wrap his hands around her throat and she was already bloody and bruised and... Jonathan fired a shot, and the German snarled something, starting to turn with his pistol in hand but it left a clear shot at the bastard and Jon just fired, hitting him square between the eyes. “Evie. Oh sweet Christ. Please be all right?” He made it to her side, reaching out a hand that was only now starting to shake and touched her throat. “Oh thank God. All right, come on now, sis. Wake up please? Where’s your amulet?” He had no idea if he could use the thing or not, but he had to try something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We can’t just stay here.” Alex looked over at Mohamed. “Right?”

“I do not think we should, no.” Mohamed answered. “One of us should hide the little ones, until we are sure we need to go to the plane and one of us should go and find our fathers.”

“Right. Okay, flip you for it?” He pulled out a farthing.

“Heads.” Mohamed nodded and Alex flipped the coin, grinning when it came up tails. “You are lucky, Alex.”

“Most times.” He nodded. “Okay, you take care of the kids and I’ll go get my dad and yours or anyone else okay?”

Mohamed nodded and Alex got to the tie line and undid Lesha’s reigns, mounting as quickly as Asyd had shown him how and then heading her off toward the dunes. He wasn’t expecting to meet Adham halfway there. “Adham!”

“Alex? What in the name of Allah is going on?”

“Germans!” He yelled yanking Lesha to a halt and pointing back the other way.

The large Medjai growled out something and then looked at him. “Get to the line. Tell the others.”

“Yes sir!”

“Here.”

He stared at the pistol Adham shoved at him for a long second and then took it. “But.”

“Ride.”

He heeled Lesha again on toward the line hearing the explosions getting closer and closer as he did so. It didn’t take too long to get to the dunes where they’d all gathered for the funeral only a few days before. There were even louder explosions now and Lesha kept fighting his grip on the reigns. Not sure if it was the right thing to do or not he tossed the pistol Adham had given him to the sand and gripped them with both hands to urge her up the dune.

“What are you doing?” One of the Medjai came sliding down the dune, grabbing Lesha’s bridle.

“Germans!” He repeated pointing back to camp. “They snuck around.”

A low curse in Medja that he barely followed at all.

“Go to end of these dunes, we have a few reserve riders there. I will tell Husan.” The main pointed to his left. Alex nodded and then pulled Lesha around and headed her that way.

'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“O’Connell!”

Rick turned at the yell, finishing up the tank he had just begun to slice into pieces. “Yeah?”

“Husan signals that the Germans’ have gotten through the lines somehow. They are at camp. Have you seen Ardeth?” Kashim drew his horse to a stop.

“No.” He shook his head. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. Your son brought us word.”

“Alex?!”

“Yes. He is safe enough but if they have any tanks that have made it through...”

“Right okay, you tell Ardeth I went back that way. He was to my right so he should be that way.” He pointed in the right direction and then took off toward camp and it wasn’t until he got out of the sandstorm as a whole that he realized just how close to sunset it really was. “Great, we get to do this in the dark. Just be okay, Alex. You too Evie. Just please God let them be okay.” Even as fast as the damned armor let him move it seemed to take forever to get to camp. There was sporadic gun fire from within the huge tent city but no tanks that he could see. He skirted around the main areas of people and horses, glad to see several of the Medjai warriors had arrived too. He heard the gunfire a second or so before the bullets sprayed at him and he turned to the direction and cut the small group of soldiers down with a few swings of the sword he was still holding, all it took was a touch anyway and they were dead whether it was a serious wound or not. It took a bit to cover most of the outlying area between them and the Nile but by the end of it he was pretty sure there weren’t any more Germans coming this way. It didn’t pay to dwell on how many men he’d managed to keep out of the Medjai camp. Somehow, he got back to the main encampment finding a whole lot of Medjai about now that the sun had finished setting. “Adham!” He picked the tall man out of the crowd.

“O’Connell. Thank Allah, we must get back to the battle line. Husan can not hold the Germans back and the sandstorm has stopped. There are still tanks coming.”

“Great. Where the hell are Evie and Ardeth?”

“Your wife is unconscious I am afraid. Jonathan says she was healing one of our women when a German hit her over the head. Risi has taken the book of Sekhmet and is reading the healing spells and says she will regain consciousness soon. I have not seen Ardeth.”

Rick closed his eyes at that. “Okay, okay then. Let’s go take care of the damned tanks.”

“Rick thank God. Are you all right?”

“Dad!”

He turned toward the voices seeing his brother-in-law standing there with his arm tight around Alex. “I’m fine. How’s Evie?”

“Asleep for now.” Jonathan replied, something in his tone Rick couldn’t place at all. “I shot the bastard, Rick, square between the eyes.”

“Thank you. I’ve got to go try and head of the rest of the tanks okay? Alex I want you to find your mom’s medallion and make sure you have it on until she wakes up okay? And see if you two can help Risi with those books.”

“We can do that can’t we Alex?”

“Yeah.” Alex nodded.

“You okay, Alex?” Rick started to head over and then stopped. “I’d hug you if I could, tiger.”

“I know dad. I’m okay I was just really scared. But mom’s only asleep now and you’re okay so, I’ll be fine.”

“Abdul tells me you rode all the way to the line to warn us, Alex. Thank you.” Adham nodded.

“I’m just glad I got there.”

“Okay, Adham let's go blow the Germans back to hell so we can find Ardeth and get this damned mess over with.” Rick headed back toward the dunes he’d started from what had to be a couple of hours ago. It didn’t take long to get there and find that the sandstorm had indeed stopped completely. Husan and the rest of the cannoneers and grenadiers were doing their best to hold the tanks at bay but it was so damned obvious they weren’t going to succeed. There had to be another twenty of the things down there from what he could see in the flames and light from the explosions and cannon fire. “God, I can’t take them all, Husan but I’ll do what I can.”

“As Allah wills for us, O’Connell.” Husan yelled back over the cannon’s roar.

“Tell Adham where I went. He’s on his way back.”

Husan didn’t reply and Rick could only take a deep breath and then force himself back down into the hell he’d left. And it was getting impossible to swing the damned sword anyway he was so tired. But he had to keep trying, anything to just disable the tanks enough that they couldn’t move. Anything. Another swing he kept telling himself, one more come on O’Connell.

“You loose your anger to quickly, champion.” He could hear the damned god’s voice in his head.

“Maybe.” He knew it was stupid to answer but he did. “So you have a better idea?”

Silence. “Do you not want revenge on the people who have nearly destroyed your family? In a few minutes they will be victorious.”

“Yeah I know.” He literally could not find the strength to lift the sword from the sand. “What do you want from me?”

“I am disobeying AmmunRa himself to speak with you. There is much I want.” Was the growled reply.

“Then tell me what the hell...”

“Forbidden.” The god growled. “For me, for my brother.”

Rick tried to think, but it was so damned hard to even stay on his feet. He heard a falcon screech somewhere above. Horus maybe, either of them. And for no reason he could figure out he remembered what the bright god had said. “When all else fails, seek aid from the last place you would expect it from.” He could recall Horus’ words suddenly. “Tell him I told thee to ask of him to be kind to thee as he was to me when I needed him.”

And it was all he knew to do. “My wife’s wounded, maybe dying I don’t know. The Medjai can’t fight these damned things and I can’t even lift the damned sword. And my brother’s lost out there somewhere...being tortured by these son’s of bitches and I can’t even save him.” He turned to where he knew the god to be even though there was no way to see in the darkness but for just a moment the sounds of the battle faded. “Please? Give me some way to save them? Horus said to ask you for his sake. So I am. He’s my brother okay? Can you save him?”

“I have no power to wield in the waking world, Rick O’Connell. You have been granted all the power I have to give.”

“It isn’t enough.” And damn but he wanted to just scream in frustration, and anger and run the damned thing through and he couldn’t even lift the sword from the sand.

“It is. If you wield it correctly. What do you need, champion?” The jackal head turned to look at him and the flat unblinking eyes caught his attention and held it.

“I need a whole damned army that can tear these tanks to bits besides just me.” As long as he was wishing for the impossible sure why not?

“You do.”

“I don’t have...time or...the energy for this.” He had to find Ardeth, had to keep the Germans away from Ahm Shere and Evie and Alex. _Please God give me some way to do that._

“You do not wish to rule the world, O’Connell, odd as that is for a champion of mine. What do you seek?”

“I want to keep the Germans out of Ahm Shere.” Rick could hear the desperation in his own voice as he repeated the wish out loud.

“Can a man who wishes to do one use the weapon of another do you think?”

“What?”

“I can not give you the answer champion I am forbidden. Only this last reminder may I give you. When you first came to Ahm Shere you slayed my previous champion in order to accomplish something. That is your burden and your salvation.”

“I killed the damned thing to keep Imhotep from ruling the world yeah and...” He paused suddenly and remembered what he had done. “Go to hell and take your friends with you.”

“That is what you said. And so you are my champion now and he is not.”

He dropped the sword to the sand and pulled out the scepter twisting it into a spear with a growl. “So what the hell good does it do me to...”

“Can the weapon of a man who wanted to rule the world be wielded instead by someone who wishes to save it? You have done so with his armor.”

“Yeah but...it isn’t his armor I need.” And it was like the whole cliche of a light bulb in his head. “It’s his army.”

“Perhaps you are not hopeless after all champion of mine.”

“But I sent them to hell.”

“You did. Have you now changed your mind?”

“I– It isn’t that simple is it?”

“Must it be difficult?”

He couldn’t figure out if he was laughing or crying as he pushed the spear point into the ground. “Do I have to lose my hand or give you my soul or something?”

“Neither is required, no. Only say this...” And a long string of Egyptian followed.

Rick shook his head. “Sure...right. I don’t speak Egyptian, remember?”

A low growl. “Magic such as you wish must have bones to stand upon. It is a simple spell. ‘Anubis appointed their place on the day when it was said, “Become.”’” That was in Arabic so at least he could follow it. “Maai arek.”

“Maai arek.” That much he could manage.

“It will do.” And he growled out another long guttural string of Egyptian that made the hair on the back of Rick’s neck stand up. “Command them.” The Arabic was more of a chuckle now than a growl.

“All right you sons of bitches, Anubis here tells me your mine to command. We’re going to send the German’s back to hell in pieces. So let’s get to work.”

Something changed in the night, something swirled in the blackened sands that wasn’t the Germans. And all around him he could feel more than see the figures that came rising out of the sands.

“I want you to kill every German. No Medjai. Only Germans. And you two find my brother and Imhotep and get them back to camp.” He said it in Arabic to the creatures standing beside him now.

There was a low growl and then suddenly the night was filled with howls and barks and growls and the mass of inhuman things just ran ahead even faster than he could do with the armor.

“Well done champion, well done. They will do your biding. But they are here only by your will and the other gifts I have given you are of no use while they are here instead.”

“I’m so damned sick of riddles. So your book and the armor and all doesn’t work while they’re out there okay. So?”

“Beware.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy waited, pacing uncertainly back and forth by the ramp to the plane. He knew it was time to go. “Crazy bastard. You're gonna get me shot again O'Connell....” He heard another blast of gunfire from somewhere over by the tents on his left and then cursing to himself about stupidity pulled one of the very nice Thompson riffles he... hadn't given to the Medjai yet and went to see if he could find Carnahan and O'Connell's kid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth speared the last of the Germans in this group and started to turn when he heard his name. He jumped down off the tank which he was on and followed the pain filled call. Kahid lay just to the left of his horse but it was not the dead animal that pinned him to the ground but the horrible metal tread of the tank that was over his lower legs. Ardeth winced and then knelt beside him. “Save your strength, I will get you to camp.”

Kahid shook his head a little. “No time. No reason. I– can not reach my sword, chieftain. I do not– wish them to find me– helpless.”

Ardeth gripped his shoulder. “I will see you to camp and the books can heal you.”

And perhaps they could have but the explosion that came just then far too close shook the tank and flung Ardeth to the ground on top of his friend. And there was only a horrible sense of knowing he had done the wrong thing before pain sharp and fierce tore through him and then there was no thought at all.

The pain that dragged him without mercy back to consciousness was the only thing he could think of for the first while. Then finally he realized he could still hear the sounds of the battle around him and forced his eyes open. He was lying face down mostly over Kahid, who he realized for some reason was still breathing as well.

“Kahid?” He managed the name. The other man was still and Ardeth tried to push himself up and could not help but cry out with the pain that brought. Because a great deal of the tank was no on top of them both and he understood the agony Kahid had been in when he had found him. He tried to clear his head enough to focus his eyes. But the sand and wind and screams of men and metal were all one large blur of sight and sound.

Then part of the sand condensed into Imhotep who knelt beside him.

“Ardeth?”

“Mmm?” He wanted to answer but the pain made that impossible.

“Ammun’s mercy...” One strong hand touched his face. “I can move the tank I think, we must hurry Ardeth the sun is setting and we have little time left.”

That was more than he could make sense of except for the part about moving the twisted remains of the tank which still held him pinned to the sand. “Yes.” He managed the word.

“Good.” And he could see Imhotep stand and then gesture at the twisted wreck and it moved, hovering for a moment and then landed just a bit away. The pain blossomed even stronger now that his legs were free. He could not breathe for the longest time and only after he could did he realize that his most unusual ally was now kneeling beside him and Kahid.

“We must– go. Your shield, Ardeth?” There was a roughness to the words.

“I—do not know.” The pain was too much again, too much to do anything but breathe. “Go.” Perhaps Allah had only death in mind for him after all. It was not pleasant but it was not too horrible, really.

“Stubborn is a mild term....”

Whatever else would have been said was stopped by another explosion which rocked the tank. Imhotep moved to cover him and Kahid both but the result was stolen by more blackness deep and without pain for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oberfuhrer Erik Kratz stared down at the men his soldiers had captured. Most of the Arabs were already dying but they still had some breath left. He considered which were in the best shape trying to determine if any of them would survive questioning or whether it would be better to simply gun the whole lot down.

“You sent for me Oberfuhrer?” The Doctor asked as he walked over.

“Are any of these men salvageable, doctor. I need answers.”

The man looked over the filthy lot and then paused at one and walked over to raise the man’s bloodied head. “This man is one of the ones who came to rescue the other prisoners Kaptain Schwartz had taken.”

“You’re certain?” He walked over as well, gripping the man’s hair and pulling his head back enough to look at him. “Not the Englishman though.”

“No.”

“Take this one to my tent then.”

“And that one too.” Doctor Weiss pointed at another of the prisoners, distinguished mostly by the fact that he was the only one of the filthy Arabs who was both clean shaven and bald.

“Oberfuher, those two were where we found the shield.” One of the young stormtroopers informed him.

“Where they now? Interesting. Bring them both.” He walked back to his tent leaving the men to see to the prisoners and studied the most amazing gold shield and scepter that his men had found with the Arabs now being brought to him. He traced the hieroglyphics puzzling them out in his mind and trying to understand what it was the thing meant. Both the unconscious men where tied to the chairs he had set up for just that purpose and he turned away from the fascinating enigma of the shield to his prisoners. Considering them both he had Einstazkommando Niekbaum pour a bucket full of cold water over them both. The one with the tattoos stirred a bit but did not come to and the other moved not at all. He walked over and slapped the first one lightly, to bring him round, pleased when the dazed brown eyes opened to meet his. “Now we can start.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Ardeth a long while to realize he was conscious again, and that for the moment at least the pain had stopped growing. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus somehow but it did not help. Allah have mercy nothing helped, breathing was agony itself at the moment and he found himself wishing, praying desperately for the blackness of unconsciousness again. The man who he recalled wielding the crop that had torn his slim hold on consciousness earlier from him was at the table a bit away studying something, muttering to himself in a language that made no sense. Ardeth tried to swallow but even that much movement brought a flash of agony. Something besides the man’s muttering finally registered and he turned his head just enough to see the man beside him. Imhotep? He wanted to ask, wanted to know what was occurring how this was happening but he could not even find the words to ask the questions much less voice them. Besides which it seemed that his fellow champion was just as unwell as he was. Odd to see so much blood and pain when he had never considered the man to be capable of either. Were the undead supposed to bleed so? He should have asked Rick he supposed. That thought hurt a bit, so much left unasked, unsaid. He blinked trying to figure out how he could wake Imhotep up so that perhaps they could get out of this yet. There had to be some way to survive this. He tried to swallow again but his throat would not do so. “Resu.” He whispered the word in Egyptian. Wake up. Then another word came to mind and he voiced it, Allah forgive him. “Yahtu-wey.” Arise.

The man turned from the table and Ardeth tried to focus on that movement. Something was said that made no sense and one hand gripped his hair pulling him up so he had to meet the light blue eyes. Another string of sounds that made no sense and a strong blow across his cheek, laying the already bloodied skin open again. More nonsense and another blow and then his hair was released and he slumped forward into the ropes that bound him trying to breathe. The man who had been hitting him gave another long stream of sounds that meant nothing and then left the tent. Ardeth blinked, trying to raise his head enough to make certain there were no other Germans but the move took so much strength and he had none to spare. He turned his head a bit instead to look at the man beside him. Imhotep was mostly slumped forward in the chair just as Ardeth was. He gave the word again, wishing he had the strength to chuckle.

“Yahtu-wey.” He repeated without any air behind the word. “Yahtu-wey.”

“Save your breath, hmm?” Imhotep’s voice was almost as non-existent as his own. But the Egyptian was not so hard to follow. “That is– annoying.”

“It woke you did it not?”

“Hmm.” Silence again for a bit. “Save your strength.”

Ardeth wanted to ask what good Imhotep thought it would do when he had little enough strength left. “Why?” It was all he could manage.

“Dawn will come. And I– will be able to free us.”

Dawn was hours away yet, Ardeth was certain. But perhaps he could continue to be stubborn for that long. No night is forever. That is what Mut had told him. He would have faith. “God willing.” Odd to give that phrase in Egyptian and not Arabic.

A half snorted chuckle and Imhotep’s stretched out his fingers as much as he could and touched Ardeth’s arm. “Are they– worth it?”

Such a hard question to answer. But simple at the same time. “Yes.”

“Madness indeed.” Imhotep sighed.

The German came back in and shouted something else unintelligible, backhanding Imhotep hard and then forcing his head up with tip of a knife. And Imhotep raised his eyes to meet their captor’s as the Nazi pulled the blade slowly down his throat, not deep enough to truly injure just another line to add to the pain. Imhotep’s fingers clenched a bit on Ardeth’s arm but it was an oddly comforting feeling really he wished he could return. Their captor muttered something and turned from the both with a snarl to stalk back over to the table.

“I will kill him.”

Ardeth nodded just a bit, not doubting the promise in the least. “I would be thankful.”

“Feed him to the scarabs– slowly do you think?”

Ardeth wished he had the strength for a smile. “If you wish.” It truly sounded like something the man deserved, certainly. The German came back over, stopping in front of Ardeth this time and forcing his head up in turn. Ardeth did his best to meet the glittering eyes with some sort of disdain but it was growing hard to think again, and darkness swirled enticingly just out of his grasp. The man gripped his hair and gave another long string of words that were senseless. Then released his hair to grip Imhotep’s hand where his fingers rested against Ardeth’s arm. Another few words of what was probably German and Ardeth could hear the horrible crunch the bones made as the man broke them. Ardeth winced himself at the cry the pain wrenched from Imhotep. Allah have mercy on us both, we will never live till dawn.

The German laughed, sounding truly delighted as he always did when he managed to get either of them to give their pain voice, and then went back to the table again as if it was nothing at all that he had caused the pain in the first place. Ardeth managed to turn his head enough to look at Imhotep and then damned the consequences and reached over and touched his fingers to Imhotep’s arm in turn. “If you like– I will hold him for you so you may cut out his tongue and let him choke on it.” He offered.

“I would be thankful.” Imhotep hissed out the words.

The man came back from the table a third time with a quick backhanded blow that made Ardeth groan and then another to Imhotep as well. Ardeth almost welcomed the blow as it brought unconsciousness that much closer again. Only until dawn, he told himself. You promised Rick did you not that you would keep breathing? You can live until dawn, Ardeth. He repeated it again to himself. No night is forever. The German picked up the same bloodied crop he’d used earlier and swung it hard down Ardeth’s chest. He had long ago given up on trying not to cry out. Another blow and then another, the pain of it fading away as they continued actually. So hard to breathe, though. Medjai do not break their promises. But Allah it is so hard, Rick. He hoped whatever fate Allah had decreed for his brother and Evelyn was much kinder than this though. Then the blows moved suddenly lower, striking him full across the groin in a wave of agony he had not even thought possible and it was enough to blessedly drive him back into the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick stood where he was as the jackal warriors loped off into the explosion filled darkness tearing into the tanks with mindless savagery. It was almost enough to make him laugh really that it had been so simple. He just stood there, both hands wrapped around the spear and tried to stay on his feet. He needed to get back to camp and find Evie and Alex. He needed to go find Ardeth, Allah help him. And he needed to make certain that the Medjai knew that this time the army of Anubis was on their side. Adham might figure it out though. Okay, find Ardeth use the shield get to camp fall into a heap next to Evie. It was a plan of sorts, right? He headed in the direction that the jackal warriors had gone and tried to think of how he was going to achieve any of it.

“Neither Ammun nor Horus can answer your calls now, O’Connell. Nor their champions’. The sun is set they are bound with their own battle with my dread Uncle now. Even Ammun’s High Priest whom you hate is no more or less than a mortal man at this point.”

He blinked at that. “You mean Imhotep’s mortal here at night?”

“He is. Which is why I do not understand why he stayed. He should have returned to Thebes and been safe.”

It seemed just a bit weird to be walking through the decimated remains of the German army and having a reasonably good conversation with the god of the Dead while he was doing it but he was just too exhausted to care.

“You are an odd man, Rick O’Connell.” Anubis seemed a bit annoyed by that but Rick didn’t really care about that either.

“So who’s dying, me or Evie?” He asked after a bit. “Since you’re the god of the dead and all figured you could tell me.”

“That remains to be seen.”

“Just let me finish off the Germans and get Ardeth away from them before I die. If I’m dying, okay? That’s all.”

“If it is possible to do so, for the sake of my brother I will see to it that you may rescue yours. He is a fitting champion for Horus after all, brave and foolish.”

Rick chuckled despite the way he really wanted to cry. “Yeah, that’s Ardeth. I just want to know he’s safe okay?”

“Perhaps it can be done.”

“Great.” He didn’t waste breath on talking then and Anubis said nothing for a long while and Rick had to wonder if he was just gone. There was a howl of what had to be one of the really scary looking jackal things running around and Anubis gave a rasping chuckle that Rick really hated.

“Your brother is stubborn, O’Connell. But they have found him and will get him back to camp.”

That was more than Rick could really think about. “Good.” He stopped and then tried to think about how he was supposed to get back himself, but it hurt to think, just like it hurt to move. “Thank you.”

The god of the dead gave a sigh. “Brothers.” It was a word in Egyptian Rick knew.

Despite himself, Rick smiled. “Yeah, but they’re worth it, huh?”

A chuckle that for once didn’t make Rick’s shudder. “Often, yes.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Okay-- so if I go back to camp, will those jackal things still finish off the Germans or do I need to go that way?” He gestured randomly forward, only then realizing he’d dropped the sword somewhere. Shit.

“They will continue to do as you ordered them to, champion. Until you change the order or they are defeated or you no longer summon them.”

“Okay.” That was good, he’d just stand there then. Until he could move again. Then he’d go back to camp and find Ardeth and Evie and Alex.

“And if the price of victory remains to be paid?”

Rick looked at the dark shape of the jackal headed god beside him. “Huh?”

“There is a cost to what you have achieved, champion. All such victories have a cost.”

“I’m too tired for this. Just tell me what I have to do, huh? No riddles?” He shook his head. “Did it hurt when she died?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Sekhmet’s champion yet lives, O’Connell. All of you yet live.”

That didn’t make any sense at all. “I thought one of us was dying?”

“And so one of you shall. To Sekhmet’s champion the easiest fate, to you the second, the third and forth to the champions of the gods of light. Such is what your brother wished for. And AmmunRa has said we will abide by the wishes of Allah in this.”

“Don’t I get a say? I don’t want him to suffer.”

“He is my brother’s champion, O’Connell. Such is the way of the tale.”

“Can’t you do something? Please? Horus told me to ask you in his name, okay? So I am. For my brother?”

“He has chosen his own path, champion. But there is yet some portion of the tenid left. Will you pay?”

“Just let them be okay?”

“That I can not do. But they will survive, champion. I have no power over healing, O’Connell. It is not my way.”

“So what do I have to do?”

“Nothing.” Then the jackal head turned to look westward. “For Egypt O’Connell, as it must be.”

“What?”

And then he heard the whiz of the incoming shell just long enough in advance to know what was coming. The sound of it hit him just as the blast lifted him off his feet, or maybe it slammed him into the sand he couldn’t be sure. Then nothing made sense but God did it hurt. He might have screamed, maybe, except he couldn’t hear it. And there was no way to get another breath no matter how he tried. He had a second to think of Evie and Alex and Ardeth and then nothing as the pain stopped with a sudden snap of something that echoed through his head like a shot.

“Come now.” Anubis’ voice was a lot softer than Rick could recall it. “You wished to see your brother once more, yes?”

Rick blinked trying to figure out where he was.

“Nowhere. Yet. I have a last task for thee, champion of mine.”

“Am I dead?”

“Yes.”

“Hurts like hell you know.”

“I would not know. For that you must speak to my father. Although he at least was already dead when my dread Uncle tore him into pieces.”

“Pieces?” Rick looked down at himself in confusion. “I’m all here aren’t I?”

Another of those not grating chuckles. “You are here indeed. And there.”

“Uh huh.” He shook his head again. “So, if Evie reads from the Book of the Dead are you going to let me go?”

“You’re soul does not belong to me, Rick O’Connell.” The god sighed. “Nor is it in my power to return you to your body. Which you do not have. It is good you are not staying in the land of my father. It is hard to do without a place for your ba to take form from.”

“Uh huh.” He’d lived with Evie and Alex long enough to know that much about ancient Egypt. “So where’s my body then?”

“Where the pieces fell I can not say.”

And it was surprisingly easy to recall exactly how it had felt when that explosion had hit and ripped him to pieces. “Damn.”

“Such is the cost of victory. You bear one half your brother the rest. You are champions of the sons of Osiris. O’Connell.”

“So where’s Ardeth?”

“Come.”


	5. Isha: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle. Please keep in mind that this is a Mummy fiction whilst reading this chapter and if you find yourself too upset with me, you might skip to the end and check the notes.

Pain was the only thing Ardeth knew in those few moments when he slid back into consciousness and then out again like water poured onto the sand, impossible to hold one or the other. At some time he realized that he was screaming whether he was awake or not and that his voice had faded into something that was not even really screams now. Then finally, somehow, he was not where he had been but there was a soft bed beneath him and strong arms around his shoulders. Not Rick’s he knew but this once he did not think he minded the other. “Thebes?”

“Yes.” Imhotep’s voice was gentle, but full of so much pain it sounded little better than his own. “Thanks be to Mut.”

He tried to answer, tried to find something that made sense but the pain made it hard to breathe even here.

“I can not heal you, Ardeth. I am sorry.” Imhotep’s hand stroked shakily through his hair, and oddly that did not bother him for once. He tried to get his eyes to open, but it seemed such a struggle. Continuing echoes of pain coursed through him, unceasing.

“Hmm. I– Allah, why does he...not stop hitting if...I am so unconscious I am here?” He barely recognized his own voice.

“I do not think he cares, Ardeth. He only enjoys the pain it causes.” Imhotep shifted him a bit closer, as if to protect him from the blows in the waking world.

“Mmm.” He shuddered, leaning into the embrace despite the pain it sent coursing through him. “I– am I dying?”

“Very likely.” Imhotep said gently, and he almost smiled at the tone of voice.

“Will he stop hitting then do you think?” He almost chuckled.

“No.” The word was somewhere between a snort and a cough. “Do not die, Ardeth.”

“I– do not think...I can...not.” He shuddered again. “You– should have– claimed your kisses last night after all, hmm? I... will not get to...fulfill that debt now. I am sorry.” He was, because no matter how much he hated the bargain he was forever thankful that some of his people yet lived.

“Perhaps.” The sheets he only then realized he was wrapped in were drawn more closely about him, clumsily he realized. Odd, Imhotep was never clumsy. “But you are not dead yet, Ardeth. And we will not-- give him the satisfaction of killing us will we?”

“No.” He groaned out the word. “I-- will not be able to spit in his face, hmm?”

“So stubborn. I will try to do so for you. Then might I have the pleasure of your company in the future despite us both?”

He wanted to laugh at that as much as he wanted to cry. “You– do not understand.” He curled more into those strong arms, despite the fact that Imhotep was barely shaking less than he was.

“Understand what, Ardeth? Save your strength yet, hmm? Breathe?”

“I...” He did not care at all, only leaned his head against the warm shoulder wet with either of their blood, or both he supposed. “There is...no...point, Imhotep... to the game you play now.”

“So, if I swear to you that I will not hold you to the last two kisses you owe me then will you try harder to live?” Another odd tone of voice, fear perhaps? What would Imhotep be afraid of now? His own death perhaps? Damnation. Ardeth shuddered, biting back the cry of pain that so wanted to escape.

“That is...not...Allah’s mercy. There is nothing left to take.” He held up one bloody hand, drenched so with his own blood. Imhotep tried to catch it, and Ardeth realized in some part of his mind why the man was so clumsy now, hands broken and fingers too twisted to even close on his. Both of them so broken then. He almost laughed, almost, but it was stolen by the harsh scream that came with a new flood of pain before it all finally, blessedly stopped, leaving him gasping. Imhotep’s arms tightened around him again, and he distantly heard the other man cry out as well. Both of them shaking, and trying to breathe.

“Ardeth...?” Imhotep whispered.

“Yes.” It was all he could manage. A confirmation that he was still breathing. He could do nothing but shake.

“God, Ardeth, breathe, huh?” That was not a voice he expected but he opened his eyes as he was shifted into a far more familiar embrace.

“Rick?” He sighed, curling into his arms no matter the pain. “Habib?”

“Shhh.” Strong fingers, which were also shaking now stroked through his hair. “You’re going to be waking up in Ahm Shere in just a bit, huh? Evie and everyone’ll have you healed in just a few more seconds, okay?”

“Will they?” He was too tired to care for even that. “Did we win?”

“Yeah Ardeth, we won.” Tears to his brother’s voice. “It’s okay now.”

“Hmm. Are you well?” God willing one of them was. It was growing so hard to think. _Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim_. The thought to himself. _I do not want to die in his arms._

“I got knocked for a pretty bad loop there, but it’s okay now.” Rick tilted his head up a bit and he was not expecting the soft kiss. “I love you, Ardeth. So keep breathing, okay?”

“Hmm. I am trying. I...” He wanted Rick to know that. But sinking into the blackness sounded so very good.

“When you wake up tell Evie I love her too, please? You’ll see her before I do. And tell Alex and Jonathan I’m really proud okay?”

“Rick?” He tried to think, tried to grip his friend more tightly but it was getting harder and harder to even move.

“Shhh.” Another soft kiss, and then one was placed in his palm and his fingers closed over it. “For later, habib, when you need it. I’m sorry, habib. But I do love you, Ardeth. Don’t forget.”

“I love you too.” And then there was no pain or comfort either only a soft blackness. No night is forever, child, not even mine. He recalled the goddess’ words. And perhaps she had told him the truth because the darkness gave slowly to a voice calling his name and a glass of something pressed to his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“O’Connell?” Imhotep looked at the man kneeling across from him on the bed as Ardeth simply vanished, leaving only the blood stained sheets he had been wrapped in to settle between him and O’Connell. Ammun but it was hard to even find the strength for the man’s name.

The American was silent for a long minute and then the blue eyes met his. “If you hurt him, if you so much as think about it, I will find a way to make you sorry for it.”

He gave a small smirk, wondering absently where O’Connell got the idea he was a threat to anyone right now. “No doubt you would try.” Though at the moment he was too exhausted to truly argue, the pain from his own wounds nearly making him weep much as Ardeth had. He had so little strength left that it would be an easy victory indeed for O’Connell to achieve, again. That almost made him smile. Perhaps Ardeth’s near madness was catching in some way.

“I’d do more than try. But right now, I don’t have time to worry about you. It’s going to be dawn in Ahm Shere in just a bit, you get to make sure the last of the Germans are either dead or heading home. That’s your job because Ardeth and Evie aren’t going to be in any shape for it and you’re going to be healed come sun-up.”

“And you know this how?” He looked at the man again, trying to place what was odd. And then it came to him, he could not read the man’s thoughts at all, not that he could not decipher them because they were English but simply that he could not read them. “O’Connell?”

“Anubis and I had a talk.” Was the calm reply. “So I’m supposed to tell you that you need to make certain the battle’s finished. I’ve done all I can do.”

“You said that Ardeth and your wife will be in no shape to see to destroying the rest of the Germans. It may well be that come the dawn Ammun will bless me once more with his grace, but what of you?”

“Me?” There was a small smile. “I’m just– passing through to give you the message. It was a kind of a bonus that I got to see Ardeth for a bit, I’ll have to remember to thank Anubis for that.”

“And when will you be speaking with Anubis?” The conversation seemed completely unreal to him at that point.

“Oh, any second now. Don’t forget what I said though. You hurt him, you so much as push him too far and I’ll find a way to make you pay for it.”

“We have a wager, I believe, which states that I can do no more than attempt to seduce him do we not?”

“Nope.” O’Connell sighed. “Not any more.”

“And why is that?” He wondered, certain that the man would not have told Ardeth of the wager after all.

“Because like I said I’m just here to give you a message, passing through so to speak.” And odd smile. “You were right after all.”

“About what?” He was more confused than ever.

“It’s just a beginning isn’t it? Hurts like hell though.” And with that the man was simply gone, with no stirring at all to the veil between Thebes and Ahm Shere. Surprising himself he closed his eyes.

“May Ma’at walk with you and see you safely to the side of your God, O’Connell.” He smiled sadly. “You were the most damnable foe.” But the dead were no longer foes of anyone and he was not certain he would not miss sparing with the man occasionally. He rose to his feet feeling the strength that came to him as AmmunRa rose to the sky here in Thebes if not in the waking world yet. And then the sunlight spilled into the room and washed over him and he was gone from Thebes before he could so much as think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adham did his best to hold Ardeth still as Risi read from the book of healing once more. Then she took the book of AmmunRa and read from that. Sallah was also chanting something in Egyptian and Adham turned to see him reading from the book of the Dead. He held Ardeth tighter again trying not to think of the way his cousin’s body felt in his arms. “Do not die now, Ardeth.” He repeated the request again. He wrapped the already bloody blanket tighter about his cousin, trying not to think of how Ardeth had looked when the Anubis warrior had carried him into camp, naked, bloody and torn. Adham shuddered himself at just the memory.

Finally, Risi picked up the book of Horus and read something from that as well, before going back to the book of Healing. Whatever the combination was it seemed to do some good because Ardeth stopped shivering in his arms. “No.” He freed one hand to place over Ardeth’s heart, uncertain suddenly whether it was healing or death that had released him from the pain. But his heart beat, slowly, under Adham’s hand. “Thanks be to God.” He shook his head. “All the gods if needs be.”

“Does he live yet, Adham?”Selim’s voice was a soft question behind him, as the older man reached over his shoulder to run his fingers over Ardeth’s forehead.

“Yes.”

“I think– he will survive.” Risi put in, but she and Sallah both were yet reciting from the books.

“Allah grant us that.” Selim sighed. “We will need to gather what men we have left come the dawn, Adham.”

“I do not think we have lost as many as I feared, Selim.”

“That is something. See if you can wake He who shall not be named, Sallah. And failing that give me the book of the dead and I shall do it the way we are told worked before.”

Adham turned to look at the man behind him. “If the creature is dead, better to let him stay dead and then do as we should and seal him back in the sarcophagus we brought with us from Hamanaptura and bury it under one of the statues of Anubis here in Ahm Shere.”

Selim shook his head. “I do not know what magic O’Connell worked to raise the Army of Anubis. I do not know that it will last. Ardeth and Evelyn are in no shape to fight if any of those tanks remain. Allah must know I doubt Ardeth will be able to stand let alone fight soon, Adham. We need a force we know can defeat the Germans. Or would you have them finish what they started and kill the rest of our women and children?”

Adham blinked and then released Ardeth with one arm to grip Selim’s shoulder. “I am sorry, Selim. I did not think to ask. Who have you lost, my friend?”

“Amal.” Selim bowed his head a bit. “She was trying to keep them from our daughter and grandchildren. Mostly she succeeded, thanks be to Allah for that, we lost the boy Ramzi.”

“I– do not have words to offer, Selim.”

“No. Nor do I. Leila and your children?”

Adham closed his eye. “They all yet live. Mohamed broke his arm trying to fight one of them while the younger children hid. But I am fortunate that Leila’s father, Azim can yet throw a knife well or I would have lost my son. And Jonathan Carnahan saved Leila and Khalifa from being run through with a bayonet.”

“I am glad then that your family is well. Pasha has joined our other tribesmates in Paradise, but I think all the rest of the leaders of the– eleven tribes remaining have survived as well, although some have lost sons, perhaps daughters I am not certain. Kashim mourns his wife as well as I.” Selim sighed. “I am too old to bury more children, Adham.”

“I do not think age makes it easier.” Adham laid Ardeth down on the pallet of blankets. “Let us get him washed and dressed, hmm? Then we will do what we can for the rest of our people and see to victory so we may bury our lost.”

“As God wills us, Adham.” But for the first time in all of Adham’s life, Selim sounded as if he doubted the truth of the phrase.

Leila and her cousins were helping to tend the wounded so he sent one of them to get Ardeth clean clothes and set about with Leila and Selim’s aid in getting Ardeth bathed and dressed. Leila and the other women had turned away at the very last to save Ardeth some dignity and Adham was thankful for it. He swallowed hard and then looked up to meet Selim’s eyes. “God have mercy.”

“We shall– see what Sallah can do with the great books. I have no other answers.” Selim sounded as lost as Adham felt. “We shall only be there for him as we can be, Adham.”

“Would that it would be enough.” He shook his head and found himself wondering how in the world they would see him through this. Selim helped him carefully wash away the blood that still smeared Ardeth’s skin now that the wounds were healed closed and it was so very hard indeed not to cry but he managed, for Ardeth’s sake. Then they dressed him again before Selim went to find Sallah.

“Will he be all right, Adham?” Leila asked softly, coming to sit beside him.

“As God wills him to be.” He had no other answer for her, because it was not his place to tell of the horrible damage that had been done to his cousin and chieftain. “How are the children?”

“We have set Mohamed’s arm and he is sound asleep. My sister is sitting with them while I came to see to you. They are all asleep and exhausted enough to stay that way I think.”

“Thanks be to God then.” He meant it. And for now, it was all he could take comfort in. Somehow for Ardeth’s sake he would manage to carry what of the burdens left that he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth woke slowly, trying to make sense of what was going on, but it was so very hard to think past the still lingering pain.

“You are safe now, Ardeth.” Selim’s voice was gentle but the hands that held him down were firm. “Do not try to move yet.”

“Uncle?” It was hard to form the word. A gentle hand raised his head and a cup of water was held to his lips. He took a few sips, thankful for the moisture to his throat which was so dry it ached. “Where?”

“You are back at camp, Ardeth. The Germans have retreated. You must rest.”

“Adham?”

“I am here cousin.” Came Adham’s voice from a bit away and then a strong hand joined Selim’s on his shoulder. “Do as Selim says and rest.”

“The tribes?” He managed the question.

“We are still regrouping Ardeth, but I think the losses were not so bad as I feared.” Adham assured him.

“I...” It was so hard to think but his mind was clearing slowly. “Imhotep?” He recalled that his most unusual ally had been with him during his capture.

“Alive– after a fashion, Risi was reading from the book of AmmunRa and I think he has healed as you have now, Ardeth.”

“Hmm.” That took a long moment to make sense. “Risi? Where is Evelyn? Rick?”

“Evelyn is resting. Rick is leading the– rest of the warriors who are making sure the Germans are gone.”

He nodded a little. That was all good to know, and he relaxed back into the soft pallet of blankets with a sigh and simply waited for the dizziness and weakness to pass. Selim helped him drink some more water and finally he could open his eyes and sit up with a bit of help. “Allah– I am as weak as a foal.” He shook his head. Imhotep did indeed lay on another pallet just a bit away and too many of his people lay wounded as well. He closed his eyes again at the thought of how many more would be dead. “I need to get up, Uncle. I must see to the tribes. When you rescued me did you get my weapons back? I will need Horus’ help for this.”

“No, Ardeth.” Selim sighed. “It is not quite dawn yet, nephew, and there is nothing that can be done until light. Rest for now.”

He looked over at his uncle and only then saw the utter exhaustion. “You need to sit as well, uncle.” He found a smile. “We will need to be strong in a bit, hmm? Rest.”

Selim nodded and sat beside him.

“How long was I a prisoner then and to whom do I owe my rescue?”

“A little over five or six hours I think.” Selim answered. “And you owe your rescue to your brother, Ardeth. That should not be a surprise.”

“No. I can not say that it is.” He smiled a bit more, and then recalled suddenly seeing Rick in Thebes during that last few moments when the pain had come close to killing him. “Where did you say Rick was?”

“Leading the warriors who are finishing off the Germans.” Adham put in, bringing him another cup of water to drink.

“I do not think...” And then the whole of the last few hours came back to him, the torture the horrible pain it had brought him and then Rick’s gentle insistence that he would be healed soon and to keep breathing. He took a deep breath to steady himself. “I do not have time to be treated like a child.” He looked from Selim to Adham and back. “What has been happening?”

Adham sighed. “Drink this. I will tell you.”

He took the cup of water and drank it.

“The Germans sent men on foot and in those odd cars to come around behind our camp along the edge of the Nile and the tanks to try the route they had before. They surprised the women and children but thankfully with Evelyn, Jonathan and a few of the women’s help they held out until Alex came to tell us of what was happening and we sent men back to camp. There were some injuries, including Evelyn’s but they have been healed now and all are resting. Praise be I think we only lost a handful of women and children all told.”

Ardeth closed his eyes at the pain. “Leila and the little ones?”

“Are all well, thanks be to Allah.” Adham squeezed his shoulder gently. “When the sun went down the sandstorm He who shall not be named was creating stopped and we could not find you or him. O’Connell went to try and stop the rest of the tanks.” Adham paused. “I do not know how he accomplished it cousin, for it was very dark down on the battlefield but one moment I was certain we were lost and then the sands...moved and grew black with more than night and the entire army of Anubis’ was once more massed on the sands of Ahm Shere. Only this time we were not their enemies. It was the Germans they descended upon. They did not so much as attempt to harm one of our warriors as they tore through the tanks, and indeed two of them brought you and Ammun’s Priest back here to us, then left as if it was a common thing and went back to the battle. We have not seen them for a bit as they had gone out of our sight range and I thought it best to keep all the warriors we have ready here.”

Ardeth listened to the report and then nodded once, because it made a certain sense really. “I need to get to the dunes then, Adham, come dawn so that we can see what yet remains of our enemies and our defenders. Help me up. I must stand.” He kept his voice firm.

“Ardeth....”

“I am still your chieftain. You will do as I say.” He met his cousin’s gaze. “Or you may put me out of my misery and lead them yourself.”

“Do not say such things.” Adham sighed and only helped him to his feet.

“Stubbornness is so mild a term.” He had not been expecting Imhotep’s voice but it was oddly enough a relief to hear. “It seems we both survived after all, does it not Medjai?”

“It does.” He agreed. And Evelyn was resting, no doubt not well but alive. And so he knew without a doubt who had been lost. And foreknowledge he found was no balm at all for the grief. But he would not let it keep him from doing what had to be done. He had promised Rick, and he would see it through. “Are you able to stand?”

“I think I can manage to, yes. It will be dawn soon and Ammun will no doubt give me back my powers with his rising. I can see that the rest of the Germans are defeated and scattered, Medjai.”

“Good.” He nodded. “You are certain of this?”

“So I was told in Thebes after you left.”

He nodded again. “Then we will see that it is done. Where is Sallah, uncle, I need the book of Horus.”

“I am here chieftain.” Sallah answered.

“Good. I need my book, Sallah. Stay here with the wounded and see if Sekhmet will allow you to use her book or failing that give that one to Risi and take the book of AmmunRa for yourself.”

“Of course.”

“I’ve been using mum’s amulet uncle Ardeth and it works too.” Alex’s voice was even more of a surprise and he turned to see Alex and Jonathan standing not far away. “Dad told me to keep it until mum woke up so I have been. Seemed stupid not to use it.”

“You are a credit to your parents, your family, and my tribe, Alex. And you my friend. Thank you so much Jonathan for saving my tribesmates who could not defend themselves.” Odd how that still meant so much when he could barely feel anything at all.

“It was the least I could do, Ardeth.” Jonathan answered, and it hurt a bit to see the haunted look to the normally cheerful eyes.

“Thank you.” He nodded anyway. “See what more you can do then if you are able, Alex. I need my warriors I fear. But do not cause yourself harm. Your– parents will never forgive me.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him, Ardeth. You just find Rick and get him back here, hmm? Evie’s going to– want to see him when she wakes up.”

Ardeth nodded, not certain what to make of the tone of voice and not wanting to tell them yet, especially Alex, that he would not be bringing Rick back at all. Better to at least have Evelyn there and awake for her son when he had to deliver such news. He turned back to Imhotep, Selim, and Adham. “Let us go to the dunes then. Adham will you please carry my book for me? Priest of AmmunRa, Allah forgive me for this but we are without choices, will you bring the book of the Dead?”

Imhotep gave a snort that might have been meant as a chuckle but nodded and took the book from Sallah.

“Let me carry it, you will fall over and then what use will you be? Selim can carry yours Ardeth and keep you on your feet.” Adham walked over took the book from Sallah in one arm and then helped the high priest of Ammun to his feet with the other hand. Somehow they all headed out toward the dunes and it was surprisingly getting easier to walk and not harder.

“What is wrong with Evelyn?” He asked his uncle finally.

“I am not certain, Ardeth.” Selim replied quietly. “Adham would know more than I, you should ask him.”

He nodded, not really wishing to know, but knowing he should. And Allah had to know he did not want to tell her of Rick’s death. “I will do so when I can.” He agreed and left it at that not wanting to delve too deep into the shattered pieces of what memory he had of the night before. The sun had just turned the sky pink in the east as they reached the dunes and then Ammun’s smile broke over the horizon. Imhotep stopped suddenly and then shrugged off Adham’s grip to go to his knees. Ardeth could hardly blame him for the dedication, and gave a quick prayer to Allah for understanding why he could not do the same. If he knelt now he would not rise. And then the soft gold light of the morning sun bathed Ammun’s champion and when the man rose to his feet Ardeth could see no sign of exhaustion or remaining weakness. “It seems you were correct were you not?”

“It does. I will go and see to the German’s Ardeth and bring you your shield and scepter if I can.”

“Thank you.”

“Will you take word to O’Connell as well that he might come back to us?” Selim asked, surprising Ardeth with the question.

“There is no– way to accomplish that now, Uncle. But if you find him, Imhotep will you do me the kindness of telling me where he lies?” He did not care if it was improper to speak the name aloud or not. Allah would forgive him if it was not.

“Of course, Ardeth.” Imhotep nodded, no doubt having reached the same conclusion he had. “Keep the book of the Dead with you Medjai it may be that it is still of some use.” And then the priest of AmmunRa was gone in a swirl of sand.

“Are you certain he is dead, cousin?” Adham asked, with a surprising gentleness.

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded. “Allah grant him peace.” It was all he could hope for.

“In’sh’Allah.” Selim whispered.

Horus gave a sharp cry from overhead and then came circling down to perch on the arm Ardeth held up. “Hello my friend, I will have need of you today, Horus as I must find the weapons of your namesake.”

Horus climbed up his arm and it was the first time he realized that his uncle or someone had dressed him in clean robes because the ones he had been in last night had been torn from him when the German had begun his torture and these were whole. Horus perched on his shoulder and then only butted his head under Ardeth’s chin and crooned softly. “Ah, my friend it is good for you to worry, hmm?” He stroked the soft feathers. “Let us get to the dunes and survey what we can of the damage.” He let Adham take some of his weight as they walked up the final high dune. “Can you tell me what is wrong with Evelyn, Adham. Jonathan seemed...concerned.”

“As well he should be as he is her brother.” Adham nodded. “I– do not know for certain, Ardeth. But I assume he fears what we do for many of our tribeswomen who were– accosted by the German soldiers.”

That took him a long moment. “I do not have it in me to be polite, Adham, not now.”

“They were forced, some of them.”

“Raped.” He gave it baldly.

“Yes.” Adham nodded with a wince.

“Leila is well?” He realized there could be some other reason for Adham’s reluctance.

“She is, thanks be to Allah.”

“Good.” He nodded. “Allah grant that our concern for Evelyn is only that.” He did not hold out any real hope that it would be so, but he offered the prayer none the less.

“We can pray yes.” Selim agreed. “Her son will need her to be strong, if you are certain Rick is lost.”

“I am very certain, uncle.” He nodded.

Horus gave another soft croon and began to groom one lock of his hair. “Yes, I know.” He pulled the hair free. “Thank you my friend for the concern, but I knew it was going to happen yesterday. It is not a shock.” He looked out over the remains of the German tanks, relived to see very few horses amongst the carnage which gave him more hope for his people. He could see the concerned looks that Adham and Selim were trading but for now he was willing to ignore it. Later he might well want to collapse and howl out his grief and rage to Allah but not now. For one at the moment there was no pain to it so that was easy enough to ignore and he had promises to keep before he could manage grief if it came. “I think you are right Adham and it is not so horrible a loss as I feared, but it is still more of us than I had ever wished to bury.” He sighed. “So much of our blood has stained these sands.”

“We are Medjai, nephew, we do what must be done. Come now, it seems we have little to fear from the Germans with our most unusual ally once more with his powers and whole. You will need to rest in case strength is needed later.”

“I will rest soon, Selim. I promise.” He opened the book of Horus and found the spell he had used after the first battle to tell if there were yet Medjai on the field or only enemies and began to read. Horus’ talons tightened on his shoulder but did not rip cloth or skin, and he wondered absently if the wounds he had been given were now scars or if they were simply gone. He would find a bit later to check. Apparently the Bright son of Osiris still found some favor with him because the bright golden arrow of light slid over the field below and then came streaking back and into the book he held. He blinked, clearing the afterimages away from his eyes.

“Ardeth?” Selim was at one arm, Adham at the other.

“It is only a very bright flash of light.” He assured them. “There are wounded of ours still on the field, we need to get to them and see them back to Ahm Shere while there is yet time for them to be saved. Selim will you go back to camp please and see that men are sent to see to it?”

His uncle started to say something but then only looked at Adham and nodded. “Very well Ardeth. If it will be one less thing to keep you from resting.” And he went back down the dune toward one of the men still on patrol.

Adham came over to stand with him, one strong hand under his arm to keep him balanced no doubt. “Horus...” He started to turn to his friend when the sand vortex came sweeping back across the field and became Ammun’s high priest.

“The Germans are fleeing back the way they came. If Ammun wishes I can bury the few that remain easily enough.”

“That is good. And Anubis’ army?”

“Gone back to sand again it seems. I found you these.”

He took the shield and scepter with a nod. “Thank you, Imhotep.”

"You are most welcome, Ardeth." There was a bit of surprise to the voice. "I believe this is yours as well?" Imhotep held out the medallion that the Bright god of Vengeance had given him on his last visit to Thebes. Ardeth could vaguely recall the Nazi who had tortured he and Imhotep so pulling it from him during the night. He took the bright gold medallion and finding the chain broken slid it inside his robe.

"Thank you for that as well." He gave a small nod. "Horus, my friend, I must know that the armor of the Scorpion King and the scepter of Osiris are not with the Germans who are fleeing from Egypt as we speak. Can you find me Rick's body now, my friend?"

Horus gave a soft chirp and then took to the sky heading down over the battle field below.

“He is only one falcon, Ardeth.” Adham pointed out.

“No. He is not.” Ardeth shook his head. “Please, oh bright son of Osiris, great god of Vengeance, I need to insure that Egypt is as safe as she can be, and I would, if possible, allow Rick a proper burial.” He gave the prayer in Egyptian.

“Likely he will answer you Ardeth. The son of Osiris is fond of you, Medjai.”

“For which as always I am thankful.” He replied. “Let us go and see if Horus has been successful, hmm?” It seemed like such a simple thing to do. Adham still had a hold of his arm. “Will you come with us, Imhotep as you can touch the armor without harm?” He held out his free hand to Ammun’s High priest.

“Of course, Ardeth.” Imhotep reached over and gripped his forearm, one warrior to another.

“Good. Ai-hetrem-heset-heru.” And then they were gone from the dunes and standing amidst the wreckage of several tanks. Oddly enough the journey did not even leave him short of breath. Horus was sitting on one of the tanks but jumped down and picked his way cautiously toward an area to Ardeth’s left. Ardeth let go of Adham and Imhotep both and walked over, trying to find Rick’s body amongst the wreckage and dead Germans He caught a flash of gold and moved forward.

“Let me, Ardeth, it is safer, hmm?” Imhotep caught his arm and Adham the other. He nodded, wanting to see for himself but willing for the moment to let Imhotep do so. If he killed himself so foolishly there was no way to keep his promise. So he stepped back with Adham and waited as the High Priest of AmmunRa moved wreckage aside with a thought and then knelt down reaching for the gold of the shield Ardeth could see, the scorpion in sharp relief with the morning light. Then Imhotep paused and whispered something too low for Ardeth to make out. “Give me your outer robe, Ardeth.”

“What?” He was not sure where the request came from. Adham’s hand tightened on his arm for a moment and then let go.

“Give me your outer robe, would you please?”

And that was the first time he realized that Imhotep was wearing only a loose pair of pants and not the robes he had been in the day before. “As you wish.”

“Here.” Adham handed him his.

“Thank you.” Ardeth in turn handed it to Imhotep who draped it over the shield and what had to be Rick’s body. “We should take him back to camp.”

“Did you want this?” Adham held the book of the Dead out to Ammun’s priest, and for just a moment Ardeth let himself hope it might be so.

“In just a bit, we shall try I think.” Imhotep turned to where Horus was still perched. “But we will need his aid, and that of his namesake yet.”

“Why?” Adham asked, his voice sharp.

Ardeth did not know what to make of the expression in the dark eyes that met his. “You know the story of the death of Osiris do you not, Medjai?”

“I do.” He nodded as Adham did.

“Odd as it is, we must play Isis in this as the Princess is not with us, likely there is some kindness in that.”

“Isis...” He started to ask and then the realization came with another comforting layer of calm, and he was not really surprised to hear himself chuckle. “And here he threatened so often to blow you to pieces, hmm?”

Adham gripped his arm again and much to his confusion turned him into his cousin’s strong embrace. “Can you manage this, priest of AmmunRa?”

“If Horus is kind.” Imhotep answered.

“I am not an invalid, Adham I can help, as Imhotep said, Evelyn is not here, thanks be to Allah for the mercy, but I was his lover so it may be that Isis will find favor with that and allow us success.” He pushed away a bit.

“Your cousin is only worried for you, Ardeth.” Imhotep sighed in Egyptian now. “You will understand why when you are well.”

He shook his head a bit. “I am already healed, Imhotep what is there to be concerned for?”

“I will let your cousin explain that to you as well. Right now, Ardeth, you are as far from well as I have ever known you to be. Tell me, Medjai, what would you say if I asked you for one of the kisses you owe me right now?”

That was an odd question. “They are yours to claim of course. But I can not think of why you would want to do so now.” He shook his head. “It is not as if Rick is really here to mind after all.”

“No. No he is not. Let us do what we must, then we can get your brother back to Ahm Shere and see him whole, Ardeth. Then perhaps he can explain it to you.”

Ardeth smiled just a bit at that. “If you can succeed priest of AmmunRa, you may claim as many kisses as you wish, and I will pay them all with joy.”

An oddly sad smile crossed the man’s face. “Now that will be a tempting offer to remind you of when you are well. Likely I could have more than kisses, hmm?”

“You could.” He did not think he would mind at all.

“Then I shall also remind you that I did not ask for such. Let us see to the task then.” Imhotep turned to Adham, switching back to Arabic. “You will stay with him, Medjai? I will see what I can do to find his brother’s remains.”

“Yes.” Adham agreed sharply.

“We should have spoken Arabic Adham I did not mean to be rude.” Ardeth apologized.

“Of course you did not. It is not important Ardeth.”

He nodded, and it was actually surprisingly easy to finish their grizzly task. Imhotep tore one of the armor plates off a tank and they used the improvised bier to lay Rick upon, Adham’s robe serving as an equally improvised shroud, the armor of the Scorpion King they left in place as it was easier that way. Ardeth knelt beside the remains and held his hand just a breath away from the blanket over Rick’s heart. “May Horus walk between you and all the dark places you must travel, habib, and see you safely to Allah’s side. I will hold you in my heart forever, Rick O’Connell.”

“Come now, Ardeth, let us see what we can do to right this.” Adham knelt beside him and then Imhotep put one hand on the shield at his back and the other on Rick and recited the prayer Ardeth had grown so used to saying and before he realized it they were gone from the battlefield and back at camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jonathan sat with Evie, watching her worriedly as she read yet another spell out of the book of War and Healing. She’d been at it since she woke, and other than taking a break every now and again to simply hug Alex tightly she’d not said anything really. It only worried him more but he was still at a loss of how to comfort her anyway. “Evie, you need rest.” He tried softly.

“I won’t rest even if I try, Jonathan, really. Let me help those I can.” She looked over at him. “Have I thanked you yet?”

“Thanked me for what?” He blinked in surprise.

“Saving my life, silly goose.” And she smiled just a bit.

“Least I could do.” He smiled back.

“Thank you Jonathan.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek, so soft he barely felt it. “Why don’t you take Alex and get washed up, hmm? He’s sound asleep.” She looked to where Alex was indeed curled up asleep, under the watchful eye of one of Ardeth’s aunts.

“I think it’d be better if we just let him doze until Rick gets back then you can all go get washed up and sleep the day away.”

Something he couldn’t understand at all flashed through her eyes. “When all the healing is done then.” She nodded finally and turned back to the next wounded person.

“Carnahan Effendi?”

He turned, surprised at the title he’d been given to see one of the young Medjai women there with a pot of something.

“Yes?”

“I thought perhaps you and your sister could use some tea?”

“Oh right. God yes that sounds good thank you.” He found a smile and took the cups she poured.

“It is nothing. Anything that I can do to help is only a small way to thank you.” She added, ducking her head a bit in what he’d come over the years to understand was a way of expressing thanks as well as embarrassment among Muslim women.

“Whatever are you thanking me for?”

She glanced back up and much to his shock met his eyes fully. “Saving me from the Germans.”

“Oh.” He found a smile and then ducked his head in turn, breaking the gaze and offering a bit of thanks in return with it. He didn’t miss the small smile that got and figured it was worth it. “You’re welcome then.”

“You are a very good shot.” She poured him more tea.

“Yes well. I’m finding myself glad for that. Evie, luv, there’s tea, it’s hot and sweet, it’ll do you good?” He offered her a cup as she set the book down again.

“Oh. Thank you.” She took the cup.

“I will go and find clean clothes for you and your sister and her son and bring them back here so that you may finally bathe and rest.”

“That would be kind Tamima, bring clothes for Evelyn’s husband too.” Selim put in, having come in with the last wounded they had just brought back to camp. Jonathan was trying to do the math in his mind, and was pleasantly surprised to realize that there were far fewer people who could have been amongst the dead than he’d been afraid of.

“Of course Selim.” The young woman nodded and then left, leaving the pot of tea beside Jonathan on the low bench.

“We are all very thankful for what you did, Yuhan.” Azza patted his shoulder. And he smiled a bit at the Arabic form of his name.

“I wish I could of done more.” He shook his head.

“That is always the way of the world.” Azza agreed. “You must get Evelyn to rest, Yuhan, she is not well.”

“I know.” He looked over at her worriedly. “Would she talk to you Azza? Since Rick isn’t here and she won’t talk to me right now. Could you...?”

The older woman nodded a little. “I will see if she will tell to me what happened with the Germans, perhaps it will help to have another woman to talk to.”

Jonathan nodded and left the two women to talk going over to sit with Alex and Selim, who had for some reason taken his wife’s place beside Alex.

“Evelyn?”

He glanced up at Ardeth’s voice, surprised to see the man standing in the doorway. Selim stood and went over to the doorway, offering Ardeth a supporting hand to balance out Adham who was at the man’s other side. And Jonathan really did wonder how in the world Ardeth was on his feet at all. He didn’t have the words to describe the utter exhaustion and pain that shadowed his friend’s face into something he really didn’t recognize.

“Ardeth.” Evie smiled a little, but there was no brightness to her eyes either. “We’re just about finished healing everyone. At least I think we are, unless there’s more wounded coming Selim?”

“No Evelyn praise be to Allah I think we are all here.”

“Good.” She brushed the tangled and blood-streaked dark hair out of her face with an equally stained hand and Jonathan had to blink back the sudden tears that burned the back of his eyes. “Did you– find him?”

“We did.” Ardeth answered. “Imhotep seems to think there may yet be a spell in the book of AmmunRa that may be of help.”

“Really?” She smiled a bit more, although it still didn’t light her eyes any. “Of course we can try. Sekhmet’s been very kind in letting me treat so many wounds and I’m not the least bit more tired for it.”

“Indeed, all the gods seem to be most kind today.” Ardeth agreed.

“I have been using the book as Evelyn directed me, chieftain.” Risi held out the book of AmmunRa as she and Sallah walked over.

“Good. Then if you are finished with the healing here we shall see if the High Priest of AmmunRa is correct.”

“All right then.” Evie just closed her book and walked over to join them. “Jon? Will you stay with Alex?”

“If someone will tell me what’s going on? Where’s Rick?”

“Heaven I suspect, despite his fondness for the whole concept of Fiddler’s Green.” Evie answered as if it was the same as saying he’d gone to Manchester or something for the day instead of London. “I’ve always known where he’d go when he died.” And it worried him even more that she didn’t seem the least bit surprised that her husband was dead.

“Mum?” Alex sat up rubbing his eyes and Jonathan just put his arm around his nephew’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry we woke you, luv.” Evie came over and drew Alex close into her arms, hugging him tightly. “Your uncle Ardeth and I are going to go see about your father all right? Will you stay here with your uncle Jonathan while we do?”

“I want to help.” Alex put in stubbornly. “Me and Uncle Jon brought you back the last time we were here. We can help with dad right uncle Jon?”

“Sure we could, Alex. But your mum’s got the book to read from so we’d just be in the way. Don’t you think it might be a better idea if we..”

“Actually, it would I think be best if you and your son were both present, Princess.”

It took Jonathan a moment to translate out the Egyptian that Imhotep was using, but he’d been practicing with Evie and Alex since they’re last time here and it had worked out well enough.

“Then that’s what we’ll do. Right mum?” Alex apparently had no problems understanding it either.

“Do you truly think it will help?” Ardeth asked.

“We must appeal to Isis, Ardeth, likely having his wife and son there will only strengthen the request.”

“There is a great deal of truth in that. Very well, but you will stay strictly beside your uncle, Alex. I want no arguments now. Your mother and I are going to be working some very high magic with Imhotep’s help and I can not risk an error hmm? For your father’s sake you will do this, yes?”

“If it’ll bring dad back uncle Ardeth I’ll do anything you need me too.” Alex promised.

Evie just hugged him close. “We both will Ardeth. You must know that.”

“As well as I know my name.” Ardeth replied. “Let us see it done then, In’sh’allah it may yet be put to rights.”

Jonathan took Alex’s hand as they walked, surreptitiously putting himself close enough to Evie to support her if he had too.

“Why are we appealing to Isis and not to Anubis, Ardeth?” Evie asked as they walked outside.

“There is more that needs to be healed before we can ask Anubis to restore his soul, Nefertiri. Likely now it would do no more than cause him unnecessary agony.”

“But tell her that we the gods of Egypt do love her yet, and for her to remember that love and not despair no matter how great her burden or the grief of Isis herself be laid upon her shoulders.” Evie whispered the Egyptian, that was formal enough for him to grasp with more ease. “Was that not part of the message I was given, priest of AmmunRa?”

“It was.”

“I never listen do I, Ardeth?”

“I did not understand that warning either, Evelyn. We can only now do whatever is possible to put this to rights. Likely Isis will I pray be as kind to us as her children have been and it may be accomplished.”

It took Jonathan a bit to realize that there were a few Medjai standing guard it seemed around something covered with a blanket on the ground, and another second to put two and two together. “We’ll just stay here, okay Alex?”

“If you think it’ll help?” Alex looked up at Evie.

“Oh Alex I don’t know. But we’re going to try, luv.” Evie knelt down and just held him tightly. “I’m going to try as hard as I know how. But if it doesn’t work, luv. It doesn’t mean that your father doesn’t love us or that we don’t love him. It just means the magic doesn’t work. Okay? You know that right?”

“I’ll try to.” Alex promised.

“Good.” She smoothed his hair and then kissed his forehead. “Now stay with your uncle.” She gave him a watery smile as she got up. “Thank you Jonathan.”

“Don’t bother, Evie. Just let me know if there’s anything at all I can do to help.”

There was a sharp cry of a falcon above and Jonathan watched as Horus circled down to land on the rim of the shield Ardeth was wearing. “Have you come to carry our prayers to your namesake my friend?” Ardeth asked, stroking the bird’s feathers with one finger.

Horus gave a squawk and then tapped his beak loudly against Ardeth’s shield before taking off to circle over to land on Selim’s shoulder instead then on to Sallah’s and then back.

“When he does that sort of thing he usually means something by it does he not, nephew?” Selim asked.

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded. “Allah’s mercy Horus I do not think I can reason out any more riddles.”

“Shield, Selim, and Sallah?” Risi put in. “That seems simple enough it refers to when you two and Arebe used the shield does it not?”

Horus fluffed out his feathers then smoothed then and simply sat on Ardeth’s shoulder.

“When we went to get the books of Vengeance and War.” Selim agreed. “But we have both books here with us.”

“Maybe we need to go to Hamanaptura and find the book of Isis?” Evie suggested.

That got a squawk from Horus and he tapped Ardeth’s shield again, twice, hard.

“No then. All right. So if it is not that then what about that journey?” Sallah asked.

“We do not understand Horus and we would if it is a way to make certain we succeed.”

Another two sharp taps to the metal.

“Are we to use the shield to go somewhere?” Ardeth asked with a sigh.

That got another fluffing of feathers and a soft croon as Horus butted his head under Ardeth’s jaw.

“All right. So where do we go, my friend can you tell me that?”

Horus took off again and then landed on Selim’s shoulder, then Sallah’s and then back all over again.

“Hamanaptura?” Imhotep put in. “It is the city of the dead after all.”

A squawk and two sharp taps on the shield.

“So where else did you three go besides Hamanaptura?” Jonathan asked.

“No where.” Sallah answered.

That got a louder shriller cry from Horus.

“Edfu?” Selim tried. “We stopped there to rest on the journey.

Horus gave another squawk and then circled over to most surprisingly hop down in front of Alex.

“Someplace you’ve been I guess.” Jonathan suggested.

“I guess.” Alex bit his lip and then knelt down to look at the bird. “Not here, not Edfu...Someplace I’ve been...”

Horus tapped his beak gently against Alex’s wrist as he reached out to stroke the bird’s feather like Ardeth did.

“When I had the bracelet?” Alex asked.

That got a chirp and Horus hopped onto Alex’s outstretched arm.

“Thebes?” Evie looked lost.

“Phillae!” Alex exclaimed. “We went to Phillae.”

That got a happy sounding chirp from Horus who took off to land back on Ardeth’s shield.

“It makes sense right mum? Uncle Ardeth? I mean you’re appealing to Isis right? So...”

“It is her main temple.” Evelyn agreed.

“More than that It is her temple and also dedicated to Osiris, it is where it is said he is buried.” Imhotep put in. “Perhaps her bright son believes she will answer our prayers there.”

“Then we shall go to Phillae.” Ardeth agreed. “We will need to gather closer carefully as I do not want any of us to touch the armor by mistake.”

Horus gave a shrill cry launched himself to the sky and very suddenly they were all most definitely someplace else.

“Phillae.” Imhotep spoke the word softly. “We will need to move your brother inside I think, Ardeth, into the shrine itself.”

“If we are cautious and only touch the metal of the bier then it should be doable.” Ardeth agreed.

“Let Sallah, Adham, Ammun’s priest and I do that nephew. You are still too– exhausted I think.” Selim pointed out. It took only a little bit of time really to get Rick’s body situated on a fallen pillar that served well enough as an altar, just outside the main shrine. Ardeth paused after a moment and set the book of Horus and his spear down on the ground to take off his boots.

“It seems proper.” He offered at the odd looks that got him. “It is a common courtesy in Thebes now.”

“So it is.” Evie agreed and did the same. So everyone followed suit and Risi gathered up all the shoes and put them outside the main sanctuary. “Now what?”

“We see if the old gods will yet listen to our pleas.” Ardeth sighed, and handed the book of AmmunRa to Evie. “It may well be that she will listen to you in this prayer, Evelyn more than anyone else.”

“All right.” Evie opened the book to the page she wanted. “I really can’t remember. Isn’t there something I should be doing?” She asked Imhotep.

“Only read, Princess and we shall see.”

She nodded and began the prayer. Jonathan gripped Alex’s hand in his, and bowed his head not sure what else to do.

Ardeth went to one knee and after a moment, Adham, Selim and Sallah followed so Jonathan figured it made as much sense as anything to do the same thing.

There was silence for a long minute or so after Evie stopped reading and then a soft warm glow, like light through white linen poured into the area where they were and a voice that didn’t really sound like a voice spoke.

“What you ask is more than simple healing, Nefertiri.”

Evie went to both knees and bowed her head. “Yes, oh great Isis it is. But I ask it. I beg of you, please, I want my husband back.”

“Many women wish for that. Why then should I grant you this?”

“Please, most revered Isis. We have no other hope.” Ardeth put in quietly.

“And you, champion of my son, you wish this as well?”

“With all my heart.”

“What you ask has only been done once before and that for a god, champions of my children. It is not to be done lightly.”

“Please?” Alex spoke up, pulling his hand free of Jonathan’s grip and going over to where the not quite solid woman was standing, casting that bright white light. “I want my father back.”

A soft smile crossed her face. “Do you now, child of champions?”

“Yes.”

“And what gift do you bring to me then, little one that I should grant your great wish?”

Alex looked around, and Jonathan found himself wondering wildly what one gave a Goddess for a gift after all.

“Anything you ask for most revered Isis if it is in the power of all the Medjai to grant it I shall see it done.” Ardeth put in.

“If it pleases you, most revered, I have a gift for thee, in the name of thy mother Mut, and by the child’s brightness.” Imhotep’s voice was surprisingly warm. And then he rose to his feet and gestured and from outside the building came a rushing of water that Jonathan could recall hearing all to well in the canyon leading to Ahm Shere and then water poured down from the sky wetting the sand outside the small area where they stood in a gentle rain instead of the drenching onslaught Jonathan remembered. Another gesture and then slowly, almost gracefully the wet sand rose and formed itself into missing columns and roofs, taking on the form for that moment in time the shape of the temple as it must have been when it was built.

Sallah whispered something and then Risi began what it took him a bit to place as the standard ritual prayer to the goddess who was standing only a bit away. And it really was all Jonathan could do to kneel there. Evie added her voice to Risi’s and they finished it in unison.

“It is a fine gift, champions of my children.” Isis smiled and then leaned down and kissed the top of Alex’s head. “He is a good father to thee, child?”

“He’s the best father ever.” Alex replied in the same language, then ducked his head. “Excepting probably Osiris that is.”

The goddess laughed and the silver sound echoed off the not quite real walls. “Then for the sake of a wife who has lost her husband, and the sake of a son who has lost his father, and in thanks for the joy it gives me to see my temple whole here in the world that is. I shall do as you ask and see that the Champion of Anubis is made whole, champions of the gods of Egypt that was. Come here then, Nefertiri you may stand as Nepthys for this, stand at thy husband’s head.” Evie moved over to stand at the front of the bier. “Chieftain of the Medjai you may stand as Anubis’ champion in thy brother’s stead for this as we need his aid and he is a good brother to my son, and did aid me in restoring his father to wholeness. And the other four can stand as Horus’ sons one to each corner.”

It took Jonathan a bit to realize that mean him, Selim, Adham, and Sallah but they all got up and took a corner of the improvised altar.

“And you child, can take from the champion of my Bright son, the spear he wields for the Avenger and stand at your father’s feet will you do this?”

Alex nodded looking over at Ardeth who handed him the bright spear with a small smile.

“Read you the spell of grace from the book of Anubis, Medjai.”

Ardeth opened the black book and began to recite the spell in question.

“And you, Nefertiri read the spell of healing from the book of Great Ammun.”

Their voices overlapped, weaving into what had to be another spell entirely one that almost made sense as they spoke and then Isis seemed to simply dissipate into the bright white light she was casting and was gone. Ardeth and Evie both fell silent and then a sudden bright flash of light caught them all by surprise and completely enveloped the makeshift alter where Rick was lying. “I have done as I, myself can do, champions of Egypt. See you now to the Gods of the Duat and of Death for what remains.” Isis’ voice was a soft whisper on the wind.

They all stood there for a long moment.

“You need to read from the book, Uncle Ardeth.” Alex put in suddenly. “The spell of Anubis.”

Ardeth blinked and Jonathan didn’t know what to make of the strange look that passed between Adham and Selim at that. Risi moved over to Ardeth’s side and flipped one of the pages for him. “This one chieftain.”

“Better I think to read the spell of reuniting the soul with the body before you read the spell of rebirth, Medjai.” Imhotep put in.

“I do not know the spell of reuniting the soul.” Ardeth replied with what Jonathan could almost think was panic. “Is it in the book of Anubis?”

“It’s a prayer to Osiris.” Sallah put in. “I do not recall it being in the book of the Dead though.”

“It isn’t.” Evie shook her head.

“Do you know it, Evelyn?” Ardeth looked at her.

“I think so.” She bit her bottom lip and then set the book of AmmunRa down at Rick’s head and crossed her arms over her chest and began to recite something in Egyptian.

There was a long period of silence and then a low rumble, distant thunder. And then with what almost a sigh there was a darker shadow along the western wall of sand that made the temple seem whole and a voice that was more like a rumble of stone really. “You have called to me, Nefertiri?”

“Yes oh Great Osiris. Lord of the Tuat, father of my fathers’ fathers. I beseech you to restore my husband’s soul as your most revered wife has seen him whole. Please, father?”

The shadows moved closer and Jonathan swallowed hard, moving a bit closer to Alex as the god of the Underworld came forward. “This is your wish champions of my children?”

“Please?” It took Jonathan a long moment to even recognize Ardeth’s voice now. “You told me once that when there was no other hope I should ask of you and for the sake of your son you would answer. Please, Great Osiris, grant me this, I beseech you.”

Osiris turned to look at Ardeth and the expression to that oddly gentle face only softened more. “For thee then, child of Allah. My son could not have found better. This is thy wish?”

“Yes.”

“Please?” That was Alex. “I want my dad back.”

Osiris looked down at Alex and then smiled just a little. “I will grant the champion of my son his wish child. For your mother’s sake and yours. May it be what you wish it to be, Ardeth Bay. Peace upon you all.” And the god moved to touch the gold and lapis ankh he held in one hand to the shroud that still covered Rick’s body. “No darkness is forever child.” The words were barely a whisper but there was a bright flash of light and the god and the shadows were gone.

“Dad!” Alex exclaimed, dropping the spear. “That’s what happened when I read the spell for you mum!” He started to climb up onto the metal only to be very suddenly plucked into the air by an invisible hand and dropped into Evie’s arms as the sand that had formed the walls and outer ceilings slid back to the ground.

“Do not welcome your father back with your death, young Alex. The armor is yet poisoned you know.” Imhotep tisked.

“Oops.”

The man only chuckled and then moved over to pull the blanket away. It was really impossible to tell if Rick was breathing or not but otherwise he looked to be all right.

“Rick?” Evie whispered.

And that seemed to do it, because Rick sat up with a gasp, reaching unerringly for his pistols even though they weren’t there.

“You are well enough, O’Connell. Much as that annoys me to admit. Take off your armor hmm, champion of Anubis so that your wife and son might yet welcome you back.”

“Evie?” Rick turned a bit to see her and Alex just standing there and then dropped the shield he still had on his arm to the ground and shrugged out of the rest of the bright gold armor in a few seconds before pulling both of them close.

Jonathan smiled, oddly relieved to see Evie dissolve into tears. Rick was doing his best to keep both her and Alex tight in his arms.

Imhotep just walked over and calmly gathered up the armor Rick had discarded. “Why do we not appeal to the Bright son of most revered Isis and Osiris to take us back to Ahm Shere, Ardeth?”

“Yes. That would be wise.” Ardeth nodded, looking Jonathan realized utterly lost. “I– think we should get back to camp.”

“Come now, cousin, it will be well now.” Adham took his arm and Selim picked up the spear that Alex had dropped.

“I will see that your brother’s armor is returned to Ahm Shere, Ardeth. If you can see that the others back safely? No doubt Bright Horus will aid you in that.”

“I think it can be done yes.” Ardeth nodded. “Are you returning to Ahm Shere then, Imhotep?”

“I will. It will do us all good I think if I make certain the Germans no longer pose a threat.”

“Allah forgive me but I find myself agreeing with that.” Adham sighed.

“Thank you, Imhotep truly for your help.” Ardeth shook his head again.

“We shall see if you thank me when you are well, Ardeth.” Imhotep smiled but oddly enough seemed more worried than anything else. Then with a familiar swirl of sand he was gone.

“Jonathan, Sallah, Risi? Can you all please gather about so that we can achieve this?” Ardeth sounded even more exhausted than Jonathan felt. It only took a bit to gather up the books and all get within reach of Ardeth of his shield. “Let us go back to Ahm Shere now and rest-- Rick?” Ardeth asked, but his voice shook just a bit on Rick’s name none the less.

“Yeah, Ardeth. God that sounds good.” Rick raised his head from where he was sitting still holding Evie and Alex both. “You okay?”

“Am I?” Ardeth shook his head. “I- I am– exhausted I think.” Ardeth replied, but he held out one hand, which was so obviously shaking that it worried Jonathan more than a little. Apparently it worried Rick too because he grabbed hold of Ardeth’s hand tightly. Then they weren’t in the temple any more but back in Ahm Shere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert. Death is not always a permanent thing in this universe. Evie's a grand example of that, so, trust me Rick will be fine. :-)


	6. Isha: Chapter 6

After a while Rick realized that both Evie and Alex and fallen asleep, Alex curled up under his left arm and Evie half in his lap with her head on his shoulder. He’d been more than a bit worried that all she’d done was hold on and cry, but she’d told him none of the blood was hers just everyone she’d been healing so he let it go for now.

“How are they doing?” Jonathan asked coming over to crouch just a bit away.

“Sleeping.” He smiled. “Did I thank you Jonathan? Evie says you saved her life.”

“Yes well I’m just glad I didn’t miss.” There was an odd expression to Jonathan’s face though. “Why don’t I get Alex and if you’re up to it you can carry Evie?”

“I’m tired, but I think that’s about it.” Rick nodded and they managed to get both their sleeping family up and to the tent he and Evie had been sharing the last few nights. “Why don’t you just lay him down here, huh?” Rick indicated the spot next to Evie. “Then you should go sleep yourself Jon.”

“No doubt about that. I’m done in. I’ll see if Azza or someone can send you in some water for them to wash up with when they wake up and some food too. I know none of us have eaten since lunch yesterday. God was that only yesterday?”

Rick sighed. “Guess it must be.” He smoothed Evie’s blood streaked hair with a frown. “Jon...”

“I’ll go get that water and food, and Tamina said she was going to find us clean clothes. I’ll see where she put them. You just concentrate on them, Rick. I don’t ever want to have to comfort Alex like that again. Twice was far too much you know.”

“Yeah.” Rick sighed, reaching over to smooth his son’s hair with a sad smile. “Thank you for that too.”

“He and Evie are all the real family I’ve got too, Rick.”

“Yeah.” He reached over again and clasped Jonathan’s shoulder tightly. “Thanks for watching out for them when I wasn’t around.”

“Yes well, don’t get used to it.” Jonathan smiled and then went outside.

Rick just sat there watching them sleep for a bit, only glancing up when the tent flap opened and Azza and two younger women came in with the buckets of water and some food and a large jug of drinking water he guessed. “Thanks.”

“It is little enough to do, Rick.” Azza said. “Your family has sacrificed too much for us already. Thanks be to Allah that we did not loose you too.”

“I’m pretty glad for that myself.” He nodded. “How’s everyone? I remember seeing Selim and Adham earlier, and Ardeth of course. How’s Arebe and Kahid and the others doing?”

She looked east and then bowed her head. “Selim and our sons are well, praise be too Allah. But Amal is now in Paradise with Allah. Pasha as well. And Kashim’s wife also. Arebe is well though, thanks be to God. I think we lost near another three hundred of our men. Kahid is alive, if barely thanks be to Allah but he will be a long time healing....” She broke off. “Too many to tell. May they rest in peace with Allah. And we have lost two dozen or so of our tribes women, and too many children. But there at least we lost far fewer than might have been.” She paused again. “Selim and I have not told Ardeth yet though, so best if you do not, please? He needs to rest.”

“Yeah, and he’ll only worry about everyone else instead like usual. Okay, I’ll let you tell him. I’m really sorry about Amal. And everyone else. Too damned many.” Rick sighed.

“It would have been far more without you and Evelyn and Jonathan.” Azza reached over and patted his arm and he smiled a bit. “Is there anything else I can get for you or your family, Rick?”

He shook his head. “Do you know where Ardeth is?” He asked finally.

“Undoubtedly seeing to the tribes unless he has finally gone to rest. I will go and check on him though and come back to tell you.” She patted his arm again. “I am glad my nephew has chosen you as his brother, Rick O’Connell. You are a fine nephew.”

“Ardeth’s a pretty lucky guy to have family like you.” He returned the complement.

“So I have always felt.” Ardeth’s voice came from the tent flap.

Azza ducked her head and then gathered the two younger women with her and left, kissing Ardeth on the cheek as she did so.

“Are they well?” Ardeth asked.

“Yeah, I think so. Alex’s exhausted and really scared but I think he’s going to be okay. Evie just cried herself to sleep so...” He looked back but Ardeth hadn’t moved from the doorway. “God, are you okay?”

“I will fall asleep on my feet at any moment, actually. I must see to one more duty and then I am going to sleep for as long as I can. You should do the same, hmm?” Ardeth came over and then clasped his shoulder, almost tight enough to hurt. “I have no words, Rick, to tell you– what it means to me that you are well.”

“Yeah well, I’m just glad we all made it out of it, Ardeth.” He squeezed the fingers on his shoulder tightly.

“As am I.” Ardeth’s fingers tightened and then let go. “I must see the commanders before I can not stay awake to do so.”

“You really look like you’re going to fall down, Ardeth.”

“I am mostly asleep already I think.” Ardeth nodded a bit, then sighed. “I will sleep as soon as I can.” He headed back toward the tent flap.

“Okay. Me too I think. See you in Thebes in a bit, huh?”

Ardeth shook his head. “Not today I do not think. It seems we have been allowed the day to rest completely but tonight perhaps. Likely I will sleep the day away if I can.” He paused. “But I think it would be best, Rick, if...you did not come to Thebes tonight.”

“Why?” He started to turn because God only knew what stupid sort of bargain Ardeth might have made for his life after all. Promise or no promise.

“Because they are both going to have nightmares I fear and they need you here.” Ardeth sighed. “It is not my place...to say this...but...”

“But what?” The answer surprised him, because Ardeth really didn’t seem to think he had anything to worry about in Thebes.

“When the Germans came to camp...many of them...” Ardeth winced a bit and didn’t finish.

“To hell with politeness Ardeth.”

“Too many of my tribes women were forced, Rick. I am only concerned....”

“Oh Christ.” He closed his eyes and reached out to stroke Evie’s hair without thinking about it. “Ardeth?”

“I do not know, Rick. I am only worried for her you understand? So I think it is better for you to be here, or simply sleeping in case she needs you tonight. I swear to you, if I need to call you to Thebes I will do so.”

“Yeah then...okay...You’re really okay Ardeth?”

“I am-- too exhausted to think. But the wounds are healed, certainly. Ask me again later, hmm? When I know the answer myself I will tell you.”

“Okay.” He could understand that he was lost himself. But he caught Ardeth’s hand and placed a kiss on the palm figuring he could get away with that. “For now.”

Ardeth obviously blinked back tears and then gripped his shoulder again tightly. “If I do not go now, I will fall asleep. Rest well, I will see you in the morning.” Ardeth straightened and the exhaustion really obvious and went back outside.

“I need more arms.” Rick muttered to himself but he laid down beside Evie and pulled her close. “Please God, Allah, Ammun anybody– just let them be okay? Please?” He closed his eyes and tried his best to simply rest, because he really was so tired already and Evie was going to need him to be strong, and Alex too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ardeth please sit down before you fall.” Arebe’s voice was sharp.

“I...” He nodded and accepted the help to do so. His entire body ached and it was all he could do to keep a hold of consciousness really. What strength had sustained him during the time it had taken to find Rick’s body and praise be to all the gods that would listen, to get him healed and living again had deserted him. He struggled for a moment with the horror that still clawed at the back of his throat that very much wanted to send him as far away from everything as he could get, but he had one more task to attend too before he could collapse.

“Here.” Kashim pressed a cup of hot coffee into his hands and he sipped it thankfully. “What is it that makes you gather us together, Ardeth? The Germans are gone, praise Allah. You must rest.”

“Soon.” He promised.

“You are so often your father’s son.” Abdul clasped his shoulder. Ardeth could not find it in him to disagree with that now. It took more strength than he had left. It would be good to have this done, likely no one would argue with him about it after all. And he had no will left to argue with. He blinked, realizing Abdul was still speaking and tried to focus on the words. “We are here now, Ardeth. Tell us what you must and then go and sleep. No matter how much healing the great books have given you, you are not well.”

“No. No I am not.” He admitted. Selim sat beside him on his right, offering all the support he could. And it was good that he was there, because otherwise Ardeth was not certain he would have managed to stay seated. He shook his head a bit to clear it some, then looked around the gathered men, and set the coffee aside, before he spilled it. “I have gathered you here for one last request my friends.” Odd how his voice could still sound so normal.

“Is there something that remains to be done in this battle?” Hashim asked, looking from him to the other leaders.

“No. Although if possible I think I shall ask our most unusual ally to re-bury the pyramid for the safety of whatever secrets it yet holds.” That thought had come to him as Imhotep had returned Rick’s armor only a short time ago and offered his aid once more in burying both their dead tribesmates and the remains of the German army. Tomorrow perhaps they could see it done, if Imhotep’s offer would still be valid for Adham as it had been for him. So many dead, friends, comrades, old men who had tried to fight off the Germans who came to camp, women who had done the same and died for it and worse. Children who would never have a chance to grow. So many dead. He could never count them all.

“That seems a good idea, yes.” Selim agreed, gripping his arm a bit and offering him a connection to the world he desperately needed and drawing his thoughts back to his task. “Is he our ally yet, Ardeth?”

Ardeth shrugged a little. “I do not know uncle, truly. It seems so for today at least. After that I have no knowledge.” He shook his head. “I only hope the Medjai are granted some rest before another battle, hmm?” He did not truly think rest would be enough for his tribes to recover though. It would take years and he was leaving his cousin with such a horrendous task. Better for the Medjai though. Better they had a leader who might yet allow them to survive.

“In’sh’allah.” Selim agreed. And Ardeth wondered what it was his uncle was agreeing to. He tried once more to focus his thoughts.

“So then, what is this request you have? If it is not a last bit of something that remains about this battle?” Abdul asked.

It took him a moment to understand then question then he did smile, a little, sadly. “Ah, Abdul it is not a last request in terms of the war with the Germans.” He took a deep breath. “It is a last request as your chieftain.”

That, he was oddly touched to notice, resulted in a huge uproar even from Gamal who he had rather expected would be relieved. Ardeth only sat there and waited for the loud mutterings and what not to die down.

“Why is it you speak this way, Ardeth? Surely if you are injured so one of the great books can heal you? They healed Kahid and I.” Arebe gripped his arm gently, moving to sit mostly in front of him.

“For which I am ever thankful my friend.” He patted the strong hand on his arm only then realizing as Arebe did no doubt that he was trembling. Had Kahid survived the second battle as well? He could not recall any longer. Perhaps Kahid would be happier in Paradise if it saved him from another capture. Ardeth almost chuckled at that. It sounded far better to him as well.

“Ardeth?” Selim’s voice was full of worry that pulled him back once more from the edge of the darkness that swirled about his thoughts. “Nephew?”

He nodded a little and returned to the task at hand. “I have come before you to ask you to approve of my choice of heir, leaders of the tribes of the Medjai.” Odd that it was so easy to say after all.

“This is foolishness, Ardeth. You are young yet, marry, father children, lead us and our sons until you are Selim’s age.” Abdul shook his head.

“Do you think if it were possible I would be doing this now?” He shook his head. Why could they not just let it be done without prolonging it.

“Ardeth–“ Abdul began and Ardeth just waved aside the words and looked over at his cousin and was relieved when Adham came over and simply sat beside him and gripped his other arm.

“He means it well, Arda.”

“I know.” He nodded, but the obvious support his family was offering as well as no doubt the fact that he did not mind the least in accepting it seemed to quell some of the others.

“What can we do, Ardeth, to convince you otherwise?” Arebe asked softly.

He shook his head a bit, then wished he had not as the dizziness grew worse. “If it were possible, my friends, I would do so. But it is not to be. I have no children. I will not have any now, nor a wife. The Germans have seen to that. So, I ask you as the man who is yet your chieftain, I have no sons, my sister has no sons, and so I must go back to my grandfather to find you a chieftain. Jalaluddin had two children who lived to have children, my father, may he rest in peace with Allah and a daughter. She as you know had a son who is, praise be, still with us.” He gave his cousin a sad smile, relived that the words at least made sense when it was so hard to focus on even this last task. Adham put his arm around Ardeth’s shoulders, squeezing a bit. He leaned against the support. “Adham has two sons, his oldest Mohamed should be left to become leader of his tribe. So, I ask that you allow me to claim Ismail bin Adham as my heir and your future chieftain. You may of course choose amongst yourself for who will serve in his stead until he is old enough to do so.” It was not really an offer worth making since he knew, as they no doubt did, who they would choose. Had all the words come out correctly. He had lost his original thought somewhere in there he was certain. But it seemed at least that he had been understood.

“Why can you not stay as chieftain until the boy is of age, Ardeth? We could do no better for a leader from any man on Earth.” Arebe asked.

“I can not.” He shook his head and then had to fight back the urge to be ill. Perhaps if he was ill they would not question him any more? Let it be done. “The Germans have...left me with– so little strength, Arebe.” He searched still for a way to make them understand. “I can not marry or father children, and as I am nearly thirty three all of you know I have only two years yet while I may sit amongst the council of men if I do not.”

“Then do.” Husan urged. “I have three daughters who would be thankful onto Allah himself to marry you, Ardeth.”

He smiled, a little amazed that the expression came so easily, when there was nothing left in his heart but ashes. “No, Husan. They would not.” He could see on their faces that it was probably not a smile they had expected. He almost chuckled. And how do you rebuild a wall of reason when the boards are not only snapped but in pieces? He wondered if Imhotep could tell him that. “I-- can not think of how to say this.” He apologized, glancing hopefully from Selim to Adham. He had told them, surely they could find words.

“Whatever horror they visited upon you Ardeth give yourself time to heal from it, before you decide such things.” Kashim suggested, with a gentleness that made Ardeth smile a bit more. There were various murmurs of agreement.

“You do not heal from being gelded, Kashim.” The words came after all, surprisingly calm if too blunt for courtesy. And he watched the shock that filled their eyes and then and he was again thankful for their support, compassion but not pity. “I can not marry or father children now.” He shrugged. Should that not still hurt? Nothing seemed to hurt now, which was a blessing, really. “I am somewhat thankful that I do not leave a woman I love without a proper husband as it is.” He would have to tell Rick though, later, much later if he could manage it. He had kept the secret well enough for that short visit earlier but how to do it again? Rick had to care for Evelyn. That was all that mattered now.

“Allah have mercy.” Kashim whispered, and only gripped his shoulder tightly.

Ardeth did not argue, but he doubted Allah had any mercy left for him. He simply shrugged. “So, it is said and we must insure the Medjai survive despite it.” He had made that promise and he would see it done. One more task, Rick, it is all I can do. “So, I ask again, will you except Ismail bin Adham as my heir?”

“If that is what you wish, Ardeth of course we will.” It was Husan who spoke finally.

“Good. No dissenters?”

Silence.

“Thank you all.” He meant it with whatever was left of his heart. “No man has ever had better men to lead.” He looked over at Adham. “I am sorry for the burden I leave to your son, cousin.”

“He will do us both proud, Ardeth. I am certain.” Adham tightened his arm around his shoulders a bit more.

“As am I.” He nodded. “I ask you as a friend then, that you do not yet speak of this outside this council. Until everything can be settled, please? You may of course deliberate amongst yourselves for who you have stand in Ismail’s stead...”

“We have at least two years to make that choice. It seems foolish to do so now.” Abdul said with a wave of his hand.

And that Allah forgive him finally brought him to tears. “Abdul...”

“Do not argue with your elders when we know better.” Arebe suggested, squeezing his arm again. Selim put his arm around him as well, and Ardeth gave the battle and simply turned his head against his uncle’s shoulder.

“I think between us all we can manage things until you are strong enough to call us together again.” Hashim put in.

“I–“ He shook his head a bit. “You will– stand for me cousin? Please?”

“We can discuss that tomorrow, Arda. Now we should all sleep.” Adham’s voice was firm, but oddly enough the same tone he so often used with his children.

“Adham is right.” Selim stroked his hair from his face as if he were no older than Mohamed.

“Tomorrow will change nothing. Let it be done.” Ardeth shook his head, feeling the dizziness flood through him again. “Adham...”

His cousin sighed. “I will stand for you if you wish me to, Ardeth.”

“Good.” It was all he could do. He was facing his own damnation now, better to leave the others with a chance at Paradise. If Allah was merciful he might yet forgive the Medjai for following him as they had. What did it matter now if Allah forgave him or not?

“Come now we will get you to your tent so you may rest. Would that Rihana were here for you, Ardeth.” Selim’s voice cut in on his thoughts and he had to struggle to understand what it was his uncle had said.

He did not bother to argue. But he doubted there would be any more comfort in his sister’s presence than there was in that of his family and friends all ready gathered about. Perhaps he would find enough strength after sleeping to convince them of the folly of not simply declaring Adham chieftain then and being done with it. He took the offered aid to get to his feet and then Allah was at last compassionate still because the world tilted wildly and went mercifully black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adham caught Ardeth as he started to fall, realizing at that moment that his cousin was already unconscious. He only shifted his grip so he could keep Ardeth from sliding to the ground. “Can you get us a blanket to carry him on? He is too big I think for me to manage alone.”

There was a moment of shock and then Malik scrambled to do as he asked, coming back with a blanket on which they could lay him. Ardeth did not so much as stir. “Bis’mil’Allah.” Someone, he thought perhaps it was Husan whispered. Arebe only crouched beside Ardeth and laid a hand on his throat.

“He needs to rest, and eat if he can stomach it. His skin is cool, much too cool for this time of day. Shock will do that. Selim, will your wives-- I am sorry– will Azza see to him?”

“Of course she will. I can trust her not to speak of this to anyone. We will give him time to– regain what strength he can before he must deal with anyone else knowing what has occurred.”

Adham took one corner of the blanket, Abdul another, Husan and third and surprisingly enough Kashim the forth. It took no time to get them inside to Ardeth’s tent and get his cousin as comfortable on the pallet of blankets as they could. Adham arranged his weapons to the side of the blankets.

“Will you sit with him, Adham? It will do him good to have family about when he wakes. I will go and get Azza.” Selim crouched beside him and then reached over to smooth the hair from Ardeth’s face. “Allah have mercy if it causes him this much pain after he has been healed.”

And there was no doubting that even unconscious Ardeth’s face showed the exhaustion and pain all too clearly. “If I can belittle his loss by comparing it to my own, Selim. I can say that the pain lasts far longer than the injury.” He touched the eye-patch he wore.

“Are we certain that the Germans are all dead, Adham? Can not O’Connell or Evelyn speak with He who shall not be named and be certain that it is so? I do not think I could live with the knowledge that the man responsible for this might still be among the living.” Kashim’s voice was a low hiss.

“It may be that they can. I do not know. The only one I know for certain who can speak to the old gods and their champions is Ardeth.”

Abdul sighed. “As always he manages to do the most miraculous things and make it seem as if it is nothing we should even notice. And we never consider what our fates would be if he were not able to do so.”

Adham looked over at the older tribal leader. “I have rarely not thought of it, Abdul.” He corrected. “Ardeth has spoken to me on several occasions as to what would be best for the tribes if he were to die. He has already seen to almost everything. He who shall not be named will return tomorrow. The pyramid and our tribesmates who now rest in peace with Allah will be buried. Izzy will return in three days with more ammunition in case we had need of it. I am to return the shield and scepter of Horus to Edfu if Ardeth is not able to do so. And Ardeth has already sent scouts out to make certain that any Germans who survived are fleeing west.” He was surprised at the anger in his own voice. “As always he has already seen to everything that can be seen to, despite his own injuries. Despite the torture he bore at the hands of the Germans. Because he is certain that now that he is in his own opinion no longer a use to us as chieftain we will cast him aside. Likely he said to me, there would be some who would be relieved to see him gone.”

Abdul only stared at him for a moment.

“We have failed him that badly, have we Adham?” Arebe asked softly.

“That is not my place to say, Arebe. I only tell you what my chieftain told to me. And I tell you this. I will stand in his stead if I must because he wishes me to. And only because of that. Right now I am likely to send the first man who so much as shows relief that Ardeth is no longer our chieftain straight to hell.” He looked directly at Gamal as he spoke. “Do we understand each other?”

“I will be happy to help you.” Husan put in suddenly, and perhaps it meant more given that Husan had once sided with Gamal in questioning Ardeth’s leadership. “And you will not have to stand in his stead, Adham. We will manage things as well as we can while he heals and rests. Perhaps once the shock wears off he will listen to us when we tell him again as Abdul did that we have two years and a bit more to find a solution to this. If he will do us the consideration of staying our chieftain for that time. And if he is willing to do so after that time, then I for one do not care in the slightest if he is not married by thirty-five I will follow him until he or I join Allah in Paradise.”

“But I thought no man could sit amongst the council if he is not wed at thirty-five.” Mohamed said quietly.

“Then he shall be the first.” Hamish shrugged. “Unless there is somewhere in the Koran where we are expressly forbidden to do so, Pasha?” The man sighed. “I am sorry Karim, I forgot for a moment your father’s loss.” He clasped the young man’s shoulder and Adham tried not to think about how many of the tribal leaders were younger than he was, when all but Kashim had been older than he when the war with Germany had started. “If the Koran does not forbid it somewhere. Have the rest of you become fools while I was left alone at Hamanaptura?”

“It is custom, I think, not law.” Arebe shook his head. “Will he stay with us, Adham?”

Adham looked down at his cousin who was still unconscious on the pallet. “I do not know, Arebe. Perhaps it is unfair of us to ask him too. He has suffered so much for us already.”

“Then we will tell him of how we feel, that we know for certain there is no other man we would be half as honored to follow, no offense meant, Adham, but that we understand if as he says the Germans have left him with so little strength that he would rather set the burden aside and simply rest.” Arebe took Ardeth’s hand in his. “Rest now, Ardeth, it will get better, I promise you.” The man sighed. “Sit with him. We will go and see to the tribes as we can. Tell him when he wakes that I will make sure Horus is well fed.”

“I will.” Adham clasped his friend’s shoulder. “You are not much more healed than Ardeth, Arebe. And he will not rest if you do not.”

“Likely not.” Arebe nodded and got up. “Let us live up to the example then. Are you coming, Medjai?”

The other leaders filled out.

`“Gamal.” Kashim caught the older man’s attention just as they were leaving.

“Yes?”

“Question his leadership again and I will run you through.” There was nothing but simple truth to the young man’s words. “Ma Salaama Adham.”

“Ma Salaama, Kashim.” Adham gave a small smile. And then the tent was empty except for he and Ardeth. “They are foolish sometimes, cousin. But they are not completely without merit. It is not easy to learn to live with even half the loss you have suffered, Ardeth. But it can be done. Truly.” He undid Ardeth’s sash, and took off his boots, leaving him the rest of his clothes and tried to make him as comfortable as he could. Selim came back a bit later with Azza and they sent him with a list of requests to Leila. Somehow by the time all was done, they had Ardeth resting reasonably well on a pallet of blankets thicker than some mattresses Adham had seen. They had a delicious smelling soup simmering on the cook fire outside, two jars of karkaday laced heavily with mint syrup and probably more than a few things to make Ardeth sleep, and had set up two large water tanks just outside the tent so that there would be water for him to bathe with when he woke. Adham only helped as he could, lifting Ardeth when they needed him to. Finally, he, Selim and Azza were the only ones left in the tent along with Ardeth.

“Fatima said that she would see that Jonathan is settled into the tent Ahmer set up for him and Alex. Then she would bring us dinner here.” Azza said softly. “Do you wish to go and join Leila and your children, Adham?”

“Leila said she would bring them here after diner.” He shook his head. “I have some hope that seeing them will ease his heart some. Do you not wish to see to your own family, Azza?”

She gave a small shrug. “All of my children survived this battle, thanks be to God. I will help ready Amal and Ramzi for burial of course, but that will not be tonight. We shall wait until tomorrow for the funerals.” She paused and Selim only put his arm around her shoulders. “My brother was wounded, but I think he is resting now. My niece, Samia was killed trying to protect her children.” Another pause. “May they rest in peace with Allah.” She sighed.

“I am beyond sorrowed for your family. Are Samia’s children safe?” Adham could only think of his own, of how Leila had said the German came at her with his bayonet as she tried to shield Khalifa, and how close he had come to losing them both. And Mohamed’s foolish bravery in facing down the Nazis himself an unarmed child. He had to find time and a way of thanking Azim and Jonathan Carnahan for their lives.

“They are. I think they are both too young yet to understand what has happened. The oldest is not quite three and the youngest is only four months. One of the other women who’s babe was killed said she would nurse the little one. It may be that they can find comfort in each other I hope.”

“That is a good thought. There is no pain like losing a child, certainly. But it is some consolation that she may yet save another.” Selim sounded exhausted. “I will be thankful to Allah that your children and mine are safe, Adham.”

“As am I.” He agreed. “I hope it will ease Ardeth’s heart some.” He did not relish telling Ardeth how many of their people were dead. They had done their best to keep the worst from him for now, he did not need any more burdens to carry. _Allah how do you bear this with such grace, Ardeth? I am not even forced yet to truly stand in your stead and already it weighs so heavily upon me?_ He closed his eye and prayed silently to Allah for the strength to do as his cousin needed him to.

“We can only hope that Allah will have some mercy on him and allow him to find joy again. Your daughters are a blessing surely. Tomorrow is soon enough to add to his sorrows. I shall pray for his rest.” Selim glanced outside and then sighed. “Actually, it is not a bad thing to pray now. Can it truly be only sunset?”

“I suppose it can be.” Adham glanced toward the western side of the tent where the dark gold orange of sunset showed about the areas open to the breeze. “Allah must know I will be glad when the day is over.”

“I think we all will, yes.” Azza patted his arm.

“Adham...?” Ardeth’s voice was a soft groan. “Where?”

“Rest now cousin. You are at your tent, the sun is setting and the tribes are safe.” Adham put his hand on Ardeth’s shoulder. Azza poured some karkaday into a cup and Selim only helped Ardeth raise his head to drink it. He took several long swallows obviously thirsty. Adham wondered to himself if Ardeth had so much as drunk a glass of water since the one he had given him just before dawn, and decided probably not.

“The Germans?” Ardeth’s voice was oddly, distant as he spoke.

“Gone or dead, Arda. Rest now, nephew.” Selim answered.

A slight nod. “Nothing will benefit you staying here. Go and see your families.” Ardeth pushed himself up to take the cup from Azza.

“We are doing just that.” Azza replied firmly. “You are our family, Arda.” She reminded him with a gentle smile. “I will get you soup. I made you sumac with chicken and lentils so you will eat some.”

Ardeth blinked, obviously struggling with tears but did not argue as she went outside. “I will be ill.” He looked at Selim desperately.

“I will tell her only to get you some broth, nephew, but you must try to eat something.”

“Later.” Ardeth shook his head and then sighed. “I will try that, please?”

Adham refilled his glass and handed it back to him, not even commenting on how much Ardeth’s hand shook. “Arebe told me to tell you he would see that Horus ate well and was settled.”

“Good.” Ardeth took a long drink of the cool hibiscus and then nearly dropped the cup. Adham caught it and his cousin, setting it aside and only drawing Ardeth close. “I– am sorry.” The words were a gasp. “It hurts so...”

“Breathe with it, Ardeth. It will ease. Breathe deep as you can.” He shifted his arms to support Ardeth against the tremors that ran through him. And it frightened Adham more than anything had in a very long time to see his cousin in this state. Ardeth said nothing else only leaned against him and obviously tried to stifle back the pain.

“Drink this, it will take the pain away.” Selim crouched on the other side and pressed what was likely water laced with laudanum to Ardeth’s lips. Ardeth swallowed whatever it was and slowly the shudders eased.

“It is all right to cry with the pain, Ardeth it makes it hurt less.”Ahdam sighed, wishing to God that there was some more comfort he could think of.

“I– do not wish to cry.” Ardeth sighed.

Adham closed his eye. “If you will not cry out your pain and grief upon my shoulder, cousin. I will go and get O’Connell so that perhaps you will...”

“No.” Ardeth’s voice was suddenly sharp. “You will not. Leave him to tend his wife as he should, Adham. You gave me your word that you would not tell anyone.”

Adham sighed. “I know I did, Ardeth. I will not tell anyone, I promise, cousin. I only– thought it might ease you some if he were here.”

Something that could have been a chuckle and Ardeth pulled out of his arms to lay back upon the blankets. “No. It would not. And Evelyn needs him now. Allah grant her peace. Leave me be.”

Adham started to argue but Selim only glanced at the door and so he rose to his feet and went with the older man to stand there.

“He will be asleep again in moments and does not need to waste his strength arguing, Adham. We will just stand here and watch over him until he does.”

“What did you give him?”

“Only a little laudanum to make him sleep. It will ease him past the first of the shock. Likely he will not wake until well into tomorrow now.”

Adham looked back at Ardeth noticing that indeed he was already asleep. “If he will not turn to us with his grief, Selim what do we do?”

“Send to Alexandria for Rihana.” Selim answered. “Arebe has already done so.”

“Allah grant that it helps.” For now it was all he could hope for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick woke slowly, trying to figure out what had woken him at all. Then he let go of Evie with one arm to roll over. “Hey sport.”

“Sorry dad. I was starving.” Alex smiled a little, indicating the sandwich he was eating.

“No problem.” Rick sat up, pulled the light blanket up around Evie a bit more and went over to sit next to Alex. “How you doing, huh?”

“I’m still sleepy.” Alex yawned. “But I was too hungry to sleep anymore right now.”

Rick nodded and poured himself a large mug full of water before putting his arm around Alex’s shoulders. “I forgot to mention, somebody told me you’d ridden out to the battlefield to warm the Medjai the Germans were in camp.”

“Yeah.” Alex smiled a little. “I flipped Mohamed for it. And I only got as far as the dunes before I found someone to tell so I didn’t really go too close to the battlefield, dad.”

“Still too close. But, it was a really brave thing to do, Alex. And it probably saved a whole lot of lives. So, even though I know you know I’d rather you stayed where it’s safe I’m really proud of you.” He tightened his arm.

“Thanks dad.” Alex didn’t seem to mind the hug any, only leaning against Rick a bit. “I wasn’t really scared until later. When you were missing and mum was unconscious and it was dark and we could still hear the explosions. That was pretty scary.”

“Yeah, I bet it was.” He sighed. “It’s okay to be scared, Alex. Really. I was pretty scared myself at some points. You know what somebody told me once? Courage isn’t not being afraid. Courage is knowing you’re afraid and going ahead and doing what needs to be done anyway.”

That got a real smile. “Then Uncle Jon’s the bravest man ever!”

Rick chuckled. “Yeah, you know, Alex, you’re probably right.” He ruffled his son’s hair. “You think maybe we can go get a bath while your mom’s asleep?”

“Well, maybe I could go get a bath and you could stay with mom? I don’t think she’s going to want to wake up without you here.”

And that was such an adult thing for Alex to say that Rick just looked at him.

“Well I forgot for a moment when I woke up that it was real, so I kinda thought maybe mom would to.” Alex muttered.

“Oh, Alex.” Rick just hugged him as tight as he could. “I’m right here, son.”

“But you died.” Alex sobbed and just clung tightly so Rick gathered him into his arms and held on.

“Yeah, I did. But I’m back now, just like your mom, huh? It’s okay to be scared, Alex and it’s okay to be really upset I was dead.” He recalled all too well how long he’d bottled up that emotion when Evie had died. And this time he was going to get it right and be there for his son. He stroked the blond hair gently, until Alex stopped crying. “Better now?”

“Yeah.” Alex sat up and wiped his eyes and his nose with his sleeve. Rick smiled a little and then took one of the napkins that was with their food and handed it to him. Alex wiped his eyes again and then blew his nose. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. Believe me, Alex if it’d been you or your mom who’d died I’d’ve cried too.”

“Thanks dad.” Alex hugged him again. “I’ll go get that bath now. Maybe then I’ll go check on Lesha and look in on Uncle Jon? If– um– well you and mom wanted to be mushy.” He rolled his eyes at the last.

Rick chuckled, but hugged him back. “You are the world’s greatest kid you know that?”

“Right.” Alex smiled. “Does that mean I should go check on Lesha?”

“Alex, I love your mom a lot. But right now no matter how much I love her, I want to be sure you’re okay too, all right? So, if you want to just go get a bath and then come back here and sit with your mom while I go do the same then that’s more than okay with me, huh?”

“Thanks dad.” Alex smiled. “But I really do want to talk to Mohamed. He actually got in a fight with one of the Germans and got his arm broken. But I used mom’s amulet and healed it for him and I want to make sure he’s okay. And go check on Lesha too. Then I’ll come back and see if maybe you and mom are both awake so we can go get dinner, okay?”

“Yeah, sport. That sounds pretty great. I’m glad Mohamed’s going to be okay.” Rick didn’t want to think about Adham losing his son. He’d come way too close to that himself. He reached over and ruffled Alex’s hair again. “You sure you’re only eleven?”

“Yeah dad, I’m sure.” Alex hugged him and then made a face. “Which is way too old for you to be messing up my hair all the time.”

“Right. Gotta work on that.” Rick smiled.

“Uh huh.” Alex got up and then went over to the tent flap. “I told Isis you were the best dad in the world you know.”

“You did, huh?” And God but that made him feel ten feet tall still.

“Yeah.” Alex nodded. “It’s true too.” And then he ducked outside and was gone.

“He’s growing up so fast, Rick.” Evie whispered after a moment.

“Hey.” He moved back over to sit beside her. “You should be sleeping.”

“I was.” She sat up and hugged him tightly so he wrapped his arms around her and held her back, stroking his hand through her hair. “God I missed you.”

“Yeah, sweetheart I know.” He tightened his arms just a little, remembering Ardeth’s concern earlier. “But I’m right here now.”

“I didn’t realize, Rick how much it still hurts even once you’re back.”

“We’ve both made it through, Evie. You’re the strongest woman I know, sweetheart you can make it through this too, huh?” He stroked the hair out of her face. “You sure none of this is yours?” He touched one long blood smear on her shirt.

“I’m sure.” She leaned up to kiss him, fully, and he gave himself to that, deepening it when she did, reacquainting them both with the taste and feel of each other. “I’m a sight I’m sure. We could both use a bath.”

“Azza brought water earlier we can just bathe here.” He cupped her cheek. “Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.” She nodded. “I feel absolutely filthy.”

“Well I’m not a lot better, sweetheart.” He agreed. Wondering how to ask if it was just the blood that made her feel that way. He got up helping her to her feet so that they could go over to the water. Evie’s hands came to rest on his chest and he relaxed a little, and smiled as she undid the buttons on his shirt quickly. Then he reached over and did the same for her, taking it much slower and watching her eyes. Only then realizing that it wasn’t her blouse at all. “What’s this?”

“Something Azza brought me. I’m afraid mine was a mess. When Jon shot that German...well he must have been right on top of me because...” She shuddered.

“Evie?” He gently cupped her chin, and gave up on not asking. “Did they hurt you, sweetheart?”

“Well one of them tried to bash my skull in and I recall getting kicked quite a few times but...” And he could see when the realization of what he was asking filled her eyes. “Oh! No, God no, Rick. I’m fine.”

“Thank God.” He pulled her desperately close at that. “Some of the women were...”

“Yes, I know. I didn’t even think... I’m fine, Rick. Now that you’re here I’m just fine.” She leaned up on her toes and wrapped her arms around him to kiss him fully, and this time he met her completely, lifting her up to kiss her as long and as deep as he could.

“Rick.” She whispered his name against his lips and he smiled letting her down again.

“I love you, Evie.” He kissed her again, taking the time to enjoy just how wonderful she felt in his arms. It never mattered how much he held her, or how often, or how recently, it was still as perfect as it had been that first time, outside Hamanaptura sharing their first real kiss. A dozen years now and it still felt so good to touch her. “Let’s wash up, hmm?”

“I really must be a mess.” She shook her head.

“Doesn’t matter how messy you get, Evie. You are still the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Flattery will as always get you anywhere, Rick.” She smiled.

“Nope, no flattery sweetheart, just truth.” He ran his hands slowly up her arms to her shoulders and then down her back to undo the clasp on her bra, sliding that down off her shoulders. “Beautiful.”

“Hmm, bruised is more like it.”

He traced one long smear of blood along her collar bone. “You sure none of this is yours, sweetheart?”

“Positive.” Her fingers teased up along his ribs to his shoulders and then down his chest. “I thought we were going to bathe?”

“Right.” He knelt down and pulled one of the wet cloths out of the bucket and then started with her left hand wiping the blood and grime away.

“Oh Rick.” There were tears in the dark eyes suddenly. “I don’t know that I can be that patient.” Her fingers traced through his hair. “You’ll make me cry.”

“Crying’s okay, love.” He felt like it himself still really, but there was no bruises or injuries at all on the soft skin the water revealed.

“I don’t want to cry right now.” She dropped to her knees in front of him and he really wasn’t expecting to be knocked off balance and onto his back by the almost desperate hug. Evie gave a startled laugh and then just laid half on top of him and kissed him.

“No tackling.” He teased, tracing his hands down her back and then around to cup her breasts, feeling the tremble that went through her and smiling a bit at the sharp gasp of breath. “Wash?”

“Yes, but not until we’re naked.” Her fingers undid his belt and slacks quickly. Rick groaned, arching up into that caress, more than half hard already just from having her so close. He moved her hair aside and nibbled at her throat while she finished unfastening his clothes and then rolled over so that she was lying underneath him and sat back to get his boots off and kick the pants over into the corner.

“I thought I’d never get to touch you again.” Evie whispered, and he could see the tears shimmer in her eyes a moment before they fell.

“I’m right here.” He knew that feeling so well himself. “Right here, Evie, alive and well okay? Here...” He pulled her up to sit beside him and brought her hand to his chest. “Feel that?”

“Yes.” Her small fingers pressed over his heart, strong despite their slimness. “But do you know what I really want to feel?”

“No, what’s that?” He smiled and reached for her boots in turn, pulling the laces loose enough to get them off her feet and tossed them over with his.

“I want to feel your pulse deep inside me, letting me know we’re both whole.”

“Christ Evie.” He swallowed hard at that, the desire spiraling tight and hot in his stomach already. It didn’t take any time at all to get her slacks undone and add that to the pile of clothes. He pulled the wet cloth out of the bucket and began to wipe it over her skin again, purposefully concentrating on washing all the blood away and then following the cloth with his tongue, over her face, down her throat, across one shoulder then the other, and then down to cup first one breast then the other.

“Don’t tease me now, Rick.”

He nodded a little and drew one taunt nipple into his mouth suckling hard the way he knew she wanted him too. Her hands tightened on his shoulders and then moved around to pull the cloth out of his hand and toss it back toward the bucket. Reluctantly he raised his head and met those beautiful dark eyes. “Evie?”

“We’ll wash up afterwards.” She smiled and reached down to wrap her hand around his already hard cock, her fingers feeling cool for just a moment against his skin. “Make love to me, Rick. Now.”

He stroked his hand down her hip and then slid his fingers between her legs, somehow not surprised at all to find her already wet. “God you feel so good.” He stroked her softly, groaning himself at the low soft whimper that prompted. He wanted to wait just a little longer, to maybe stroke her or taste her but Evie had other plans and the hand around his cock tightened for just a moment and then she simply guided him where she wanted him and arched her hips forward to sheath him deep inside herself. “Evie.”

“Yes.” She tossed her head back giving him perfect access to leave a long series of bite marks along her throat and cup her breasts in his hands, teasing the nipples with his thumbs, smiling at the soft moan that got and then shifted a bit to bring his mouth down again to suck at one breast, freeing that hand to move down to spread over her stomach then lower. And no matter how many times he felt it there was still that moment of overwhelming rightness when he reached the point where he could feel his body and her’s connect. “Please....” Evie’s voice a soft whimper and he raised his head to look at her.

“Just let go, sweetheart.” He deepened his thrusts, ignoring as best he could his own desire, determined to let her climax first, and maybe if he could hold out long enough twice. He managed to work one finger over her soft curls to find her clitoris, and smiled a bit more as she sobbed out his name when he stroked it firmly, only managing a few caresses before she pulled his hand away and wrapped her legs around his. He brought his finger to his lips and licked it clean watching the heat in her wide dark eyes only get hotter. “Wanted to taste you.” He explained.

“Kiss me instead.”

So he did, lowering his mouth to hers, chuckling when she sucked hard on his tongue, drawing him inside her that way as well. Her hands slid down his back, nails just raking his skin and he arched a bit deeper into her. A soft sob and her whole body shook with the orgasm he could feel, her cry of completion muffled by their kiss. Rick pulled away a little to nibble at her throat while she came back to herself.

“Mmm, God Rick, you didn’t come?”

“Not yet, nope.” He chuckled, pressing deeper again. He wasn’t expecting her to roll them over and then sit up, drawing her knees up so that she was straddling his hips his cock still buried within her. “Evie.”

“Feels so good, Rick.”

“Always feels good making love with you, Evie. Always.” He reached up to cup her breasts again and let her set the pace now as fast or slow as she wanted. But neither of them was in the mood for long and slow now, so he matched her with as much force as he could give each thrust from this position, lost mostly in watching the passion just pour through her. His own sudden completion caught him off guard he’d been so damned focused on hers but it slammed into him with all the force of a gale and he just pulled her back tight against him and poured himself into her.

They lay like that a long while, and then Evie shifted, straightening her legs out so she was just lying on top of him and he stroked one shaky hand through her hair until they’d both managed to catch their breaths. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He whispered back, then echoed her sigh as he finally slipped free of her body.

“I still hate that part.”

“Me too, Evie.” He shook his head a little. “Never feels long enough.”

“No it doesn’t.” She pushed away a bit. “We didn’t even make it back to bed.”

“Nope.” He chuckled. “That’s okay, we can finish washing up, I’m going to wash your hair for you too, and then we can see about bed.”

“Hmm, we’ll need to change out the blankets I think. God, I really am a mess.” She ran one hand through her hair making a face as her fingers tangled in the knots.

“Still beautiful.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Now can I finish bathing you, sweetheart?”

“Well...I suppose.”

He laughed and figured they had at least a couple of hours for him to do that. Evie didn’t move though so he just held her like that for as long as she wanted him too, letting both of them come to terms with the fact that they were both there alive and well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth woke slowly, truly not wishing to leave the warmth and comfort of sleep behind. The room he was in was warm as well though and the sunlight filtered through the linen curtains to bathe the room in gold and white. The bed was soft as well, but not nearly so comfortable as it was when Rick was sharing it with him. He closed his eyes at that, wishing for just a moment that he had woken in his brother’s arms. But the wish brought to mind all the reasons that it would never happen again and he had to struggle for a moment to remember to breathe. It was foolish and stubborn he knew but he refused to curl up and cry as he desperately wanted to do and sat up instead. Moving was still a bit painful, exhaustion weighing him down and making his muscles protest, but he ignored that as well. Best to get used to living with the pain as soon as he could. He was fully dressed, even his boots in place and his weapons waiting for him on the bedside table. Along with, he noticed the small basket that undoubtedly contained another warmed bottle of oil that Tahiri had left. And that made him angry and brought the grief and horror right back to his thoughts. And after a moment he gave into the dark morass of half-remembered pain and humiliation and loss. He swept his arm across the small table spilling the contents to the floor with a clatter that was somehow comforting. His swords and the scepter of Horus clanging against the shield that sat beside the bed. And he could not even care for that. If the Bright god of Vengeance was angry at him for the sacrilege what did it matter now? Allah might indeed think he was strong enough to bear this but he knew otherwise. Or perhaps Allah had decided it was his just punishment for his sins. That thought hurt even more, but he could not find the hope that it was wrong either. He had shirked his responsibility to his tribe and not married or fathered children in his thirty-two years. He had found a great deal of pleasure here in the land of the faithful of old Egypt first with a woman he was not married too and then with Rick. Pleasure and love unlike anything he had ever known, and he had enjoyed it so, even knowing it was not something Allah approved of. And now, like water poured onto the sand it was gone. There would be no wife or children and no way to ever share his bed with Rick either. As if Rick’s love for Evelyn and her need of him now would not by itself be enough to insure their time as lovers was over.

Ardeth swallowed hard at that, almost as angry over what had been done to his friends as what he had borne himself. He held out some small hope that they would be well. Perhaps, if the old gods were kind, there was some spell that would ease the horror of Evelyn’s and Rick’s memories.

If they left for Cairo with Izzy...perhaps there was a spell so that they would forget Ahm Shere and all the horrors they had endured there completely? They could return to England and not recall that they had ever come to Egypt this time. He should have never sent them the note at all and then they would have been safe at home raising Alex as they should be and not here, now, living with the horror the last battle had brought them. And, he was honest enough with himself to recognize the cowardice, that way Rick would forget that they had ever been more than friends.

He did not think he had the courage to face Rick with what had happened, to see the horror he felt reflected in his friend’s eyes. He would do his best to remember the love they had shared instead of the pity or disgust he was certain Rick would feel if he knew. Allah’s mercy when had he become such a coward?

“I think it is more likely shock and exhaustion than cowardice, Ardeth.” Imhotep’s voice was not a real surprise but the fact that the man came over and handed him a warm cup of coffee before sitting beside him on the bed was. “Drink that, hmm?”

He looked down at the cup of coffee. “I am not thirsty.”

“No. Of course you are not.” Imhotep took the coffee back and sipped at it himself. “I had thought you would still be sleeping, Ardeth. I am quite exhausted myself.”

He nodded. “Something woke me, I suppose.” He got to his feet, ignoring the pain as best he could. Likely it was all in his mind anyway, since the books had long since healed the wounds he had taken. He almost chuckled at that but managed not too. “Has Ammun said anything about the remaining Germans? Is Egypt safe?” He tried to concentrate on that for now.

“She is. It seems we are victorious, Ardeth.”

“That is good. I shall need to speak to Horus while I am here. There are yet some things I would see to, while I remain his champion if I still am.”

“Is there some reason you would not be?” Imhotep’s voice was surprisingly gentle.

“Since I will not be chieftain of the Medjai come the morning, I suspect he will want the weapons to go to my successor.”

“Sit, Ardeth please? You do not need to be up I do not think. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, Medjai. Truly.” Imhotep rose and moved over to sit in one of the chairs instead.

Ardeth shook his head. “I was not uncomfortable at all.” Which was only truth. “And all is well here in Thebes? You have recovered from-- our capture?” He could not bring himself to give the horrible memories any other sort of name yet.

“As well as can be expected, yes.” Imhotep poured more coffee. “Sit, Ardeth please? I think you will feel better if you do.”

“Do you?” He almost did not recognize his own voice for the sarcasm and then sighed and simply did as Imhotep had suggested. Who knew better what might indeed help ease the pain of damnation after all? Oddly enough Imhotep said nothing in response only took a sip of his coffee. “Have I thanked you yet, Imhotep for helping to save my brother?”

“No, Ardeth. You were too– exhausted I think to consider it.”

“Then I must do so now. Truly, Imhotep, there has never been anyone I owed more thanks to than I do to you. For whatever it is worth now, you have my gratitude.”

“I think that is worth a great deal, Ardeth. It was young Alex you know who gave me the idea, with his fondness for sandcastles.”

Ardeth smiled just a little. “You knew?”

“That you were following us?” Imhotep nodded with a slight smile of his own. “Yes. It seemed amusing to let you try at the time. I was– overconfident surely. I should have known from our first confrontation that you, your brother, the Princess, and her brother were not enemies to underestimate.”

He nodded and then poured himself a goblet full of the wine that had no doubt been left for Rick.

“Ardeth?”

“I am already damned, Imhotep. Wine is hardly a sin that will matter now.”

“You will be ill.” The voice was surprisingly gentle.

“Then I will be ill.” At the moment he did not care. “It is– hardly something to be faced sober though so I do not think I will mind the result.” He took a long swallow of the wine.

“No, somehow I doubt you will. I have never doubted your courage and dedication, Ardeth Bay. You will bear this, I am certain, with as much strength as any man could hope for.”

“Then you are still mad.” He muttered, having no such faith in himself. Then he sighed and did his best to accept the compliment for what it was. “It is kind of you to think so.” He managed finally. “May I ask you a question as Ammun’s high priest?” He asked to forestall any more on the subject.

“Certainly.” Imhotep poured himself a goblet full of the wine.

“If a warrior loses, lost, an eye in battle such as my cousin did, when he comes here to the land of the faithful does he find himself with still only one?”

“No. That would hardly be paradise would it, Medjai? He would find himself well and whole, as all those who were ill or injured at the time of their deaths find themselves when they arrive here.”

“That is some comfort, I think.” He nodded. “If Allah has indeed forsaken me for my weaknesses do you suppose I can appeal to AmmunRa when I die?”

One strong hand squeezed his shoulder with surprising gentleness. “I doubt very much that Allah has forsaken you, Ardeth. But if a god so wise could somehow manage such foolishness as to condemn so faithful and brave a son as you have been, then I swear to you that you may spend all of eternity here if that is indeed what occurs.”

He had to chuckle. “You will undoubtedly find me no better a guest then than now.”

“What is life, even here without some challenge?” Imhotep rolled his eyes a bit. “Perhaps your manners will improve with time.”

“Perhaps.” He refilled his goblet and took another long swallow of the wine. “You do realize do you not, that there is no longer any point to this– desire you have for me?” Odd that it was not so hard to speak of things now when he had struggled with the words to tell his fellow Medjai only a bit ago.

Imhotep refilled his own goblet. “If by the question you mean do I know how badly the German who held us both captive injured you, then yes, Ardeth I do. I recall it all too well.” A sigh and he took a long swallow of the wine and then smiled sadly but the look in the brown eyes was oddly gentle. “However, I have all eternity to wait, Ardeth, and if after all you are right and Allah has forsaken you then I shall annoy you again once you come to stay here and are up to the teasing, hmm?”

Ardeth swallowed hard, and then downed the remainder of his wine. “Right now I wish very much that you still could.”

“And I, Ardeth. And I. You would of course change your mind again five seconds later. But I shall remind you of this when you do.”

He nodded. “Madness is so mild a term.” He refilled the goblet again. “You are the expert on damnation, Imhotep. Why is it that the gods find it so necessary to punish us for loving someone well enough to forsake the rules?”

Imhotep was silent for a bit. “I have never known the answer to that, Ardeth. I was cursed for slaying Pharaoh. Loving Anck-su-namun would only have cost me my life.”

“Death would have been kinder.” He swallowed more of the wine. “It dulls the pain some at least.”

“That is good.” Imhotep set his own goblet down and then rose to his feet to walk over behind Ardeth. “Since the game is now– postponed, Medjai. We shall be comrades together for Egypt until such time as your god or mine or both decide we must again be enemies, hmm? I have not the power myself to undo what the German did, Ardeth. I truly wish it were within my abilities. But I think I can do a bit to ease your pain.”

He was not even concerned when those strong fingers began to rub at his shoulders and ease some of the ache in his muscles. He only let them ease what they could, finishing the wine he had poured himself and then refilling the goblet a few more times before he simply put his arms on the table and laid his head on them, allowing the massage. “Thank you.”

“You are quite welcome, Ardeth.” Imhotep’s voice was soft. He nodded a little and let his thoughts drift as much as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imhotep sighed to himself as Ardeth finally began to relax under his hands. _Ammun have mercy on you, Medjai, you are as lost as I have ever known you to be. Likely it will get better when the shock wears off and you have rested some. You are stronger than this, Ardeth Bay. I know it. Allah and Ammun both must know it as well. Where is your brother when you need him so?_ He had no indication at all that O’Connell was either asleep or anywhere near the veil between the waking world and Thebes. He continued to rub at Ardeth’s shoulders and just a bit down his back, no more than he had the time the young man had come here to pay the debt of his saving of the ten tribes. This time at least it seemed Ardeth did not mind the touch any. He was tempted to tell the young man that the horrible maiming he had endured at the Nazi’s hands did not make him truly any less desirable. But Ardeth did not need to try to deal with any other burdens, and so taking away what Ardeth still saw as unwanted attention was the least he could do to ease any of the strain the young man was laboring under. Ammun and Allah alone no doubt knew how it was Ardeth was managing it all as well as he was. Although Imhotep did not doubt that it was a much shock and suppression as it was any true coming to terms with the horror yet. Perhaps later after Ardeth had rested some he could goad the young man into letting some of that anger out. It was not as if Ardeth could do him any real harm here and he was more than willing to be a target for the rage that simmered under all the layers of grief and shock if it helped at all.

“I think you would do better to have your brother here to do this for you, hmm? Likely then you would lay down and take your robes off so that it can be done properly. Far be it from me to presume you would do so for me.” He managed a light teasing tone.

Ardeth tensed a bit and then sighed. “If it will ease the pain, I will do so for you. What does it matter now after all?”

He closed his eyes. “I was teasing, Ardeth. I am accustomed to teasing you, hmm? It will take me a bit to accustom myself to not doing so.”

“There is sense in that I suppose.” Ardeth nodded a little.

“Shall I swear to you that I am not for any reason keeping your brother from Thebes?”

“I did not think that you were. Rick is with Evelyn no doubt, as he should be.” Ardeth shuddered, and it took nothing at all for Imhotep to read from his thoughts what it was that Ardeth thought O’Connell was comforting his wife from.

He closed his eyes again, torn between anger that the American was so occupied when Ardeth obviously needed him so, and annoyingly enough, compassion for the Princess despite his own dislike of her. Whatever Nefertiri had done to him, Evelyn O’Connell deserved no such fate. No woman did. “Sekhmet grant that her champion is not as injured as you fear, Ardeth.”

“We can hope.” But it was clear from his tone and thoughts that Ardeth held no such hope himself.

“Come it is late now, Ammun has left the sky and most of Thebes has gone to rest. I think you would do well to follow the example, hmm? Sleep does not lessen the horror of damnation, Ardeth, but it does lessen the pain that goes with it.”

“I shall, as always, assume you know of what you speak.” Ardeth nodded and started to get to his feet and then gave a soft groan and simply curled over his knees.

“Ardeth?”

“It hurts.” The words were a panted groan.

Agony was a better description, Ardeth’s mind was full of the remembered pain the German had caused him, no doubt at the moment it felt as real to him as it had then. “Easy now, Ardeth. Easy, let me help you, hmm?” He got the young man half way to his feet and then gave up on the idea and using far more power than his own strength just lifted him into his arms and carried him over to the bed. It was a good indication of the agony that not only did Ardeth not object he did not seem to worry at all about the move. “Breathe, Ardeth. I know you have that much stubbornness, hmm?” He did not even think about it, only stroked his hand gently down Ardeth’s back as the young man curled on his side and worked at simply managing the pain at all. “You will make yourself ill, Ardeth. Breathe now, that is it.” He was only half paying attention to what he was saying. “Let the pain go, Medjai. I swear to AmmunRa, you are safe now.”

Ardeth relaxed slightly, giving voice to an almost smothered groan. “I– must it seems– thank you again.”

“It seems little enough to thank for once, Medjai, for one champion of Egypt to aid another as he can. Rest now, Ardeth. I can say with certainty that even the horror you face will be made easier with rest.”

“I have never considered, truly, how much courage it must have taken for you to even think of the pain of your curse, Imhotep. It seems cruel even to you to have ever brought it to your mind.”

“Ardeth, Ardeth, whatever shall we do with such concern between us hmm? Likely Ammun will rise in the night at this point.” He managed a smile. “Torture for any reason is never forgotten easily, Medjai. But I can say with certainty that it can be accomplished and joy found. Try if you can to think of your people, the little girl who came with you here to Thebes the other day, or your cousin’s daughters perhaps, and how their lives and joy make it worth living with what you bear.”

Ardeth gave a shaky sigh that the gods knew held too many tears the young man was struggling to hold back by will alone. “They are worth it.” Ardeth relaxed just a bit more.

“No doubt they are.” He agreed softly. “The gods themselves must know they are as bright and brave as any child could wish to be.”

“Ismail will be a good chieftain someday I think.” Ardeth nodded a bit.

“Likely, if he is anything like his father or you. I shall be faced with yet another annoying stubborn and competent Medjai chieftain to try to work around.”

That seemed to amuse Ardeth some and a bit more horror left him. “In’sh’allah.” The phrase was given without thought and made the sadness well again.

“And of course I already know that Alex will be just as annoying as his father. Do you have any idea how galling it is that I actually aided you in resurrecting the man who defeated me twice? Much less that he hinders me at every turn when he can at any goal I seek to achieve?” He went on as if Ardeth had not spoken.

Thoughts of O’Connell were bitter-sweet it seemed. Joy that the man was alive and whole, and sorrow that Ardeth considered their love a thing of the past. “Thank you again, for that, Imhotep.”

“Hmm, likely I will regret it at some point. He is undoubtedly as poor a guest as you have ever been, Ardeth. And he will continue to annoy me when he can.” He paused, realizing that he had begun at some point to stroke his fingers through the young man’s hair as he had seen O’Connell do more than once and not only had Ardeth not minded he had not really noticed either. But it seemed to ease him none the less. After a long while Ardeth’s breathing eased even more and it was easy enough to give him a gentle push into sleep. “Likely Ardeth I am as mad as you have ever thought me, hmm? Now you have managed to not only gift me with something I have desired for so long and insured that once more I can not enjoy it, but you have made it impossible to even recall it with enjoyment later. I will not be so easily thwarted Medjai. If I am not going to concede this game of desire between us to your brother, damn him, I am certainly not going to concede it to some cursed German who I would truly relish feeding to the scarabs myself. Slowly. It may take me time to find a way to see you whole, Ardeth but I will do it. You are too intriguing and enjoyable a companion to lose you to the horror you have borne. Rest well, hmm? I will go and see what spells I might find and speak to AmmunRa himself come the dawn to find a way to make them happen.” He smiled sadly and then insuring that his young guest was sleeping soundly for the moment leaned over and kissed him lightly. “You may not end this yet, Medjai.” He admonished softly. He gathered up Ardeth’s weapons and the other items that had been on the table and placed them back in their respective places. He reached over gently and smoothed the long dark waves of Ardeth’s hair. “Rest now, Ardeth. The horror does not ever fade completely but it grows easier and easier to bear. I swear it.” He smoothed the dark waves again and then left the young man to sleep and went to find what he could to put things to rights.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick sat down beside the fire with a slight smile as Evie sat down too, slipping back under his arm. Alex didn’t even make one of his normal complaints about their mushiness, only sat next to him and rolled his eyes.

“I thought we might miss you to at dinner.” Jonathan smiled, as he handed Evie a plate then one to Rick.

“Almost.” Evie replied with a smile and Rick just shook his head a little.

And it took Rick a long minute to understand the utter relief that washed through Jonathan’s eyes at that. He pulled his arm from around Evie’s shoulders and reached out to grip Jon’s hand in his. “Thanks for being such a damned good shot.”

“Thank you from both of us.” Evie added and then kissed her brother’s cheek.

“Your welcome, really.” Jonathan flushed a bit in the firelight and then went to sit down with his own meal. Rick put his arm back around Evie, watching a little bemused as about five different Medjai women found excuses to come over and offer his brother in law something to go with his meal.

“He’s quite the hero isn’t he?” He whispered into Evie’s ear.

“Considering he saved at least ten of them from...being hurt. Yes.” Evie snuggled closer.

“Thank God for that.” Rick closed his eyes and just let himself find all the contentment he could with Evie warm against his side and Alex right next to him. And that brought to mind finally that the last part of his family was missing. He looked around the fire again, but there was no sign of Ardeth, or Selim either for that matter. “Have you seen Ardeth, Azza?” He asked as Ardeth’s aunt came over with more karkaday for him and Evie.

“He is still asleep. I will take him some supper in a bit and see if he will wake enough to eat.”

“He looked pretty exhausted earlier.” Rick agreed.

Azza nodded a little. “Sleep is best I think.” She said and then went back to the fire and Rick got the distinct impression that she had wanted to say a great deal more.

“Would you like to go check on him, Rick?” Evie asked softly.

He glanced over at her and just hugged her tighter. “There isn’t anything in the world I’ve done that comes close to deserving you, you know that?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” She smiled. “I’m worried about him too, Rick.”

“Uncle Ardeth’s pretty sick.” Alex put in quietly.

“What?” Rick turned to look at his son.

“Uncle Ardeth’s pretty sick.” Alex repeated. “At least that’s what Mohamed said.” Alex bit his lip. “Which I wasn’t supposed to tell you. Because Mohamed’s not supposed to know, but he heard his parents talking about it.”

“And in this talk that Mohamed wasn’t supposed to be hearing did Adham or Leila say what how Ardeth was ill, luv?” Evie asked softly.

“No.” Alex shook his head. “But...I guess it’s something to do with the Germans...He was...um..” Alex shook his head and glanced over at Jonathan.

“Last night when the Anubis warriors brought him and Imhotep to camp they were both-- injured severely. None of us were certain at first that he’d make it.” Jonathan finished what Alex was trying for. But the tone and the haunted look in his brother-in-law’s eyes said far more to Rick than the few words.

Rick could recall those few moments in Thebes when he’d held Ardeth tight in his arms feeling the shudders that had worked through him and the way the blood had soaked his robes. “That should have been healed with the book of Sekhmet right?” What was it Ardeth had said earlier? Something about the wounds being gone...But not being sure he was alright? Too exhausted to know or something like that, Rick thought. And what the hell did that mean? And why hadn’t he listened?

“I wasn’t conscious love, I don’t know.” Evie answered, which reminded him that Ardeth had told him about his concern for Evie at the same time which had taken Rick’s concern from Ardeth since Ardeth had been standing there talking to him and Evie had been unconscious. What had he been thinking? Hadn’t Ardeth told him the night before what was going to happen? He’d died all right, that left the other three being beaten, tortured, and broken. Only Evie had been okay, so maybe that didn’t apply to them all? But God how could he have not realized what Ardeth had to be dealing with?

“Risi was reading from all the books at one point so something must have worked. But...” Alex’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“But what?” Rick asked firmly.

“Um...”

“I think enough has been said already.” Selim’s voice was a shock. “Mohamed must learn to keep his secrets to himself.”

“We’re all just worried, Selim.” Evie put in.

“Yes. I realize that, Evelyn.” The old Medjai sighed and then sat down a bit away, looking completely exhausted even in the firelight. “And it is good of you to worry. He needs to rest.” Selim sighed.

“Is he all right, Selim?” Rick asked, trying to put the real question in his voice since Alex was sitting right there.

“The books have healed his wounds, it is his spirit and his heart I worry for.” Selim replied. “For now, it is best he sleeps.”

And that was just like the Medjai, no damned answer at all. “Then it’d be okay if I went to look in on him right?” He pressed a little.

“If you wish. Leila was sitting with him in case he woke, but I do not think he will.” Selim shrugged a little, but his eyes when they met Rick’s told a very different story.

“Go on, Rick. Alex and I will wait here, won’t we luv? It isn’t like any of us are going to sleep until you go check anyway.”

He didn’t give a damn about Medjai propriety he just kissed her fully. “You are the most amazing woman in the whole world.”

“Yes well, you just remember that hmm?” She smiled. “Go on.”

He caught the look of surprise and then what had to be sadness that crossed Selim’s face and got to his feet. He wasn’t really surprised somehow to find Adham at Ardeth’s tent too, with Leila and the kids. And that just made him even more certain that something was really wrong. “Adham.”

“O’Connell.” Adham nodded a bit, and then gave a quick nod to Leila as he rose to his feet and walked out, placing his hand on Rick’s arm. “Let him sleep, hmm?”

Rick looked at the man for a long moment and then nodded. Waking Ardeth up with a fight which was what was going to happen if he didn’t go was just stupid right now. “All right, how bad is he hurt, Adham?” He asked directly as they walked a bit away.

“Ardeth may tell you if he wishes to tell you.” Adham replied quietly. “It is not my place to break his trust in me, Rick, anymore than it was yours to break his trust in you.”

And damn if he couldn’t think of a way to argue with that. “Is he going to live?” He tried.

“Yes.” The man’s tone was surprisingly gentle. “The wounds the Germans gave him are healed, it is now exhaustion and horror and shock that he is facing. Likely he will do better for the rest.”

Rick sighed. “Selim said something like that, Azza said something like that, hell Ardeth said something like that earlier and it’s no damned answer from any one of you.”

“Then that should tell you that Ardeth does not think it is a question which needs answering right now.” Adham sighed. “He will speak to you tomorrow I am certain, Rick.”

“He promised me he’d call me to Thebes if he needed me Adham, but right now I think I’ll go anyway. Because something is wrong, isn’t it?”

“It is not my place to say.” Adham replied.

“Which is yes but you can’t say so. Okay, I can play that game too.”

“Perhaps.” Adham agreed. “I had thought to seek you out earlier– for his sake but he told me to leave you to tend Evelyn.”

“Yeah he was worried.” Rick agreed, recalling that, and he realized after a second that it was Adham’s way of saying he was too. “She’s fine though.” He could see Adham relax some, at what they hadn’t said. “How’s Leila?”

“Leila was not harmed at all by the Germans. We are fortunate men are we not, O’Connell that we do not have to comfort our wives through such horror?”

And that was a lot more answer than Rick had expected given that Adham was not ever one for small talk so he tried to think about it for a bit. “Yeah we are.” He agreed cautiously. “You don’t have to comfort Leila, I don’t have to comfort Evie...” He closed his eyes tight. “We’re not talking about our wives are we Adham?”

“Were we not?” Adham replied but the hand that gripped Rick’s shoulder was surprisingly gentle.

“Okay, sure that way no promises are broken. Got it.”

“Do you?” Adham asked quietly.

“Yeah. Guess maybe I’ll go to Thebes tonight anyway you know? Just to make sure everything’s all right.”

“I would think that might be wise.”

“Right. I hate talking in riddles, Adham.”

“It is annoying yes. But sometimes it is what must be done.”

“Come and wake me if– something happens here that I need to know about okay?”

“Certainly.”

“Good.” He nodded and went back to the fire where he’s left Evie and Alex.


	7. Isha: Chapter 7

Rick was still a little surprised to go from being wide awake in Evie’s arms in Ahm Shere to standing in the room he’d come to expect waking up in Thebes. Ardeth, thank God, was sound asleep in the bed in front of him, weapons beside him on the small table and boots beside the bed. Ardeth was lying on his side, facing the edge of the bed. Rick sighed, walking over to brush the long hair out of Ardeth’s face. The exhaustion and pain were obvious even in sleep. Ardeth didn’t even stir with touch. “God, habib, what’s wrong, huh?” He walked around the bed and then set his own weapons aside before climbing in and sitting beside Ardeth. He really wanted to lie down and just pull Ardeth into his arms and hold on, but he wasn’t sure Ardeth would handle that well. _God, please? Evie’s okay and I’m so thankful that she is, that the Germans didn’t– rape her, you have to know that right? But I want Ardeth to be okay too, please? God, Horus you promised me, huh? I’ll do anything I can to help him but please don’t let them have hurt him like that okay? Please?_

Ardeth shifted and Rick reached out to smooth the tangled dark hair gently. “It’s okay, Ardeth. I’ll watch your back, just sleep.”

Ardeth shifted again, curling up a bit more and then stilled. Rick just sat there, knowing the sleep would do him good but also wishing he’d wake up so that he could find out what was wrong. He wasn’t sure how long it was before Ardeth moved again, a sudden sharp jerk accompanied by a strangled cry.

“Easy, Ardeth, it’s okay now. Wake up.” Rick reached over to grip his shoulder.

“Rick?” Something so lost in Ardeth’s voice it hurt to hear.

“It’s just me, habib.” He agreed, keeping his voice soft and low. “You’re safe now.”

“I– Thebes?” He rolled over and then much to Rick’s relief let himself be held. Rick just did his best to gather Ardeth into his arms, given that Ardeth wasn’t really that much smaller than he was.

“Yeah, just us now.”

“Hmm.” Ardeth leaned his head against Rick’s shoulder. “Allah, I should know not to drink.” The words were a mumble.

Rick closed his eyes at that, knowing full well that it had to be pretty damned horrible to push Ardeth into drinking. “You want me to get you some coffee?”

“No.” Ardeth’s hand tightened on his arm for a moment and then let go and the shudders Rick could feel were stilled, muscles going tense and solid. “When did you arrive?” Ardeth started to push away and Rick let him go, not certain holding him when he wanted to be free was a good idea.

“Just a bit ago. I wanted to come see how you were doing, huh? I’ve barely had a chance to see you since– yesterday.”

Ardeth shuddered at that, a tremor that apparently not all his self-control was up to suppressing. “I shall never find words to thank the gods enough for having you back.” Ardeth turned to look at him, one hand reaching up to trace his jaw, but the move was stopped just short of them actually touching.

Rick somehow found a smile, turning his head just a bit to kiss the tips of Ardeth’s fingers. “Yeah well, I figure I owe them a lot too. I didn’t think we’d all make it you know.”

“We did not. You did not.” Ardeth drew his hand back as if it had been scalded.

“Okay, yeah, but I got better.” He caught Ardeth’s hand and then carefully brought it to his lips and kissed the palm. “And Azza told me most of the Medjai are okay too. And Jonathan’s a real hero with your tribeswomen which is good.” Ardeth didn’t try to pull his hand free but he drew away a bit more when Rick released his hand and he didn’t meet Rick’s eyes either.

“It is still– hard to believe we won.”

“Yeah. Never thought I’d actually be glad I was Anubis’ champion you know.”

“Adham told me what you did. How did you raise the army of Anubis, Rick?”

“Seems it comes with the armor and the scepter of Osiris and killing the Scorpion King. Anubis had to pretty much smack me upside the head with the idea that if I’d sent them to hell before since I still had the scepter I could call them back if I wanted.”

“And what did that cost you?”

“I was dead for what about ten hours? That’s it, Ardeth. Seems when they’re walking around invulnerable the armor doesn’t keep me invulnerable. I didn’t have to make any deals, habib, not my soul, not even my hand. He makes me so damned angry I’d sock him one if I could, but he really wanted Egypt to win too so...” He just shrugged, wishing he had any idea how to get Ardeth to talk about what was important now and not how they’d won the war.

“Thanks be to God.” Ardeth sighed but there was something off in his voice. “I am so sorry, Rick that you have had to bear so much for us.”

“Hey, Egypt’s my home too you know, as much as England or the states.” He shook his head. “I’m just glad we’re all okay.” He tried again, hoping Ardeth would take the opening and say something about what wasn’t okay.

“Evelyn?” Ardeth asked softly, and the very real concern in those haunted brown eyes was obvious. And it was just like Ardeth to be more concerned about everyone else but himself.

“She’s fine. They knocked her unconscious and she got beat up some, bastards, but the books took care of that.”

“Nothing– else?” Something like anger in those deep brown eyes, and a loss so deep it hurt Rick to see.

“She wasn’t raped, Ardeth, no.” He gave it baldly.

“Thanks be to God.” Ardeth sighed, and then shivered just a little, but the look in his eyes changed to something more like disbelief than anything. “I was concerned.”

“I know, so was I.” He agreed, and then reached over to gently brush the hair out of Ardeth’s eyes. “You weren’t going to say anything were you?” He gave up on trying to be patient.

“About what?” That really seemed to confuse him.

“How bad you’re hurting.” Rick sighed. “Did you think it’d matter less to me, Ardeth if it was you and not Evie? After all we’ve been through lately?”

“I was not raped.” Ardeth shook his head, something to the words and the expression in his eyes that Rick could not even begin to place now.

“Thank God for that then.” He meant it. He really did. “But that’s telling me what didn’t happen, muHabb, not what did. You’re shaking, Ardeth.”

“Am I?” Ardeth shrugged. “That is likely. Perhaps coffee would not be amiss after all.” He stood up and walked over to the table to pour himself a mug of coffee and Rick could see how hard he had to work to keep his hands still.

“Damn it Ardeth what’s wrong?” He didn’t know what else to ask, fear and concern clenching hard in his stomach.

“I should know better than to drink, hmm?” Ardeth chuckled but there was no humor in the sound. “Even Imhotep warned me that I would feel it later.”

“Was he here?” Rick got up and went over to the table, pouring himself some coffee too, but not really intending to drink it. But he wasn’t about to get out of reach of Ardeth either. “Sit down, huh? You’re going to fall.”

“Likely.” Ardeth agreed and sat down. “Yes, he was here. We talked– for quite a while, about many things.” A slight shrug.

“No kisses today?” He tried another approach.

Ardeth gave a short laugh that was more bitter than anything Rick had ever heard. “No.” Ardeth took a sip of his coffee. “We spoke of– the price of victory, the weight of damnation, that sort of thing.”

“You still think the gods are going to damn him back to hell?”

“No,” Ardeth shook his head. “I do not. I think– if Ammun is as kind as I believe him to be, that he will allow his champion to stay here, in the land of the faithful for eternity if that is his wish.”

“Great. How do we beat him if he’s got the gods on his side, Ardeth?”

“We do not.” Ardeth shrugged. “We simply trust that Ammun will not allow him to wreak havoc on the waking world and suppose that the Medjai would be granted the means to stop him if he should try.”

“I’d like it better if we knew for sure we could win.”

“We are not enemies with Ammun’s champion, Rick. I am content with that.”

“Are you?” That scared him more than anything yet.

A slight smile. “I am– safe enough, Rick. There is– no game left to play after all.”

“No?” He moved over to where Ardeth was sitting and crouched down to meet the dark eyes, taking the coffee out of Ardeth’s hand and gripping those strong fingers between his own. “What happened, Ardeth?”

“What was foretold, hmm? One of us died, I shall never be able to tell you how thankful I am that you are back. The other three were beaten, tortured, and broken. I thought that meant Evelyn, Imhotep, and I would all three bear the same sorts of horrors, now I realize that they were three different ones. Evelyn you say did get beaten by the Germans , yes? Thank God she is well and whole, Rick. I will be forever thankful for that. Torture is not a strong enough term for what Imhotep bore at the hands of our captors, certainly.” A slight shrug. “I will bear mine with whatever courage I have left.”

“Did he break you, habibi?” Rick asked, as gentle as he knew how. And he could recall suddenly what Ardeth had said the last time they were here, asking if Rick would love him still, after the Germans had broken him, because Ardeth knew as well as Rick did that he wouldn’t break easy and the gods alone knew what the Germans had done to him to achieve it. Rick forced the cold panic at that thought down hard because Ardeth needed him to be strong now.

“After a fashion. Khen is the word Ammun used, and it has several meanings you see. Broken is one. I suppose un-made is a better translation though.” Ardeth sighed, his hand tightening almost painfully in Rick’s. “What is the English word for the small whips they use on their horses?”

“Riding crops?” Rick supplied, no sure what to do but keep talking. Ardeth was shaking again, his hand still clenched tight around Rick’s, and the other hand over the top of Rick’s as well. It was some sort of comfort maybe that they were at least holding onto each other that much.

“Yes, that is the word.” Ardeth agreed. “He had one of those you see, and he kept hitting me with it. Over and over and over-- even when I would pass out. He did not seem to care.” Rick winced at the soft whisper. “And– when that no longer made me scream he stopped hitting my shoulders or my chest or even across my face and struck lower.” Both hands tightened painfully on his. “A looping knife would have been kinder.”

“Looping knife...?” That took Rick a long minute to get. “Ardeth? That’s what you use to...”

“Castrate horses and camels, yes.” The words were calm, utterly calm despite the trembling Rick could feel. “He just kept hitting you understand? Until– there was nothing more to...destroy.”

“Oh Christ.” Rick didn’t even think just pulled Ardeth into his arms and onto the floor, holding him as much in his arms as he could, mostly in his lap now.

“The books...heal wounds but...they do not...give back....pieces?” Ardeth almost chuckled, but the sound broke off with a sob. “I– Why does Allah hate me so, Rick? Is it– so wrong? To have loved you?”

“Oh Jesus Christ, Ardeth. Shhh. No, it’s not...Allah’s not...Oh God.” He couldn’t even begin to think of something to say. He just held Ardeth close, rocking a little, trying to hold him against the shakes. “Allah isn’t cruel Ardeth. God, it doesn’t have anything to do with loving me or me loving you, habibi. It doesn’t.”

“I– can not...be your lover now.” Ardeth shook his head, desperately, but he didn’t let go of Rick any either.

“Shhh. Ardeth, muHabb, habibi...Listen to me, huh? Nothing they did, nothing makes me stop loving you, you got that? Nothing.”

“You do not understand Rick...I...”

“Nothing. Damn it Ardeth no matter what they did...So maybe we can’t...make love like we did. Yeah I get that God habibi I get that. But I still love you okay? Do you think I’d’ve stopped loving Evie if the Germans had raped her, huh? Even if we couldn’t have sex? Do you? No. Course not. Well I’m not going to stop loving you either you got that?” He wanted to shake Ardeth and make him listen but there was no way he’d risk that. God he wanted Ardeth well enough to shake. And so help him if he ever got his hands on the son of a bitch responsible for this he would rip the bastard to pieces.

“I– want to believe that. Allah have mercy Rick. I can not...do this.”

“Just hold on, huh? We’ll manage Ardeth. We will. You’re the strongest, bravest, most stubborn man I know, habibi.” He pulled Ardeth up a bit more into his arms and then kissed him just as soft as he knew how. Ardeth gave a strangled sob and turned his head away, burying his face against Rick’s throat.

“I thought...I could bear it Rick. I did. I asked Allah-- too allow me to bear whatever tenid had to be borne. And now-- I can not do it. I will loose you. My people. Everything. Allah have mercy on me, Rick I am not so strong.”

“You haven’t lost me. And you haven’t lost your tribes, Ardeth. It’s okay to be scared. It’s okay to be angry and hurt and afraid okay? You aren’t alone, Ardeth. I’m here.”

“It hurts.”

“God, Ardeth, I thought you said the wounds were healed.” That scared him even more. _Damn you! You’ve taken too damned much away from him already. Don’t do this too. Please?!_ He had no idea which god if any that was directed at or to and didn’t really care either.

“It-- does not help. I still feel it.” Ardeth was shaking hard enough now that Rick could feel it easily. “He kept, hitting, and hitting...and...I....Allah knows I would have begged him to stop if he would have listened. I...I...” The words tumbled from English to Arabic and then dissolved into shaky gasps for air that might have been sobs. Rick just held him as tight as he could.

“Let it out, now mukalb, I’m here Ardeth. Just let it out, now.” It was all he knew to say. Ardeth shuddered violently and then gave a low broken sort of cry that somewhere became a real scream that was easily as much anger as pain. Rick closed his eyes at the utter anguish in the sound and the barely audible sobs that followed. All he could do was hold him, stroking his hand through the dark hair and keeping Ardeth as tightly in his arms as he could. He had no real idea how long it was that they sat there as the sobs finally eased into exhausted tears. He kept the gentle caress until long after the tears stopped as well.

“Rick?”

“Yeah, habibi?” He stroked his hand down Ardeth’s back.

Ardeth sighed. “I..” He shook his head.

“Yeah.” Rick agreed softly. “Don’t try, huh?”

Ardeth nodded, and thankfully just laid his head back against, Rick’s shoulder. “I am sorry.” He whispered after a bit.

“What for? Huh?”

“Breaking?” Ardeth’s voice was so soft it was hard to make out the word.

“Christ, Ardeth for once in your life cut yourself as much slack as you do everyone else.” He stroked his hand through Ardeth’s hair again trying to offer some sort of comfort. “You’ve been through hell, Ardeth. You’re more than allowed to fall apart.”

“Why is it– do you think, that I never feel as strong as you believe me to be, except when I am in your arms?”

“Because two people are always stronger than one, Ardeth. Evie taught me that you know. What’s the saying, wakhadjt is the hardest number to say because only Allah is strong enough to exist alone?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded a little, but didn’t raise his head from Rick’s shoulder.

“I’m here right now because you, and Evie, and Alex and I don’t know how many other people refused to let me stay dead, huh? That’s nothing I did alone, Ardeth. So if it makes you stronger to lean on me the okay, I’m here.”

“I do not know which hurt worse you know? What the German did to me with his whip or seeing what their bombs had done to you.” Ardeth’s hand pressed against his chest over his heart. “I have never been so lost, Rick. Allah forgive me, but I can not do this alone.”

“Well you don’t get to anyway.” Rick sighed. “Lean on me, Ardeth until you’re strong enough not too okay?”

A bitter chuckle. “I do not think it is something one recovers from, Rick.”

“No, probably not. But it’s– like Adham learning to live with only one eye, Ardeth. It doesn’t make you any less than you were before, habibi.”

“Yes, it does.” Ardeth shook his head and then pushed away a bit, and got to his feet. “Allah I can not do this...” He had both hands on the table, head bowed, and Rick could see the utter exhaustion just in how he stood.

“We’ll make it through, Ardeth.” He promised quietly, getting to his feet himself.

Ardeth didn’t answer but he poured himself another cup of coffee and then stopped and set it aside, pouring a full goblet of wine instead, and taking a long swallow.

“Habib?” Rick asked gently, not sure what to make of that.

“It helps with the pain a bit.” Ardeth’s voice was flat now.

“Good.” He blinked back the tears that burned his eyes and went over to wet a wiping cloth for Ardeth. Glad that he didn’t have to go but a couple of steps to get the water. He brought it back over and offered it to Ardeth. “Here.” He found a slight smile, and then pulled out the flask of scotch he’d almost forgotten he had. “Might help some more.”

Ardeth looked at him for a moment, brown eyes full of too much for Rick to even begin to figure out but he nodded and took the cloth. “Perhaps.”

“Sit, huh? You still don’t look up to standing. And we’re going to talk about this, Ardeth.”

Ardeth finished the wine, but didn’t sit, only walked over to the balcony, not going outside but leaning against the wall to look outside. “What good will talking do?” He asked finally.

“Best I can come up with since you don’t look like you’re up to me shaking sense into you.”

“Likely I will be ill if you do.” Ardeth sighed. “It is– kind of you to stand with me, Rick. But it is...”

“I love you.” He gave it as simply as he could.

Ardeth tensed a bit as if he’d been struck and Rick sighed himself, pouring him another cup full of wine and taking it over. “Here.”

Ardeth took the goblet with a small nod, downing half of it in a few swallows. Rick managed not to point out that he was going to make himself sick. Ardeth probably wouldn’t care and arguing wasn’t going to help. “I-- had never understood the fascination you westerners have for drink. But it-- dulls the pain does it not?”

“It can.” Rick agreed. “But-- I bet a hot bath and some sleep, maybe even letting me rub your shoulders for you would help too.” He offered.

“Do you suppose so?” There was a trace of something like anger to the words. “I do not think anything will help, Rick. It is done. Best to simply learn to live with it.” Ardeth took another drink of his wine.

“Don’t shut me out, Ardeth. You aren’t alone, habib.” He put his hand on Ardeth’s shoulder.

“Why will you not listen?” Ardeth turned and there was as much anger as anything in his eyes. “I am not your lover now, Rick O’Connell. I am not anything now. And it will not get better with talking. Nothing will change. I could howl out my rage and grief at Allah and it would do nothing to change what the damned Nazi did.” Ardeth turned away again just as suddenly and then much to Rick’s shock threw the goblet in his hand hard into the far wall, smashing the alabaster into pieces.

“Ardeth...” He started to reach over and pull Ardeth back into his arms but settled for just putting his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “I’m not-- saying that it’s-- Damn it. I know it’s hurting. And Allah and anyone else knows you’ve got the right to be angry. You deserve a happy life, Ardeth not all the hell you’ve been through.” He sighed.

“What good does it do to belabor it again, Rick? Do I hurt? Yes. Have I lost more than I ever thought I could and keep breathing? Yes. What good does speaking of it do? It is done. The fact that it is not fair is meaningless.” There was something more like bitterness now, but Ardeth hadn’t pulled away from his hands.

Rick sighed himself but slowly slid his arms around Ardeth again when his friend didn’t object, standing behind him and trying his best to offer his support. “Damn right it’s not fair. God has to know it’s not, Ardeth. And I’d give anything I could to make it right. I would. But-- it isn’t the end of your life damn it.”

Ardeth sighed. “Why will you not let it go?”

“Loving you?” He asked gently. “Being here for you? Wanting to help? What part of it am I supposed to let go, Ardeth?”

“All of it. Allah, but I wish I had never loved you.”

Rick winced himself, forcing down a deep breath before he answered. Because Ardeth was angry, justifiably angry, and Rick was convenient to yell at. He knew that. But it still hurt. “Why?”

“Because then it would not have hurt so much to lose. What is losing something you have never known the joy of after all? If I had not only now found the wonder it is to have had a lover, to share myself with someone who desired me? Then it would not hurt so much to know that I will never have that again.” A bitter snort that might have been meant as a chuckle. “And you think Allah does not hate me?”

Rick sighed. “I don’t think he does. Doesn’t mean that what you’re going through isn’t hell, Ardeth. But-- it isn’t the end of everything, huh? And stop referring to me loving you in the past tense. I’m not dead now. And that is the only thing that’s going to make me stop. Well, not really, I loved you in Paradise too even if I couldn’t tell you about it. I love you, Ardeth. Right this moment. Nothing the damned German did changes that.”

Ardeth turned, pushing away from him a bit and met his eyes again. “Then you are a fool.”

“Maybe. Maybe I am.” Rick shrugged. “Love makes people do all kinds of foolish things, Ardeth. So what?” He found as gentle a smile as he knew how. “Ana habb entu, Ardeth.” He gave it softly, in Arabic hoping if nothing else the repetition would help.

Ardeth started to say something and then just winced a bit reaching over to place his fingers against Rick’s lips. “Do not.” The anger was gone behind something more like grief now.

“Why?” He kissed the fingers gently. “It’s just truth, Ardeth. I love you. Still. Right this second. Nothing the Germans did to you or me changes that.” He repeated it again.

Ardeth’s eyes darkened back to anger and then faded too sadness again. “No?” Ardeth sighed. “Perhaps-- in some way you are right, I suppose. Knowing the feeling is useless does not make it go away does it? I love you too, Rick. And you are right that nothing changes that. I have loved you for far longer than I was fortunate enough to have you share my bed. It is the expression of that love that must change again, hmm? Likely we can do well still as brothers and comrades.”

“We’re both of those too.” Rick agreed. “But that’s not what I meant. I love you, habibi.”

“Stop calling me that, Rick, please?” There was more anger to his eyes again.

“Why?”

“Because it can not be.” Ardeth pushed away from him with a groan. “What must I say to you to make you understand? I can not be your lover now. I– have nothing left to...Will you have me say it? Will that satisfy you? He did more than castrate me, Rick...There is– nothing— left...I...”

“Shhh.” He walked over and put his hands on Ardeth’s shoulders again. “I know what you’re saying, Ardeth. Really, I do. Now you listen to me okay?” He moved around so that he could see Ardeth’s eyes. “You asked me the other night if I was sure that I’d love you, no matter what the Germans did. And I said yes. I meant it then. I mean it now, okay? I love you, habibi. And that isn’t changing. Doesn’t matter if we never make love again, Ardeth. I still love you.”

Ardeth closed his eyes, and then took a deep breath, and whatever strength the anger had given him seemed to drain away and he sat down in one of the chairs with a sigh. “It would be easier if you did not.”

“Why?” He blinked a bit at the way that made his eyes sting. “Didn’t you say you still loved me too?”

“I do. I always shall, I think. But– it is of no use now, Rick. What good is it to desire what can never be? Best for us both to learn to live with that fact now. I will hold you in my heart forever, Rick O’Connell. But that does not– make me any more able to be your lover.”

Rick crouched down so that he was at eye level with Ardeth again. And then slowly traced his fingers along Ardeth’s jaw. “Okay, so maybe we can’t make love like we did, Ardeth. I get that. But I’m not giving up on loving you either. And I am not giving up on being your lover either. More than half of making love takes place right here.” He tapped his fingers lightly against Ardeth’s temple. “It’s never going to be the same, no. But I will bet you anything you want that I can find something you’ll enjoy, muHabb. Even now. It doesn’t make me love you less, Ardeth.” He was amazed he could make it come out in something that almost passed for coherent.

“I...” Ardeth swallowed hard. “I do not know if that makes it better or worse.” Ardeth sighed.

“Worse?” Rick couldn’t think of what to say to that. “I-- don’t want to make it hurt more, Ardeth.”

“I know. It is-- only-- I do not think– I would have hated the loss so much had I not known how very good love felt. I– had looked forward to...sharing my bed with you, learning more of how to love you. Even I think of finding a woman to love as you do Evelyn and if Allah was kind fathering children of my own. And now it is just gone...like water poured onto sand.”

“Why? Ardeth, habib, I know you’re hurt. God knows you’ve got every right to be as angry and hurt and lost as any man ever has. But-- you don’t have to give up on everything, huh? Least of all me. I’m right here now, Ardeth. So-- maybe you can’t father a child. Okay, doesn’t mean you can’t be a father to one. And damn it you can always adopt one or two or ten if you want. God knows I would have killed to have someone like you adopt me when I was stuck in that damned orphanage in Cairo.” He pointed out.

“Why will you not listen to me, Rick? I can not...do this.” He started to get up.

“Yes you can.” He didn’t doubt that at all. He caught Ardeth’s hand and squeezed it hard, keeping him where he was. “You are the bravest, most stubborn man I have ever met, Ardeth. Yeah, it’ll take a long time to heal. God knows you’re allowed that too. But I’ll be right here for you, Ardeth. As your brother, friend, lover, shield-mate or whatever else you need me to be. It isn’t going to be the same, no. But you know what? There are a thousand other ways we can please each other. And I’m bound and determined to find them, when you’re ready to try.” He managed a smile, knowing it was a sad one but not giving a damn either. “I bet you anything you want that kissing is still going to feel good, huh?” He squeezed Ardeth’s hand again and then let go to trace Ardeth’s jaw with his fingers. “And if you find a woman you love, who loves you back like I do then she’ll be willing to learn those things too.”

“I can not give her children.” Ardeth shook his head. “What woman would...”

“Then marry someone who can’t give you children either.” Rick shrugged. “How many widows are there in the Medjai, Ardeth, hmm? Some of them must know they can’t have kids, right? I know it’s not going to be easy, Ardeth. And I wish to God, any god, that there was something I could do to fix it but dammit it is not the end of your life, okay?”

Ardeth just stared at him for a very long time, the anger finally swallowed by grief and then tears. “I am not as strong as you think I am.”

“Then come here and let me help you be strong, huh?” He pulled Ardeth out of the chair and back onto the floor so he could hold him close for a long while.

“When you told me night before last to stop being a martyr, Rick, I was a bit angry you know that you had so little respect for what I was trying to do. Now– I would trade so much to have never paid the price.”

“Yeah, I know. Me too, Ardeth. But if anyone I know is strong enough to overcome it, it’s you.”

“It is kind of you to think so.”

Rick sighed, knowing there was no way to convince Ardeth of that right now so he just held him for a while and then gently tilted his chin up so that their eyes met. “Ana habb entu, Ardeth.” He gave it softly in Arabic and then kissed him as soft and light as he had their very first kiss. Ardeth trembled under his hand but he didn’t try to pull away any. Rick just kept it soft, barely a brush of his lips against Ardeth’s for a long while before he broke the kiss just as slowly.

Ardeth blinked, staring at him for a long while and then reaching over to run shaky fingers along Rick’s jaw. “I love you too.” The words were a soft whisper. “Even when I know I should no longer try.”

“Let’s see about that, hmm? Just because we’re too shaken and hurt to try it now doesn’t mean it won’t get better with time. I’m looking forward to getting to seduce you again, mukalb.” He made it a promise, not letting Ardeth doubt it was going to happen some day.

Ardeth ducked his head a little. “Am I?”

“My heart?” He gave it in English. “Yeah, Ardeth you are. Well a really big part of it anyway, you and Evie, and Alex of course.” He turned his head to kiss the fingers Ardeth still had against his jaw. Ardeth closed his eyes but he didn’t pull his fingers away and some of the slight trembling eased. “I realized that when I got here tonight and you were asleep. I kept thinking that it didn’t matter whether I was watching you sleep worrying about what the Germans had done to you or watching Evie sleep worrying about what the Germans had done to her. It tore my heart just as much either way.” He placed a final kiss against Ardeth’s palm.

“Rick I...”

“If you want me to stop, just say so Ardeth. But if you don’t want to stop. If it feels good and you’re enjoying it then don’t try to talk me out of it okay? Because I am just as stubborn as you are you know.”

A short chuckle wet with tears but at least a little bit of humor. “That I will agree on.”

“Well it’s a start.” He smiled and then leaned over to kiss Ardeth again, just as soft at first and then a little more pressure, making it a series of quick small kisses instead of one long one. Ardeth didn’t respond for the first bit but like before he didn’t pull away either. “Do you want me to stop, Ardeth?”

“I do not know what I want, Rick. I think I am too afraid to know.”

“What are you scared of, Ardeth?” He traced Ardeth’s jaw in turn. “You aren’t scared of me, are you? I’d never do anything you don’t want me to. You know that right?”

“I know that...” Ardeth nodded but he ducked his head again. “I do not know what to name my fear, Rick.”

“Have we ever done anything in bed...in any of our lovemaking you haven’t liked, Ardeth?”

“No.” There were tears to the bright brown eyes now. “You gave me wings to fly with, Rick.”

“Then why should this time be any different?”

“Because I– can not...rouse to you.”

“Don’t think of it as what you can’t do, Ardeth. Think of it as what you can. Just kisses, Ardeth, we’ve kissed before, huh? Doesn’t have to lead to anything else, just us enjoying the fact that we love each other, and we can , and it’s a hell of a lot of fun.”

Ardeth’s eyes were darker now and troubled. "I...can try?” Ardeth offered after a bit.

“No more sacrifices, huh, Ardeth? Do you want to try?”

“I– think so.”

“Okay then.” He leaned over and kissed Ardeth again, just as gentle as before, then licked lightly at Ardeth’s lips, teasing a little, asking permission without words to deepen the kiss. One of Ardeth’s hands rested just as gently against his throat and then slid back through his hair as Ardeth returned the soft caress of tongue against Rick’s lips. And it was enough for now to let the kiss slide easily into a long warm duel of tongues.

“Bis’mil’Allah.” Ardeth whispered as they finally broke the kiss. “Rick....”

“Yeah, habibi?” He asked gently, willing to back off if Ardeth really wanted him to.

“I did not think...truly, that I would still enjoy that.”

Rick smiled just a bit. “And did you?”

“Yes.”

“Good. So did I.” He traced Ardeth’s jaw and then stroked down his throat to rest his fingers over Ardeth’s heart. “Just tell me if I do anything you don’t want, or go to fast...or whatever, okay?”

“Do not start coddling me again, Rick. Please?” Ardeth’s eyes darkened again.

“Wasn’t meant as coddling, Ardeth. Just caring, huh?”

“All right then.” Ardeth nodded. Rick ran his fingers back up Ardeth’s neck to brush through the tangled waves.

“You look like you need spoiling, habibi.” He said keeping the tone light and soft. “Nice warm bath so I could wash your hair and brush it dry, maybe? Then we could lay in the sun and be lizards while I rubbed your shoulders for you. How does that sound?”

Ardeth gave his a slightly uncertain look. “I– would like that, I think. Imhotep said much the same thing you know, that if you were here I could take off my robes and lay down and let you rub my shoulders for me.” He shook his head. “I do not know that it will help any more than when he tried earlier through my robes while I sat here. But, no doubt it will still feel good.”

“He actually rubbed your shoulders for you?” Rick wasn’t sure what worried him more, that the damned thing had done it or that Ardeth didn’t seem to care that he had.

“Yes.” Ardeth sighed. “You do not need to worry, Rick. There is– no game to protect me from, hmm?” A bitter sort of smile. “Besides which he was a very kind host while he was here.”

“Great. I don’t trust him when he plays nice, Ardeth. But right now I’m not going to worry about him, anyway. So you want to relax in the baths a little and I’ll see if I can get a few of those knots to relax?”

“Certainly. And you would let me do the same, hmm?”

“Well washing my hair’s easy.” He smiled. “But I’d love the massage, yeah. What time is it here? It’s still dark out at least are we late or early?”

“Early, probably, I am not certain how far away the dawn is, three or four hours perhaps?”

Rick nodded and then moved his hand back through Ardeth’s hair and began to comb his fingers through it, then around to simply rub his scalp and then his neck. "God, habibi, you’re solid knots."

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded.

“How about the massage before the bath then?”

Ardeth closed his eyes, leaning his head back a bit against Rick’s fingers. “Will it ease the pain do you think?”

Rick was sure he didn’t mean the muscle aches at all. “I don’t know, habibi. But if it’ll help at all you know I want to try. And if it’s too much yet, for you, we’ll stop okay? Am I being selfish, muHabb? Wanting to find some way to still be lovers?”

That seemed to surprise Ardeth a whole lot. “Selfish?” He shook his head. “I thought it more likely you were pitying me.”

Rick snorted. “Right. Not likely, Ardeth. It hurts to see you hurting yeah. And I wish to God I could put it to rights but– That’s not pity.”

“No. No it is not.” That took some of the darkness from Ardeth’s eyes. “Will you– think less of me, Rick if I tell you that I am frightened onto madness at this?”

“At what? Me touching you?” He stopped the caress but kept his hand in Ardeth’s hair, waiting for an answer.

“In part. Not of the touch itself no. Not of you, certainly. Only– of failing– disappointing you and myself... You will change your mind about desiring me still and so... I am too afraid I will let myself hope that you will not.”

Rick took a deep breath and then tightened his fingers in Ardeth’s hair. “I love you. And yeah, I think your gorgeous too, Ardeth. I always have. But you know what? I’d love you even if you weren’t. Because you’re you. Okay? Habibi, think really hard about this okay? Would you stop loving me if we traded places?”

Ardeth was silent but the gaze that met his was probing, almost more like one enemy sizing up another than anything he’d ever expected from Ardeth. He just met the dark eyes with all the love he could. And slowly they lightened to something warmer. “That is not a fair question.”

“No? Why not?” He smiled a little.

“Because you will make me have hope, Rick and then where will I be when it is gone?”

“Maybe it won’t be gone, huh?” He rubbed his fingers down the back of Ardeth’s neck. “And you didn’t answer me. Would you stop loving me if we traded places?”

“No.” Ardeth sighed. “That is what makes me have hope.”

“Amal.” He gave the word softly in Arabic. “In’sh’allah, huh?”

“I will try to believe that Allah has not forsaken me, yes.” Ardeth nodded.

“Trust me, Ardeth, I’ve seen Paradise. There’s no place there at all for that sort of pettiness.”

The dark eyes lightened even more. “Did you?” Ardeth traced his jaw with a bit more surety. “Is it truly as they say?”

“Well I didn’t stay long.” He gave a small smile. “And I kept figuring any minute someone would realize I’d snuck in the door. And I didn’t go looking for any houri, so I’m really not sure about the 36 women waiting to see to my every need.”

“Thirty two.” Ardeth corrected with the first trace of a real smile.

“Okay, thirty two.” Rick agreed. “Because I was thinking more about missing you and Evie and Alex, but the one thing I do know, Ardeth is that it’s like living in that moment right after we’ve made love when the whole world is perfect and complete and there’s nothing else but that feeling you know? That’s Paradise, mukalb.”

Ardeth blinked back the tears that brightened his eyes. “I– will have faith then.”

“Good. How about hope?” He let his hand play down Ardeth’s back.

“I will try not to be afraid of it.” Ardeth whispered. “But I do not know that I will succeed.”

“How about we succeed together, huh?” He offered.

“If– you find– that you can not bear to...once...if you...”

“You think once I see what the bastard did I’ll change my mind.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded.

“And nothing I say is going to convince you otherwise, huh?”

“I am trying to believe.”

“Yeah, Ardeth I know. Okay then, two options, trust me and we’ll walk this maze together as slow as you want or say to hell with it and take this off right now and let me prove you wrong.” He tugged a bit on Ardeth’s galabeyah.

Ardeth shuddered a little and ducked his head. “I am– so afraid.”

“Then we go slow.” He shrugged. “Works for me, I like seduction.”

That got a startled sort of chuckle from Ardeth. “You would remind me of that now?”

“Sure.” He smiled a little and then leaned over to kiss Ardeth again, light and quick. “As slow or quick as you want, habibi.”

“Better then to end it now if that is what will be than to let myself hope for nothing.” Ardeth pushed away a bit and undid the ties on his robe. Rick reached over to catch his hands.

“I love you.” He growled. “So stop doubting me.” And he kept Ardeth’s eyes and then let go of his hands and reached for the laces on his pants. Ardeth flinched, nearly pulling completely away and Rick could see him fight for the courage to just sit there. Shudders even that stubbornness couldn’t check rippled through him but other than that Ardeth was still. Rick undid the laces as quickly as he could. This had very little to do with sex or desire at the moment, only trust and the one chance he had to help. “Kneel up, huh?” He asked a little surprised his voice came out just matter of fact, as if it was the most common thing in the world. Ardeth shuddered again but then nodded once, sharply and rose to his knees so Rick could ease the pants down over his hips. Rick met his eyes for a long moment and then undid the sash around his waist, just as quickly before finishing the laces on his robes. Ardeth drew in one deep breath so sharply Rick could hear it. “Habibi.” He traced Ardeth’s jaw, then slid his hands up Ardeth’s chest to part the dark fabric, not trying to really undress him, just enough to let Ardeth know he’d seen the worst of it and wasn’t going to run. He broke the gaze purposefully and looked down. And God had to know he wanted to scream himself at what the son of a bitch had done to his friend, but it wasn’t any more horrible than he’d imagined it would be. The oddest thing was the lack of scars he decided, the flesh having simply healed over smooth with the magic of the books. And God only knew if there was a thing he could do to bring Ardeth pleasure now but he was going to try everything he could think of. He met Ardeth’s eyes with all the love he could. “You want me to finish undressing you habibi so I can give you that massage or you want to redo the ties and go find the baths?” He stroked his hands light as he could up Ardeth’s chest and then back to his waist. “Or you want me to prove right now that I still want you?”

Ardeth gave a low groan that might have been a sob and just pulled him close, arms so tight around him Rick figured he’d have bruises and didn’t give a damn either. He held Ardeth back, sliding his hands around to his back, under the dark fabric and just stroking as soothingly as he knew how as the shivers worked through him.

“Believe me yet?” He asked finally.

“Yes.” There were tears to the word but Ardeth raised his head from Rick’s shoulder and kissed him. “Allah have mercy on me, Rick. I believe you.”

“Good.” He let Ardeth go slowly. “You want to get dressed again or not?” He traced his jaw gently.

“I do not know what I want.” Ardeth whispered.

“All right then. I for one don’t want to walk all the way to the baths and back, so massage now, then later we can get Tahiri to bring us bathwater here.” He smiled softly and kissed Ardeth again, soft at first, then deeper as Ardeth met him, until it was a long hot sharing of breath, his tongue sliding against Ardeth’s in as intimate a caress as he wanted to risk yet. He broke the kiss finally to trail them down Ardeth’s throat instead.

“How can it still feel so good?”

Rick smiled a little at the soft question, and let his tongue tease lightly at Ardeth’s ear before he answered. “Because, habibi, most of making love is about all the other spots that feel good besides our cocks, huh? In fact, if you do it just right you can make a man come without even touching his cock, so I bet I can find a lot of things you’ll enjoy.”

“You mean that.” It wasn’t a question despite the disbelief.

“Sure I do. And we both know I’m stubborn enough to find them all, right?”

“Yes.” Ardeth sighed, but there was a trace of a smile too. “I have no words for how full you make my heart, Rick O’Connell.”

“Well that’s a first. You’re the one who’s always good with words, Ardeth.” He caught one hand and brought it to his lips, slowly teasing each finger with his tongue and teeth, before opening his mouth and drawing two of them as deep as he could. Ardeth gave a low strangled groan and Rick released his fingers with a small smile. “All right, habibi?”

“Allah’s mercy, Rick. You make me-- envy my own skin.”

He had to grin. “Then I’m doing it right.”

Ardeth growled something and then pulled Rick close and kissed him again. After a moment Ardeth’s tongue licked between their lips and then slid against his and he sighed a bit, giving the kiss back just as gently and enjoying the long sweet kiss almost as much as he enjoyed the fact that Ardeth was enjoying in too. Finally he had to pull away and try and catch his breath a little. But it made him smile even more to realize that Ardeth was just as flushed and out of breath.

“God, but you’ve gotten so good at that.”

A slight smile. “I have the best of teachers, thanks be to Allah. And it feels so good to learn.”

“I thought you said you didn’t have words this time.” He teased a bit. “I’m always reduced to something stupid like, wow and you manage poetry.”

That got a real smile. “I shall try for simple then. You take my breath away."

Rick smiled back. "And you mine."

“Good.” Ardeth’s fingers traced along his jaw and then down his neck. "Why am I still the only one half-dressed?"

Rick smiled a bit. “Because you’re the one getting the massage." He replied. “Or you were going to be anyway. I’ve got a better question, why are we sitting on the floor when there’s that really comfortable bed over there?”

“Because I am a coward, who is only now finding that he has the courage for this?” Ardeth answered honestly.

“Don’t even think about ever calling yourself that again or I will shake you stupid, you got that?”

Ardeth smiled just a little, probably thinking Rick wasn’t serious. “As you say.”

“Want to stay here and make out on the floor like teenagers or be sensible and move to the bed?” He reached inside Ardeth’s robes to run his hand along his ribs.

“Hmm, I am exhausted enough I think that the bed sounds better.” Ardeth got up and finished stepping out of his pants as he did so. Rick stood too and followed him. “I am still the only one half dressed.”

“Right.” He smiled and unbuttoned his shirt. Ardeth reached over after a moment to help and it took no time at all to have his shirt on the floor with Ardeth’s pants. “That better, habibi?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded and then pulled him close and kissed him again. Less hesitant this time but it was still gentle. He let that one kiss lead to another then another, slowly backing up until they reached the bed, and managing with Ardeth’s help to never once really stop kissing. Rick chuckled and then sat down on the bed, breaking the last kiss. “Kissing you feels good, Rick.”

“Then we’re doing it right.” He reached up to run his hands over Ardeth’s chest, tracing the now familiar pattern of tattoos and old scars. “You really do need one of Horus you know.”

“Likely I do, yes.” Ardeth agreed. “You need several.” Ardeth returned the caress and then Rick could see him swallow hard before he went to his knees.

“Ardeth, habibi, you don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Ardeth replied with a steadiness to his voice only slightly marred by how his hands trembled minutely as he undid the buckles on Rick’s boots and eased them from his feet.

Rick waited until that was done and then reached down to run his fingers through Ardeth’s hair. “You want to wait for the rest?”

“No.” Ardeth shook his head and reached for Rick’s belt. So he let him undo it, feeling a little self conscious about it really, given the fact that he was more than a little aroused himself and there was no way for Ardeth to match that now. Ardeth undid the belt and buttons with still shaky fingers and then looked up to meet Rick’s eyes for a long moment before easing the slacks down. Rick raised his hips, making it as easy as he could. Ardeth only paused for a moment and then reached out to lightly run one finger along the length of Rick’s cock. “I rouse you still?” It was a soft question.

“Yeah, Ardeth.” He was suddenly glad he was, when a moment before it had bothered him. “Ardeth.” He growled out the name as Ardeth repeated the soft caress. “I’m still no saint habibi, not even seeing Paradise helped with that.”

Ardeth smiled just a little. “You feel good.” The caress grew firmer and then Ardeth leaned forward and licked lightly at the head of Rick’s cock.

“Oh Christ.”

“You taste good as well.” Ardeth offered, and then licked again before drawing Rick’s cock into his mouth. And it was still so much more than Rick could handle, seeing Ardeth do that. He ran his hands through Ardeth’s hair again and then tugged gently.

“Habibi, you’ll make me come.”

“I thought that was as you always say, the point.” Ardeth replied, but he rose to his feet.

“Too quick. Come to bed, Ardeth.” Rick moved back onto the mattress pulling Ardeth with him so that they were lying full out, Ardeth mostly on top of him. Rick just concentrated on the long deep kiss that resulted finally rolling them over so he was propped over Ardeth instead. “I was going to rub your shoulders, huh?”

“You were.” Ardeth agreed, but he reached up to trace Rick’s jaw with one hand and the look in his eyes was an uncertain sort of muddle now.

“Ardeth?” He asked gently. “Whatever it is, habibi, just ask, huh?” He put all the support he could into his voice.

“I– was thinking– that there are other uses for that oil-- And I...” The words trailed off and Ardeth shook his head a little.

“Yeah, there are.” He blinked back the tears that burnt his eyes. Because, damn it all he wanted to be able to use that oil to slick along Ardeth’s cock and feel the impossible crazy pleasure that it was to have Ardeth inside him. And damn the Germans and the whole cursed war to hell. “Think that might still feel good, habib?” He asked instead, keeping his voice as soft as he could. “To have me touch you inside?” He turned his head a bit to kiss Ardeth’s fingers. “Sounds really good.”

“Does that-- truly rouse you still?” Ardeth asked, the uncertainty clear in his eyes.

“Yeah. You rose me, Ardeth.” He meant it.

“Then I am glad I did not toss the jar to the courtyard below in anger as I had thought to do earlier.”

And it was so hard to even picture Ardeth throwing that sort of temper no matter how bad it was that Rick had to chuckle. “I’m glad too. Massage now, habibi, and then we can see if we want to use the oil for something else, huh?” He wasn’t sure there was going to be any way Ardeth was near together enough to push it that far tonight. But he was more than willing to do whatever it was that Ardeth wanted. “Might feel good to get rid of some of those knots, huh?”

Ardeth nodded a little. “You-- are not sore too?”

He smiled and then leaned down to kiss Ardeth again, long and deep, making it a gentle promise of the love and desire he still felt. Ardeth sighed softly against his lips and just pulled him closer. “You are so damned brave, Ardeth.”

“I– do not feel very brave, Rick.”

“Trust me.” He didn’t know if he’d be able to find half the courage to live with what Ardeth was if their positions really had been reversed. “Let’s worry about you for now, huh? Then later you can return the massage if you want.”

Ardeth reached up and his hands shook just a little as the traced over Rick’s chest then up to his shoulders and around to stroke down his back. Ardeth whispered something that might have been a prayer but Rick couldn’t make out the words.

“What are we thanking God for, habibi?”

“I am thanking Isis and Osiris for the most amazing blessing of having you alive in my arms, Rick. I– would be lost and mad and damned without you.”

That made him blink back the tears again. “Well you aren’t any of those, huh? And you’re stuck with me too.” He put his hand over Ardeth’s heart. “How’s it go again? I will guard your back when I can, stand as your sword or shield when you need me too, and hold you in my heart forever?”

Ardeth looked at him for a long moment, not quite the measuring gaze he’d used earlier but definitely probing for something. Then the dark eyes softened to a warm brown. “This I swear to you, in the name of Allah, the most merciful and compassionate, that from this moment forward forever we are henkarati, you and I. That all that I own is yours for the asking if you need it. That my family, my tribe, and my people are yours. That any help I may give you, you need only to ask for. That I will guard your back or fight beside you whenever necessary without being asked. That I will stand your sword or your shield if you need me too. I shall hold you in my heart until the moon falls from the heavens. This I swear to you, Rick O’Connell, to Allah, on my soul, on my honor, and on the souls of all my tribes.” The Arabic was really formal and hard for Rick to grasp at first but he didn’t doubt he’d gotten pretty close to it. And it just left him speechless for the longest time. Ardeth watched him, but didn’t seem too worried by his lack of answer only smiled just a little. “I expected at least a ‘wow’.” There was a real smile now.

“Wow.” Rick said, managing to smile in return. “I– Christ I am never going to be able to come up with something half that good.”

Ardeth shook his head. “It is not anything I came up with, Rick. It is only a translation of a very old oath in Egyptian.”

“Well at least you didn’t make it up on the spot.” He shook his head again. “Okay, so tell me what I get wrong.” He tried to think. The first part was easy, it was how all Muslim oaths and prayers started. “This I swear to you, Ardeth, in the name of Allah the most merciful and compassionate. That from this moment forward we’re shield-mates.” He gave it in Arabic since he couldn’t manage the Egyptian word Ardeth kept using. “That anything I’ve got is yours if you need it. I can’t offer you much family, but you’re already a part of what I’ve got you know that right? And anything I can ever do to help you in any way you want or need me too you just ask okay? Or if you don’t ask I’m going to barge in and help anyway. And I’ll be there beside you, or guarding your back any time I can. I’ll be your sword or your shield if you need me too.” He smiled a bit as Ardeth’s eyes lightened and the smile grew a bit as he kept speaking. “And I’ll hold you in my heart forever, until the moon falls.” He kinda liked that part for some reason, now what in the word was he supposed to swear on that meant something. “I swear it, huh? On my soul, and Evie’s and even Alex’s. My word to God, and He can lock me out of Paradise next time if I break it okay?” There, that wasn’t half bad for making it up on the go at all.

Ardeth blinked, but it didn’t keep the tears from showing in the soft almost hazel eyes that met his now. “How– can you swear that to me now, Rick?”

“Because it’s true.” He replied, putting all the support back into his voice he could. “No matter what that damned son of a bitch did to you, Ardeth. Doesn’t change how I feel about you. It just makes me even more glad that you had the stubbornness and guts to survive it and the courage to still give me a chance at loving you that’s all.” He put his hand over Ardeth’s heart again and offered the only thing he could think of. “Trust me, huh? If you can’t find the hope yet to have faith in you?”

Ardeth nodded just a bit. “I have never trusted anyone more.” The words were soft.

“Then we’re even on that one too, habib. Relax now, Ardeth. I’m here, we’ve got one hell of an oath between us that should prove to you I’m not going anywhere. Just lie back now, huh? Relax and let me take care of you for a bit. Then later I’ll let you spoil me okay?”

Ardeth nodded again and then leaned over to kiss him and Rick gave the kiss back, keeping it gentle now, because this had a lot more to do with love and trust than lust. He could prove to Ardeth later that he still wanted to be lovers. Right now it seemed a lot more important to prove to him that he was still loved. He slid his hands down Ardeth’s throat inside the robes Ardeth was still wearing, around to his back and began to knead at the tight muscles along his spine. Ardeth groaned a bit against his lips and broke the kiss. “Rick.”

“Yeah?” He smiled a little. “Want to take this off and lay on your stomach for a while? Or you want me to start with the front and work my way around?” He moved one hand to press his thumb along the length of Ardeth’s collarbone. That got a slightly pained hiss of breath. “You need spoiling, Ardeth.”

A small nod but his eyes darkened again, somehow mixing the stubbornness Rick knew so well with shyness and more pain than Rick could bear for a moment.

“Ardeth?”

Ardeth sat up a bit, then glanced down, breaking Rick’s gaze as he shrugged out of his robes. Rick sighed and forced down a deep breath, reaching over to cup Ardeth’s jaw and raise his head. And God help him but the look in those brown eyes now was so damned close to what it had been in hell. Pain and fear and so much loss it was like someone had just stolen all the light out of them. Hopeless didn’t come close.

“You remember when we were here night before last, Ardeth?” He asked softly, wishing to God, any god that would listen, that he knew what to say or do. “And you told me what fates the four of us were going to bear?” He stroked his fingers back though Ardeth’s hair. “You asked me then if I’d love you afterwards remember? Because we both know how stubborn and brave you are.”

“I remember.” Ardeth nodded a little.

“And I said yes, remember that?”

The dark eyes lightened slightly. “Yes.”

“I wasn’t lying then. I’m not lying now. I swear it, huh? To Allah, on my soul...” He gave the same oath he’d sworn just a few minutes ago, wishing desperately he had some of Ardeth’s way with words. “On Evie’s soul, and Alex’s too. Is that enough for you mukalb?”

Ardeth nodded, one shaky hand tracing Rick’s jaw. “I– do not understand how you can– when it sickens me so to even look. But– I do not doubt that you mean it, Rick.”

He leaned over and kissed Ardeth again, soft and light. “Because habibi, we’re stronger together than we are apart, huh? You’d love me if I was in your place, Ardeth.” He didn’t doubt that at all. “Or if when you guys brought me back you hadn’t been able to find all the pieces right?”

“Yes.” Ardeth agreed softly. “I would.”

“Well then, why do you get the idea I’m going to turn you away, huh?”

Ardeth sighed. “Fear.”

“Yeah, Ardeth, that I understand. No reason to be afraid now though. Lay down, huh, let me help a little with the pain?” Ardeth rolled onto his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms and Rick gathered up the discarded robes and tossed them toward the trunk. Then he poured some of the oil onto his hands and smiled a bit. “Frankincense again. That’s appropriate .”

“Yes.” Something almost shy to the soft reply.

He worked the oil into Ardeth’s skin slowly, because the tensed, knotted muscles wouldn’t yield to anything simple and he didn’t want to rub hard enough to cause Ardeth any more pain even just the ache it would be before the muscles relaxed so he fell back on repetition instead of brute strength. Slowly, the tension seemed to ease and the muscles grew easier to work. He took his time, working out along Ardeth’s arms to his fingers, then down his legs all the way to his feet. And maybe he didn’t need the words after all because the steady touches seemed to do a whole lot to convince Ardeth that he’d meant it when he said he was staying. “Feel a little better?” He asked finally.

“Yes.” Ardeth sighed and Rick brushed the long hair off his neck to lean over and place a kiss just under his ear.

“Want to roll over and let me do the rest?”

“No– I would– if you...”

He laid down beside, Ardeth propping himself on his arm and smoothed the tangled waves with his free hand. “Anything you want, Ardeth.”

“I want to be in your arms.”

“Sounds good.” He agreed and then laid down and pulled Ardeth into his arms. Ardeth relaxed after a long moment and then shifted a bit so that he could lay his head on Rick’s chest instead of his shoulder like he normally did. Rick just combed his fingers through the long waves of Ardeth’s hair, his other hand on Ardeth’s shoulder. “I won’t melt, Ardeth.” He offered finally. “If you want to cry.”

“I am too exhausted yet for more tears, Rick.” Ardeth whispered. “I am only glad to lie here and listen to your heartbeat.”

He could understand that. For the first few weeks after he’d gotten Evie back it was the only way he’d gotten to sleep. “I’m here.” He promised it again, softly.

Ardeth didn’t answer only tightened his arm around Rick’s waist. After a while that hand moved, stroking over Rick in odd places that made no sense to him. Clasped around his wrist one moment, then up to his shoulder, then up again to his rest for a while against his throat, then down to rest about three inches down his hip. Ardeth whispered something each time that had to be in Egyptian. Finally, the hand came back to rest against his throat.

“What are you thanking the gods for now, habibi?”

“I was– not offering thanks so much as– repeating a prayer.”

“Prayer for what?” He let go of Ardeth’s shoulder and reached up to place his hand over Ardeth’s and press the strong fingers firmer against his throat.

Ardeth’s hand shook a bit. “Resurrection.”

“Mine?”

“Yes.” Ardeth’s hand slid down to his shoulder again and then to his wrist, the fingers tightening almost painfully.

“Thank you, habib, for not giving up on me when I was dead. Paradise is wonderful, but– I’m still happier right here.”

Ardeth sighed, the sound not quite a sob, and Rick kept stroking his hand through the tangled brown waves, waiting for either Ardeth to fall asleep, start crying, or decide to talk. He wasn’t expecting Ardeth to simply vanish from his arms suddenly as something undoubtedly woke him in Ahm Shere. “Damn it.” Rick growled, not having any idea how to get himself back as well and having to trust that Adham would come and get him if Ardeth needed him.


	8. Isha: Chapter 8

Ardeth started to roll over, some part of his mind realizing that he had to be no longer in Thebes. His tent was lit by a brazier in the corner but he recognized it all the same. He tried to clear his head but it was hard to even think.

“Haltu?” Khalifa’s voice finally registered, the soft almost frightened whisper making him turn to look at the child, and reach with utter exhaustion for his sword.

“Khalifa?” He managed her name. “Where is your mother...?” He blinked and then noticed the other girl beside Adham’s youngest. “Sana?”

“She will not stop crying, haltu.” Khalifa said in answer.

“And she is so scared, haltu.” Numa added, from behind the two smaller girls.

“Come here, Sana.” Despite the still all too real pain and complete exhaustion he reached out to the little girl who only threw herself down onto the pallet with him and clung to him. Ardeth laid back on the blankets and held her tightly.

“What is wrong?” He managed the words. “Are you hurt?”

“The Germans came here...and...the explosions came....and...guns and...” The words were gasps of air around her sobs.

Ardeth closed his eyes. “The Germans are gone, defeated now, Sana. You are safe.”

“Everyone died...bleeding...and...Do not die!”

“I am not dead.” He sighed, and for the first time since he had realized exactly how the German had left him he felt a bit relieved at that. Sana only shook in his arms and cried all the harder.

“Are you hurt, haltu?” Numa asked very softly. And he tried to find the strength for a smile at his cousin’s daughters.

“No.” Which was only part of the truth, certainly, but it would have to do. “Only very, very tired, Numa.” He stroked Sana’s hair with one hand that was shaking so much it made him wince a bit. _Allah, please, for their sake let me be strong and brave for now?_

Khalifa and Numa came over as well and he found himself mostly surrounded by the girls as they curled up on his other side. “Do not die, chieftain.” Sana begged.

“Shhh. I will not die. You are safe. We are all safe now.” He lowered his head a bit to rest against her dark curls. “Shhh now Sana.”

“Scared.”

He closed his eyes. “And I. But we– will be stronger once we sleep, hmm? And then it will be all right.”

“Do not leave me?”

He winced a bit more at the desperate plea. “Shhh, no. I will stay. Sleep now, Sana.” He could barely stay awake himself. But the slight weight of the child in his arms was a comfort really. After a bit he realized he was crying himself, his tears wetting her hair.

“See Sana? It is all right to cry. Even haltu Ardeth cries sometimes.” Numa said softly. “And he is the best Medjai of all.”

Ardeth winced a bit at that but only stroked his hand through the girl’s hair. “Thank you, Numa.”

“I– am– trying to be brave.” Sana whispered. “But I can not.”

“Then you do not need to. Only rest so that we can be brave later, little one.”

She snuggled closer. “Thank you Allah for letting my chieftain not die.” The words were very soft.

Ardeth hugged her tighter. “And for leaving me the joy of having you here.” He returned. And that it seemed was finally enough because she gave a soft hiccuped sort of sob and he could tell she relaxed enough for sleep. Ardeth did not even think to care why it was that all the girls were there only felt very much like they were the ones protecting him that night and gave himself back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think you must now say they are no longer terrors.” Selim said quietly , as the girls and Ardeth fell back to sleep.

“Right now I am thinking that I shall never find enough thanks in my heart to offer Allah for any of them.” Adham agreed, and only put his arm around Leila. She gave him a soft smile and then not even seeming to care that Selim and Azza were there she kissed him and then laid down to pillow her head on his thigh and draw Ismail close to her. Mohamed was lying only a bit away. And for now, that was enough for him. He hoped it was some comfort to Selim as well. Come the morning they would worry, and shoulder what of Ardeth’s burdens they could. For now, it would be enough that they were all alive and there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imhotep set aside yet another scroll from the great collection on the shelves before him and sighed, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. He would go and see Ammun to the sky and perhaps the lord of all Egypt could give him some idea as to how he might ease some of Ardeth’s horror. Surely the gods would not abandon him to his fate if they had been kind enough to see the other three champions of Egypt through the battle in relative wholeness. Even O’Connell had been made whole and brought back from the dead like Osiris himself. He blinked at that. Had not Osiris been cursed with much the same loss as Ardeth had when Isis was unable to find that last piece of his body? He walked over to the shelves holding the scrolls that told of that so epic battle. Had he not promised Ardeth he would trade the tale of Bright Horus for a few more of the tales of the sultan’s wife? He shook his head a bit at the memory of that day in the courtyard. “I am not so easily, thwarted, Ardeth. Not by some damned German who deserves to be fed to the Destroyer in strips.” He muttered to himself and found the scroll he wanted. He read over it again, re-familiarizing himself with the ancient tale.

“Imhotep? It will be dawn soon.” Shusha said from the doorway.

“Yes, I know. Shusha, send word by falcon to Edfu, beseeching the priests of the god of Vengeance to offer prayers for his champion will you please? And see that another falcon is sent to Phillae as well. Tell the priests there that Thebes will be honored to send them any recompense they desire for these prayers.”

“As you wish, High Priest.” Shusha vanished into the hall.

“Is there anything that any of us can do to aid the chieftain of the Medjai?” Tahiri’s voice was a surprise.

“I am attempting that right now, Tahiri. See that there is fresh coffee and some fruit and bread sent to him for breakfast although I doubt he will eat. And have Metheret make up a potion for him, two actually, one for the headache I am certain he will have from drinking so much wine last night and one for the– other pain the battle has left him with.”

Tahiri nodded a little. “He must be very badly wounded for the pain to follow him to the Tuat.”

“Yes.” He took the cup of coffee she poured for him.

“Is there anything else I can do, Imhotep?”

“Yes, there may be. Find Nefshen for me and have her meet me at the shrine of Hathor please after sunrise.”

“Of course.” He did not miss the confusion in her eyes. “I have your bath ready, high priest and clean clothes set out. I will have your breakfast for you after great Ammun graces us once more.”

“Thank you.” He finished the coffee and took another cup, and then went to ready himself to see his god.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Medjai?” Tahiri’s voice was a soft whisper and Rick looked up in surprise from Ardeth’s copy of the Koran. She seemed really surprised to see him and then smiled and glanced over at the bed. It wasn’t hard to guess what her question was, considering Ardeth wasn’t there. But he had no idea how to answer for a bit. Then he shrugged.

“Ahm Shere.” He decided, was as good as he could come up with.

Tahiri sighed and then came in with Asher. The other woman was carrying a basket and another pot of coffee and Tahiri had two goblets one in each hand. Asher set up the very small breakfast on the table and Tahiri put the goblets by the bed. Then she walked back over and tapped him on the arm. Whatever she said, slowly and carefully, he got Ardeth’s name, brother, and Ammun’s name out of. He sighed and then shook his head. “I need to learn it, I know. But no luck.”

She seemed to think for a bit and then tried something that was probably Medja, which he got a bit more of, something about drinking and wine. She paused after a bit and then seemed to think for a while even asking Asher something. Then she rolled her eyes and smiled a bit. She pointed at him and then at the empty bed. “Ardeth.” She pointed at the goblets and mimed easily enough that he was supposed to drink them. Then she made a rather pain filled face and pointed at the goblets again.

“For the pain, huh? Okay.” He nodded. He made a similar face himself and gave the word in English. “Pain.”

“Ment.” Tahiri nodded. “Nye ment er Ardeth.”

That he actually followed. “Ni tuau.” He really hoped something could help Ardeth with not having any pain right now. But he didn’t really think it would work completely.

She smiled at the thanks. “Afwan.” The Arabic was a little odd sounding but he followed that too.

He thought for a second and then asked because he really did want to know. “Imhotep?”

She gestured out toward the balcony and said something, which he got Ammun’s name out of and Egypt so he figured it was close to dawn and the damned thing was seeing to Ammun.

“Thank you.” He offered again.

She said something which he figured amounted to no problem then sighed and left. Rick poured himself a cup of coffee and flipped open the Koran again. Wishing he could find something in it to offer Ardeth right now, something about comfort or the limitlessness of Allah’s love or something, but he wasn’t having much luck.

After what seemed like a really long time there was another knock on the door and then it opened and the damned priest walked in. “O’Connell? Where is your brother?”

“Woke up.” Rick shrugged.

Imhotep sighed. “I see. Tahiri brought the painkillers for him though, that is good. If he returns here tonight, which would be good as he needs the rest no doubt, see that he drinks them?”

“Yeah, I got that from Tahiri.” He agreed.

“Good. Your Egyptian is getting better then.” The man looked at him with an expression that Rick couldn’t begin to figure out. “Where is your wife?”

“Sleeping.” The question caught him off guard. “Why?”

“It seems wise to know how the other champions of Egypt fair, O’Connell. We may yet have other battles to fight.”

Rick closed his eyes and then set the Koran aside, but he gave the same prayer he’d heard Ardeth give a hundred times. _Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim._

“We can always pray.” The damned priest sighed. “Little use I think any of us would be to Egypt right now were we needed.”

“Maybe if Anubis decides to give me another army.” He shrugged.

“Perhaps.” A bitter sort of smile. “Shall I thank you for the rescue?”

Rick looked at him for a long moment. “You could thank me by leaving Ardeth the hell alone, yeah.”

Another look he couldn’t figure out crossed the man’s face. “Little it would profit Ardeth or I for me to annoy him so, now, O’Connell. He has burdens enough to bear without adding more. We have already settled that between us, he and I.”

“Yeah right. Now why don’t I trust a word of that?”

The damned thing sighed and then just chuckled. “Because you love him, and you worry far more for his safety than you ever would your own, and because you wish to keep him safe and I am a threat. Little enough reason you have to believe me, O’Connell. Which does not make my words any less true. I will leave you now, and you may I pray ease some of your brother’s burdens and pain when he returns. Ammun and all the gods must know it will not be easy. If he asks tell him all is well in the Egypt that is, and that the gods have assured me that it will remain so for now so he may rest without the worry. My word to AmmunRa so you may trust me on that message at least.” And then the damned thing was gone.

“Nuts.” Rick muttered to himself. “Just plain nuts.” He picked up the Koran again with a sigh. He flipped through the pages a couple of times and then just let it fall open to one, like his mom used to do with the bible and started reading. And maybe wherever the book opened to could give him some inspiration like she’d said, otherwise he was going to probably annoy quite a few of the gods there in Thebes and start asking for some. “I take refuge in the Lord of the dawn from evil and what it has created...” Rick smiled just a little. “Point for you, mom. I guess that’s about all we can do, huh? Think God’ll mind if I’m thinking that refers to AmmunRa as much as Allah?” He glanced down at the rest of the section, puzzling out the Arabic. “I take refuge in God from the fear of darkness when it is all around me. And from the evil of curses, and from the evil of those who would take for their own what’s mine.”

“Rick?” Ardeth’s voice was a shock and he set the Koran down and went back over to the bed, stroking his hand through Ardeth’s hair as his friend started to raise himself up on one arm.

“I’m right here. You woke up for a bit, huh?”

“Hmm. I did. Sana– was afraid.” Ardeth laid back with a groan. “I– do not think I was much comfort.”

“Poor kid, she’s been through hell herself these last few weeks.” He sat down beside Ardeth. “She didn’t get hurt did she?”

“No. Thanks be to God. But she is very scared.”

“I think we all have the right to be scared.” Rick agreed. “Tahiri brought you something for the pain if you feel up to drinking it?”

“Did she?” There was still a flatness to Ardeth’s voice that worried Rick a lot.

“Yeah.” He stroked his hand lightly down Ardeth’s back. “Want to give it a try?”

“Perhaps it will help.” Ardeth shrugged a bit and raised himself up on one arm.

“Then maybe I can finish that massage, huh? And we can lay in the sun and pretend we’re lizards?” He wasn’t about to let Ardeth pull away from him like this. “I take refuge in the Lord of the dawn from evil and what it has created.” He offered the Arabic he’d just read. “Think that’s what the Prophet had in mind?”

Ardeth stared at him for a moment and then sighed. “Now you are quoting the Koran at me?”

“Hey, if it helps, I’d read it to you. But you’d probably laugh at me. Those are hard words you know.” He brushed the tangled hair out of Ardeth’s face with a smile, despite how he wanted to flinch himself at the pain and loss that still filled those expressive dark eyes. “Painkiller first then the rest of that massage or the other way around, habib?”

Ardeth sighed again, the sound more sad that time and then just moved to pull Rick down into his arms. And Rick went with it, drawing Ardeth as close as he could and just holding on when it seemed to be what Ardeth wanted. “I– am so tired, Rick.”

“Yeah, me too, Ardeth.” He didn’t think it was just being physically tired Ardeth meant though. “So we rest, huh? That way we can be strong later, right?”

Another sigh. “That is what I told Sana.”

“Is it?” Rick smiled a bit and stroked his hand through Ardeth’s hair since that always seemed to comfort him some. “Well then, see, it’s good advice. You don’t have to worry about being strong right now, Ardeth. It’s okay to lean on me for a bit, huh? I don’t think I’ll fall down, as long as I can lean on you too, okay?”

“I– I do not know anymore, Rick.” He could hear the tears in Ardeth’s voice.

“Then just do.” He suggested softly. “And let me do for you right now. Drink that nasty smelling stuff Tahiri got you. I’ll finish the massage, and see if I can get you to relax enough to sleep again. Then we can worry about anything else when we wake up, huh?”

Ardeth looked at him for a long minute. “May I sleep in your arms?”

“Haven’t I convinced you yet, habibi, that I’m not turning you away?” He sighed. “Stubborn doesn’t come close with you does it?”

“I–“

”Shhh.” He put his fingers against Ardeth’s lips. “Sorry. I’m not angry, huh? Well, not at you.” He smiled just a little, recalling the mess he’d nearly made of everything when Ardeth had first asked him to make love to him by not making sure Ardeth understood that distinction. “I just want to help, Ardeth. And I don’t know how.”

“This is good.” Ardeth relaxed back into his arms, laying his head on Rick’s chest once more to listen to his heartbeat Rick figured.

“Okay then. We’ll do this.” He stroked his hand down Ardeth’s back again. “For as long as you want, habib.”

“Then– I will never let you go.”

Rick smiled a bit. “Yeah? Good, cause you’re stuck with me too.” He squeezed his arms tighter around Ardeth, because while it wasn’t much it was at least some indication that Ardeth was thinking about things going forward and not that everything was over right now. Rick wasn’t sure how long they laid there this time but Ardeth seemed to relax more as they did. “So Sana’s okay right, just scared. How about your cousin’s kids are they all okay?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded a bit against his chest and Rick just stroked his hand through his hair and down his back. “As is Leila, thanks be to God. I need to check on my other cousins and their families. Although I recall seeing Mohamed....” He broke off and shook his head. “There are so many yet to bury, Rick. Warriors, women, even children, Allah have mercy. Pasha, Kashim’s wife, Abdul’s youngest son....”

Rick held him a little closer. “I’m sorry for their families, Ardeth. But– they’re fine, habib. Really.” He promised, wishing it was more consolation.

“Are you certain?”

“Paradise is just that, Ardeth. Really.”

Ardeth sighed. “I– will try to have faith then. But I can not think that Paradise is truly perfect when for someone to be there causes so much pain to those that are left behind.”

“Yeah, well, it’s– hard to explain, habib. I mean I’m sure Kashim’s wife is feeling kinda like I did. It’s Paradise yeah, but she still wishes she was with her husband and kids. But she’s happy, habib. You can’t help but be happy there. And she’ll be waiting for him when he gets there. So– don’t grieve hmm?”

“I shall be happy for Rabiya then. But my heart grieves for her family.”

“Yeah, that I understand.” He stroked his hand through Ardeth’s hair again. “I’m sorry you had to loose so many people, Ardeth.” He really meant it. Ardeth nodded just a little “Oh, yeah, the damned priest came by, he said I’m supposed to tell you that Ammun says Egypt is safe now so we’re not supposed to worry about it.”

“Did he?” Ardeth sighed. “That is good. I– do not think I would be any help in another battle.”

Rick sighed himself. “Yeah you would. You’d manage something no matter how much you’re hurting, Ardeth. I know that.” He reached down and gently cupped Ardeth’s chin to make him look up. “I don’t doubt you, Ardeth. So have faith in me, huh? If you can’t be sure of yourself.”

“And when you are gone?” Ardeth shook his head. “What then? What am I left with then, Rick?”

“I’m not going anywhere.” He wished to God, any god really, that Ardeth was in any shape to shake sense into. “I left Paradise for you, you idiot. doesn’t that convince you you’re stuck with me?”

Ardeth looked away and Rick had to let him go or hold tight enough to keep him still and he wasn’t going to do anything that might seem like a threat right now. “You left Paradise for Evelyn and Alex. I know that, Rick.” Ardeth shook his head. “You should go back to them now. This is– we are clinging to shadows when there is no point to even trying. I should...”

“I love you, damn it.” He pulled Ardeth back and kissed him, soft yeah, because Ardeth didn’t need to be pushed now, but he wasn’t going to stop either, until he couldn’t breathe or Ardeth made him. Long, slow, soft kisses, and as gentle a caress as he knew how down Ardeth’s back, wishing Ardeth hadn’t come back to Thebes dressed so he could just prove to his too damned stubborn friend that he meant it, again.

Ardeth pulled away again finally with a groan. “Rick.”

“Yeah, habibi?” He didn’t know what to make of the tone.

Ardeth looked at him for a long minute and then shook his head. “I am not strong enough for hope.”

“Bullshit.” He traced the line of Ardeth’s beard along his jaw. “You might not want to be, but you are.” He didn’t doubt that. “Now, stop doubting it. Or I’ll have to kiss you again since I can’t shake sense into you.”

“Likely I would be ill if you did shake me, yes.” Ardeth sighed.

“Okay, now you got three choices, okay? Sleep in my arms, lets go lay in the sun and let me work at these knots again until you go to sleep, or I’ll go kick everyone out of the bathing room and you can soak in a hot tub of water for a while. I’ll wash your hair and spoil you as much as I can figure out how to and then we can come back here and sleep.”

The haunted brown eyes lightened just a bit. “So my choices are to just sleep in your arms now, or how to allow you to spoil me before I sleep in your arms?”

Rick smiled. “Yeah, that’s about it.”

“You may not speak to me of stubborn, Rick.” Ardeth sighed. “I– do not want to see anyone else now. So– I would rather stay here.”

“Okay–“ He thought for a bit and then smiled. “So lets go lay on the balcony in the sun and I’ll rub your shoulders for you and then we can come back here and sleep.”

“The bed is far softer than stone.”

“Yeah it is. Okay, we can be lizards later then. There’s sunlight’s enough in here anyway.” He reached for the knot on Ardeth’s sash, glad when Ardeth didn’t argue with him about undoing it. It didn’t take very long for them to get Ardeth’s robes undone and onto the floor. “Tahiri’s going to wonder about how many sets of these are in the chest now.”

“Likely.” Ardeth sighed, but he rolled onto his stomach beside Rick. And he let it go for now. Earlier the long slow massage seemed to ease a lot of Ardeth’s fears so he figured he’d try it again. He started at the top of Ardeth’s head this time, all through his scalp. “That is odd.”

“Good?” Rick pressed with his thumbs along the base of his skull his fingers still in his hair.

“Hmm, yes. Scratch harder?”

Rick smiled and increased the pressure. “You’re too big for a lap cat, Ardeth. Do lions like having their heads scratched too?”

Ardeth gave a soft snort that wasn’t really a laugh but it was something close to humor anyway. “I would not know. Why do you not have Evelyn ask Sekhmet for us?”

“Oh, yeah sure, that’ll go over well.” He chuckled himself but kept the massage anyway slowly working down Ardeth’s shoulders and back, glad when the tension started to leave the knotted muscles again. “You move a whole herd of camels by yourself while you were awake?”

“Only three small children. They are such brave girls, Rick.”

“Yeah well, they come by it honest.” He reached the waistband of the black slacks. “Want to untie these, habibi?” He eased his fingers down inside the band, feeling Ardeth shiver a bit. With maybe if he was really lucky something besides fear.

“No.”

“Okay. It’d be easier to finish, but if you don’t want to I can work through them.” He leaned down and kissed the nape of Ardeth’s neck. “But I’m not going to stop loving you no matter what you do, or what I see, huh? Promise.”

“I– do not understand how you can...say that. When it makes me want to be ill just to– “

”Love makes us able to do all sorts of things, Ardeth. You think Leila has Adham wear that eyepatch of his when they’re in bed?”

Ardeth shook his head. “That is not something I ever thought to wonder about no.”

Rick shrugged. “Too much information about your cousin’s love life, huh?” He managed a grin. “I can understand that. But it doesn’t change the point.”

“No. It does not. I...” Ardeth sighed and then raised himself up a bit to undo the ties on his pants. Rick helped him pull the dark fabric off and just tossed them to the floor too. He picked the bottle of oil up and poured a bit onto his hands and went back to work. “How much is left?” Ardeth asked suddenly after a long few minutes of silence.

“Plenty for me to get the front too.” Rick assured him. “You want to roll over, habib?”

“Yes– no– there are– other uses for that oil, yet are there not?”

Rick wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or not, or if Ardeth was asking out of desire or just wanting Rick to prove that he wasn’t going to stop loving him or maybe all of it put together. “Lots of them.” He leaned back down and kissed the back of Ardeth’s neck again. “You want to use that oil for something besides massages, habibi?” He moved the long hair aside to nibble at Ardeth’s ear. “Think it’ll still feel good to have me touch you inside?” He put all the desire into his voice that he knew how. “Kiss you ‘till we can’t remember our names? ‘Till you think you’re going to shake yourself apart it feels so good?” He ran his hands back down Ardeth’s back, but for a whole different reason than before. “Sound good?”

“Yes.” There were tears to the word though. “Rick...”

“Doesn’t make me love you less. Nothing that bastard did makes me love you less. More maybe because you’re even braver and more stubborn than I thought you were, how that’s possible I don’t have a clue. But it’s true. But not any less.”

“I– am so afraid.”

“Of making love? Then we don’t have to. I’ll wait, huh? I’ve waited twelve years to get into your bed, Ardeth. I hate waiting, sure, but I’m patient when I have to be.”

Ardeth gave another snorted chuckle. “You are never patient, Rick.”

“Well okay, that’s true. But I can wait.” He promised. “If you want me to.” He began to trace a line of kisses down Ardeth’s spine, like he had that first time they’d made love like this. “But if you don’t want to wait. That’s okay too.” He kept the words soft to go with the kisses.

“I– do not know what I want, anymore. I– Allah how can that still feel good?”

“Because I love you, Ardeth. If it feels good, means I’m going to right.” He stroked his fingers over Ardeth’s hips. “I told you, huh? I can find all sorts of things you can still enjoy, muHabb.” He trailed the kisses back up to nibble at Ardeth’s ear again and then reached around to bury his hands between Ardeth and the mattress and tease his nipples with his fingers. Ardeth groaned and arched into the caress and then rolled over and pushed Rick back to the bed. “Hi.” He grinned.

“I did not– think you meant it.”

“What that I’d still make love to you? Ardeth...”

“That you would– rouse me is not– I...”

“Find things you enjoy?” He tried, reaching up to trace Ardeth’s jaw.

“Yes.” Some of the darkness left the deep brown eyes.

“Hey, I can do stubborn too.” He smiled and traced Ardeth’s lips with his fingers. “You are so damned gorgeous.”

Something like one of those shy amazed looks that always warmed Rick’s heart crossed Ardeth’s face despite the haunted look that still filled his eyes. “I am not–“

”Beautiful.” Rick made it as adamant as he could and then kissed Ardeth again. Longer this time, more passion than just comfort but still soft. Until Ardeth groaned against his lips and deepened it again. He teased Ardeth’s tongue with his then until finally he had to break the kiss and gasp in air. And Ardeth didn’t seem to mind when Rick rolled them over so that he was propped above his friend and he could lick at Ardeth’s throat, nipping occasionally, and doing his best to make sure Ardeth enjoyed every bit of it. He worked his way lower, slowly, following one collarbone with his tongue before biting softly at the warm skin. Ardeth groaned, low and soft, making Rick want to smile at the pleasure he could hear. He moved to the other side and did the same, then traced the lines of scars Ardeth had from their bus ride in London with his lips before finally licking lightly at one nipple.

“Rick.” Ardeth’s voice was a low groan and Rick had to chuckle.

“Good?” He breathed the word out against wet skin just to see the shivers that resulted.

“Yes.” Something a bit sad to the word despite the pleasure. Rick just lowered his head and sucked firmly at Ardeth’s nipple, teasing the tight flesh with all the tricks he knew. Ardeth groaned out his name again, strong fingers trailing through his hair and then over his shoulders. Rick bit lightly, pulling a bit and then let go at the soft cry that got and moved to the other side, leaving his fingers to play over the wet skin. “Rick, please– I do not–know how... Allah that is so good.”

“Just enjoy, silly.” He raised his head enough to meet the dark brown eyes. “Want me to stop?” He asked gently, because this was probably way too soon and way too fast. But dammit it felt good to be able to make Ardeth enjoy something right now. And maybe it would be enough to convince him that his life wasn’t over jut because it had changed. “Ardeth?”

“No. It is only– I...” Ardeth shook his head. “I do not know how– to– It feels so good and I—“

“Enjoy it.” He repeated, trying to imagine what Ardeth was struggling with. How the hell did you react to something arousing when you’re body couldn’t do what you expected it to? He had no answers for that and no idea on how it was going to work, only that he was damned well going to try everything he could think of to make it work. He moved back up to kiss Ardeth again, long and deep, until Ardeth groaned again and pulled him closer. Ardeth gave a startled sort of cry and Rick broke the kiss worriedly. “Ardeth?”

“I– felt that.”

What ‘that’ referred too took Rick a long minute to grasp. “Good?” He had to ask, worried that he’d hurt Ardeth somehow.

“Yes.” A shaky nod, but the dark eyes were troubled. “Take these off.” His hands gripped Rick’s slacks and then worked the buttons undone. And Rick was really glad he hadn’t bothered with his shirt earlier much less his belt and anything else. It didn’t take any time to get his slacks undone and onto the floor with Ardeth’s clothes.

“Better?” He smiled a bit.

Ardeth nodded and then reached down and traced Rick’s cock with one finger. “I-- rouse you still?”

“God yeah.” He meant it.

“And you I-- even when I can not-- that there is...”

Rick sighed. “Stop thinking about what you can’t do, habibi and just think about how good what we are doing feels, huh?

“I will try.”

“Maybe I should kiss you again until you can’t think?” He asked and then preceded to try for just that. Long crazy duels of their tongues against each other until Rick could only try to gasp in air himself around them. Ardeth groaned, low and deep and it made Rick want to smile at the pleasure he could hear in it. He buried his fingers in Ardeth’s hair again, and just let one kiss lead to another and another until Ardeth arched up against him with a moan. And it was a really strange sensation when his cock brushed against where Ardeth’s should have been. Ardeth shuddered and gave a soft startled cry so Rick pulled away some. “Habib, did I hurt you?”

“No...I-- Do it again?”

“Okay.” He pressed back against Ardeth, not at all certain what to make of the sensation himself.

Ardeth groaned. “How– can it feel good? When there is-- nothing left to feel good?”

“I don’t know, habibi. Maybe cause there’s no scars? So your skin thinks it’s okay and just feels like it should? I don’t know.” He met those dark eyes and then pressed his cock against Ardeth’s groin again eliciting another low groan. “Let’s not question miracles, huh?”

“No. I do not...know-- how to feel this.”

“Me either, habibi, all I know is that it feels good so lets enjoy it, okay?”

“You are not– disappointed?”

Rick rolled his eyes, smiling a little. “Why would I be disappointed, Ardeth? I’m pretty damned happy this is working you know.”

“I– am...afraid?”

“Of what?” He nibbled lightly at Ardeth’s ear, then down his throat again. “Making love?”

“Failing. I do not know-- how to...how I will...Allah I do not know what I mean except that-- I am shaking so hard, Rick. It feels so good and, I want...more? Something? Please?”

“Okay, okay, sure.” He chuckled a bit and leaned back down to kiss him again.

“No, please...more now?” Ardeth shook his head and then reached over for the oil beside the bed with a half sad smile. “Will you make love to me, Rick?”

“God yes. If you want me too anyway.” He nodded despite the tears that burnt his eyes. Then leaned down and kissed Ardeth quickly. “Think it’ll feel good?”

“Allah I hope so.” Ardeth sighed, He pressed his hand over Rick’s heart. “I am never as brave as you think me, Rick.”

“Yes you are.” He found a smile and then kissed Ardeth again, deeper this time. “Let’s be brave together huh?”

“It may– be courage enough, yes.” Ardeth kissed him back and Rick just deepened it slowly, letting one kiss slide back into another and then another until they were both breathless and flushed all over again. Then he finally pulled away and picked the jug of oil back up.

“Still want to try this?”

Ardeth nodded, and the expression in those deep brown eyes was still uncertain but not nearly so haunted. “Please?”

Rick nodded a little, but set the bottle of oil down on the bed. “Roll over, habib?” He tugged at Ardeth’s shoulder and got him to lie on his stomach again. “Easier this way.”

“Should I not be on my side then?” Ardeth asked.

Rick closed his eyes, not liking the fact that Ardeth wasn’t arguing with him at all. “Maybe later, habibi. Just enjoy for now, okay?” And he eased Ardeth’s legs apart and then traced his fingers lightly down between his cheeks to brush over the entrance he wanted. Ardeth groaned and pressed back against his fingers. Rick smiled a little, but kept the touch a tease, wanting Ardeth as lost in it as he could manage now. Then he softly trailed one finger down along the soft patch of skin that should have led to Ardeth’s balls. And some things it seemed were still the same because Ardeth gave another of those soft moans. “That’s it, Ardeth, good, huh?” He drew his finger away.

“Rick?”

“Just changing tactics, habibi.”

“Tactics?” Ardeth started to roll over a bit and Rick just moved down to kneel between Ardeth’s legs and trace the same slow path with his tongue that he’d just done with his finger. “Allah’s mercy, Rick, please.”

Rick didn’t bother with a reply, just continued his soft caresses. Ardeth’s moans grew steadily louder, taking on that dark sweet tone Rick really liked. It was hard to tell when to stop really, without all the clues he knew to look for, but finally when Ardeth pushed off the bedding toward him he stopped.

“Do not stop? Please?”

“Just getting the oil, habib.” He picked the jar up and poured some oil onto his fingers and then rolled them onto their sides. “Good, huh?” He reached back and teased his fingers over the already wet skin. Not pressing for entry yet, just teasing, wanting Ardeth as lost in this as possible.

“Rick.” Ardeth’s voice caught on his name, the rough groan enough to make him a bit harder all by itself.

“Yeah, habib, enjoy.” He let his fingers move forward slightly, and it was the oddest sensation to find smooth skin instead of what he expected.

Ardeth gave another groan and tossed his head back. “Rick.” Something odd to his tone now.

“Feels good?” He kept that one light touch, willing to stop if it didn’t or if Ardeth wanted him to.

“I do not-- know-- what to call it.”

“Okay.” He nibbled at Ardeth’s neck and trailed his fingers back to where he’d started, reaching over with his other hand to brush the long hair out of Ardeth’s face. “Look at me?” He asked. Ardeth met his eyes and placed his leg over Rick’s and that made it much easier to reach between them to trace that same patch of skin then slowly slide that one finger inside. Ardeth groaned, bitting his bottom lip a bit, to stifle the sound. “You’re so tight, habibi.”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded a little.

“Good?”

“More than good. Please?”

He nodded just a little and slid that finger deeper, the oil making it smooth enough but Ardeth seemed even tighter than last time. “Relax, huh? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It feels so good, Rick.” Ardeth whispered, closing his eyes and tossing his head back a bit. Rick took him at his word and then nibbled at his neck, not giving a damn about propriety he bit harder at the point where Ardeth’s neck met his shoulder, sucking the skin into his mouth and leaving a damned obvious hickey. Ardeth moaned, from which sensation Rick wasn’t sure but he kept both up anyway until he had to stop both so he could pour more oil onto his fingers.

“Two now, habibi.” He knew it was stating the obvious and didn’t care. Ardeth rolled his eyes and actually smiled at him just a bit, so he smiled back and slid the second finger home, watching the pleasure that sparked through Ardeth’s eyes. “Good, huh?” He kissed Ardeth’s throat again and worked his fingers in deeper until he could find that spot that made it all perfect. Ardeth shuddered, arching into the touch as he tossed his head back again. Rick kept the light touches for a bit longer than he probably should have given the almost constant groan Ardeth was making and then slid a third finger into him. Ardeth gasped, but there was nothing like pain to the sound so Rick just stroked deeper again until he could touch that spot that had Ardeth trembling in his arms.

“Please Rick?”

He nodded. “On your back or on your side, habibi?”

“On my back I think.” Ardeth whispered and rolled onto his back. Rick poured more oil onto his hand and slicked it over his cock before putting the bottle away and raising Ardeth’s legs to his shoulders. “Please?”

“Yeah, habibi. Enjoy, huh?” He slid his cock slowly into Ardeth, just the head first then just as slowly the rest of him, until they were joined completely, watching the pleasure that filled those dark eyes,. Ardeth was gasping in breaths his hands clenched tight on Rick’s arms. “Ardeth?”

“Move.” It was an order not a request and Rick chuckled a little but did so. Slow at first then with more speed and depth as Ardeth just matched his thrusts. Rick kept the pace as slow as he could through pure stubbornness and then when he figured Ardeth was as lost in the pleasure as he was going to be he ran his still slick fingers down between them over the area that had brought pleasure before when he’d rubbed against it with his cock. Ardeth whispered something maybe his name or a prayer or something and his whole body just tensed, and it was more than Rick could take feeling what had to be ecstasy pour through Ardeth like that. He gave a low groan he meant as Ardeth’s name and let himself come too. And it really was paradise, that moment and the ones that followed. Slowly he raised his head to look down at Ardeth, not really surprised to see tears.

“Habibi?” He brushed the tears away with one hand.

“I– Oh God Rick, that was– Paradise.” The Arabic was a low groan.

“Then I did it right.” He chuckled, easing Ardeth’s legs down and then rolling them back onto their sides to pull Ardeth close. “Felt good?”

“Yes.” Ardeth snuggled closer, his head against Rick’s shoulder and throat and Rick didn’t worry too much about the tears. “I do not know...I...Thank you sounds so silly.”

“No it doesn’t. But I think I should be thanking you, huh? God Ardeth you are so damned brave, habibi.” He stroked his hand through Ardeth’s hair. “Now we really need a bath.”

Ardeth nodded a bit but only snuggled closer. “Later?” The word was a sigh. “I– only wish to lie here in your arms and feel– as whole as I can, habib.”

Rick felt the tears sting his eyes at the last word. “Am I still?”

“Hmm?” Ardeth sounded exhausted.

“Your love? First time you’ve called me anything but my name since before the battle.”

“Is it?” Ardeth sighed. “I– did not want to hope, hmm? Ana habb entu, mukalb.”

“I love you too, Ardeth. Go to sleep, mukalb, I’ll watch your back, okay?”

“Yes.” Ardeth shifted a bit closer and Rick could feel him finally doze off.

“Thank you God, Allah, Ammun, Horus, Bastet, Hathor whoever I owe thanks to, huh? For letting me get it right, for giving me a chance to see him through this. He’s the best friend I’ve ever had, and the best man in the world to have beside me. Please, can you not hurt him anymore? Or he’s going to break for good.”

There was no answer but he pulled the sheets up around them both, and just held Ardeth as close as he could and tried to find his own faith that it was going to be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“They do not know their own strength yet.” She smiled a bit sadly and smoothed the sheets over them both.

“No, that is true. Only the strength of the other. Perhaps it will be enough.” Strong, sun warm arms settled about her waist.

“He is a fitting champion for you, husband. Always more concerned for the black land of Egypt than for his own safety.” She leaned her head against the strong shoulder, smiling as the soft feathers caressed her cheek as he moved his head against hers. “Heru, I can not kiss you when you look like this. They are sleeping they will not see you.”

He chuckled but obliged her with looking once more like a man and not a falcon. “You could be a bird for a change and we could go flying.”

She giggled. “I do not recall asking you to be a bull, my love. Do not be silly.” She looked at the two men sleeping soundly now. “They are so fragile, Heru. But the love burns so brightly within them.”

“I am– surprised at that.” He shrugged a little. “But it does seem to make him happy. Odd that your Princess does not mind though.”

“The love Anpu’s champion has for yours in no way lessens the love he has for her. Nor does it lessen her love for him. Why then should there not be more love in the world that is and here in the land of your father?” She looked at him for a moment of consideration. “Are you displeased with this love between them, Heru?”

“Displeased?” He shook his head. “No. It gives them both courage. Surprised, certainly my love, but no I am not displeased.” The gold eyes she so loved sharpened with old hatred. “Do not speak to me of that now.”

“I spoke of nothing.” She reminded him with a gentle smile. “I am only far more than glad, husband, that you can now see past it and not condemn their love because of it. They are so different, Heru.”

“You as always would know more of love than I, Hathor.”

“I doubt that.” She smoothed the sheets again. “May it be enough for you both for now. For the times to come. Hold fast to that, it is, when all else is not, the thing that makes the fighting and suffering, the killing and dying worth it, children of Allah.”

“There are things worth fighting for and dying for besides love, Hathor.”

She gave him a sad smile. “No, Heru, there are not. Someday, if the wheel of Ma’at turns just right perhaps, men will come to know that I as I do and then we will not have to bury so many.” She shook her head. “For now though, I think I shall speak with the father of our fathers and see if he can be persuaded yet to intervene.” She looked back once more at the two sleeping men. “They will need all their strength yet I do fear.”

“You know as well as I, beloved, why it is that the fates have been given out as they have.” But there was sadness to his bright voice.

“Does it not pain you husband that he has borne so much because he is your champion?”

Heru gave a sigh. “Of course it pains me, Hathor. He is a brave man. They are both brave men. And it is, as well you know, not because he is my champion or his brother Anpu’s that they have suffered the fates they have.”

“I know.” She sighed. “But I do not know that I think it is just, despite the necessity, Heru. So, I shall not fear to tell great AmmunRa that it is so and see if he will right it.”

“AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt, is as bound by the ways of things as we are, my love.”

“Yes, but that is why we there are such wonderful joys in the world as humans, Heru. Because they are not.” She smiled. “Come, we shall do as you suggested and take wing to great Ammun.”

He gave her a smile that never ceased to warm her and with a soft flash of sunlight on gold they were gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick woke suddenly feeling the burst of adrenaline he usually got when he’d woken up when something was wrong. He didn’t think just reached for his weapons, but his arms were wrapped around Ardeth. Another few seconds and Rick finished scanning the room for threats and didn’t see anything at all. Ardeth had curled up on his side sometime while they’d slept and Rick was spooned up behind him, which left him with his left arm trapped under Ardeth at the moment. “God Habibi...” He closed his eyes and ran his free hand as soft as he could down Ardeth’s arm to entwine their fingers. “It’s gonna be okay, Ardeth, somehow...I promise I’ll find a way to help.”

Ardeth shifted a little, with a sound way too much like a whimper for Rick’s comfort. He raised himself up a little to get a better look at Ardeth’s face and there was so much pain there even in sleep that he winced himself.

“Shhh...” He tried softly, running his hand down Ardeth’s arm again. “It’s safe now, I’ll watch your back. You sleep...”

“No...” The word was a whisper of Arabic. “Allah...”

“Shhh....it’s safe...shh...” He tried again. Ardeth only shuddered suddenly in his arms and then jerked forward with a smothered cry. “Easy. Wake up, habibi...” Rick loosened his arms but didn’t let go of Ardeth completely. “Ardeth?” He tried after another second.

“Allah it hurts....” There was real agony to the words.

“What hurts, Ardeth....?” He tried to shift enough to really see his friend.

“How...can it hurt so...? When there is nothing left to...hurt?” The words were gasps that sounded so close to sobs it made Rick wince again.

“It just does.” He answered, recalling somewhere in his head that doctors had a word for that, pain that continued after someone lost a limb or something. “It’s over now though. Just breathe, huh? It’ll stop soon.”

“I am so cold....”

Rick winced at that too, because it was still so easy to remember how Ardeth’s reflection had felt in his arms as the man had struggled for those last few breaths. And damn it all to hell if Ardeth didn’t sound just as lost. Rick shifted closer, wrapping his arms tighter around Ardeth and making sure both the sheets were wrapped around them. “It’s okay, I’m here.” It was the only thing he knew to say.

“I– had thought– hoped– “ The words broke off with a groan.

“Still hurts?” Rick stroked his hand down Ardeth’s arm firmer this time, trying to warm him some. He was pretty sure the cold was more from shock than anything. He’d been expecting it to hit Ardeth sooner or later.

“A little.” Ardeth nodded but some of the shaking had eased off. “I am– so sorry, Rick.”

“What for?” He managed not to sigh. Jesus Christ, Ardeth cut yourself some slack. The managed not to say that aloud. It wouldn’t help now.

“I– do not know– how to– do this.”

“Do what, habibi?” He hugged Ardeth tighter again.

“Live– with the loss. I– am so scared, Rick.”

“You’re allowed.” He sighed. “Allah has to know that, Ardeth. It’s okay to be scared, and angry, and lost and anything else. But I’m here. And I’ll be here for you, for as long as you need me to be. God, Ardeth, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anybody half as brave as you. Or as stubborn, or strong...” He squeezed Ardeth tighter again. “Give yourself time to heal, habib.”

“What good will time do, Rick?” Ardeth shook his head. “What will it change, hmm?”

“I don’t know.” Rick answered softly. “Except maybe the pain will stop, and maybe you’ll believe me when I say I’m not letting you go.” It was all he could think of.

“Eventually you will have too.” Ardeth sighed. “You will go back to England, with Evelyn and Alex...” Another sigh, with more bitterness now. “We should have let it go...”

Rick shook his head and then rolled Ardeth over, which probably was a lot more aggressive than Ardeth was expecting because he tensed some. “To hell with going back to England. If you need me I’m here. For as long as it takes. Why won’t you believe me, Ardeth? Huh? Didn’t making love prove that, huh?”

Ardeth shook his head. “I– can not bear this alone...Allah forgive me, Rick...I can not.”

“Then don’t. I’m here.” He made it as much a promise as he knew how. “And I swear to Allah that I’ll stay for as long as you need me to huh?”

Ardeth shook his head again but didn’t complain or pull away when Rick held him close. “I do not understand how you can...love me still.”

“Because what that son of a bitch did to you doesn’t make you any less than you were before.”

“But it does.” Ardeth sighed. “I thought...I had prepared myself for the horror, Rick. I thought I could bear it. I think– I had somehow found the courage to accept what I thought would be my fate. Given all the– warnings that we have had. What I have learned to face here...I thought he would take me you see...as a way to break me...And I had almost– found the belief in my ability to survive it...and not break. But this...? I...how can living be no victory at all? I have lost my tribes, my people, my family...” Ardeth shook his head. “What is left?”

“You haven’t lost us, Ardeth. You know how many people back in Ahm Shere are worried about you? How many are standing watch over you tonight? And damn it I know for certain that every one of the men who survived the battle today would follow you right back into hell tomorrow if they had to. I would.”

Ardeth swore something in what might have been Medja. “I am no longer their chieftain, Rick. I can not be...”

“What?” That came out way louder than he expected and Ardeth winced.

“It does not matter...Allah must know I have no strength left to fight...or lead.”

“Bullshit.” He really meant that. “You need to heal yeah. God knows you’re allowed. But there isn’t anyone else in this whole damned world that’s a better leader than you.”

Ardeth shook his head again and then pulled out of Rick’s arms to sit up. “It– does not matter now.”

“Ardeth–“ He had to swallow hard himself, at the way his eyes stung. “I– I’d give anything in the world– to help.” He knew it was useless, that there wasn’t a damned thing he could do but the gods had to know he meant it anyway.

“When you...visit Egypt– from time to time...Will you come and see me, still?”

“I’m not leaving you, Ardeth.” He moved over to wrap his arms back around Ardeth.

“If you– stay in Cairo– you and Evelyn and Alex...We can still see each other then?”

“For as long as you need me to stay. For as long as you want me around, Ardeth. I’ll be anywhere you need me to be.” He wasn’t really sure Ardeth was listening. Probably even if he was he didn’t believe it, not really. But Rick was just as stubborn as Ardeth when he had to be and if it took him until forever to prove it to his friend then he would.

“Rick...” Ardeth shook his head a little so maybe he had heard. “Better you let me go now, habib. We are... I– can not be who you want me to be.”

“I just want you to be okay.” He promised softly.

“I will never be okay.” Ardeth sighed.

“Yeah you will.” He meant it. “It won’t be the same as it was. But the pain’ll stop, and you’ll get your strength back, and it’s pretty obvious to me that you’re still as stubborn as ever.” He slowly ran his hands down Ardeth’s arms to entwine their fingers and then pulled Ardeth’s hands up, wrapping both their arms around his friend. “Lean on me, huh? Until you’re feeling strong enough not to.”

“Why– will you not let it go?”

“Loving you?” He sighed himself. “Because I’m selfish. And I’m not giving up. We’ve survived too much hell to give it up now. So I’m going to stay right here. And I’m going to help in any way I can. Holding you, loving you, spoiling you when you let me, and blowing anybody who even thinks about hurting any of us again to hell.”

Ardeth sighed the sound a lot more like a sob than anything. “Why?”

“Because that’s what lovers do, Ardeth. That’s what brothers do, and friends...and shield-mates right? And we’re all of those aren’t we? So... unless you kick me out, mukalb you are more than stuck with me.”

“Even now?” Ardeth shuddered a little.

“Yeah.” He let go with one hand and found the sheet pulling it up to wrap it around them both as Ardeth shivered, although he doubted it had anything to do with the chill of the dark room. “You want me to swear it to Allah or something?”

“I– I believe you...It is only that I do not understand how...”

Rick took a deep breath and tried to find patience when he knew he didn’t have a whole lot to start with. “Did you stop loving me when I died?” He asked trying to feel his way to what he wanted to say. And damn it for once why couldn’t he get the words right?

“No.” Ardeth’s fingers tightened on his.

“And– when the bomb hit...I was in a lot of pieces right?” He had a few hazy memories of that himself.

Ardeth shuddered in his arms and leaned back against him a bit more. “Yes.”

“And in all that– was maybe one of those pieces a hand? Or an arm? Or my leg or something?” He squeezed both arms around Ardeth a little more as he asked.

“Yes...” Ardeth’s voice was a tight almost strangled whisper. “All...of those.”

Ouch. He winced himself. “Okay...so suppose...when you guys were finding all the pieces there was some you couldn’t find...like the myth with Osiris right? Maybe I’d lost my hand, or my arm...” He let go of Ardeth with one arm, keeping the other wrapped around him. “You gonna love me any less, habibi?”

Ardeth shivered and then turned and simply held onto Rick with enough strength to bruise. Rick didn’t complain at all just did his best to hold him tightly, feeling Ardeth shudder in his arms. “No. I would love you still.”

“Okay. So we’re even on that just like everything else, huh?” He stroked his hand through Ardeth’s hair. “It’ll get better, Ardeth. I promise.” Because he had a whole lot of faith in Ardeth. Probably a lot more than Ardeth did in himself right now.

“I– am so lost in this.” The words were rough, and Rick could hear the tears that Ardeth was holding back in his voice. And he could feel a few finally wet his shoulder so he just held Ardeth to him until he could think of something to say.

“Yeah. I know. Me too, habibi. But– we’ll find our way out. Otherwise the God damned Nazis win. And I’m not losing to those sons of bitches now.” He blinked back his own tears, because Ardeth needed him to be strong and he was going to do that.

“No.” Ardeth agreed with a shudder and a deep breath that seemed to ease some of the shakes. “Damn them to hell.”

“Maybe I should check with Anubis and make sure they’re all burning huh?”

“I would– thank him myself if he could tell us that they are.”

“Yeah okay. Then I’ll ask.” He meant it. “I’m here now. And we’re going to be okay, Ardeth. No matter the battlefield, victory, right?” He traced the tattoo that ran across the scars Ardeth had from their battle on the bus in London.

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded, pushing away a bit to wipe at his tears.

“Different battle than we're used to is all, right?” Rick thought for a second and then reached down to grab the first piece of clothing he could find which turned out to be Ardeth’s robe. “Here.”

Ardeth sighed but took the fabric and wiped his face with it. “Thank you.”

Rick rolled his eyes and then just pulled him close again and settled them both back under the sheets when Ardeth didn’t complain. “If you want I can go get us a wet cloth and we can clean up a little.” He offered after a second.

“No. I do not want to let go.”

“Okay.” He tightened his arms a little. “You want any more wine or one of those nasty smelling pain drinks Tahiri left you?”

Ardeth shook his head and snuggled closer. “I want– to lie here with you, and– try to find the strength you seem so certain I have, Rick.”

“Okay.” He stroked his hand down Ardeth’s back, up again into his hair and then rubbed gently at the base of his skull. “Relax, huh? I’m right here.”

“I shall– take that as a sign that Allah does not hate me after all.” Ardeth laid his head on Rick’s chest. They were both quiet but after a few moments, Ardeth moved his free hand to stroke down Rick’s arm to his wrist, squeezing just a bit and then moving back up to his shoulder, then down to his hip before coming back to rest against his throat.

“Want to tell me what that’s for?” He asked, trying to put all the support he could into his voice.

Ardeth sighed and then shuddered a little. “Reassurance.” The word was a soft whisper in Arabic. But after another long while some of the tenseness Rick could feel knotted through Ardeth relaxed a little.

Rick sighed himself wishing somehow someway there was something he could do to help. “Sleep if you want to habibi. I’ll guard your back, huh? And I’ll be right here when you wake up”

Ardeth only tightened his grip. “Habibi?”

Rick smiled sadly. “That a question of whether I meant it or a question you want to ask me?”

“I–“ Ardeth leaned up and kissed him, almost hesitant at first and then with a crazy drop into a desperate sort of hunger that Rick did his best to meet. “I love you.” The words were a mutter of Arabic. “You hold my heart in your hand.”

Rick reached up and slid his fingers back through Ardeth’s hair. “I’d be really happy with just a place in it, huh?”

“I– think we are clinging to shadows, habib. But– I will be thankful that you wish to hold on with me. And I will try to find the strength yet to hold on as well.”

“If anybody in the world is brave enough and strong enough to get through this Ardeth, it’s you.” He meant that.

Ardeth shook his head and then laid back down, shifting a bit to listen to Rick’s heart again. “I can almost believe I have the courage and strength you think I do, habib, when we lay like this.”

“Then we’ll do this.” Rick promised. “Think if we do this in Ahm Shere it’ll help?” To hell with propriety or whatever he’d do it too.

Ardeth was silent for a long second and then he snorted, almost a chuckle. “I think– my family– would be happy enough to know it gave me comfort to not care if we did so.”

“Yeah? Good. That way I don’t have to deck Adham before I do it.” He held Ardeth a little tighter.

“No. He offered to go and get you– before I fell asleep, if I thought it would help.”

“Really?” He tried not to worry about that, because if Adham of all people had been willing to come and get him to comfort Ardeth he didn’t want to know how bad Ardeth had been at that moment. “Why didn’t he then?”

“I told him to leave you to tend Evelyn.” Ardeth sighed. “I thought– she would need you more than I.”

Rick shook his head. “I don’t know if I should thank you for that or shake sense into you, huh?”

“No shaking please?”

“Okay.” He stroked his hand through Ardeth’s hair then down his back, repeating it over and over. “Evy’s fine. I’m fine. Let’s just worry about getting you well too okay?”

“I– do not know that it can be done. But– I will try to keep breathing, hmm?”

“Okay. I’ll be here to help.”

“Then perhaps I will succeed.” Ardeth snuggled closer. “Allah but I am so tired I ache but I do not know if I can sleep.”

“Too tired to sleep.” Rick agreed. “Why don’t you try one of those nasty smelling drinks Tahiri left you and I’ll rub your shoulders again for you until you fall asleep?” He reached over to the table and snagged one of the goblets. Ardeth sighed but downed the stuff anyway.

“So my choices are still how to let you spoil me before I sleep in your arms?” Ardeth asked as he handed the cup back.

“Yeah.” Rick smiled a little, and then caught a kiss. He’d intended to keep it light, but Ardeth had other ideas, pulling him close and deepening it again. Rick let him dictate the kiss until he couldn’t keep from burying his hands in Ardeth’s hair and meeting him fully. And it brought him right back to the point where the tears burnt his eyes and the anger at the whole damned mess churned in his stomach to realize how good Ardeth had got at french kissing since the first time they’d done this. _Christ Ardeth, you don’t even know how brave you are do you? You deserve so much more than this. Allah has to know that. But if it helps at all to know I still love you then you’re stuck with me._ He forced the thoughts under control as much as he could and then broke the kiss finally to catch his breath. Somehow he really found a smile and a little bit of a joke to maybe ease Ardeth some. “Yuck that stuff is nasty.” He made a face at the taste.

Ardeth gave him a small smile back. “It is.” He agreed.

“You want some karkaday?”

“No– I want you to kiss me until I can not even recall my own name.”

Rick blinked, then shook his head a bit at the utter honesty in that answer. “Whatever you want, Ardeth.” He drew Ardeth back into another kiss, letting one lead into another and another. Long slow deep kisses, as if they had all the time in the world to spend on each one. Trying to remember how he’d kissed Ardeth that night before their first real battle with the Nazis. When he’d thought that was all the lovemaking they were ever going to get to do. Trying without words now to let Ardeth know he still loved him and wasn’t going anywhere. Because it was a hell of a lot easier than trying to find more words. And he was better at just doing than trying to say it anyway. So he kept the kiss, stroking Ardeth’s tongue with his, sometimes trying to win the duel and sometimes trying to lose just because Ardeth seemed to enjoy both. And it seemed like a really long time before he even cared that he couldn’t really breathe. Finally Ardeth gave a low soft groan that might have been Rick’s name and broke the kisses to just gasp in air. “Like that, habibi?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded. “That is good.”

“You want more than kisses, Ardeth?” Rick wasn’t really sure he was going to be up to that himself much less Ardeth but he’d damn well try if Ardeth wanted too.

“I am– too tired I think....and I do not wish to...fail?” The last word was a whisper.

“It’s only failure if we both don’t enjoy it, Ardeth Quick and crazy, long and slow, doesn’t even have to mean both of us come or not, as long as it feels good and we both enjoy whatever it is, that’s all that matters.”

“Kiss me again?”

“Yeah.” He did just that, doing his best to make just that between them as much like making love as he could. And right now it was enough to know Ardeth was enjoying it.

“Hmm...” Ardeth sighed as Rick finally broke the kiss to look down at him. “I do not know how you can love me so...still. But I do not doubt you, habibi.” Ardeth reached up and traced his fingers along Rick’s jaw. “May I sleep in your arms, muhabb?”

“Unless you kick me out of bed, Ardeth.” Rick laid back down beside him and then drew him back into his arms. “Okay?”

“Paradise could not be better.”

Rick smiled. “Nope. Doesn’t even come close.” He agreed.

Ardeth sighed and then placed his hand back against Rick’s throat. “Thanks be to God.” The Arabic was a soft whisper. And apparently he’d finally gotten something right because Ardeth relaxed bit by bit as Rick stroked his hand along his spine, holding Ardeth close until he could feel Ardeth drift off to sleep. He tucked the sheets back around them both and then let himself doze off as well. And just maybe it would be enough to see them through it all.


	9. Isha: Chapter 9

Imhotep took care enough to wait until the light of Ammun had faded from the shrine before he rose to his feet. He did not bother at all with seeing to the last tasks of the day, leaving the lesser priests and acolytes with what remained to be done. He simply headed at the fastest walk that was not a run up to the rooms where he hoped Ardeth would be sleeping once again. And for once there was no annoyance at all at finding him sleeping soundly in O’Connell’s arms, obviously, praise be to Bastet, naked and sated in his lover’s arms. “Gods but you are a damnable opponent Rick O’Connell, that you have everything a man could wish for and yet at the same time make me glad that you are here.” He muttered to himself. It was no less than the truth given how devastated Ardeth had been when he had left the young man the night before. There had been no time to come and check on Ardeth again since he had spent the whole of the day seeing to several prayers and petitions and spells before he had thanked great AmmunRa, He who was lord of all Egypt, for the day and seen him back to battle once more. Since he knew or certain that both O’Connell and Ardeth were safely in Thebes, and soundly sleeping from what he could tell the few times he had searched for their thoughts he had not stopped to actually go and see for himself that they were doing so. It was surprise enough certainly that both men were still sleeping, curled up together amidst the sheets, but how O’Connell had managed the miracle of having Ardeth sleeping sound and obviously sated in his arms was one miracle today Imhotep was not even going to question. He focused just a bit of energy toward seeing that Ardeth stayed asleep, yet. Although, given the utter exhaustion he did not think anything short of screams of terror would wake the young man. He was beyond exhausted himself.

O’Connell still slept as well so he reached out and gently stroked his fingers through Ardeth’s hair, recalling the night before and how Ardeth had finally allowed him to offer what comfort he could, and for once he had held the young man close and Ardeth had welcomed the embrace. He smiled sadly. “Perhaps it is a good thing you slept the day away, Ardeth. No doubt you would be regretting the wine otherwise.” He smoothed the tangled waves softly. “Bravery and stubbornness you do not lack, Ahba. It is good to see that you may yet have realized that.” He trailed his finger’s down Ardeth’s arm and then back, then drew his hand away and pulled the sheet more tightly about the young man. “O’Connell.”

The American woke to his name, one hand reaching for a weapon the other arm pulling Ardeth close. “What the hell do you want?”

Imhotep smiled, not caring at all if the man was annoyed at his presence or not. “I have Ammun’s blessing and healing to bestow upon Ardeth, O’Connell. Do not annoy me now.”

That got the young man’s attention. “What?”

“I bring Ammun’s blessing and healing for Ardeth, O’Connell. You have no idea the amount of effort and magic it has taken to procure it either. So let us see it done before I am so exhausted I can not achieve it, hmm?”

“You can heal him? Really I mean?”

“Make him whole?” He was a bit surprised at the gentleness in his own voice. “Yes. I believe so. Thanks be to Ammun.”

O’Connell pushed himself up onto one arm to look down at Ardeth for a long moment. “What do I have to do?” And it was so very easy to read in his thoughts that he truly did not care what the cost might be. Imhotep shook his head a bit.

“Medjai, always more bravery than sense.” He muttered in Egyptian. “You can help, a bit, actually.” He switched back to the language of Allah. “Let him sleep through this I think. It may cause him some pain at first and better he is not conscious for any more.”

“Yeah, okay. So what do I have to do?” O’Connell looked at him, but Imhotep noticed he made no move at all to release Ardeth any.

“Roll him onto his side if you can, and lay behind him to hold him still.” He answered.

O’Connell for once did not even think of arguing, simply did as Imhotep had asked, cradling Ardeth in his arms, spooned behind him and holding him tightly. “Okay, now what?”

Imhotep sighed. “No doubt you are going to not like this part, but I shall swear it to you now I do this only to heal him, and not at all for my own pleasure. I need to see– what it is I am healing.”

That got a flash of anger and disgust from O’Connell but the man pushed it all down with that indomitable will and nodded once, curtly. “All right. But so help me you hurt him at all and I will blow you to bits if it kills me again.”

“No doubt.” He smiled just a bit. “Please let us neither be blown to bits again; shall we O’Connell? I had a had enough time finding a gift to Isis that would allow her to heal you once. Twice may be more than I can manage assuming of course I feel enough compassion for Ardeth and your son to bother again.”

That seemed to shock O’Connell into silence. “All right, truce for now I guess.”

“Some miracles never cease to amaze me.” He rolled his eyes and then very gently pulled the sheet away from Ardeth. It took all his hard learned patience and self control to simply study the wounds as dispassionately as he could. He recalled too well the way the German had wielded his bloody whip, and the screams that had torn from Ardeth’s throat. “What do you say to an agreement to tracking down the jackal’s son who did this in hell and teaching him that he should not have done so?”

That got a surprised chuckle from O’Connell. “Sounds damned good to me.”

“And to me as well.” He took a deep breath and gathered all the power he yet had in Thebes to him. “You have shared his bed often enough now to be familiar with how he is whole, O’Connell, close your eyes and think on that, in Arabic as I will need the thoughts clear.”

O’Connell nodded and then did as he had asked, closed his eyes and thought very hard indeed about how Ardeth looked when he was well, unclothed and in varying states of arousal. Imhotep reached out and took O’Connell’s hand from where it rested on Ardeth’s chest and drew it downward. O’Connell tensed and opened his eyes, glaring at Imhotep.“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

He quirked a smile at the young man. “Using your memories to recreate what is missing. If I was doing this for any other reason, O’Connell do you think I would be encouraging you to touch him so when I could do so myself?”

The man was silent for a bit and then sighed. “Okay. Fine. Now what?”

“Close your eyes, be quiet and think about loving your brother, O’Connell. This is not simple magic and I need to concentrate.”

“Bastard.” There was something that just might have been hope underlying the annoyance and anger of the insult though and O’Connell closed his eyes again and did as Imhotep had asked.

“Likely.” He smiled and then closed his own eyes and let his mind fill with O’Connell’s thoughts. And it was like trying to condense the entire windstorm he could summon in the waking world into something he could hold in his hand but he forced the power down and down and down again, drawing on the grace AmmunRa had given him that night and pouring that new hope and joy into the magic he was working. He began reciting the spell he had unearthed in the ancient scrolls, a copy of what Isis had said when healing Osiris in much the same manner so that they might beget Horus. Then he began to trace out the symbols for the spell on Ardeth’s skin and the air above. And Ammun was kind and glorious because he could feel the power condense beneath his finger tips and O’Connell’s hand and grow solid and warm, the flesh wrapping around the words and symbols and power in a sensation eerily similar to what he could recall from both his resurrections in the waking world. Ardeth gave a soft groan but did not wake, pressing back against O’Connell as if to escape the sensation. Imhotep finished off the last of the symbols and then intertwined his fingers with O’Connell’s and ran them over the newly solid flesh and blood and muscle, making certain that everything was as it should be. The spell released with a soft flash of light and warmth that only served to make Ardeth arch into both their hands with a sleepy mutter of what might have been O’Connell’s name and spill his completion over their hands.

O’Connell gave a whisper in that damnable English, and then lowered his head against Ardeth’s shoulder.

“It seems we are successful after all, O’Connell.” He opened his eyes and drew his hand away from the warm living flesh. “Thanks be to AmmunRa.”

O’Connell met his eyes the gaze surprisingly open and without hostility for once. “Anything you want from me for that you can have.”

He shook his head just a little, with a small smile. “When I am less exhausted, I shall remind you of that, O’Connell. Do not doubt me. It will come as no surprise to you, I am certain, that he offered much the same for my aid in seeing you whole. For now, champion of Anubis, you may both take your rest– or not, here in Thebes. I shall send Tahiri with some dinner and clean clothes for you both. And the baths I do not doubt will be empty later should you wish to use them. I shall see you both tomorrow. You may join me in the courtyard for breakfast after I have given my thanks to AmmunRa, He who is Lord of all Egypt, for the miracle he has given us. Do not disappoint me.” He turned from the two men still lying entwined on the bed.

“What the hell do you expect to get from this?”

Imhotep smiled as much at the annoyance as the confusion in the man’s voice. “That is for me to know and you to consider, O’Connell. Perhaps it is only for the joy of knowing he is well and whole, hmm? I am fond of him you know.”

“Yeah right.”

Sometimes, the best way to lie was simply in how one told the truth after all. He chuckled a little. “We shall see, we shall see.” And he walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him with a thought. Then he leaned against the cool stone wall and worked very hard and not simply collapsing onto the stones. “Ammun but you are the most annoying guest, Ardeth.” He forced his legs steady and then chuckled again. “But I am very, very glad to have you well, Medjai. I would miss the game far too much you know.” He laughed a bit. “Not exactly how I imagined I would get to touch you so, Ardeth. But I am not so foolish as to not be thankful for the opportunity none the less.” He brought his hand still covered with Ardeth’s completion to his lips and gave himself the luxury of the taste. “Someday, Ahba, I promise you that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick waited until the door closed and then rested his head back against Ardeth’s shoulder. Somehow he wasn’t sure whether he felt more like laughing or crying right now. He stroked his hand softly over Ardeth’s cock, smiling against the warm skin of his shoulder despite the tears. “Thank you, Ammun, Allah, whoever. He deserves the chance to be happy. Honest.” Rick sighed. “I know he always wants to take on all the responsibility and what not but he’s only one man, okay? So next time he tries to take the whole price of victory for himself bit can you make sure we’re all there to take part?” He kissed Ardeth’s neck gently. “You’re going to drive me nuts, muHabb, I thought Evie teaching me a sense of responsibility was pretty amazing but this whole balancing obligations and love and the fate of the world stuff is too much for me, okay? Think the gods would notice if three of the champions ducked out and took a vacation to the States?” He was babbling and new it, which was a really good sign of how exhausted he was. But he also didn’t care because Ardeth was lying there in his arms, whole and safe and that was worth whatever this was going to cost him. “Christ you are contagious. I am not a martyr you got that?” He directed the complaint as much to the universe at large as to Ardeth.

“Rick? What are you muttering about, hmm?” Ardeth asked sleepily.

“Hey, you’re awake.” He grinned, and then kissed Ardeth’s shoulder again. “Wake up, huh?” He stroked his hand over Ardeth’s cock, still slick with his semen from the healing. “You’re not paying attention.”

“Hmm? I was dreaming. Such a nice dream too.” Ardeth snuggled into his arms but Rick could tell he was as much asleep as he was awake, even the Arabic was a mumble.

“Dreaming about me?” He tightened his fingers a bit, feeling Ardeth’s cock begin to swell and lengthen in his hand.

“Mmm.” It was an affirmative sort of mumble. “That feels good.”

“Yeah, you do.” Rick agreed, nipping lightly at Ardeth’s throat. “Wake up and enjoy it, huh?”

“I am awake.” Ardeth grumbled. “Stop...” Ardeth’s whole body tensed in his arms. “Rick?”

“Seems Ammun likes you more than we thought.” He didn’t want to even start on what they owed the damned priest for this. Later he’d worry about it. “Feel good, mukalb?”

Ardeth shuddered and then pulled away from his arms to sit up and stare at him in shock. “Rick?”

“Last time I checked.” He smiled gently. “You’re healed, Ardeth. Really, it’s okay now.” He reached out to catch Ardeth’s hand kissing his fingers and then pulling both their hands back to Ardeth’s cock.

Ardeth gave a whimpered sort of groan and Rick could see the fear and disbelief that filled his eyes for a long moment before he glanced down at himself. “I am dreaming?”

“Nope. Well, not any more than we ever are when we’re here.” He shrugged.

“But...The German...I...”

“And I was blown to how many pieces, huh? The gods fixed that too, remember? Maybe Horus finally figured he owed you a favor or something.”

“But...I...Oh Allah’s mercy, Rick. I thought I...” Ardeth shook his head and then just pushed Rick back onto the mattress and kissed him deep and desperate, tongues tangling with each other and only demanding more. Rick let Ardeth take the kiss for as long as he could before he just couldn’t be passive anymore and returned it, not quite as desperately as it was given. Ardeth’s and his hands were still gripped loosely around Ardeth’s cock so he shifted the grip until he was stroking over them both. Ardeth groaned out something Rick didn’t even try to catch and then pulled both their hands away. “Rick.”

“Hmm? Thought that felt good.” He complained, meeting the hot brown eyes and noticing the edge of panic to them. “Okay, we need to slow down, huh? Too much too soon.” He brought his hands up to rest on Ardeth’s shoulders then slid them slowly up his throat and then through the tangled hair. “What do you want, Ardeth?”

“I do not know. Allah have mercy Rick I can not even think.”

“Yeah, okay, um. Then let’s not think, huh? Only feel for now, habibi.” He stroked his hands slowly down Ardeth’s chest. “We are so going to need that bath.”

Ardeth chuckled just a little and then blinked as if it surprised him as much as it surprised, Rick. “I think I want too many things at once, hmm? I want you to touch me, but I would so like more than that and if you touch me again I will embarrass myself.”

Rick smiled. “You did that already.” He pointed out.

“I noticed that.” Ardeth flushed just a bit across his cheeks. “In my sleep like a boy, hmm?”

“I think it was more from the healing that anything else.” He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to tell Ardeth what had happened. “Figure it must have felt pretty good to have the pain stop, huh?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded, and then kissed him again, long and deep again but not nearly so crazy. “But nothing feels as good as your touch.”

“Poetry again.” Rick smiled.

“If you say so.” Ardeth agreed. “Right now, I do not think I can think enough to manage poetry, habibi.”

“Then I’m doing it right.” Rick smiled and pulled him into another kiss. Ardeth just sighed against his lips and returned it. And it was so good to feel the enjoyment and pleasure Ardeth got from that. He stroked his hands down Ardeth’s back again, tracing old scars and tattoos, taking a moment to thank any god that wanted to listen that there weren’t even more new ones to trace. Later he’d find time and a way to ask Ardeth just what had happened with the Germans but not now. Now it was just so good to have Ardeth lying on top of him like this, whole and very obviously aroused. Rick arched his back a bit, just enough to rub their cocks together again.

“Rick.” Ardeth broke the kiss with a growl and then licked at his throat, leaving a trail of kisses and soft nips along his skin, then back up to his ear and teasing the lobe with his teeth. Rick couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Tickles.” He laughed.

Ardeth pushed away to look down at him again with a smile of his own. “Good?”

“Yes.” He reached up and buried both hands in Ardeth’s hair and then pulled him down to kiss him again, before rolling them both over so Ardeth was beneath him on the bed. “What do you want, Ardeth? Hmm?” He ran his hand lightly down Ardeth’s side and then between them to stroke once quickly over Ardeth’s cock just to feel it and watch the pleasure and joy that filled the dark eyes.

Ardeth groaned, tossing his head back and arching into the touch. “I want, everything we have ever done, Rick. Allah, I do not know.”

“Okay.” He thought for a moment and then slid down to lick lightly at the head of Ardeth’s cock, tasting the last traces of his earlier orgasm on his skin. Ardeth groaned, low and sweet without even trying to smother it. “Yeah, that’s it. Just enjoy, huh?” He licked again all the way to the base this time, before tracing the same path back up with kisses. Then he braced one arm over Ardeth’s hips and took a deep breath to swallow him whole. Ardeth gave a sobbed sort of moan that might have been his name and arched up hard against the arm he’d put in place just for that. Rick chuckled, knowing the sensation was just going to add to Ardeth’s pleasure and then stroked his free hand as lightly as he knew how to touch over Ardeth’s balls as he raised his head, slowly, teasing with his tongue. He swallowed once around just the head, listening to the mostly unintelligible things Ardeth was groaning and taking it all for good he took him deep again. And it was growing easier and easier to remember how to do that for longer without gagging. He eased his hand further back, tracing that smooth patch of skin and reminding himself firmly not to think about how it had felt to touch Ardeth when he hadn’t been whole. He let Ardeth’s cock slip form his mouth as he raised his head again to catch a deep breath and then had to laugh at the groan that got.

“Rick.” His name was mostly a growl, but there was desperation to it too.

“Yeah, I know.” He met Ardeth’s nearly black eyes and brought two fingers to his friend’s lips. “Lick?”

Ardeth muttered something but then did so, sucking both fingers deep into his mouth. Rick lowered his head again to lick Ardeth’s cock in turn, feeling his own throb a bit in sympathy as Ardeth followed his example and mimicked whatever he did to his cock on Rick’s fingers. Finally, Rick pulled them away and taking Ardeth’s cock as deep as he could pressed the first one inside Ardeth. It was easy enough given that Ardeth was still pretty relaxed and slick enough from earlier, so he worked the second in too. Ardeth shuddered, arching up hard against the restraining arm Rick still had over his hips and Rick chuckled again as the groan of his name ended in a choked sort of cry when he found the spot he was looking for. And that was all it took it seemed because Ardeth came hard, almost one long continuous shudder and it was all Rick could do to try and swallow, but damn if he was going to miss any. And this time the taste didn’t bother him one bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth barely managed a muttered complaint as Rick stopped in the middle of teasing him so, and then growled out another complaint as Rick placed two fingers against his lips as if to silence him. “Lick?” That soft request registered finally and he did so, taking Rick’s fingers into his mouth and that seemed to be what Rick wanted because he once again began to lick at Ardeth’s cock. And Allah help him but it felt so good, better than anything he remembered from before. He tried his best to follow what Rick did to his cock on Rick’s fingers, reminding himself somewhere in his mind that he wanted to ask Rick firmly, when he was coherent enough how it was that Rick managed to take him so deep. Rick pulled his fingers from Ardeth’s mouth and he almost complained of that. Wishing there was some way they could pleasure each other like this at the same time. Then there was no room at all for thought, just sensation as Rick eased first one and then the other finger into him, while swallowing him to the base. And he tried to manage Rick’s name in warning, because he could not hold back the wonderful almost painfully sharp rush of completion, but Rick’s fingers touched that spot within him that sent him spiraling up into desire and joy. And it was like flying, like riding faster than he ever had and leaving the ground behind. So he did. Left it all behind, all the pain and the remembered horror and humiliation and he trusted Rick to catch him when he fell.

It was a long glide back down and he gasped as he seemed to fall those last few inches into his skin and into the strong arms around him. Gentle hands stroked his hair, held him close as he shivered, so he burrowed closer to that warmth. Rick groaned the sound just close enough to pain that Ardeth found the strength to look at him worriedly. “Rick?”

“Yeah?” Rick’s fingers traced his jaw. “Feel good, habibi?”

“Paradise.” He nodded, not feeling like trying to find the words Rick seemed to think he was so good with. Instead he licked at Rick’s fingers, drawing one into his mouth with a smile.

“Christ, Ardeth, I’m not...”

He chuckled a little, feeling oddly as if he wanted as much to cry despite the very real joy in his heart at the wonderful dream Allah had granted him. He did not believe for a moment that it was real. But for as long as it lasted he would relish it. No night is forever...He recalled the goddess’ words. _Please Lady of stars do not end this dream yet?_ “Tell me what you desire, Rick?” He reached down and ran his hand lightly up along Rick’s cock.

“Mmm, right now...that’s pretty good.”

“Is it?” He chuckled again and tightened his grip. “You feel very good.” He agreed. “But I think, there are things that you would enjoy more, hmm?”

“Well, I wanted you inside me, but I think that’s going to have to wait, huh?” Rick traced his jaw again.

He doubted the dream would grant him that but it sounded so like Paradise to him. “Allah must know I desire that very much myself.” He admitted.

“Good.” Rick’s smile was gentler now but just as warm. “Come here?” Rick laid back onto the mattress and only pulled Ardeth over on top of him. Ardeth smiled and caught him in a long deep kiss, groaning as he tasted his own completion still on Rick’s tongue. And it made his cock twitch just a bit, despite his exhaustion even as it brought tears to his eyes. Rick arched his back, pressing his cock harder against Ardeth’s. And it was such a wonderful shock that he gasped. “Okay?” Rick broke their kiss to gasp out the question.

“Yes.” He nodded, and then moved his lips to Rick’s throat, nipping at the slick skin there and then doing as Rick had done earlier for him and leaving a very real bitemark on his friend’s skin..

“Ardeth.” Rick chuckled around his name and Ardeth smiled himself at the sound. “Habibi.”

“Yes?” He smiled, teasing the same reddened patch of skin with the edge of his beard. Rick groaned and arched his back again so Ardeth simply pressed back, finding a rhythm that seemed to please Rick a great deal. He kissed Rick again, reaching down between them to caress Rick’s cock, finding that spot right beneath the head that made Rick gasp and arch hard against him. And that it seemed was enough this time because Rick broke their kiss to gasp out his name and spilled his completion all over Ardeth’s hand and both their bodies. Ardeth only smiled, continuing the caress until Rick finally moaned and reached down to stop him. Then he drew his hand up to his lips and licked his fingers clean as Rick watched.

“Christ, Ardeth. I’m too tired to try for three, habib. Don’t tease.”

He laughed. “I was not trying to tease, only enjoying, habibi.” He promised. “I do not think it is something I will take for granted again you know.”

Rick’s eyes gentled and he pulled Ardeth close. “Me either.”

That made him sigh and snuggle closer. And it was far more than enough for now to simply lie there and let himself float in the joy of what he had been given. Rick held him close, his hands stroking down along Ardeth’s spine, through his hair and then again. Ardeth rested his head on Rick’s chest and simply listened to his heart beat and it was enough for a long while. He blinked, sleepily catching himself as he started to doze off.

“Ardeth?” Rick’s voice was a soft whisper.

“I– am afraid I will wake.” He shifted closer again.

“Huh? Thought we were going to fall asleep?” Rick’s hand began to stroke down his back again.

“I will–wake– and this dream will be gone.” He shivered. “Allah forgive me but I do not want to wake up.”

“Ardeth.” Rick hugged him suddenly tight. “Muhabb, you are awake. Well as awake as we ever are while we’re here...”

He shook his head. “I can not be...I...” Allah had to know he did not want to give this up, it would drive him mad.

“Ardeth.” Rick sat them both up and then shook him once, very slightly though. “You’re okay now, Ardeth. Look, huh?” Rick let go with one hand and ran it down Ardeth’s chest, along his stomach to finally tease lightly over his cock. “Feel that?”

“Yes...” He bit his lip hard. “It– can not be– can it?”

“Yeah it can. And you deserve the miracle or whatever Ardeth. If anybody ever did. I was dead and in pieces for Christ’s sake and you brought me back. How come I’d get a miracle like that and you don’t?”

“I– thought Allah had forsaken me.” He whispered softly. Because he truly had. Despite Rick’s support. Despite the love they had shared he had still believed that he had somehow failed in his part of Allah’s plan and so had paid the price.

“He hasn’t forsaken me, Ardeth so there’s no way He’d forsake you.” Rick shook him again, just as gently. “Crazy, idiotic, stubborn Arab.”

He heard himself chuckle. “We are back to that?”

“Yeah sure, you still haven’t given me a stronger word in Arabic than idiot remember?” Rick hugged him tightly and he leaned against his friend’s shoulder.

“I– think I am in shock?”

“Yeah, that’s probably really close to it.” Rick laid back down and Ardeth settled beside him with a sigh, resting his head back on Rick’s chest and then putting one leg over Rick’s. Naked as they both still were his cock brushed against Rick’s hip as he shifted and despite himself he gasped. “Ardeth?” Rick sounded worried now.

“Only– surprise...Allah how can it feel so good and yet so strange to be whole?” He was not at all certain he truly believed it yet that his body was blessedly thankfully whole and he could feel that sensation

“That one I don’t have an answer to, habibi.” Rick only held him tighter. “But Allah and everyone else has to know how thankful I am that you’re okay? Right?”

“I– shall try to have faith that they do, yes...” He sighed. “How did it happen though that I am whole?” He shook his head. “Emasculation can not simply be undone can it?” For some reason the question did not hurt at all. Which was probably proof that he was in shock after all.

Rick sighed and was silent a bit longer. “There’s something I really need to tell you, Ardeth. But-- I don’t know how.”

“Is something wrong?” He started to raise himself onto his arm. Allah please do not take this away....? He could feel himself tense, catching his breath in too sharply in preparation for the blow.

“No.” Rick only pulled him back down and held him tightly. “Nothing’s wrong exactly it’s just...You wanted to know how come you’re healed right? And....”

He sighed and then simply held Rick tighter. “As long as it did not cost you your soul or some other horrible price Rick, we will be well.” He meant that because nothing else would matter. But he knew his friend too well and Allah alone knew what Rick would have bargained for him. We are so very much alike....The thought came unbidden.

“Nah,. I would’ve– I guess if I’d figured out who to offer it to to make it happen. But no. It didn’t cost me a thing....”

“Then no matter what you worry for it does not matter. You have more than proven to me, mukalb that there is nothing that can change our love for each other, hmm? And nothing else matters, truly. So tell me what worries you if all of this is indeed real and I am whole. And then we shall find a way to right if it is rightable and if it is not we shall find a way to overcome it.”

Rick gave a soft half-chuckle half-snort. “I think I’m worried you’ll be angry at me.”

“That is not likely. I have I admit been angry at you in the distant past, and annoyed at you more recently but I can not tink of anything that would make me angry at you now.”

“I hope you’re right.” Rick’s arms tightened. “Earlier, while you were asleep? And um...”

“Simply say it, Rick, and then we will work our way through it.”

“It wasn’t Ammun who healed you. Well– it was, but only like it’s Sekhmet healing people when Evie uses the amulet or the book.”

Ardeth sighed, somehow not truly surprised by the explanation. And the fact that it was no doubt to restart the most insane game of desire Imhotep played with him made it somehow easier to believe. Because then there was a bit of a curse to balance the great blessing and that had the ring of truth to it. “So I owe him more thanks yet. That does not surprise me, habib. Oddly enough I am not too concerned about the teasing I will endure no doubt.” He smiled just a little. “He would not tease me while I was not– whole. And was a very kind ally earlier. So, if by healing me so he has restarted this insane game he plays, I suppose truly, I can deal with be teased and embarrassed by Ammun’s high priest as a minor price to pay for the wonder of being whole.” He tightened his arm around Rick’s waist. “Why did you think that would make me angry?”

“Because...you remember when he healed your shoulder, Ardeth?”

“Both times he has done so yes.” He agreed. “Tell me what worries you.”

“You were asleep, and I guess I really should have woken you, even though the damned thing seemed to think it might hurt while he healed you, and it did seem to even though you didn’t wake up. But, you trust me to guard your back, Ardeth. To keep him away from you whenever I can. And I didn’t. He had– to see what he was healing...and...”

“Ah.” He sighed. “It is not the first time he has seen me unclothed, habib. And he was there when the German– inflicted the damage in the first place so I doubt the– wounds were a real surprise. You let him tend my wounds Rick, that is nothing to be angry at you over.”

“I let him touch you damn it. And...”

Ardeth pushed himself up onto his arm and looked down at his friend, meeting the troubled dark blue eyes. “I am not angry. Embarrassed yes. A bit uncertain how I will manage to deal with the teasing he will likely annoy me with. But, Allah Rick, it is worth it. It would– Allah forgive me, be worth it I think if he demanded more than kisses as payment for the healing. Thanks be to Allah or Horus or whatever name I should use that he will not. He did not harm me, Rick. That I have faith in. You would be wounded or worse from trying to protect me if he had tried.”

“I’d blow him to bits.” Rick growled.

Ardeth could not keep from wincing at that. “Shhh.” He put his fingers against Rick’s lips. “Do not say...”

“Sorry.” Rick sighed and kissed his fingers. “I’m right here, Ardeth.”

“Thanks be to Allah.” He moved his fingers so he could lean down and kiss Rick fully, before snuggling back into his arms. “I am not angry at you, Rick. And I am only more than thankful to Ammun’s high priest. Perhaps when all the shock has worn off and I am not still so happy with having you here alive and myself whole I will be worried or humiliated or something but now I am not.”

“Yeah, shock’s probably a good word for it all.” Rick sighed. “But I guess you’re right about one thing, I’d be pretty willing myself to pay whatever price we have too for the fact that we all made it through it okay at the end. But so help me he better not ask you for anything.”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “If I may not be a martyr habib, you may not either. I am too tired and too full of joy to care for tomorrow or consequences or worry, Rick. Let the afreet fend for themselves, hmm? Only hold me now and let me sleep in your arms?” He shifted a bit so he could lay his head on Rick’s chest again and listen to his heartbeat.

“Yeah, Ardeth. I can do that.” Rick’s arms tightened around him and one hand began to stroke his hair, then down his back when Rick’s fingers kept tangling in the knots. “We’re a mess.”

Ardeth smiled, turning his head a bit to kiss the warm skin he was laying his head on. “I do not care.”

“Me either.” Rick agreed with a smile. “I can do the whole worry about it later bit.”

“Good.” He closed his eyes and gave a heartfelt prayer of joy and thankfulness to Allah and whichever faces his God had chosen for him to see here in Thebes and in the waking world. He brought his hand up and placed his fingers against Rick’s throat, both to feel the pulse there as well and more so to keep it firmly in his mind that Rick was once more whole. Both of them whole and well. It seemed almost impossible to think the words and know that it was true. ‘No night is forever child, not even mine.’ The goddess’ words took on another meaning now and he smiled a bit to himself. Whatever would happen would happen and he had found finally enough strength and love to have hope through the worst so he would find enough to bear whatever tomorrow brought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Medjai?” Tahiri’s voice came just as the knock really woke Rick.

“Hmm?” He blinked trying to clear his head. He tightened one arm around Ardeth reaching without thinking for the nearest weapon.

“Do not shoot Tahiri.” Ardeth didn’t sound any more awake than Rick felt.

“Right.” He let his hand fall back to the bed.

“Medjai?” Tahiri asked again, obviously trying not to laugh. Rick smiled himself, because he and Ardeth really did need a bath and he was starving and all in all life was pretty close to perfect.

“Hmm. Yes, Tahiri?” Ardeth answered, that much Rick actually followed. Tahiri’s response however was beyond him right now. But Ardeth seemed to follow it because he replied and then the door closed and she was gone.

“What’s going on?” Rick asked.

“She will be back in a bit with our dinner. And she was kind enough to tell me that she has seen to it that we have the bathing room all to ourselves. She has even filled one of the tubs with hot water for us. She said if we wished to bathe while the water was warm we should do so now and she would see that our meal was set up here while we were washing.”

“Sounds really nice.” Rick stroked his hand down Ardeth’s back. “And we really do need a bath.”

“Yes.” Ardeth agreed, but he flushed just a bit. “She asked if I thought we would need another tub or if one would do.”

“Did she really?” Rick had to laugh. “Did you tell her one would do?” He put all the desire he could into the question.

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded as he raised his head to meet Rick’s eyes. “I did.”

“Good.” He raised his head a bit and kissed Ardeth lightly. “Let’s go bathe, huh? Sounds good.”

“It does.” Ardeth kissed him back, a bit longer. “Allah must know you make me glad for life, Rick.”

“Yeah, Ardeth, and you me.” He grinned a bit. “Paradise is wonderful, but it’s not as good as being alive and well and here with you and Evie you know.”

“Truly?” And Rick could hear the almost shy tone of voice that made him figure Ardeth was blushing just a bit.

“Yeah, Ardeth. Really.” He kissed him again. “Come on, lets go enjoy that hot water, huh? Didn’t I say last night that I’d wash your hair for you?”

“You did.” Ardeth agreed and then sat up with a sigh. “I think– having you care for me so– and the joy of making love with you was a far better means of easing my pain, habib, than any amount of spoiling could have been.”

Rick blinked hard, refusing to let the burning he felt in the back of his eyes become tears. “I have never, ever, seen anyone be half that brave, Ardeth, you know that, right?” He sat up as well and gripped Ardeth’s shoulders in his hands.

“It is kind of you to think so.” Ardeth shook his head a bit.

“It’s nothing but the truth, Ardeth. I wouldn’t have been half as together as you were. And I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have had half your courage either.”

“I– am not as brave as you think me, Rick. Truly.”

Rick gave him a quick gentle shake. “Yes you are. Just because you were scared and hurt and at the end of your rope, Ardeth, doesn’t mean that you didn’t deal with it better than anyone else I have ever known could have. I’d’ve been curled up in the corner cursing and bawling my eyes out okay? Trust me.”

“I– I suppose I must, must I not?” Ardeth gripped his hands. “But I would not have been so brave without your strength to lean upon, habib. Better to think as you say, we are far stronger together than either of us could manage alone.”

He smiled a little. “Yeah..”

Ardeth smiled back. “Do not shake me, hmm? I will probably still be ill if you do. Perhaps I should not have drunk the wine as I did.”

“Right. It’s probably exhaustion and not eating and everything as much as it is the wine. But hot baths are good for hangovers if it is.”

“Hmm, my head feels very much as if it were something like one. Not nearly so bad as I recall from the other time I indulged in drink though.” He shrugged. “Twice if we count that horrid brandy of yours.”

“Still, let’s go bathe, let you soak some, and find you water and coffee and then some food.”

“All of that sounds very good indeed.” Ardeth rose to his feet, with a half-smothered groan.

“Ardeth?” He started to reach over.

“I ache, habib. Nothing more. Exhaustion I think.”

“Yeah.” Rick nodded he felt pretty much done in himself. “Bath, food, and then we’ll sleep the night away, huh? We’re expected to join the damned priest for breakfast but I think we can squeeze in some more sleep.”

“That sounds even better.” Ardeth held out his hand and Rick took it to get to his feet. “Here.” Ardeth picked up his robes from where they were still lying on the floor and tossed Rick the outer one. “It will do to get us to the bathing room I think.”

“Yeah.” He rolled his eyes but slipped the loose robe on as Ardeth did with the other. The hallway as it turned out was empty so they simply headed down the torch lit hall. The bathing room was really deserted, but pretty brightly lit by several torches and even two candlelabras that sat near a large tub, carved of solid alabaster from what Rick could tell and full of steaming water. “Wow.”

“Indeed.” Ardeth smiled a bit and then walked over to examine the thing. “I must ask where it came from. It is almost too beautiful to use I think.”

“Yeah. But I’m not going to let it go to waste either. Do we have soap?”

“We do, and bath oils, and many drying cloths, and clean clothes for us both..” Ardeth glanced down at the floor on the far side of the tub. “I really must bring her gifts tomorrow night.”

“Yeah.” Rick agreed, shrugging out of the robe Ardeth had given him and tossed it on one of the benches against the wall. Then he walked over and slid his arms around Ardeth. “You need to take this off.”

“So I do.” Ardeth nodded a bit. Rick just pulled the one tie Ardeth had done loose and then helped him out of it. “You are going to spoil me, Rick.”

“That’s the idea, yeah.” He smiled. “You believing it yet? Habibi?”

Ardeth nodded just a bit but his eyes darkened and Rick could see him pause before he finally glanced down at his own body to confirm it. “Yeah that’s what I thought....” Rick’s fingers cupped his chin and tilted his head up so that their eyes met. “Okay?”

And thank God or gods or whatever because there was nothing but joy in those expressive brown eyes as they met his. “Yes.”

Rick blinked back the tears that burned his own eyes. And damn if he wasn’t feeling strung some where between laughing and crying.

Ardeth only smiled a bit more and then kissed him quickly. “Baths?”

“Yeah. Okay then– you first, habib.” He gestured at the tub, letting go of Ardeth so that he could get in. He walked around to the other side and found the soap Ardeth had mentioned, and a large bowl to dip water with. “Good.”

“Will you not– join me?” Ardeth asked softly, reaching over and running his fingers lightly along Rick’s jaw.

“I was planning on it. But it’ll be easier if we get mostly washed first.” He pointed out. Ardeth looked at him, uncertainty obvious in his eyes. “Trust me.” He smiled and then wet one of the cloths in the water and poured some of the soapy stuff from the jug onto it. Then he started at Ardeth’s shoulders and worked his way down his chest. “This is a lot nicer when the water’s warm and there’s no blood.”

“It is.” Ardeth agreed with a small smile. “Although I think I do not mind recalling those few moments out of our visit to Anubis’ realm. You take very good care of me, Rick.”

“Yeah well, that goes both ways, huh?” He smiled. “Lean forward?” He re-soaped the cloth to stroke it down Ardeth’s back this time. “You want to kneel up so I can do the rest?”

“I can bathe myself you know.”

“Not nearly as much fun, Ardeth.”

“No, that is true.” Ardeth flushed just a bit but did as Rick had asked. And it was really good to simply stroke the soft lather over his skin. Just to firmly set in his own mind that Ardeth was whole and well. He gave his friend a quick grin and then stroked the soapy cloth lightly over Ardeth’s cock. “Rick.” His name was a growl, but Ardeth was obviously at least as aroused as he was annoyed. “Do not tease me.”

“How’d you put it earlier, habib? I’m not teasing. Just enjoying, and not taking anything for granted.”

Ardeth’s eyes lightened at that and he leaned down, a bit, his hands sliding through Rick’s hair and holding him still for the long kiss. He chuckled a little but let Ardeth kiss him as long and deeply as he wanted, returning it with as much enthusiasm as Ardeth gave it.

“Let’s get you rinsed off so I can join you, huh?” He asked finally, when they broke apart to breathe.

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded a little and Rick took the bowl and filled it with water as Ardeth sat back down and poured it over his shoulders, repeating that until the lather was gone. Then he re-soaped the cloth and started to wash himself off. “No. If you may spoil me so, Rick. I may do the same for you.” Ardeth rose to his feet and stepped out of the water. And it was damned arousing to just crouch there and watch the way the water and firelight made Ardeth’s skin glow.

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” Rick asked as Ardeth stepped out of the tub to stand beside him.

“Nearly as much as you?” Ardeth asked with a smile.

“Yeah, right.” Rick shook his head and then rose to his feet and pulled Ardeth close to kiss him again. “You feel good all wet.”

“Do I?” Ardeth shook his head. “It always feels good to hold you so, Rick. Let us get you clean, hmm?”

“Okay.” He stepped into the water, and then sat down.

“You will know I have no skill at this, so if I do it wrong simply tell me?” There was a smile that made Rick at little easier at the self-depreciation since there was as much humor to it as uncertainty.

“With how quick you learn? I’m not worried. Water’s not deep enough to drown in anyway.”

“That is a comfort.” Ardeth rolled his eyes a little but he did almost exactly as Rick had expected and followed how Rick had washed him a few minutes before. But like all of Ardeth’s learning, he improvised too, stroking a bit longer and with more care over those spots that Rick enjoyed.

“Damn it, you learn quick.”

Ardeth chuckled. “Do you object to that as much as you always say?”

“Only because you’re going to leave me with nothing to teach you, Ardeth.”

“Somehow I doubt that, hmm? And even if it is true, we can practice until we are certain we get it right can we not?”

Rick laughed. “Yeah, we can.” He leaned forward so Ardeth could wash his back, then glanced over at him when Ardeth made no move to do so. “Ardeth?”

Ardeth blinked and then stroked the cloth lightly across his shoulders. “How many lashes did they give you?” The words were soft.

“Thirty.” Rick answered just as softly, pretty sure Ardeth wasn’t really thinking about the lashes he’d been given in prison.

“I– do not recall how many times he struck me.” Ardeth said, but the cloth stroked very softly over Rick’s shoulders.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly in Farsi. “I don’t think it’s the number of blows that matters, Ardeth.”

“No. Perhaps not.” Ardeth replied. “Kneel up, hmm?”

Rick looked over at him, not trying to hide the concern any. “That can wait if you want to talk, habib.”

Ardeth shook his head a little. “I– do not think I can yet.”

“Okay.” He nodded but he reached over and pulled Ardeth into a gentle kiss. “But you need to do it soon, Ardeth. You know it’ll just get harder if you don’t.”

“I know.” Ardeth nodded. “Only– not now, hmm? I very much want to simply take this joy we have and treasure it.”

“Okay.” He nodded. They both needed the time together he figured. But he wasn’t going to let Ardeth struggle with the memories alone either. He rose to his knees and smiled a little at the warmth that replaced some of the horror in Ardeth’s eyes. “Am I that good to look at?” He recalled how Ardeth kept asking him that and gave it back.

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded. “Allah must know I have never known anyone who comes close to rousing me just to look at the way you do, Rick.”

Rick shook his head a little. “You need to look in a mirror sometime, habib.”

That got a small smile. “I could say the same.” Ardeth re-soaped the cloth and Rick had to groan as Ardeth stroked the wet linen over his cock.

“Tease.”

“Yes.” Ardeth gave him another small smile. “I was attempting to.”

“Give me that.” Rick took the cloth from him and put it aside. “Let’s finish this together, okay?”

“Will that work?”

“Sure, let me just rinse off a bit.”

“I can do that too, Rick.” Ardeth picked up the bowl and Rick let him rinse most of the soap away.

“Enough. I want to wash your hair and then we can wash mine too?” He smiled.

“I will not object to either, no.” Ardeth smiled back and Rick sat back down.

It was a bit of work to get them both settled in the warm water but the tub was a bit bigger than the last one they’d shared so it wasn’t difficult either. He pulled Ardeth back against his chest and then kissed his shoulder. “Let’s wash your hair, huh?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded and reached for the jug of soapy stuff again. “Are you certain we can mange this?”

“Yeah, I’m certain. Close your eyes.” Rick suggested and then reached down to pick the bowl back up and fill it with water to pour over Ardeth’s head. He did it again to make certain it was wet enough and then took the jug from Ardeth and poured the stuff into his hands to lather it some before starting at the nape of Ardeth’s neck and working it through his hair. “Feel good?”

“Hmm. Very good. I will be so spoiled to comfort and decadence, Rick, that my tribesmates will not recognize me.”

“Right.” He snorted. “I think you’re strong enough to bear a bit of spoiling and decadence, Ardeth.” He finished with the wash and then reached for the jug of clean water beside the tub to pour it over Ardeth’s head, until the lather was gone. “There.”

Ardeth sighed, but only leaned his head back against Rick’s shoulder. “Can we simply lie here for a bit, before we wash yours, habib?”

“Yeah, Ardeth.” He smiled and slid one arm around Ardeth’s waist the other pouring occasional handfuls of water down his chest. “Tired?” He asked finally.

“Hmm. Yes. But mostly I am only very content.”

“Good. Me too.” Rick agreed. “It is really decadent to be soaking wet when I know there’s a desert just outside.”

“Yes, it is.” He could hear the smile in Ardeth’s voice. “But it is more decadent to know that I am wet from head to toe and in your arms.”

“Good.” He tightened the embrace a little. “We could take advantage of the water you know.”

“For something besides bathing?”

“Bathing’s like massages, Ardeth, it can lead to all sorts of things.” Rick pushed the wet hair out of his way so he could nibble at Ardeth’s ear, liking the shiver that got.

“Mmm. Will it surprise you any to know I was hoping that it would?” There was a smile to the words but Rick could hear the undertone of embarrassment too which made him pretty sure Ardeth was blushing.

“Nope.” He let the word send a puff of air over Ardeth’s wet skin just for the shiver that got and then kissed the spot under his ear and down his neck as much as he could manage in the position they were in. But he let his hands stroke up from Ardeth’s waist and across his chest, brushing both nipples firmly.

“Rick.”

He chuckled. “What? It’s not like we have to worry anyone’s going to interrupt us this time is it? Not that we let that stop us last time either.”

“No. That is true.” Ardeth chuckled. “But we will need to get out of the tub at some point, hmm?”

“Depends on what we want to do, habibi.” He stroked his hands down to wrap one lightly around Ardeth’s cock and it was still so damned good to feel the warm flesh fill his hand. He took a deep breath to push the tears back again.

“God, Rick that feels so good.” Ardeth groaned, but the pleasure didn’t hide the tears in his voice either.

“It’s supposed to.” Rick replied and only tightened his hand a little. “You feel so good, Ardeth.”

A soft sob. “I...”

“Shhh. Sorry. I didn’t mean...” he winced at his own thoughtlessness.

“I know. I know. It is only...that...Allah’s mercy Rick it feels so good to be whole.”

“Yeah.” He kissed Ardeth’s throat. “But I wouldn’t love you any less if you weren’t you know that right?”

“Yes, habib. You convinced me of that earlier. I– cannot say I understood it then or now, but I do not doubt it any.”

“It’s simple, Ardeth. This...” He tightened his hand again, liking the groan that got. “Isn’t what makes you you. It isn’t what makes you brave, or stubborn, or the best man in the world that I know. Hell, it’s not even what makes you a man you got that? Nothing the son of a bitch who hurt you did made you a damned bit less than you ever were or are or whatever. Okay?”

“Rick...” There was a note of something in Ardeth’s voice that cut through him like ice.

“Shhh.” He pulled his hand away, not sure if he’s hurt him somehow or not and only wrapped both arms around Ardeth and held him as tight as he could. “I’m sorry.”

“No. Do not be sorry.” Ardeth whispered. “I...Allah’s mercy you would think I could be strong enough to not come so close to tears again do you not?”

“Why? I’ve been fighting it myself all day.” He muttered.

“Truly?”

“Yeah. We’ve both been through six kinds of hell lately, Ardeth. Sometimes I think I’m so worn out I don’t know whether I want to laugh or cry. And you’ve been through more than I have, really.”

“I do not think so. Unfortunately I think we are as even on that as we are on so much Rick. Let us wash you’re hair and dry off, hmm? As much as I enjoy this. I very much want to have you in my arms and I in yours. Besides, I can not kiss you.”

And that was just what he’d meant he almost laughed and at the same time he could have cried so easily. “Yeah.”

It took very little time to wash his hair and then they both got out of the water. Rick picked up one of the cloths and began to dry Ardeth off. Ardeth only caught his hand and pulled him into a long kiss that Rick met with all the passion he could. And it was enough for right that moment to just stand there in each others arms and take all the pleasure they could from that kiss. “Ardeth.”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s get dried off, huh? Then we can eat something, ‘cause I know I’m starving and you have to be too, and then I just want to fall back into bed.”

Ardeth smiled, despite the remaining sadness Rick could see in his eyes. “That sounds like Paradise.”

“Yeah. It does.” He agreed, taking the drying cloth and starting to run it over Ardeth’s arms. And it struck him, suddenly, the same sort of epiphany he’d had out on the battle field at Ahm Shere when he’d realized he needed the army of Anubis and that it was just possible to win. “I think I figured it out.”

“Hmm?” Ardeth looked at him, curious now. “Figured what out, Rick?”

“Why we’re both having such a hard time dealing with what happened. Or why we think we shouldn’t be having such a hard time I guess is better. It’s because we’re well.”

Ardeth only looked a little more confused. “I do not understand? Why would both of us now being well and whole, thanks be to Allah, be a reason for us both to be so lost?”

Rick sighed. “Because we aren’t well, habib. Not really. Just because the injuries are gone, just because there aren’t scars, doesn’t mean they’re weren’t wounds. Doesn’t mean we don’t have to heal in here.” He touched Ardeth’s heart. “If we’d had to heal from this all the normal way no one would have thought a thing about us crying or screaming in frustration or wanting to punch something so bad it hurt not to. None of it. So why the hell are we trying so hard not to do that, huh? Jesus Christ, Ardeth, we’re just men, right?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded a little. “So you think it is that while we have been healed and made whole that does not undo the– loss that having been hurt so gave us?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Am I making sense?”

“I think so.” Ardeth placed his hand over Rick’s heart in turn. “I know you are well, and alive and here with me. But there is still a wound in m heart from the pain of knowing you were dead. Is that what you mean?”

“Sort of. Yeah. The pain’s real Ardeth, was, is, all of it. Just because the wounds are healed and gone doesn’t mean we didn’t take them. Doesn’t mean we can’t allow ourselves to heal from them. Right?”

“I– suppose it does not.”

Rick caught both of Ardeth’s hands and brought them to his lips, kissing his fingers. “You’re going to have nightmares about what the Germans did, Ardeth. I’m going to have nightmares about what the Germans did. Hell, we’re both going to have nightmares for a while yet about things we saw in hell and that wasn’t even real, right? So it’s got to be okay to be shaken.”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded and tightened his hands in Rick’s. “I think it must be.” Ardeth pulled one hand free and ran his fingers through Rick’s hair. “I could not find it in me to even grieve Rick, the loss was so great that it seemed as if a weight had simply crushed me beneath it and– there was not even a way to grieve. Does that make any sense to you?”

“Yeah, Ardeth. Hell, how many years did it take me before I could grieve over losing Evie?”

“I had forgotten that.” Ardeth sighed. “Eventually perhaps I will find it in me to grieve for the pain it caused me while you were lost, Rick. I do not know. There is still– too much weight to it all yet for me to even think of it.”

“Yeah. I can understand that.” Rick caught Ardeth’s hand and placed a kiss against the palm. “I’m right here, habib.”

Ardeth nodded a little and curled his fingers around the kiss. “I– could wish you had not had to bear such pain, Rick, as to die as you did.”

Rick shrugged a little. “Hurt like hell yeah, but not for long really. Guess it was a pretty nasty explosion though.” He shivered a bit, because the very hazy memory he had of the whole thing was more of sensation than anything.

Ardeth shuddered. “Yes. It was.”

“I kinda figured that given that you all had to go through so much work to get me back. Otherwise you could have just read from the book.”

“Horus had to help-- us find...you.” Ardeth shook his head again. “I...”

Rick took a deep breath and then asked, because it was only going to get harder if they waited. “How many pieces was I in, Ardeth?”

And it was like he’d just punched Ardeth hard in the stomach the way the color left his face and he flinched hard. “Rick.”

“How many?” He repeated, gentler now, letting his hands stroke up Ardeth’s arms to his shoulders and then around to his back pulling him close again.

“Seven.” Ardeth whispered against his shoulder.

Rick shuddered himself trying to make sense of that. He almost wanted to ask what those seven pieces were but didn’t. He remembered getting knocked off is feet, sort of, up into the air maybe. And not being able to breathe but then the memory was gone again. “Christ, I’m glad I don’t remember much of that either, Ardeth.”

“When– I saw you here? That night-- before I woke up in Ahm Shere when the healing was done. You were dead were you not?”

“Yeah.” Rick hugged him tighter. “I was.”

“I did not realize until later.” Ardeth’s hands slid down his back and then one came up to press against his throat again the other resting on his hip.

“I wanted to tell you, but– you were already in so much pain.” He buried one hand in Ardeth’s hair and then kissed him softly. “You don’t have any scars for me to ask about, Ardeth, can you tell me yet...?”

“It is all– flashes of moments in my mind.” Ardeth shuddered. “I– do not think I can do this yet.”

Rick sighed. “We’ll do it in pieces then. Let’s get dressed, since Tahiri was nice enough to leave us clean clothes and then go back to your room and eat something since we’re starving.” He brushed his fingers through Ardeth’s hair with a smile. “Then I’m going to brush your hair out if you’ll let me and we can see about a nap.”

Ardeth nodded, but he didn’t let go of Rick any and they stood there for a while, just wrapped in each others arms. “We should dry off, hmm?” Ardeth offered finally.

“I’m glad it’s warm in here. Fire or no fire we’d be freezing in England.” He shrugged. “But I wanted to dry you off, yeah.” Rick let him go slowly and then knelt down to pick up one of the drying cloths.

“Rick,” Ardeth sounded almost amused, but he flushed a bit and Rick could see the arousal that sparked in his eyes.

“What?” He smiled a bit more. “You like this?” He ran the soft linen up Ardeth’s legs, drying the water that the desert air hadn’t already evaporated.

“Is there some reason you think I would not?” Ardeth asked in return.

“Nope.” He smiled a little more and then shifted so he was kneeling on the floor and not crouching. And it wasn’t hard at all to take Ardeth’s cock in his mouth and tease the growing length with his tongue.

“Rick.” His name was a soft groan, and Ardeth’s fingers slid through his hair. “I– thought—we were going to get dressed.”

“We can dress later.” He teased, pulling back enough to let Ardeth slip from his mouth. And it wasn’t any harder to look up and meet Ardeth’s eyes. “Feel good?”

“Yes.” Ardeth smiled a little, and still managed somehow to look shy which made Rick smile back. “But I can not stand while you do that.” Ardeth traced his jaw with a gentleness that matched his expression and it made Rick suddenly feel damned shy himself. “Allah but you take my breath away, habib.”

“And you mine.” He rose to his feet and pulled Ardeth back into his arms to kiss him. “Better dry ourselves off, Ardeth or I’m going to tumble you to the floor again.”

“Mmm. As I recall last time we bathed it was I who invited you to join me on the floor was it not?” Ardeth chuckled. “But now I think I am almost too exhausted to enjoy it well, habib. And there is food to be had upstairs. Plus if I am lucky there is coffee. My head would do well with some I think.”

“Right, I forgot about your hangover.” Rick shook his head a little. “So we dry off get dressed go eat and then fall back into bed and see if we’re napping first then making love or the other way around?”

“That truly sounds as close to Paradise as anything.”

“Yeah. It does.” He agreed. It didn’t take any time at all to get as dressed as they cared to bother with. Which, he admitted wasn’t a lot. He’d put on his pants and Ardeth had just wrapped his robes around him not bothering with his slacks or even his sash. Since the hallways were deserted Rick didn’t really even care that they’d bothered with that. If Tahiri happened to be in their room, well, she’d seen them both in bed wearing nothing anyway. And he didn’t know how he was going to deal with it if the damned priest was there. Because he owed the man more than he could imagine ever repaying and yet he couldn’t keep from wanting to just rip his head off either. _You don’t have anything to be jealous of stupid. Worried and protective yeah, but not jealous._ He shook his head a bit and decided to just add that to the long list of things he wasn’t thinking about right now.

Their room was just as empty as the hallway. But Tahiri had obvious been there because there was a meal set out on the table, the bed had been remade with dark blue linen sheets. Rick smiled a little and shook his head. “Think we can con her into coming to Ahm Shere with us, Ardeth? I’d pay her a fortune to clean up after Alex.”

That got a real laugh from Ardeth. “I think asking her to leave the land of the faithful is a bit much to expect of anyone, Rick.”

“Well, that depends on what you’re going back to, doesn’t it?” He pulled Ardeth into a quick kiss.

“I suppose it does at that.” Ardeth ducked his head, wet tangles of hair hiding whatever expression was in his eyes.

“You’re worth leaving Paradise for you know that?” Rick pointed out.

“I– do not know what to say to that, Rick.” Ardeth met his eyes. “Except that I know in my heart I feel the same for you.”

“Sounds pretty good to me.” He kissed Ardeth again, just for the joy of it and then walked over to the table. “Coffee, water or food?”

“Coffee. Please?” Ardeth tossed the rest of his clean clothes onto the chest against the wall and Rick followed suit. “I wonder what she must make of the messes we leave?”

“Probably exactly what they are, habibi.” Rick chuckled, pouring Ardeth a cup of coffee and handing it to him as they both sat down.

“Likely.” Ardeth flushed just a bit, sipping his coffee. “I should know better than to drink, hmm?”

“I think you were allowed.” Rick reached over and traced his fingers along Ardeth’s jaw. “How bad is your head?”

“Nothing nearly so horrible as the other times I have tried drinking.” Ardeth set the coffee down. “I am not certain what is a hangover and what is only exhaustion.”

“Yeah. I’m pretty tired myself.” He smiled. “We never did get to finish those massages did we?”

“No.” That lighted Ardeth’s eyes a bit. “Later perhaps?”

“Sure. Unless of course we want to put that oil to better use.”

Ardeth colored slightly, but he nodded. “Allah must know that I would enjoy that far more.”

“Me too, habibi.” He downed his own coffee and then poured them each a goblet full of water. Ardeth rolled his eyes a little. “So I like spoiling you.” He shrugged.

“I have noticed yes.” Ardeth caught his hand and brought it to his lips, teasing Rick’s fingers with light kisses and a few nibbles. “Even in the worst of my despair yesterday, Rick, you made me feel so very cherished.”

“Good. Then I did it right.” Rick leaned over and kissed him. “Let’s eat something Ardeth. Or we can take some of this over to the bed and feed each other again.”

That made Ardeth smile, and eased some of the exhaustion Rick could still see. “I am too hungry to enjoy the teasing, hmm? Let us eat and then perhaps we could be decadent and enjoy dessert?” The slight flush only made the soft invitation twice as appealing.

“Sounds perfect.” Rick agreed. But it was still hard to think about eating when Ardeth looked at him with that amazing mix of arousal and shyness in his eyes. Fortunately, they were both hungry enough to simply eat what they could quickly, leaving only the apples, cherries, cream and honey that Tahiri had left for them. Rick made a note to himself to thank her for the thought and finished off the last of the karkaday he’d poured for himself. “Your headache better, Ardeth?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded.

“Good.” Rick got to his feet and went over to the table against the wall to find a comb. He smiled a little at the look Ardeth gave him. “Just because my hair is short now, doesn’t mean it always was, besides which I’ve dealt with Evie’s for years now. So, you really want to fall into bed, make love, sleep, and then try to get a comb through your hair when it’s dry?”

Ardeth sighed. “No, not really.”

Rick nodded and then moved his chair over behind Ardeth’s too begin working the comb through his hair. “I’m really glad you didn’t cut this off a bit ago when you thought about it.”

“Truly?” There was a smile to his voice. “Sometimes it is a bother, but I have always thought I looked silly with it short. Rihana says it is like the beard. Without both I look about fifteen.”

“Do you?” Rick smiled at that, enjoying the contented sigh he got as he worked the comb through the damp waves. “Feel good?”

“Yes. Why is it that things I have never even considered pleasurable are so very much so when you do them for me?”

“I don’t know, Ardeth. They just are.” He finished with the comb. “There.”

“Thank you.” There was still a smile to Ardeth’s voice. “Likely I will need to comb it out again later though.”

“I sure hope so.” He brushed the still damp hair out of the way and nibbled at Ardeth’s throat.

“Rick.” There was more laughter in Ardeth’s voice now so he just did it again.

“Can I just have you for dessert?” He asked, purposefully blowing the words over Ardeth’s skin.

Ardeth groaned, leaning his head back a bit. “Is that what you desire?”

“You taste good.” He offered, reaching over Ardeth for the honey that was still on the table and wetting one finger with it to trace a line down Ardeth’s neck and lick it clean, trying not to make too much of a mess since they had just washed up.

“Rick.” His name was a soft sigh, not quite as good as hearing Ardeth groan it in that low dark way he did in the middle of passion but not bad either.

“Honey tastes good on you.” He teased and then stood up to walk around so he was standing in front of Ardeth. “Bed, habibi?”

“Yes.” Ardeth caught his hand and Rick smiled as he licked the last of the honey from Rick’s finger. “You taste good with honey as well, but better with cream.”

“Really?” He pulled his hand free and wet the same finger with cream this time, giving Ardeth a smile.

Ardeth smiled back, but his eyes were hotter now and then he began to lick the cream from Rick’s hand with obvious teasing. And it was as arousing as anything to let him do it.

“Ardeth.” He drew his hand away finally. “You’re too good at teasing already.”

“Am I?” Ardeth smiled. “I want you to teach me how it is you take me so deep in your throat, habib. Or is it truly that we only need to practice more?” The flush that darkened Ardeth’s skin only made him look twice as gorgeous as he had before and added a lot to the desire Rick was already fighting with.

“Mostly it’s just practice.” Rick ran his other hand through Ardeth’s hair. “And trying to keep your muscles relaxed while you do it. You want to practice now?”

“Very much.” Ardeth nodded. “Cream and cherries and honey?”

“Let’s eat that here, huh? Since we’re only going to make a mess of the clean sheets Tahiri gave us.”

Ardeth stood up and then pulled him close and Rick did the same, meeting the kiss with all the passion he could pour into it. “We will make a mess of the bed whether or not we leave the food here, will we not?”

“God, I hope so.” Rick laughed, but he undid the ties on Ardeth’s robes and just brushed them off his shoulders and onto the chair he’d been sitting in. Ardeth smiled, ducking his head a bit. “What?”

“When you look at me like that, I can almost believe I am as good to look at as you think I am.”

“We have got to get you a really good mirror, Ardeth.” He rolled his eyes. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“As much as you?” Ardeth traced his jaw, sliding his fingers down Rick’s throat and then down his chest to rest against his heart for a moment before reaching for his pants with both hands. “I want very much to love you.”

“Sounds perfect.” Rick nodded, stepping out of the pants as Ardeth pushed them down his legs. “Dessert later?”

“If you wish to have food for dessert, yes.”

He laughed. “Maybe later.” He kissed Ardeth again. “Right now, I want to make love until we can’t remember our names, Ardeth.”

“Likely I will pass out first, hmm? I could sleep standing in your arms right now, Rick. But I do not want to waste our time here sleeping.”

“Me either.” He stroked his hands down Ardeth’s back. “But if we’re too tired we can sleep now and then make love you know.”

“Hmm, no, it is much better to make love and then sleep in your arms. Although waking in your arms and then making love is good too.”

Rick chuckled. “Come to bed, Ardeth. We’ll just enjoy whatever happens, huh?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded, and then stepped toward the bed, giving Rick the options of letting go or going with him.

Rick just smiled and kissed him again, because kissing Ardeth was always fun. “Bet Tahiri left us more oil too.”

“If we are fortunate.” Ardeth smiled and then just sat down on the mattress, sliding his hands down Rick’s chest to his waist. “Although I think we had enough left from before.”

“Maybe.” Rick ran his fingers along Ardeth’s jaw. “But it’s always better to have more than not enough, huh?”

“Very likely.” Ardeth smiled and then turned his head a bit to tease Rick’s fingers with his lips and tongue. “But there are always– how do you say it? Other things besides oil, hmm?”

“Christ, Ardeth.” Rick shook his head a bit and then had to sigh as Ardeth drew two fingers into his mouth for a long moment. “How’d you get so good at that so quick?”

“You inspire me.” Ardeth chuckled as he pulled away and then laid back on the bed, pulling Rick with him. “I want very much to make love with you now, habibi.”

“You do, huh?” Rick smiled.

“Yes. Likely I will not have the strength or the stamina I could wish for, but I want so much to make it love between us, habib.”

Rick propped himself up on one arm and met the dark brown eyes for a long moment. “Whatever we do or don’t do, Ardeth. It already is.” He made is as much of a promise as he could squeeze into the words and then kissed Ardeth again to seal it.

“Allah but you take my breath from me, Rick.” Ardeth whispered when he finally broke the kiss.

“Then we’re even again.” Rick smiled. “What do you want, Ardeth? Huh?”

“As always, Rick, I want everything we have ever done. There is nothing yet that has not been perfect.”

Rick sighed, kissing Ardeth’s throat and then teasing the still red passion mark he’s left earlier. “All of it, huh?”

“Yes. You make me enjoy the oddest things, Rick.”

“I do?” He smiled, moving to tease Ardeth’s ear with his tongue. “Like washing your hair?”

“Hmm, yes. Or like that...How can something so– simple feel so good?”

“This?” He breathed the word over Ardeth’s ear and then bit lightly at the lobe, and the soft groan that got was really worth it. So he did it again.

“Rick.”

“You taste good.” He smiled a little.

“As do you. Please, habib. I do not think I can– take much teasing, now? It all still feels so good.”

“Well I’d say you’re allowed to enjoy it.” Rick reached down and ran his hand lightly over Ardeth’s cock, and it was still really good for him too, just to feel the weight of it in his hand like this, even only half-aroused like Ardeth was. Ardeth arched his back a little, pressing into the caress with a moan. “Good?”

“Yes. It– feels like– fire, Rick. So very strong... but so good.”

“Yeah?” He stroked again. “Little sensitive still, huh?”

“Yes.” It was a low groan in Arabic. “Rick.”

“Want me to drink you down again?” He asked, moving down a bit to tease one nipple with his tongue, letting his other hand balance his weight for now.

“I want– that. And I want to feel you inside me, and I want to be inside you and...so much. Any. All. Only– Allah do not stop, Rick?”

“I won’t stop, Ardeth I promise.” Rick raised his head enough to meet the dark brown eyes and smiled. “Can I have you inside me, habib?” He stroked his hand back a little over Ardeth’s balls, feeling the long shudder that went through Ardeth’s at the caress. “Good?”

“Yes.” It was a low whisper of sound. “I– do not know that I can– manage the control, Rick. I...it feels, so good yet.”

“Okay.” He smiled. “Let’s try, huh? And if you can’t last that’s okay too. Felt good for you earlier when it was just my fingers didn’t it?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded a little. “It always feels so good when you touch me inside, Rick. Even yesterday when– before...”

“Say it, Ardeth. It takes the horror out of it.” He stroked Ardeth’s cock again. “It felt good when I touched you inside and what?”

“I– could not rouse to you.” Ardeth whispered. “Allah, Rick, it still felt so good.”

“Yeah?” He smiled gently, and then kissed Ardeth’s throat. “Told you it wasn’t going to stop me from loving you didn’t I?” He tightened his grip just a little. “Nothing he did makes me stop loving you, Ardeth.”

“I know.” Ardeth’s hands gripped his shoulders a bit too strongly, but he didn’t argue with the grip either. “Even last night, when– I could not dare to hope, I knew you meant it.” Ardeth’s hands left his shoulders to trace down his back. “I do not understand it, Rick. But I believe it with all of my heart.”

“Good because I meant it then, and I mean it now, okay Ardeth?”

“Yes.” Ardeth shook his head a little. “I do not– want to dwell on that now, Rick. Please?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Maybe I’ve been hanging around you too long, huh? I forget how to say things simply.” Rick smiled and then leaned down and kissed Ardeth long and deep, with as much joy as he knew how. “I love you.”

“That is indeed both simple and yet a joy unlike anything I have ever known.” Ardeth smiled back, despite the fact that Rick could see the unshed tears in his eyes. “And I you, Rick. And I you.”

“That’s better than Paradise.” He promised, meaning it.

Ardeth gave him one of those crazy shy sort of looks, considering they were naked and in bed already making love, but it still melted Rick’s heart a lot. “I am honored that you think so.”

“Just truth, Ardeth.” He kissed him again and then rolled them over so Ardeth was on top of him. “You want to see if we have the self-control for this, Ardeth?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded. “Only– do not let this fire get the better of me, hmm? I do not want to...”

“Now who’s coddling who, huh?” Rick chuckled. “No more sacrifices, habib, okay? Not me, not you. I’ll tell you if we’re going to fast or whatever.”

“Good.” Ardeth smiled, and then stroked his hand down Rick’s side, along his ribs. “Because while loving you always brings me joy. Nothing is as good as when we are both so lost in it together.”

“Yeah.” Rick sighed. “Oil, Ardeth?”

“Yes.” Ardeth reached over and picked up the jug of oil from the basket beside the bed. “We must bring her gifts.”

“Yeah.” Rick smiled, and then rolled them both onto their sides putting his right leg over Ardeth’s since that seemed to work best when they did this the other way around. “I want to see you.” He explained.

Ardeth set the oil down behind Rick, and he could feel the warmth of it against his back. “Joy beyond what my heart can hold, habib.” Ardeth traced his jaw and then kissed him. Rick pulled his friend as close as he could, liking the way their cocks slid against each other. It was a crazy sort of thing to enjoy but he did.

“Ardeth.” He broke the kiss to lean his head back a bit. “I want you inside me, huh?” He stroked his hand down Ardeth side along his hip, and then recalled what it was Ardeth said so often when they did this. “Make me whole?” He pressed his hand against Ardeth’s heart. “Make us whole, huh?”

Ardeth stared at him and then closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Rick’s chest for a moment. “And you say you have no poetry?”

“Borrowed yours.” Rick stroked his hand through the still slightly damp hair. “Make love to me, Ardeth?”

“Yes, mukalb. With all my heart.” Ardeth raised his head and blinked hard, obviously forcing back the tears. “You give me wings, Rick O’Connell.”

“Fair is fair.” He smiled and then reached behind him to find the jug of oil and pick it up. “Think we have the self control for this, habib?”

“In’sh’Allah?” Ardeth smiled back. “Likely I will embarrass myself though.”

“By coming?” Rick rolled his eyes. “Enjoying it is the point, Ardeth.”

“Yes. But enjoying it together is best.” Ardeth flushed just a little. “And it is best of all when we are one together when we do so.”

“Yeah, okay. That I’ll buy.” He kissed Ardeth lightly. “Then let’s make us one, huh?” He opened the jug of oil and poured some onto his hand then caught Ardeth’s and smoothed it over his friend’s fingers.

“You will make me envy my own skin again.” Ardeth sighed.

“Yeah?”

“Very much.” Ardeth pulled his fingers away and Rick just met his eyes as those strong fingers stroked lightly over his cock and then back over his balls, feather light which just made him arch into the caress. “You feel so good, Rick.”

“Not as good as you touching me feels, Ardeth.” He caught his breath sharply as Ardeth’s fingers slid a bit further back, teasing now. “Now, habib?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded a little, but he kept Rick’s gaze as that first finger pressed gently inside. And God but it was impossible to keep his eyes open when it felt so good. Crazy thing to feel so good it stole his breath like this but it did. He’d never understood what Rolande had seen in the whole thing until now. Because he really did want Ardeth to touch him like this. As much as he loved being the one inside Ardeth this was so good too.

“Rick?” Ardeth’s voice was lower now, a bit softer too. And his name sounded really good in that dark whisper.

“Yeah. Feels so good.” He managed to open his eyes.

“Good.” Ardeth smiled, and then kissed him long and deep, until they had to stop and try to breathe. Ardeth met his eyes and Rick could see the desire so clearly in the nearly black depths. “Two?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, and this time managed to keep his eyes open as Ardeth eased the second finger into him. And maybe it was exhaustion or just that he wanted it so much right now, or maybe they were getting more used to it because this time there wasn’t even a bit of discomfort with that. It was odd still yeah, full and tight but it felt so good too.

“I am not hurting you, habib?” Ardeth asked in that same low whisper.

“No. Feels really good.”

“Always it feels so good to touch you like this.” Ardeth nodded and then the fingers inside him moved a bit more and found that spot that was enough to make him want to come right then, only better because he could enjoy it a dozen times in a row and it was always that good. He tossed his head back, and just let himself enjoy it.

“Three now, Ardeth, please?” He was really tempted to just skip that part if Ardeth would, because Rolande hadn’t always needed it and so it must have felt good to do it without right? And he really, really, just wanted to feel Ardeth inside him right now. Probably about as much as Ardeth did. And damn but he was going to have to thank Imhotep for this somehow. But it was worth it. Ardeth pulled his fingers away after another few touches. “Ardeth?” He managed to open his eyes again.

“Three now, I needed more oil, habib.” Ardeth smiled and then the fingers slid into him, and this time it was tight and a little uncomfortable for a second or two but he didn’t care about that either. “Rick?”

“Just full, Ardeth. God I don’t want to wait huh?” He picked up the jar of oil himself, having to bite back a groan at the way his movements shifted Ardeth’s fingers inside him. “Christ. Right there please?”

Ardeth whispered something that might of been his name and stroked over that spot again and then again. And it was even better with the added pressure of three fingers. Rick poured some oil onto his hand again and then with Ardeth’s help got the bottle re-stoppered. He stroked the oil lightly over Ardeth’s cock, just to enjoy the feel of the hard heavy weight in his hand. And it was going to take them both a bit to really come to terms with the miracle it seemed because Ardeth arched his back and gave a low moan that was really, really good to hear. “Rick.”

“Yeah.” He agreed because it really was almost enough to make him come too just to see and feel Ardeth enjoying his touch so much. Somehow, he managed to set the oil behind Ardeth onto the table as Ardeth drew his fingers free. Rick rolled onto his back and didn’t even mind the few moments of awkwardness it took for them to find the position they wanted. He met Ardeth’s eyes and did his best to keep the gaze as Ardeth finally, and far too slowly in Rick’s opinion slid into him.

“Rick....” His name was a groaned sort of sob. “Habibi.”

“Yeah, we are.” He found a smile. “Feels so good, Ardeth.” He reached up, finding a grip on Ardeth’s hips and just pulled him closer, deeper and it was an explosion of sensation that left him gasping. “More.” He forced the word out because Ardeth was going to worry otherwise and there was no way in hell they were stopping now.

“Rick.” this time it was a growl but Ardeth didn’t pull away either, just rocked forward a bit, then again. And Rick couldn’t even think about anything but the fact that they were actually doing this. And how damned good it felt. He managed to open his eyes and the joy and wonder in Ardeth’s made him smile.

“God you feel huge.” He managed to words.

“Good?” Ardeth asked, his voice a rough sort of groan.

“Yeah. So good. More now?”

“Yes.” Ardeth shifted a bit, and Rick groaned himself at the sensation as Ardeth drew away and then thrust back and his cock pressed over that spot inside that made it perfect.

“Better than– Paradise.” And he meant it.

Ardeth managed a laugh that was really more of a groan and then Rick couldn’t even think, just let the crazy spiral of hunger and passion pull him under and then toss him back into his skin with a sudden inescapable rush and he managed to whisper Ardeth’s name as he came. Ardeth thrust into him again as deep and hard as Rick had ever known him too and it was enough to bring tears to his eyes as Ardeth shuddered and sobbed out his name and Allah’s spilling into Rick in one almost continuous wave of heat that felt as good as anything Rick had ever known. Somehow and he was way too fuzzy on the details they managed to get his legs lowered from Ardeth’s shoulders and he didn’t mind a bit that Ardeth was lying full on top of him. And he was never ever going to question Evie again on why she didn’t mind a bit being squashed under him at times like this. He smiled to himself at the thought because it really was kinda crazy to compare the two but he didn’t care either.

“Ardeth?” He found his voice finally, running one shaky hand up Ardeth’s back. “Mukalb?” He smiled a bit more, meaning the endearment really.

“Gami’an, ehna.” Ardeth whispered, but the tears were obvious. “Habibi.”

That took Rick a minute to translate and he just tightened his arms around Ardeth. “Yeah, Ardeth, we’re whole, and together the both of us.” He found the strength to raise his head and kiss Ardeth’s shoulder. “Thanks be to God.” He really meant it. Later he’d worry about it, about the tears he could feel soaking his shoulder. God knew Ardeth was entitled. And as long as they were there and whole and complete in each other’s arms he was willing to just hold on.


	10. Isha: Chapter 10

Imhotep smiled as he watched his guests sleep. Debating with himself as to waking them. He had begun to doubt that they would do so on their own, given how deeply asleep they were. But while there was still some exhaustion evident, they both seemed well. He reached over and stroked his hand through Ardeth’s hair. “I am glad that you are well, Ardeth. Truly, I would miss you and the joy you bring to my life, even when you annoy me. Ammun but you are pleasing like this though. And your brother is far luckier than any man deserves. I wonder if he will thank me later or if I have angered him as much with my healing of you as I have brought you joy.” He shook his head a bit and then insuring that the sheets were more or less covering Ardeth and O’Connell both he took a step back. “Ardeth?”

After a moment Ardeth stirred and blinked, waking with a slowness that was as much from comfort as exhaustion. “Hmm?”

“Ardeth?” He repeated the name, rolling it a bit with a smile.

Ardeth, much to his surprise gave him a small smile in return. “Are we late for breakfast?”

“No. I thought I would speak to you before I go to see Ammun to the sky once more, Ardeth. Let your brother sleep, hmm? And join me on the balcony if you will?”

“If you will give me the time to get dressed?”

Imhotep did not even try to stifle the smile, but raised one eyebrow in question. “And if I do not want to miss such a sight?”

Ardeth sighed, but there was surprisingly little annoyance to his thoughts. “I suppose I will survive the embarrassment.”

“Why you are so embarrassed by the beauty Allah has granted you is yet beyond me, Ardeth. But for the sake of your sense of modesty I will wait outside for you to dress.” He paused for a moment. “I told you did I not that you would change your mind five seconds after the fact and no longer be glad that I could tease you?”

Ardeth was silent but there was a sad edge to his joy and then a smile. “So you did. May I dress now, Imhotep?”

He chuckled and gave Ardeth a slight bow, going out to the balcony and sitting down to wait for his guest. Ardeth joined him quickly, having dressed in only his pants and first robe, his remaining clothes and weapons left inside. He chuckled. “Am I so little a threat to you now, Medjai?”

Ardeth shrugged. “Let us say instead that at the moment I did not feel the need to treat you as an enemy, when we have been comrades together against the foes of Egypt. Shall I regret that decision?”

“No, Ardeth.” He smiled. “You realize of course that that almost guarantees that I must be a good host.”

Ardeth gave him another of those surprising smiles. “Yes.”

“Well played, Ardeth, well played. Sit, Medjai. You still look tired.”

“I think I still am.” Ardeth agreed but sat on the railing none the less. “Do you know how Egypt fares in the world that is, Imhotep?”

“Ammun said only that Egypt is resting as we should be, Ardeth. I would say it is on toward morning there, perhaps just past mid of night.”

“Likely, I think I am exhausted enough to sleep through morning prayers, Allah forgive me, and my tribesmates are likely to let me.”

“There is truth to that.” He reached over and clasped the young man’s shoulder. “Truly, you will need to rest in the waking world, Ardeth. The spells of the great books are wondrous things, but we have used them too much of late I think. And all the magic in them does not make up for simple rest.” Imhotep squeezed his fingers for a moment and then let go.

“As you say,” Ardeth agreed. “I– do not have the words in either Egyptian or Arabic to thank you, Imhotep for what you have done for me.”

“I am not conceding this game to your brother, Ardeth. I certainly will not concede it to some damned German who deserves to be fed to Set in strips. Whatever would I do for entertainment, hmm?”

Ardeth rolled his eyes but there was very real thanks to his thoughts. “I am trying to thank you, when you always tell me I do not do so when I should, and you will not accept?”

He could not help but chuckle. “If I do what you expect Ardeth where is the enjoyment?”

Ardeth sighed, and gave a quick and reflexive prayer to Allah for mercy. “You will drive me mad.”

“Then we will have something else in common will we not?” He reached over and gave himself the luxury of tracing Ardeth’s jaw. “I am very glad that I could find a spell and a prayer to AmmunRa that would allow me to heal you, Ardeth. Truly. Have I not told you I find you too intriguing by far to let the fire in your spirit be extinguished?”

“If that is the same as telling me I am too intriguing to ruin so, I suppose you have yes.” It was obvious that Ardeth had to struggle not to flush as he spoke but he did not seem unduly bothered by the compliment either.

“It is, after a fashion. Besides which, while I have learned patience, Medjai, I do not enjoy it, and I would miss being able to play this game with you.”

Ardeth looked over at him and then chuckled, but it was a rueful sort of sound. “I will not be thankful that you desire me, priest of Ammun. That is beyond me I think.”

“Even if it gives you your brother whole and alive in your arms and you yourself whole and well in his?”

Silence for a long moment and then a sigh. “That is– not a question I have an answer too.”

“No.” He smiled. “Ardeth, Ardeth, whatever shall we do with so much understanding between us, hmm?”

“Wait and see if Ammun finds the sky in the mid of night I suppose.”

“Likely.” He chuckled. “Since we have now had rain in Aswan after all.”

That made Ardeth blink in surprise. “So we did, Phillae does qualify as Aswan after all. Bis’mil’Allah.”

“Shall I remind you of how many things you have said would happen when it rained in Aswan, Ardeth?”

“No.” But there was a smile to the word. “You may not.”

“Pity.” He sat down as well. “Shall I remind you that you offered to give me as many kisses as I wished to ask for if I managed to help bring your brother back from death?”

Ardeth sighed. “You are always finding ways to add back to the count.”

“And does this surprise you some how?” He had to ask.

“No.” Ardeth shook his head. “You must know– that for all you have done, that I would, if you demanded it, pay with more than kisses.”

“Do not offer what you are not willing to pay with, Ardeth. I did not find a way to make you whole just to tear that from you.”

Ardeth smiled just a little. “Then I can offer you this, odd as it is. I did not think even for a moment that you would demand it. You will not take me unwilling no matter my submission, that I understood. Now I realize that you will not take me without my desire even if I am willing to pay the price.”

“So I am not the monster you have thought me after all, am I, Medjai?”

“No. No you are not. Allah forgive me if that breaks my oath some how.”

“Likely he will do so. But do not think that I will start trying not to remind you how much I desire you.”

“I did not expect that you would.” Ardeth smiled a bit. “If you did, I would only wonder what it was you were plotting.”

“Ah.” He smiled himself. “So how many kisses is it worth to you to be whole and your brother well and alive?”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “I still owe you two from saving my tribes.”

“So you do.” He agreed.

“How can I put a– price on the joy you have given me, Imhotep?” Ardeth shook his head. “There is no joy like this. Being whole and well and having Rick alive again beside me...” Ardeth paused suddenly. “Bis’mil’Allah.”

“So, you understand at last do you not, Ardeth?” He nodded a little. “Where are we different then, you and I?” He looked over at the young man. “Is he worth it?”

“Yes.”

“When you speak to Allah, you might mention that to him. And if he is as kind as you say, then perhaps you will never find out otherwise.”

Ardeth was quiet again for a bit. “You realize do you not that there is no way now I can keep my oath? How do I condemn you back to damnation when I know without doubt that I would have done exactly what you did in your place?”

“Then it is fortunate for us both is it not that Ammun has granted me salvation from my curse and allows me to walk the land of the faithful?”

“It is.” Ardeth agreed. “I– feel as if I should apologize or something.”

“For keeping me in my grave?” He laughed. “No, Ardeth, that was well done, truly. It is only now that I am here that I realize how very mad the creature I had become was. That is Ammun’s gift to me I think, as much as the joy of being here, to leave that curse behind and the madness with it.”

“Then he is as kind as I have always imagined him to be.” Ardeth nodded.

“He is indeed.” Imhotep glanced at the sky to judge the time before he had to see Ammun. “I shall give him your thanks when I see him in a while.”

“If you would be so kind.”

“You still have not given me a number of kisses.” He pointed out.

Ardeth sighed. “I will give you as many as you ask for. What number is that?”

“Oh, so now I must put a price on you being whole and well and O’Connell the same? In my opinion the annoyance of having to deal with him again almost outweighs any gain.”

Ardeth chuckled. “No doubt for you there is truth to that.”

“Hmm. But, as to the joy of you being well? And being allowed to continue our game? That indeed is a hard thing to put a number on.” He thought for a bit. “How old are you, Ardeth?”

“Almost thirty-three, why?” Ardeth asked. Them apparently answered his own question. “No.”

“You did say any price I wished.”

“No.” Ardeth shook his head. “Ten was enough to drive me mad. No.”

Imhotep had to laugh. “See what you get for allowing me to set the number?”

“No.”

“Fine, thirty then.”

“Ten.” Ardeth shook his head. “That is twelve with the two I still owe. That is enough compliance for me to stomach.”

“Shall we barter like we are at market or shall we just agree to fifteen and be done?” He chuckled.

“Fifteen?” The exasperation was so easy to hear in his voice, but there was no anger to his thoughts. “With the two I already owe?”

“Ten for seeing you whole, five for your brother, two left for your tribes. Seventeen total.”

“You will drive me mad.”

“You are not so easily broken, Ardeth Bay. Seventeen.”

Ardeth held his thoughts tight to English for a long while. “Seventeen.” He agreed finally. “Likely I will be mad by the end.”

“Perhaps.” He chuckled. “I am not that cruel, Medjai. And I have all the time in the world after all to collect them.”

Ardeth sighed. “As you say. We both know there is more you could have pressed me for and I would have given.”

“So we do. Now, come thank me for seeing you whole, Ardeth. It is a joy I am thankful for myself.”

Ardeth sighed but there was no real annoyance or anger to his thoughts just acceptance and a sort of resigned humor that surprised Imhotep a bit. Ardeth stood and then took the three steps that put him in front of Imhotep without being asked. He reached over and slid his fingers along Ardeth’s jaw to tangle in the long waves. “Thank you.” Ardeth said with surprising honesty and joy and then much to Imhotep’s amazement only leaned over and kissed him, light and a bit hesitant, but a kiss none the less. He smiled a little against Ardeth’s lips and then deepened it slowly, taking his time and making certain Ardeth was well prepared for the change. And it was still a joy that made the desire curl warm in his stomach to kiss him like this. Especially when Ardeth was at the moment at least willing to let him, and even match him without being asked. And while there was no real enjoyment to it on Ardeth’s part there was none of the disgust or fear that had marked the kisses they had started with. Finally, he forced himself to pull back and break the kiss with a sigh.

“Ammun but you tempt me, Ahba.”

“You tempt yourself I think. I am only offering a thank you.” Ardeth smiled just a little. “It is not so bad to think of them as such.”

“No?” He shook his head. “You should not tease me, Ardeth.”

“Perhaps not. But it is better than being complacent while you take what you will.”

“So I can see. It is not the kisses you mind so much as that you must let me take them, is that it?” It was a very real part of what Ardeth hated about the whole of the bargain.

“After a fashion.” Ardeth held his thoughts very firmly to English though.

“Why am I not surprised? You are such a stubborn and ill-mannered guest, Ardeth., truly there is no way to ever conceive of you being complacent enough to be any man’s pet. And it is obvious you will never belong to any one but Allah. I am thankful of that I think.”

That surprised Ardeth obviously and he shook his head a little. “You are mad.”

“Yes. I know. Go and wake your brother, Ardeth. I will take your thanks to AmmunRa and see you both for breakfast in the courtyard.”

“As you say.” Ardeth shook his head but he did smile. “Thank you, Imhotep.”

“You are most welcome, Ardeth. Do not tempt me to squander my sixteen kisses I have left, hmm?”

“Bis’mil’Allah.” Ardeth sighed. “When you see great AmmunRa this morning, Imhotep will you do me the kindness of not only taking him my thanks, but also ask if he would be so kind as to take my heartfelt thanks to Osiris and most revered Isis for allowing us the great miracle of seeing Rick whole and alive once more? And also my greatest thanks to Sekhmet and Anubis and Bright Horus for allowing those of my tribesmates who survived the battle with the Germans to be healed and with me yet? If there is any gift or thanks or offering that the Medjai can give to any of them let them know they need only to ask it of us and we shall see it done.”

Imhotep shook his head a bit, and then reached over and gripped the young man’s shoulder. “I shall do so, certainly. It is good to hear you speak once more as if you expect to still be chieftain of your people come the dawning, Ardeth.”

Ardeth shrugged just a bit and Imhotep only tightened his fingers and then let go. “I will have faith that such will be the outcome, yes.”

He shook his head and smiled despite himself. “There now you see you have even more to thank me for, Medjai. Whatever shall we do, hmm?”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “If you do not go and see to great AmmunRa we shall not have to worry because he will be too annoyed to listen to my thanks or yours.” But there was a amusement as well as resignation to his thoughts. “Ammun’s blessings indeed to you on this day, High Priest of AmmunRa. May it bring us rest and joy after our hardships of late.” And with that Ardeth simply turned and walked back inside.

“Allah’s blessings on you as well, Medjai.” He chuckled and then glanced toward the eastern horizon and went to see to his god. It certainly showed promise as a day he was going to be very thankful for indeed. “I will be as patient as I must be, Ardeth. But the gods must know I do not wish to wait forever.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imhotep watched his guests as they made their way through the courtyard to where he was waiting. “I had begun to think you were not going to join me for breakfast, warriors.”

O’Connell gave him an annoyed look but Ardeth seemed a bit more concerned with the insult. “Was AmmunRa, He who is Lord of all Egypt pleased with his breakfast, priest?” Ardeth asked as he took the cup of coffee Tahiri poured for him with a smile and sat down.

“He was indeed. And he accepts your thanks and will take the same message to the other gods as well. Although if you wish you may of course make offerings to any of their shrines here, Medjai.” He sipped his coffee himself.

“We have sent word as you asked, High Priest to the temple of Edfu and Phillae so that they know that Karnak will send to them anything they require for the aid they gave us in seeing our petitions to their gods.” Tahiri put in softly, surprising him a bit. She gave Ardeth a warm smile. “We are very thankful you are feeling better, Medjai. Will you stay with us and rest so that we may care for you after so hard a battle?”

Ardeth ducked his head, flushing just a bit. “For a while, Tahiri yes. But I must return to Ahm Shere before too long I think.”

“Then we shall do what we can to see to you and your brother while you are here.” She gave O’Connell a smile as well. “Although it easier to heard cats.”

Imhotep chuckled while Ardeth translated that for his brother. O’Connell replied in English and Ardeth smiled.

“My brother says that Nefertiri would no doubt agree with you, Tahiri. But he thanks you for taking such care of us while we are here.”

Tahiri shook her head but smiled. “It is not so hard a task. Is there anything else I can bring you, High Priest of Ammun? Medjai?”

“I think we will be fine with this, Tahiri.” He answered. She bowed quickly and then left them alone. Ardeth spoke quietly to his brother in English for a moment and O’Connell only reached over and squeezed his shoulder tightly. And there was enough of Ardeth’s thoughts at least in Arabic that Imhotep could gather they were speaking of something to do with the torture Ardeth had borne at the hands of the German and how very relived they both were to be well after all. “It seems your brother and I are not the only ones glad to see you well, Ardeth.” He offered that in Arabic.

“It would appear not.” Ardeth shook his head. “You are his high priest, Imhotep. What can I bring to Great AmmunRa as thanks?”

“I’ll help.” O’Connell agreed.

“Perhaps you should come and see him again and wish him Allah’s victory in his battle against Set, Medjai. That seemed to amuse him a great deal.” He shrugged. “Ammun is a kind god, Ardeth. Bring to him what you wish and he will no doubt be content with it.”

“The Koran says one should give to God that which you favor most but which you do not require.” Ardeth sipped his coffee.

“That’s from the story of Abraham right? My mom used to tell me that one.” O’Connell agreed. “Something about sacrificing the favorite sheep in a flock instead of his son?”

Ardeth shook his head. “You as always pick the oddest things to know about Islam, Rick. But that is two parts of the story mixed together. Ibrahim, Abraham as you Inglizi say, told his son Ishaq, Isaac if you will, that he should sacrifice his favorite lamb to Allah. Later, Allah told Ibrahim to sacrifice Ishmael, his oldest son, to prove that he was willing to do something he did not want if it was the will of Allah.” Ardeth glanced over at him and then much to Imhotep’s surprise gave him a slight smile. “In that it appears that AmmunRa is fond of the same sort of thing, does it not, priest of AmmunRa?”

“It would indeed.” Imhotep smiled. “It seems a very bloodthirsty thing for a god to do though. Especially one whom you have told me a hundred times I think is merciful.”

Ardeth shrugged. “Perhaps. But it was only a request made, which Ibrahim was willing to carry out no matter how it tore his own heart. But Allah was merciful and spoke to him and said that he should not sacrifice Ishmael but only a lamb Allah had sent.”

“That’s right, I remember that part. So it was okay in the end. Aren’t all Muslims descended from Abraham’s son, Ishmael?”

“Only those who are related to the Prophet, peace be upon him. The rest of us are distant kin at best.” Ardeth shrugged. “I keep telling you, I am far more Egyptian in blood than Arab.”

“Closer than me.” O’Connell smiled.

“There is truth in that.”

“I do not think it matters who’s blood runs in your veins, warriors, it would be impossible to consider you both anything but Medjai.” Imhotep chuckled. “If only for the annoyance you provide.”

Ardeth rolled his eyes and O’Connell gave a snort that held more amusement than anything. “It’s part of the oath, right?” O’Connell reached over and took one of the pieces of bread from the plate.

“In a round about fashion I suppose it could be considered so.” Ardeth agreed.

“So now I must forgive the bad manners because you are only doing your sworn duty and upholding your oaths as Medjai?” Imhotep chuckled. “I do not think even your Prophet would have that much patience, Ardeth.”

“Then it will be yet another trial that AmmunRa has given you, to deal with the Medjai and their manners will it not?” Ardeth returned. “We could invite my tribesmates back if you wish. No doubt Sallah would as always enjoy another visit.”

“I originally expected four guests, then it was only two. Now you bring me a dozen, and horses, and historians, and the Princess and her retinue, and small children who are ill. And still you expect me to be a good host when my guests are lazy and lie about in bed all day and night?” He raised one eyebrow as he asked the question.

“We could go home, if you’re so unhappy with us being here.” O’Connell put in.

Imhotep turned a bit to look at him. “You are an ungrateful man, O’Connell.” He meant it. And it annoyed him still that the American could be so very callous with the miracles he had been given. “Where would you and your family and the Medjai be without my aid and the aid of the gods of old Egypt, warrior? Hmm? Think hard on that for a change. Ungrateful child.” He rose to his feet. “Fine. Begone then. Why do I bother to see to such miracles as you both sitting here whole and well in the land of the faithful when all you return is rudeness. Take your brother back to Ahm Shere, Ardeth. Perhaps if AmmunRa is yet generous he will grant you wellness there as well despite your affronts to his hospitality.” He glared down at O’Connell for a long moment. “Next time you lie in pieces upon the battlefield, O’Connell, I will not aid in your resurrection no matter how broken it leaves your brother. Perhaps then you will learn to leash your tongue and be grateful.” He turned with that and headed back toward the temple.

O’Connell said something in English that sounded worried and Ardeth’s thoughts had gone to worry and concern and a bit of fear, followed by regret. He said something else to O’Connell in English as well. “Imhotep, wait? Please?” That was in Egyptian.

“What now, Medjai?” He turned as the young man came over and much to his surprise put his hand on his arm. “I thought you would be glad to be free of these visits.”

“Once, yes, I would have been.” Ardeth answered. “But then is not now. I do not wish to be ungrateful to you, not when you have given me such miracles as you have. I do not wish to be ungrateful to your gods, who have granted me such wonders as no living man should have the right to know. Rick is– not ungrateful either, truly. He is only– annoyed at you as usual. And– neither he nor I is at our best now, despite the rest and miracles we have been granted. Would my apology mean anything if I gave it?”

He sighed a bit ruefully. “You understand so little, Medjai. But I shall accept the apology gratefully. Perhaps you are right and none of us are at our best as you say.” He reached over and covered Ardeth’s fingers on his arm. “Go back to your brother and enjoy breakfast, Medjai.”

“It seems an ill way to treat a fellow champion of Egypt, much less a comrade.” Ardeth returned. “Rick and I can be good guests for a short while I think. Allah willing of course.” There was a slight smile to the words and surprisingly enough honest contriteness to his thoughts, even as they were tempered with disbelief at the feeling.

He found a smile of his own, despite the very persistent memory of how Ardeth had touched his arm in much the same way he was doing now when they had been the Nazi’s prisoners. “Come to dinner then, we shall have a banquet, with entertainment and you can be courteous guests for a change.”

“That is a small thing to do in thanks for all that you have given me, Imhotep. Truly.”

“Perhaps.” He squeezed those strong fingers in his own for another moment and then released them and stepped away. “How does it go again, Ardeth? Allah’s peace be with you?” He gave the last in Arabic.

“And with you be Allah’s peace.” Ardeth returned. “I– do not understand you.”

“Then despite the fact that I have learned patience and you have learned to be grateful we have lessons yet do we not?” He gave the man a small nod and then continued on into the temple. For now the day was continuing to be just as unexpectedly joyful as it had been before dawn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick woke slowly, not sure for a bit what had changed until he realized he wasn’t in bed, but on a not as soft pallet of blankets and Evie was sound asleep in his arms. Daylight spilled in around the edges of the tent flap though and it was warm enough to be late morning. Apparently, everyone had decided to let them rest. Rick smiled a bit and hugged Evie tighter. “Morning sweetheart.”

“Hmm? Oh, good morning, Rick.” Evie stretched a bit. “Is it time for breakfast?”

“I think we slept through breakfast.” He leaned over and kissed her. “Thank you.”

“For what?” She smiled, still a bit sleepy and Rick had to kiss her again.

“Sending me to Thebes. Being you. All of it. Everything.”

Evie just smiled a bit more. “You’re welcome silly. I love you too you know. Is everything all right in Thebes?”

“Yeah.” He stopped suddenly. “Christ I gotta go check on Ardeth.” He reached over for his clothes and boots.

“I thought you said everything was all right?” Evie pulled on her own, managing to just about match him in speed. “What’s wrong Rick?”

“I– I’m not sure anything’s wrong. If I’m right, then it’s all okay. But I gotta go check, okay?”

“Rick.”

He pulled her close, as tight as he dared. “I can’t tell you, Evie. It’s not my place. I just...”

“Fine. I’ll ask Ardeth myself then. Just tell me if he’s all right.”

“That’s what I gotta go check.” He kissed her quickly, wanting to stay and wanting to go and how in the world was he supposed to balance this?

“Go.” She smiled gently. “But come back and tell me what you can.”

“God I love you.” He kissed her again and then ducked out of the tent. Most of the Medjai it seemed were up and about. He wasn’t surprised to find Adham and Selim talking outside Ardeth’s tent, but Arebe, Husan, and Abdul were a surprise.

“Good morning, O’Connell.” Selim nodded a bit.

“Morning. Ardeth still asleep? Silly question, better wake him up though.” He still didn’t like leaving Ardeth in Thebes without him, even when the damn priest was playing nice. Maybe especially when the damn priest was playing nice. Because the entire dinner he’d been a good host, but he hadn’t stopped teasing Ardeth once.

“He should sleep.” Selim disagreed.

“Not right now he shouldn’t. I was there, trust me.” He figured it wasn’t really fair to play on that fear right now but if it got them to let him see Ardeth he wasn’t going to care. He just walked in, not letting them stop him. And Adham was really the only one there who could probably stop him with brute strength anyway. Azza was sitting not to far from Ardeth but she only smiled at him as he crouched down by Ardeth. And Rick caught himself as he reached over to stroke the tangled hair out of Ardeth’s face. Ardeth was curled up on his side, almost exactly in the same position he’d been in in Thebes when Rick had first found him there last night. God, Allah, Ammun...anybody? Please let him be okay? He didn’t care who he had to pray to for that. “Ardeth? Wake up, huh?” He touched his shoulder gently. “Ardeth?”

“Hmm?” Ardeth sighed. “Aiwa habib?”

He glanced behind him, desperately glad that Selim was the only one who had followed him inside. To his surprise Selim only smiled sadly, and put his arm around Azza as they stood in the doorway. “Wake him, hmm?”

“Yeah.” Rick shook Ardeth’s shoulder a little. “Wake up, Ardeth. We have company, huh?” He couldn’t keep from flushing just a bit.

“Do we?” Ardeth blinked. And then it was obvious that he realized they weren’t in Thebes. “Rick? What is wrong?” He sat up, wincing a bit at the move.

“You okay?” He gave Selim and Azza a thought and then decided to hell with it and only pulled Ardeth into his arms. “You okay?” He repeated.

“I am. It is good of you to worry, hmm? I am only sore. And exhausted, Rick.” Ardeth smiled a little and then it all seemed to come back to him because he paled a bit and glanced down. “I...”

“You mind giving us a minute?” Rick asked, not turning to look at the two Medjai behind him.

“Not at all. Allah’s blessings on you both this morning, chieftain.”

“And there is breakfast when you feel able, Arda. Rest now, chieftain? Please?” Azza added.

Ardeth smiled a little, but it was obvious that the words meant more to him than they did to Rick. “Thank you, both. I will be there...in a few moments.”

“In’sh’Allah.” Selim said, closing the tent flap behind them.

“I’m kinda surprised they took that so well.” Rick gave into the urge to brush Ardeth’s hair out of his face. “You calling me habib and all.”

“Did I?” Ardeth flushed. “Likely they think you are going to try and comfort me some. And are glad for anything that will make me feel less lost than yesterday.”

“I would, if you needed me to.” Rick pointed out.

“I know.” Ardeth seemed to consider for a moment and then much to Rick’s shock leaned over and kissed him quickly.

Rick just smiled, a little bemused. “Never done that when we were awake before.”

“No. No we have not.” Ardeth agreed, with a darker flush. “But this is a day for joy and miracles, mukalb. So, I will not squander what moments of privacy we have.”

“You okay? Here too I mean?”

Ardeth swallowed hard, the fear taking the color from his face again. “I– am afraid to look I think.”

Rick smiled just a little. “Want me to look for you?”

“Bis’mil’Allah. Do not tease me so here, hmm?”

“Don’t give me the chance then.” He met Ardeth’s eyes and then slid his hand very purposefully up Ardeth’s leg to cup the very real proof that Ardeth was just as whole here as in Thebes.

“Rick.” His name was a growl.

And he couldn’t help it he just laughed and then hugged Ardeth tightly. “Al’hamdil’Allah, habib.”

“Thanks be to God, indeed. Yes.” Ardeth leaned his head against Rick’s shoulder and shuddered, despite the smile.

“Shhh, easy now, Ardeth.” Rick stroked his hand through the tangled hair. “It’s going to be okay, now.”

“I know. But– as you said, being healed does not truly undo the horror of the injury does it?”

“No.” He hugged Ardeth tighter and then decided to hell with it and tilted Ardeth’s chin up to kiss him, long and deep just as if they were in Thebes. And it was really strange to be doing that here, in Ahm Shere for real as it were. But damn if it didn’t still feel good. “Think anyone will mind if we just sit here and hold on for a while?”

Ardeth shook his head, leaning against Rick’s shoulder again. “There is no shame in comforting a comrade after battle, Rick. Likely they will think little of it, other than that I am sobbing in your arms or some such.”

“I’m really glad that’s not it you know. Not that I wouldn’t but I’m really glad that’s not what we’re doing.”

“As am I. But I truly must go and share the miracle with my tribesmates. Adham the most as he will be relieved to know he does not have to be chieftain now.”

“What?” Rick blinked at that. “Why would Adham be chieftain, Ardeth? That’s your job, isn’t it?”

“Until yesterday, yes. I– had to– I could not stay as chieftain– though as I– was.” A long shudder that it was obvious Ardeth tried to stifle and couldn’t.

“That’s crazy. Hell Ardeth, it’s not like you couldn’t still lead, and think, and fight, huh? Yeah, maybe if you’d lost both eyes or both legs yeah, okay, I can see that. But why would you have to give up command yesterday huh?”

Ardeth shook his head. “In order to be chieftain I have– certain responsibilities I must be able to fulfill. One can not lead the Medjai if he is not even able to sit with the council of men, Rick.”

“And they’d toss you out because of what that son of a bitch did? That’s the stupidest damned thing I’ve ever heard.” He didn’t care that his voice rose with the anger if any of the idiots outside heard him more the better. And he was going to hit someone for doing something that stupidly vicious to Ardeth yesterday when he’d already been hurt so bad. Take away the only thing he has when he’s given up everything else for you idiots? I don’t think so.

“Shhh.” Ardeth’s fingers pressed against his lips. “It was nothing they did. Truly, you may not hit my tribesmates, hmm?”

So he’d said some of that aloud. Okay, he didn’t really care if they heard that either. Ardeth sighed but there was a sad smile too.

“You are so much more than a good friend to have, Rick. There is nothing to be angry at them for. They did not toss me out, Rick. I left willingly, having declared my heir and...If a man reaches thirty-five and has not wed, he can not by rights sit with the men’s council until he does so. I thought I would never marry so...it seemed foolish to prolong the inevitable. And– I was too lost I think, to lead.”

“Yeah, yesterday I can see that. Christ Ardeth you needed time to heal, huh?” Okay, that made more sense really. Because it was just the sort of damned stupid heroic martyrdom crap he’d grown almost used to from Ardeth. And when he thought about it, Selim or more likely Adham would have decked anyone who caused Ardeth any more pain yesterday. Rick could understand that. “So you needed to rest, okay. We still do. Think about it you idiot has Arebe gone back to leading his tribe or is Malik still in command?”

“A bit of both I think.” Ardeth looked at him. “That is different he...”

“No it’s not. So maybe you need some help with things while you heal. Okay. So what? You’ve got good men out there Ardeth. I know that. You and Allah both have to know that. And...”

“Rick. Why are we arguing when the need to argue is gone?”

Rick sighed. “Because it’s not gone. Yeah, you’re healed, Ardeth, thank Ammun and Allah and anyone else I should. But that doesn’t mean you should’ve thrown your whole life away to begin with. Can’t you get it through that damn thick skull of yours that we love you? Me, Evie, Alex, Selim, your aunts, your cousins, their kids, your whole tribes you idiot. There are two people in this whole world I would go to hell for or with Ardeth, Evie and you. And I know damn well that every last one of the men outside and probably all of the women too would do the same damn thing okay? And nothing the Germans or Imhotep or anybody else ever did to you would make us stop that okay? So just give yourself half as much credit as you give us you idiot.” He shook Ardeth’s shoulders hard. “We don’t love you because you’re better than us you idiot we love you because you’re just as human as I am and yet you do whatever has to be done anyway. Jesus Christ you are the most annoying, stubborn, idiotic, crazy...”

Ardeth’s hands slid into his hair and around to cup his head and he broke the words off at the very insistent kiss. A long deep duel of tongues until they had to break apart to breathe. “If I am still chieftain of the Medjai, Rick O’Connell stop yelling at me like I am a child.” Ardeth grinned. “You are just as stubborn as I am, my friend.”

“Yeah. Okay. I know that. But did you listen to a thing I said or do I have to shake sense into you?”

“Bis’mil’Allah. I listened. Likely they heard you in Aswan you know. I will try to think of it as you say, Rick. But you must understand that there are rules and ways that even I can not gainsay, hmm?”

“Whatever is necessary for the protection of Egypt has to come first Ardeth isn’t that the way the Medjai work?”

“It is.” Ardeth nodded.

“Well then. What’s best for Egypt is having you in command of the Medjai. Hell, didn’t AmmunRa himself tell you that?”

Ardeth was silent for a long moment. Then he sighed. “He did.”

“You going to argue with him?” Rick smiled a bit.

“No. I did that once. It was enough to convince me of the folly. Bis’mil’Allah. Come now, we will go and see my tribesmates and I will tell them of the miracle that has occurred. And we will see if they will have me as their chieftain still and then we will talk more of this if we must, Allah forbid. After breakfast and a bath, hmm?”

Rick argued with himself for a long minute and then gave in. “Okay.” He pulled Ardeth into another kiss though. “Can I wash your hair?” He whispered the words into Ardeth’s ear as he broke the kiss a bit latter.

“No. More is the pity. Allah do not tease me now, habib. It is hard enough not to simply lie back onto my bed here and spend the morning making love with you, you know.” Ardeth whispered in return.

“Yeah. Okay, no teasing, but we are going to talk about this later.”

“I imagine we will.” Ardeth chuckled and then rose to his feet. “Allah, I am still as exhausted as a foal. It is good we were victorious I would be little good in a fight today.”

“Me either, Ardeth.” He got to his feet too, and then put his arm around Ardeth’s shoulders. “Can I get away with that?”

“I think so. It is the sort of thing you would have done before after all.”

“Yeah.” He reached over and ruffled Ardeth’s hair a bit. “Come on, brother mine, let’s go eat. My wife’s going to wonder where I am.”

“Allah grant me patience.” Ardeth chuckled as they walked out into the day. "Somehow I am not surprised no one woke me for prayers." He blinked a bit against the sun. "Really, Rick, I can stand on my own."

"Yeah so?" Rick just tightened his arm for a moment and then let go. "Stubborn doesn't come close, Ardeth."

“As you say. Good morning my friends...” Ardeth stopped as Horus gave a sharp cry overhead and came circling down to rest unerringly on the arm Ardeth put up for him. “And good morning to you, Horus. Have you given my most heartfelt joy and thanks to your namesake?”

Horus just gave the oddest chirp Rick had ever heard which made the rest of the Medjai look at him oddly too, because it really could have been a laugh, and climbed up Ardeth’s sleeve to perch on his shoulder and butt his head under Ardeth’s chin.

“Is that a yes?”

“I think so.” Ardeth smiled. “Ah, my friend, whatever shall I do with such support, hmm?” He stroked a finger down Horus’ feathers.

“It seems the rest has done you good, Ardeth. Although you still look tired, chieftain. Sit, rest.” Arebe suggested, but the concern in his eyes was obvious and he indicated a spot beside him. “There is coffee.”

“Thank you Arebe.”

“Please, do as Arebe suggested and sit, hmm? You will fall over and upset Horus.” Adham looked from Ardeth to Rick and back, obviously as worried as the others.

“Yes cousin.” Ardeth sat down.

“Azza will bring you breakfast, Arda, if you feel you can eat now.” Selim reached over and patted Ardeth’s arm. “Have you eaten O’Connell?”

“No. Didn’t bother yet.” Rick shrugged.

“You were too much in a hurry to wake me from sleep, hmm? Really, akee, it was a most wonderful visit to Thebes after all.”

Rick smiled. “Yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure it was that much of a miracle here too you know.”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded. Then he looked around. “Is there something wrong?” He looked at Adham. “What brings you all here to my tent?”

Rick didn’t miss the concerned looks that passed between all the men.

“Uh, Ardeth? I think they’re here because they’re worried about you?”

Ardeth looked around again and then shook his head. “Is that what gathers you here? Truly my friends what can any man do with such support?”

“Hopefully reconsider whether or not you must leave us, Ardeth.” Arebe reached over and gripped Ardeth’s arm. “I know you are still in shock, chieftain. But we have discussed it again this morning and truly we think that we can do what needs to be done to keep the tribes well until you-- have rested enough to take back that burden. We do not wish to have Adham or anyone stand in your stead until Ismail becomes chieftain, Ardeth. Will you stay with us?”

Ardeth looked honestly shocked by the words. “But-- if I am not wed then...”

“We have checked with several who are well versed in the Koran and the laws Ardeth and that is custom not requirement. So, we do not care. Please, my friend, will you think on it yet? And not leave us now?” Abdul reached over to add his grasp to Arebe’s.

“I-- do not know what I have done to convince you all that no longer having me as chieftain would be such a loss. Truly I rather expected that there would be those among you who would be relived to see me gone.”

“Gamal is a fool.” Adham growled.

“Adham.” Ardeth rolled his eyes.

“Adham is right.” That was from the man Rick didn’t know yet, the one who’d just gotten here the day before the battle.

“Will you think on it, Ardeth?” Selim asked softly. “You need not decide yet. We will wait?”

“I do not need to think on it Uncle. Truly. For many reasons, thanks be to Allah. I have the most amazing of news, my friends...”

“And what might that be, cousin?

And it made Rick smile a bit that Selim reached over to lay a hand on his arm as Adham squeezed his shoulder. “See?”

“I listened.” Ardeth rolled his eyes. “Truly.”

“It is good that you did. Otherwise we would have to start finding passages from the Koran to recite to you until you did.” Abdul agreed. “Will you listen to us now, Ardeth if we tell you that we do not wish any other man to stand in your stead as Chieftain?”

Ardeth sighed. “I will indeed. It is-- only a surprise still, Abdul that you all feel so.”

“Yeah, a surprise to you. The rest of us had it figured out a while ago.” Rick smiled. “Don’t make me shake sense into you, brother mine.” He sat down as well.

“You will embarrass me in front of my tribesmates, Rick.” Ardeth sighed.

“Nah. They know you’re stubborn. So you going to share the miracle with them or what?”

“I am thinking of how to phrase it.”

“Politeness and propriety really don’t matter a hell of a lot right now Ardeth.” He rolled his eyes. “Try simple. Sorry Adham you’re not leading the Medjai, Selim your wife is stuck finding some poor woman crazy enough to marry my brother here, and we all owe AmmunRa whatever it is one gives Ammun for thanks for making sure Ardeth’s fine.” He shrugged. “Does that cover it?”

“Bis’mil’Allah.” Ardeth flushed, and then Horus gave a squawk and launched into the sky as Adham stood up and pulled Ardeth into a bear hug that lifted him off his feet. “Adham.”

“Praise be to God.” Selim said and pulled Ardeth into another hug as Adham let go, kissing him on both cheeks. Rick just got out of the way and watched as one after another of the men there did the same, then more of Ardeth’s family, and before long quite a few other people.

“I take it Ardeth’s all right?” Evie asked as she came over and slipped under his arm.

“Yeah.”

“Really all right? I– asked Azza what was so wrong and she said something vague about Ardeth stepping down as chieftain because of whatever the German had done.” She whispered the last, leaning against him a bit more.

“Um, yeah. It’s all good, sweetheart. It’ll take time to get over I think. But we’re all here and alive and whole and I think we can manage don’t you?”

“Yes. I rather think we can mange just about anything if we set our minds to it Rick.”

“What’s the celebration for?” Jonathan asked coming over to join them. Alex worked his way through the crowd with Adham’s oldest son and came over to stand with them too.

“Hey sport? You okay this morning?” Rick asked.

“Yeah dad. I wanted to talk to Mohamed. About the funeral for Asyd and all and what we’re supposed to do about riding practice since he got killed in the battle. For now I guess we’re just supposed to stay around camp, because there’s going to be a celebration and a funeral. Which is kinda same thing here really. And now that we beat the Germans it’s okay to have one.”

“Yeah.” He looked over at the Medjai gathered around Ardeth. “I guess all in all we have a lot to celebrate really. We won after all.” He reached over and pulled Alex into a one armed hug. “And we’re here to enjoy it.”

“Yeah.” Alex didn’t seem to mind the hug any.

“So Ardeth, you going to throw me that party you owe me?” He called over the general din.

“Of course I am. Medjai never make promises we can not keep, Rick.”

“In’sh’Allah.” Evie whispered.

“Yeah.” Rick nodded. “Mohamed why don’t you go get your mom and your brother and sisters, huh? I think Ardeth would like to see them too.”

“Of course, O’Connell.” Mohamed nodded. “Why would Haltu Ardeth really want to see the bratlings though?”

That made Rick smile. “Trust me.”

“As you say.” Mohamed shook his head but headed over toward where Adham’s tribe was camped.

“So everything really is all right?” Jonathan asked.

“Looks that way, yeah.” Rick wasn’t really sure he could quite believe it yet himself.

“Did we really win, dad?” Alex sounded a bit uncertain.

“Yeah, tiger I think we did. We’ll have to make sure of course. But I really think we did.” Rick smiled and tightened his arm around Evie’s shoulders. Thank you, God, Allah, Ammun, Horus, Anubis, whoever else I should thank. Paradise was exactly that but nothing in the world is a s good as being here, whole with all my family around to celebrate it with.

“You are welcome, champion of mine. But watch thy family well, Rick O’Connell. There is yet a shadow about them that even Ammun’s light can not pierce, and that worries me and my brother both.” Anubis’ voice was a growl in his head, but it was really obvious that no one else heard it.

Great. We need to rest. He and I both, and Evie. I just want them to be well okay? You can understand that, can’t you? He tried his best to direct the thought somehow.

“Be careful with that comparison, champion. Just because my brother is fond of yours does not mean I am.”

Rick ground his teeth together to keep from growling. Then how about this? For Horus’ sake will you warn me if something’s going to happen to my brother?

Silence for what seemed like a long while and then a chuckle that still made the hair on the back of Rick’s neck stand up. “You may do yet, champion of mine. You may do yet. For my brother’s sake I will tell to you if I know of any threat to yours.”

Thank you.

“Thank me by winning, O’Connell. I shall wait to see you again if you do not.”

Rick sighed and then found a smile for Evie. “Want to go join the celebration sweetheart, Alex, Jonathan?”

“Why not?” Jonathan smiled.

“Sure.” Alex, with typical enthusiasm just ran into the crowd.

“Do you think we can get breakfast? I’m starving.” Evie asked.

“You and me both, sweetheart.” But he pulled her into a kiss that was probably a lot longer and deeper than was proper in public. “I love you, Evelyn O’Connell. You know that right?”

“Yes. I know. I love you, too. Come on, let’s enjoy the morning, pay our respects to everyone and then perhaps later we can sneak away.”

Rick smiled a little more and let her pull him into the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Does it ever get any easier, Azza?” Evie sighed as she sat down beside the older woman to pour herself a cup of coffee.

“Does what get easier, sister of my nephew?” Azza smiled.

“Getting answers from your husband when he doesn’t want to talk?”

“No.” The reply was a sigh. “I am afraid it does not.”

“Blast.” She took a swallow of coffee. “Somehow I rather suspected that’s what you’d tell me.”

“Is he well, Hawati?”

That took her a moment and then she smiled. “I haven’t heard the Arabic for my name since my mother died.”

“You are part of our tribe now, Hawati it is only fitting that you have a name that suits it. You and your brother and your son are easy to find names for. Your husband is harder. What does it mean, Rick?”

“It’s the shortened form of Richard.” She smiled.

“And what does Richard mean then?” Azza sighed.

Evie had to think about that, trying to recall from when she’s looked up all their names whilst trying to choose one for Alex. “King I think. Ruler? Why?”

“Because the leaders of our eleven tribes, may the twelfth rest in peace with Allah, wish to offer your family a place within our number, Evahlyn, but we will need to have your names listed on the great rolls. Yours, Jonathan’s, and Alex’s are all names we have versions of, either from history or from the Koran. But Rick is a problem. Rafik I thought at first as it is similar in sound.”

“What does it mean?”

Azza smiled “Companion.”

“Really?” Evie couldn’t help but smile back. “That’s appropriate at least.”

“I think so, yes. But then I thought perhaps it would be good to simply translate his name. After all would he object to knowing we view him as our chieftain’s companion?”

“No, Azza I doubt that.” She smiled a bit more.

“Hmm.” Azza patted her arm. “It is good that you are so kind, Hawati.”

“So kind about what, Azza?”

The older woman looked about and then smiled. “I am old, Hawati. Not blind. And I love the son of my husband’s sister far too much not to notice such things. I raised him mostly after his mother, may she rest in peace, joined Allah in Paradise you know.”

“No, I didn’t know that.” Evie smiled. “I suppose Rick and Ardeth both would be mortified that you noticed.”

“Of course. It is not something I will ever tell them I noticed. Hawati. But you. Yes. I share....” She stopped and then sighed sadly. “Shared my husband’s love with Amal and so– perhaps that gives me a better understanding.”

“Yes. I suppose it does.” She squeezed Azza’s hand. “I’m going to miss her so.”

“We all will.” The older woman sighed. “But I will have faith that she is at peace with Allah now. Perhaps she can see to Daoud for me.”

“That’s not a bad thought is it?” Evie squeezed her hand again and then changed the subject again. “So, what other names are we considering for my husband?”

“Hmm, well Malik, I suppose. If we simply take Richard and translate it. King you said, did you not?”

“Yes. Brave and strong ruler I think.”

“Hmm. Well, the brave is fitting of course. Basiel? No. I do not think that fits him as well. Wajih is ruler. But I am not fond of the name. And we can not call him Amir, because everyone will think we are using Ardeth’s title after all.”

“True.” Evie chuckled. “Especially since they’re usually standing together half the time.”

“That is truth. So we are back to names with meanings. Sadiq is obvious. And he is a friend to more than just Ardeth after all.”

“That’s true. If we are talking about Ardeth I suppose it should be Wahseel. Shouldn’t it?”

“They are the best of friends that is true as well.”

“Azza.” She rolled her eyes.

“I am teasing you, niece of mine. Actually I am teasing them, but I can only do so to you.”

“They really are adorable aren’t they?” She looked over at Rick who was talking to Arebe and Selim about something. Ardeth was currently surrounded by Adham, Leila and the children, although it was Sana he had in his arms she noticed.

“They are at that. Allah forbid they heard us say so. Hmm, Sabih, is too much to expect him to deal with I suppose.”

Evie laughed. “Well I think he’s handsome, certainly but he’d probably hate it.”

“No doubt he would. He is a good man your husband. If we name him Hafiz Ardeth will never forgive us.”

“What does that one mean?”

“Hmm, what would you say in English. This word you use for the Medjai who would watch you when you were Nefertiri?”

“Bodyguard?” She offered and couldn’t help but giggle. “Ardeth would hate that.”

“Yes. Guard is a good translation.” Azza went back to Arabic with a smile. “Though perhaps keeper is more accurate.”

“Azza.” She laughed again.

“And fitting but I will not embarrass my chieftain so. Not when it is so very good to see him laugh. Allah is most merciful and I am so forever thankful that he is well now. How did your husband manage such a miracle, Hawati?”

“I don’t know, Azza. I can’t get Rick to tell me what was wrong in the first place and I haven’t had a chance to talk to Ardeth about it.”

Azza sighed. “Do not? I think it would only hurt him if you did.”

“Then I won’t of course. Do you know what’s wrong, Azza? Or what was.”

The older woman nodded a little. “He was harmed a great deal by the enemies who held him captive, Hawati.”

“I gathered that, Azza. But– we both know that Ardeth is the bravest, strongest, most stubborn of men. And he could deal well I think with any torture that he had to suffer at the hands of the Germans.” She paused and then looked down at her hands. “Unless we are not speaking of things that are worse than beatings, or brandings, or scourging or all the other horrible sorts of things men do to each other in war.”

Azza put an arm around her shoulders, surprising her to no end. “If you mean are we not speaking of what the cursed Germans did to far too many of my tribes women, Hawati. No, we are not, thanks be to Allah for that.”

She nodded. “I had to heal too many women myself, Azza. God be thanked it wasn’t more.”

“I think we owe most of those thanks to your brother, Hawati. Otherwise there would have been far more of our women who bear the horror of being forced by our enemies.”

Evie looked over to where Jonathan was, and then smiled at the four or so Medjai women who were sitting about, seeing quietly to every little need he might have. “Oh dear. He’s going to have no clue about that, Azza.”

“No? They are not very subtle.” Azza smiled as well. “He is quite their hero you know.”

“Good.” She smiled a bit more. “But you still have not answered my question about Ardeth, Azza.”

The older woman sighed. “May I speak without pretense, niece of mine?”

“We’re women, Azza. Let’s leave the talking to circles to the men.”

That got a slight smile. “The Germans-- Allah this is hard to say, even knowing a miracle has occurred and it has been undone. They-- gelded him is the term Ardeth gave. I think likely it was more than that though from what Risi will not say from when she healed him.”

“Bis’mil’Allah.” She whispered it in Arabic and then offered the same prayer to Ammun and Horus both for their mercy. “My God, Azza.”

“It is-- never to be mentioned again, Hawati.”

“No of course not. I understand that.”

“Good.” Azza tightened her arm around Evie’s shoulders. “Perhaps we should call your husband, Jabir, hmm?”

That took her a long bit to translate then she smiled. “One who comforts? Rick’s good at that you know.”

“I have noticed that. Yes. One who comforts or consoles, that fits him well. But likely he will be too embarrassed if we name him so.”

“Probably.”

“So do we call him Rafik or Malik then.”

“I like Rafik. And we can always tell him it’s just the closest to Rick we could find and not mention the meaning right?”

“So we could. Ardeth will not miss it though.”

“But he won’t point it out either. Just blush. And he’s adorable when he blushes.”

“Evahlyn.” Azza laughed. “You are not supposed to say such things about men who are not your husband.”

“He’s my brother, I can say he’s cute. I think Jon’s cute too.”

“Hmm. Perhaps it is all right then.” Azza squeezed her shoulders again. “We are cooking a great deal of food for the victory celebration and our belated remembrance of those of our tribes who fell against the Germans. Do you wish to join your family or would you like to come and help Fatima and I?”

And it was without doubt an invitation into the entirety of the women’s lives within the Medjai. “Won’t the other women mind?” She had to ask.

“No. We are glad to count you as one of us Hawati. Besides which they will all badger you for stories of your England and adventure.”

“Well I can do that of course. Not that I wouldn’t be glad for a bit of rest without adventure, Azza.”

“In’sh’Allah.” Azza nodded as she rose to her feet. “I had thought to ask you about that, Hawati.”

“About what?” Evie followed her toward were many women were gathered, preparing part of the meal.

“Now that we are victorious it will be time to heal so that we can again train for the next battle to come, whenever it does. It came to my mind when speaking to several other women here that we would very much like to learn how to defend ourselves better should something like what happened with the Germans happen again. But we have no one to teach us as– well it would not be proper to train with the men. So– I thought perhaps I would ask you. Can you teach our young women to defend themselves Hawati?”

Evie just stared at her and then had to smile. “Can I teach a sword class? Ardeth won’t let me.”

Azza hid a laugh behind one hand. “I suppose it would do us good to know how to wield the blades our husbands, brothers, and fathers use with such skill would it not? We would be honored, Hawati.”

“Then that is what shall be done.” And in the back of her mind she could hear Sekhmet’s rumble of approval.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth sat down, relived really to have the chance. His tribesmates seemed to have all appeared at one point or another to offer him their support, to tell him how proud they were to follow him, or just to reassure themselves it seemed that he was well. And while he was, thanks be to Allah, and Ammun and oddly enough Ammun’s High Priest, he was still tired.

“You look like you need a nap.” Rick came over and sat down beside him.

“I feel it.” He agreed. “But I am enjoying seeing my people relax after too long at battle far too much to sleep.”

“Yeah. You’ve got quite a family here, Ardeth.”

“I do.” Ardeth smiled and then reached over and gripped Rick’s shoulder, wanting to indulge in a far more intimate embrace even knowing he could not. “Even more than before now that you and Evelyn and Alex and Jonathan are here.”

Much to his surprise Rick actually flushed just a bit at that. “Well I don’t know if we’re that big an improvement. Chances are one of us is going to dig up or read something we aren’t supposed to before the next year is out you know.”

Ardeth chuckled. “There is far too much truth in that. At least now we have gods to appeal to should such a horror arise, hmm?”

“Yeah.” Rick was quiet for a bit. “I’m sorry about Amal.”

He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. “As am I. It is hard to see my Uncle so saddened. First losing Daoud, now Amal. I am only glad for him that Azza and their children and grandchildren are here for him. Although I am equally sad for the loss of young Ramzi. I do not think Lehan will ever stop crying.”

Rick sighed. “I don’t think there’s anything worse than losing a child.” He glanced toward where Alex and the other young boys were playing some sort of game that they’d devised.

“No doubt there is not.” Ardeth agreed. “Of all our losses that is the hardest to bear. I have never grown used to leading men to their deaths Rick, but this-- This is like losing Ahmer’s tribe. How do we bury so many women and children?”

“Have faith that they’re happy in Paradise.” Rick offered after a bit. “It’s-- just as amazing as you think it’s going to be, Ardeth.”

“That is good to know.” He squeezed Rick’s shoulder tightly again, wanting so much more than that. “I do not doubt that dying is horrible, -- akee.” He caught himself on the endearment. “But-- death is so very hard on those who are left with the memories.”

“Yeah.” Rick squeezed his wrist in turn. “But you’re stuck with me for a while now.”

“Thanks be to God.” He meant it with his whole heart. Rick just gave him a smile that probably gave far too much of what was between them away, but Ardeth could not find it in him to care either. “Allah must know how very glad I am that you are here with us now. And that you and your family are a part of mine, Rick.”

“Yeah well. I’m still not wearing robes or getting more tattoos.” Rick smiled a bit. “And I’m not going to stop arguing with you just cause you’re chieftain either.”

“Allah forbid. I would wonder what spell you were under.” He chuckled and released Rick’s shoulder slowly.

“Uh huh, right.” Rick chuckled as well, but he rubbed absently at the Medjai tattoo on his wrist. “Is there a god of knowledge or memory or something Ardeth?”

“Thoth.” He looked at Rick curiously. “Why?”

“I was wondering if maybe he’d know who actually gave me this and why? Not that I really mind anymore or anything. It would just be good to know.” Rick tapped the tattoo with his fingers.

“Hmm. We can always ask Horus to ask his uncle I suppose.”

“I really need to figure out that whole family structure don’t I? Not to mention where in the world Evie, Alex, Jonathan, and I fit into whatever family Nefertiri had. I’m no good at this sort of stuff, Ardeth.”

“You are and shall continue to be.” He disagreed with a smile. “And while I am familiar with most of the mythology of ancient Egypt we can always ask Sallah to tell us more. And as to where your family stands in the royalty of old Egypt I have no answer either. But, for now, you must consider instead where it is exactly you will stand in my family and not in Nefertiri’s.”

“What?” Rick looked over at him, obviously confused and Ardeth had to smile.

“The leaders of the eleven tribes still here with us wish to offer you and your family a place amongst our number if you will accept of course. I am only wondering where that will be. I would be proud to claim you as my brother of course, Rick. But I am uncertain as to what that does to the line of heirs should I die before I father a son.”

“You are not under any circumstance leaving me with the job. No.” Rick shook his head but he grinned. “I’ll badger Anubis constantly till he brings you back. Nope.”

Ardeth laughed. “No doubt. And I was thinking more of Alex than of you.”

“Oh that would work. He’s Evie and I put together Ardeth. Egypt would be overrun with cursed things in about a week.”

“No doubt.” Ardeth managed despite the laughter. “So perhaps it is best to find you another part of the tribes to belong too.”

Rick was quiet for a bit and then he shook his head. “Nope, just tell the other Medjai that I am not under any circumstances taking over if you’re not around and Allah forbid Alex even think about it and we’ll be okay. If I’m actually joining the tribes, Ardeth, then it’s going to be as your brother.” The smile Rick gave him was gentle but teasing too. “Since the rest of it’s sort of not something we can announce after all.”

Ardeth had to work hard not to flush but he managed to simply chuckle. “That is very true. Then brothers it shall be.”

Rick reached over and squeezed his shoulder in return. “You’re so much more than a good friend to have, Ardeth.”

That made him smile but he could not keep from ducking his head a little with the embarrassment that came with it. “And you, Rick. And you. Come, let us go and speak with Selim and– Arebe then as they are the eldest of the tribal leaders and we shall see what has to be done yet to have you listed as such upon our rolls. Truly, it would make my heart even that much more glad today if it can be done.” He gave a quick prayer to Allah that Pasha was at peace by his side.

“Then we’ll do it.” Rick agreed and rose to his feet to offer Ardeth a hand up. “You really should sleep some more, Ardeth.”

“I know. So should you, so undoubtedly should we all. But there is the burials to see too. Although perhaps I shall nap after that and before dinner hmm? For now let us speak with the others. The party will be mostly this evening, likely until dawn and then we shall all collapse and sleep all day.”

“Sounds really good, Ardeth.”

“It does, does it not?” They walked over to where Selim was sitting in the shade with several other of the tribal leaders. “Salaam wa alakum.” Ardeth offered.

“Wa alakum salaam, chieftain. Join us please, O’Connell?”

“Sure.” Rick nodded and sat down as well.

“Will it matter to you at all if we tell you, go and rest, chieftain?” Husan sighed.

Ardeth smiled. “Rick just told me the same thing, Husan. Soon, I promise. I am only enjoying the day with my tribesmates and am too full of the wonder of the miracle that we are here and victorious to sleep yet.”

“As you say.” Selim nodded. Ardeth reached over and gripped his uncle’s arm in silent support. Selim sighed but patted his hand. “Do not worry, nephew, I am saddened by my loss, yes. But I am well.”

“Thanks be to Allah then.” Ardeth nodded. “I am very thankful indeed that he has seen fit to have us both here and well, uncle.”

“Hmm. Are you well, Ardeth? You look far too exhausted yet, chieftain.” Husan put in.

Ardeth looked over at the older man and then shook his head. “I am hardly in need of a nursemaid, Husan. I am only exhausted still. No doubt most of us are. It has been beyond a hard battle.”

“Hmm, most of us are not quiet so-- exhausted as you, chieftain.” Arebe shook his head. “We could you know, threaten to leave Adham in charge of things if you do not take care of yourself.” He added with a slight smile.

Ardeth ducked his head a bit but smiled back. “As you say, Arebe. You are going to be giving my words back to me for a bit are you not, my friend?”

“Only when they are wise, Ardeth. You are here with us, praise be to Allah, by the gift of the healing the great books give us, and a miracle that is no less of one than that which allows your brother here with us as well. So, if you will not let me take my wounds and healing afterwards for granted, chieftain, no, I shall not do so for you. No matter how much joy I have that you are well now, Ardeth.” Arebe patted his arm. “Rest.”

“I will.”

“Nice to know I’m not the only one trying to get you to have sense. Where is this sister of ours I have to meet again, Ardeth? Will you listen to her? Or Evie?” Rick chuckled.

“Enough.” He rolled his eyes. “I am listening. I am just not sleeping yet.”

Abdul chuckled. “We had a very brief, thanks be to Allah, taste of what it might be like to not have you as chieftain, Ardeth. I think it has put us all to fear and now we only want to insure that such is not the case again. So, we will ask that for our sakes you rest.”

“I would agree with Abdul.” His uncle patted his arm. “And you as well, Rick. Truly, we are very glad indeed that you are with us once more, because undoubtedly without the wonder you managed the other night all the Medjai would be dead. But we would have you with us as well, brother of my nephew and so you must rest too. And Evelyn also. You have done the work of heroes and more, it is not too much I do not think to expect that we will do the work of men and see to the day to day for now and allow you rest.”

Ardeth smiled and looked over to see Rick’s reaction only a little surprised at his friend’s surprise and then slight flush. “Now you see, you are part of the family, Rick. You must learn to deal with their meddling too.”

“Great.” But there was a real joy to the word despite the way he rolled his eyes. “But I am not wearing robes, and you get to explain to Evie why I need more tattoos, huh?”

Ardeth chuckled and several of the other men there laughed. “As you say. I think those are manageable reservations, brother mine.” He clasped Rick’s shoulder.

“Indeed. Go and rest now then and we will wake you both when it is time to see to the burial of our tribesmates. And after that if it is truly your wish O’Connell we will be honored to add your name and that of your family to our rolls.” Arebe clasped Rick’s shoulder after Ardeth let go. “We are not easy to get along with, we make horrible enemies, and we are by nature stubborn as the pyramids themselves, O’Connell. But, I think we make good allies, and you could as our chieftain has no doubt proven to you, not ask for better men to fight with or beside.”

“Yeah, well, that I’ll agree on.” Rick nodded. “And I for one am going to follow the advice, Ardeth. I’m going to find Evie and then I’m going to take a nap. Otherwise I’ll fall asleep in the middle of dinner or something. Get some rest, huh?”

“I shall. Likely if I do I will see you in Thebes, hmm?”

“There’s a reason to stay awake.” Rick sighed but he gripped Ardeth’s shoulder again and then went to find Evelyn no doubt.

“He is an odd man, chieftain. But I think he makes a good Medjai.” Husan shook his head a little, but he smiled.

“And I, Husan, and I. I could ask for no better to fight beside that is certain. And he is at least as stubborn as we are known to be. And he has, as we have seen been willing to die for Egypt. And has returned the creature to his grave twice. What more, truly could be asked of any Medjai.”

“Azza was trying to decide on names might be appropriate to put on the rolls for your brother and his family, Ardeth. Evelyn was helping her translate them I think.” Selim added. “So truly right now, Ardeth there is little to be done but rest. We have scouts out of course but the Germans seem quite far gone.”

“Thanks be to God.” Ardeth sighed. “I would be little good in battle today I think, no matter the miracle Allah and Ammun have granted me, my friends.”

“It is miracle enough that you are well, Ardeth. We do not expect you to fight yet, nephew. Do as Arebe suggested and your brother had sense to do and sleep, hmm? We will wake you later.”

And it perhaps would not be so bad at that to steal a few hours in the middle of the day to rest if Rick were sleeping too and they were to find themselves in Thebes. And that, Allah help him made it very hard indeed not to flush or let some of his thoughts show to his fellow Medjai. Instead, he managed to nod and find a very believable yawn to stifle down to something that made his uncle roll his eyes. “Yes, Selim, I shall take that as Allah’s sign that you are right and go and rest. I shall see you all come dinner?”

“Of course. Finally, someone he does not argue with.” Selim muttered.

“Far be it from me to argue with Allah, uncle. I will rest now. Allah’s peace to you all then.”

“And to you, Ardeth.”


	11. Isha: Chapter 11

Rick woke slowly, not really wanting to let go of sleep. The bed was soft and warm against the slight chill of the night air, and he had Ardeth held tightly in his arms which just made it better. “Guess you decided to nap too, huh?” He smiled and then just held Ardeth closer. Ardeth mumbled something Rick couldn’t make out and just shifted into his arms a bit more. It was kind of odd, still, the way it made him just as warm and content to have Ardeth in his arms like this as Evie, but he couldn’t find any difference in his heart between one joy and the other. He glanced up at the ceiling and tried to recall the words Ardeth had taught him the other night, wanting to thank the gods properly with the little Egyptian he’d learned. “My thanks to you, AmmunRa.” He stroked his fingers through Ardeth’s hair. “For my love.” He didn’t know how to phrase the rest in Egyptian so he fell back to Arabic. “For– letting us all, Ardeth, Evie, and me, come though this all. For letting me hold them both like this and know it’s okay. There isn’t any thanks in the world that I could offer to you, or Horus, or Anubis or even to Allah that could come close to telling any of you how much this means to me. But if there’s anything I can do to let you know how much it means, just let me know what it is, okay?”

There was no answer to the prayer but he was more than willing right now to go on faith.

Ardeth stirred a little in his arms and then started to sit up suddenly.

“Just me, habib.” He offered.

“Rick?” Ardeth blinked and then relaxed back into his arms. “Thebes?”

“Yeah.” He stroked his hand through Ardeth’s hair again. “Bad dream?”

“Odd, but not a nightmare no. I was searching for something and could not find it or my way in the dark. I was more frustrated than anything. Odd.”

Rick tightened his arms. “Well, you’re awake now. Or as awake as you can be while were sleeping. Whatever.”

Ardeth chuckled. “So I am. It is night I see.”

“Yeah, and no uninvited guests.” He smiled himself at that.

“Hmm, he has been quite a good host, lately, habib. And a good ally. And Allah must know I owe him my thanks for the miracle he has given me. But, I am still glad he has decided to let us sleep unwatched.”

“Yeah.” Rick sighed, not really sure how he was going to reconcile what he owed Imhotep with how much he hated the damned priest. “Just so long as he doesn’t expect– more than thanks, huh?”

Ardeth sighed but snuggled closer. “For the joy of being whole, and even more so for the fact that he aided me so in bringing you back from Paradise, habib, I will not mind another ten kisses or so in payment.”

Rick thought for a while. “He ask you for that?” He guessed finally.

Ardeth chuckled. “You are learning to think like a Medjai, Rick. Yes, well, he asked for thirty. I bargained down to fifteen.”

“Damn it, Ardeth.”

“Shhh. It is a small price to pay, habib, truly. While I would be happy indeed to not owe him such, I do not doubt I shall survive them. Rick, habibi, he is mad yes, I know that. But he will not harm me, I have come to believe that as well. Thanks be to God, no doubt. It is– embarrassing, yes. And I am by no means happy with the way he teases me with his desire. But– truly, if I am well and whole and in your arms, Rick, what does another dozen kisses matter? All he succeeds in doing is making me all the more thankful for the joy and pleasure of kissing you before and afterwards.”

“Really?” Rick smiled a bit despite himself. “You sure about that, Ardeth?”

“I am.” Ardeth propped himself up on one arm to look down at Rick, his face hidden in the shadows of his hair and the darkness of the room. “Truly, what has he managed with this most insane game of desire he plays with me, Rick? Except aid me in saving you first from hell and then from death, helping to rescue me from hell and– healing me from what the German did, and, for which I am most thankful indeed, for giving us the– reason we found the joy of loving each other so in the first place. All in all, that is worth the annoyance of how he teases me do you not think?”

“Yes and no.” Rick reached up and traced Ardeth’s jaw. “Yeah, I think every one of those things is wonderful, and over half are worth more than I can even find words for. But... I hate the whole thing, Ardeth. How he looks at you, that he expects you to let him kiss you, how he touches you. I want to just shoot him you know?”

Ardeth chuckled. “Yes. As do I on occasion. And no doubt if someone were to annoy you as he does me I would feel no less angry about it than you do. It is only kisses, Rick, and looks, and words. He will not press me further I do not think. I shall appeal to Horus if he does, I promise you that.”

“No more martyrdom, huh?” Rick smiled a little. “Promise?”

“I swear it. I will do my best, Rick O’Connell, to survive whatever fate Allah wills me and to do so well and without any unnecessary sacrifice on my part. I do not wish to be a martyr, Rick.”

“Okay then. I’ll try to– keep a lid on the anger then. But so help me he’d better not hurt you.”

“In’sh’Allah, I will have to explain to Ammun why it is we have caused damage to his wonderful city, hmm?”

Rick thought about it for a second. “Nah, we’ll explain it to Horus, he can explain it to Ammun.”

Ardeth laid his hand over Rick’s heart. “No such harm done.” A slight smile to the words that Rick could feel a moment latter when Ardeth leaned down and kissed him. “I am growing fond of decadence, Rick.”

Rick smiled a little and buried his fingers in Ardeth’s hair. “Easy to do. Why?”

“Because, I was truly most willing to sleep the afternoon away once I considered that I might very well wake here in Thebes with you.”

“Yeah?” That made him smile again. “Better than stealing a few kisses in Ahm Shere, huh?”

“Yes.” Ardeth leaned down and kissed him again, with all the joy Rick had come to expect from Ardeth’s kisses. And it was almost enough to just lie there and enjoy one long deep kiss after another. Finally, he rolled them over so he was lying mostly on top of Ardeth, not bothering to put his weight on his arms since Ardeth seemed to like the feel. “Rick.” Ardeth arched his back a bit, tossing his head back against the mattress. Rick took the invitation for what it was and licked and nibbled his way down Ardeth’s throat.

“Gotta figure out who we thank for no weapons and boots in the way, Ardeth and see if we can ask them if we can just wake up in bed naked, okay?”

Ardeth chuckled. “Now that would be decadent indeed.” Ardeth reached up and began to unbutton his shirt, so Rick raised himself up on his arms to make it easier. “Although you know Ammun’s high priest will only then come and annoy us.”

“Yeah, probably.” Rick rolled his eyes. “Are you sure I can’t shoot him, Ardeth? He’s dead already right?”

Ardeth only laughed. “Waking in your arms and being able to make love with you without undoing all these damnable buttons would be worth having to worry that the sheets were in place. It is growing chilly here, perhaps we will have blankets to snuggle under as well. Why does that appeal to me so, habib?” He finished with the buttons, pulling the shirt free from Rick’s pants and then running his hands up along Rick’s chest.

“Because it sounds really good? There’s something real appealing about being warm and comfortable under a few blankets, despite being naked.” Rick sat up for a second and shrugged out of the shirt, tossing it onto the floor.

“Hmm, it does sound good, does it not? To lie in your arms after making love, warm and content despite the weather?” Ardeth asked and then surprised Rick by flushing dark enough for him to tell in the low light.

“That embarrass you, habib?” He tried not to smile, but Ardeth looked so damned gorgeous when he was flushed like that. He shifted back so he was lying mostly on top of Ardeth again and just kissed him. “Want to tell me why that embarrasses you, Ardeth?” He asked finally, breaking the kiss slowly.

“A passing thought of how much more enjoyable that would make visiting England is all.” Ardeth’s flush didn’t let up any.

“Really?” Rick did smile now. “You going to come visit and let me keep you warm?”

“It is miracle enough, Rick, that Evelyn does not object to us sharing this love between us in Thebes. I do not know that it is fair to ask of her to allow us the same amazing gift in England as well.”

“Guess I’ll have to ask her, huh?” Rick shrugged, and maybe it should have bothered him that he really liked the idea of sharing a warm bed with Ardeth in England as much as he did. But he didn’t think Evie would really hold it against him. And that just brought a thought to mind that he was pretty sure both Evie and Ardeth would object to but God it sounded nice to share that same warm bed with both of them too. You are punch drunk, O’Connell, Evie would smack you and Ardeth would die of embarrassment. He managed not to chuckle. “For now, habib, let’s just enjoy this, okay?”

“Yes.” Ardeth pulled him down into another kiss. Rick just gave the kiss back as long and deep as Ardeth wanted it, his hands tangled in Ardeth’s hair and Ardeth’s arms tight around him. He broke the kiss finally to nibble at Ardeth’s throat and the chuckled. “What amuses you?” Ardeth sighed.

“You really are going to have to stay dressed you know. We got a little crazy.” He licked lightly at the dark passion mark he’d left on Ardeth’s throat the night before.

“Hmm. No doubt.” Ardeth hands stroked down his back. “I– do not mind staying dressed, Rick. And Allah must know how much it meant to me that you– that we– when you gave me that last night– I...”

Rick sighed and then propped himself up onto his arms to look down at Ardeth. “To hell with propriety or whatever, Ardeth. Say it, huh? It’ll just be easier next time is all.”

“I hate being afraid, Rick.” Ardeth’s voice was low and there was no doubting the pain.

“What are you afraid of, Ardeth?” He asked, trying to put all the support he knew how into his voice.

“I was– so lost, Rick. Lost, afraid,-- broken. I– am afraid to look too closely at any of it. Still.” Ardeth’s hands stroked over his chest, one resting over his heart. “Whatever magic Imhotep wrought to undo what the German did to me– I do not think it gave me back my courage, Rick. Allah forgive me, but I am so afraid.”

“You’re wounded, Ardeth. We both are, huh? It’ll take time is all.”

“No matter the wounds I have taken in battle, or the enemies I have faced, or even here when we first began these visits and I truly believed all the threats and tried to face such horror with some sort of courage was I this– afraid.” Ardeth shook his head. “He– unmanned in me in more ways than one, it seems.”

“Bullshit.” Rick growled out the word. “For the love of God. Ardeth, you’re only human. Being afraid doesn’t make you less a man than you’ve ever been. All men break habib, if they’re pushed hard enough. You survived it Ardeth. And more than that, you found the courage to live after it, huh? Last night, right here in this bed when you made love with me despite what the son of bitch did. Jesus Christ you are still the most stubborn, idiotic– You are not a coward, Ardeth. You’re just human, okay? Do you think I just make this stuff up when I tell you I’d be curled up in the corner if I had to deal with half the shit you do? No. I don’t. So you’re afraid of the memories. Okay. I’d worry about your sanity if you weren’t. I’m afraid of the memories, huh?” He gave a frustrated sigh and then pulled Ardeth up to sit beside him on the bed. “But I know you, Ardeth and you’re stronger than anything that son of a bitch did to you. Now, let’s figure out how we convince you of what I already know.”

“Why will you not believe me when I tell you I am not as brave as you think I am?” Ardeth sighed.

“Because I know better.” He pulled Ardeth close. “You said it yourself, habib, we’re stronger together than either of us are alone, huh? We don’t have to fix it all, Ardeth. God knows we both need time to heal, but if we don’t start now it isn’t going to happen. It’s just going to fester and scar up worse. You know that. Remember the other night when we tried so hard to walk through your ghosts and mine, Ardeth? You asked me to trust you. I did and we made it through, huh? Together. That’s all I’m asking now. Trust me and we can beat this.”

“Together.” Ardeth shivered a bit. “Perhaps– in your arms, I can try to be so brave, yes.”

“Okay. How’s this for a deal? You lean on me, I’ll lean on you and that way neither of us falls down, huh?”

That actually got a chuckle from Ardeth. “In’sh’allah.”

“Well yeah.” Rick stroked his hand through Ardeth’s hair. It didn’t take much to get them snuggled under the sheets, Ardeth mostly in his arms. “Okay, now, just a step, huh? I think we’re both too exhausted to beat all the ghosts right now, Ardeth. But let’s start the maze anyway? Then we can walk a few more steps later when we feel like pressing on.”

Ardeth sighed, but he nodded a bit. “It seems– a good way to picture it does it not?”

“Yeah, it does.” He agreed, continuing to run his hand through Ardeth’s hair and down his back a bit, trying to offer what comfort he could. “Okay?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded a bit. “How is it you think we should walk this maze, Rick? I can not think of a way to invoke it as we did the other night.”

“I’m not sure, Ardeth. I don’t have anything to work with, huh? Except you told me he had a riding crop he hit you with. I can’t think of anything we’ve got here that could remind you of that.”

“Thanks be to God.” Ardeth shuddered. “I– do not know I could find that courage.”

“So, let’s start with just words, okay? Did he start by hitting you with that damned crop?”

“No.” The word was low and flat, in Arabic now. “At first– I was mostly unconscious from the injuries I had taken on the field. He slapped me several times, I think it was, to make certain I was awake.”

Rick closed his eyes. “Right. How bad were you injured then?” He was willing to do this in Arabic if it was easier for Ardeth.

“My legs were broken, at least I know the right one was. The left was less so, but likely it was as well. And I had lost some blood from where the bone broke through the skin.” Ardeth shifted a bit closer. “Several times he– would strike that spot, for the pain it caused.”

Rick swallowed hard. “Right leg, huh?” He was amazed he could force his voice calm. “Your thigh or you lower leg, Ardeth?” He stroked his hand down Ardeth’s side to his hip.

“The larger bone here.” Ardeth sat up a bit and then pressed his hand against Rick’s calf, a few inches below his knee.

Rick sat up as well, and then laid is hand lightly over the same spot on Ardeth’s leg. “Here?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded.

“Can you look at me, Ardeth?” He reached over as gentle as he knew how, and traced Ardeth’s jaw with his other hand.

“Yes.”

“Good.” He tightened his fingers just a bit. “Did he strike you here with the crop or with his hand?”

“Both.” Ardeth replied, but Rick could feel the muscles under his hand tense almost to knots. “As long as it caused me pain.”

“Bastard.” Rick growled. “What did he want to know, Ardeth?”

“I have no idea.” A bitter chuckle followed the words. “He spoke no Arabic or English, only German, and it is not close enough to English for me to grasp. He– read hieroglyphics I think. He kept muttering over my shield. But, if it was Egyptian he was trying to speak I could not grasp it. And he never questioned me in it. Only German.”

“That’s...just nuts, Ardeth.”

Ardeth nodded. “I– do not think– he cared about answers, Rick.”

He slid his hand slowly up along Ardeth’s leg, to his hip, then along his waist and up his side. “What makes you say that?”

Ardeth shuddered, obviously trying not to and then closed his eyes. “He– only– it was– the pain he caused that he– enjoyed.”

Rick pulled him close again, wrapping Ardeth as much in his arms as he could. “What makes you say that?”

Ardeth was silent for a long moment. “Mostly his eyes. The way– he looked as he struck me. How it made his eyes shine. And he– would smile sometimes when he knew he was truly causing me pain.” Ardeth hugged him back almost as tightly. “And it– roused him more when we screamed.”

“Son of a bitch.” Rick growled. “If he wasn’t dead I’d rip his head off.”

“No.” Ardeth shook his head. “I would take a looping knife to him and let him live with the consequences.”

“Yeah, okay. That’s fair.” Rick nodded, stroking his hand through Ardeth’s hair.

“I– do not know that I have– the strength for much more of this, Rick.”

“It’s okay. As much as you can, Ardeth, that’s all.”

A shaky nod against his shoulder. “I tried not to cry out, not to be stubborn. but because he took such pleasure from it when I did. I– would fade out of consciousness sometimes and then wake when he tossed water on me. I do not think he always stopped hitting when I was not conscious though.” Ardeth shuddered again. “Even when– he had– torn me apart so– when there was– no reason to– keep hitting he did not stop.”

Rick shifted his arms, trying to support Ardeth a bit against the shakes.

“I– would have begged him to stop, if he would have listened. I might have, I do not know. Imhotep did. Pleaded with him to stop hitting me, but it did no good either.”

Rick closed his eyes tighter at that. “God Ardeth, you are so damned brave.”

“Brave? No, Rick. I am not.”

“Yeah you are. You survived it. Even before Ammun made you whole you’d started to heal from it, Ardeth. That’s brave, and a lot stronger than I could’ve been.”

“You are as brave and strong as I, Rick.” Ardeth’s hands tightened on his shoulders. “No more now? I am so tired and it– hurts yet to recall it so.”

“Okay. Yeah, we can stop, Ardeth.” He nodded, and it was more than enough for him too. Because he was more angry and horrified than he’d been since he’d been in the hell Anubis had made for him. And all he could think of to do was hold Ardeth close, and try to comfort him some. It didn’t take long for both of them to snuggle back under the sheets, Ardeth’s head on his shoulder and his arms as tight around Ardeth as he could and not hurt him. Ardeth had one arm around his waist, just as tightly. Finally, Ardeth relaxed some and the occasional shudder stopped.

“I am so thankful, Rick, that I have you beside me. I would be mad otherwise.”

“Works both ways, Ardeth. If you hadn’t stood beside me when Anubis was giving me tours of hell I’d be a basket case by now.”

“Hmm. Perhaps.” Ardeth sighed. “I suppose it is– in some respects like the bargain I made with Imhotep for the lives of my people. No matter the cost of what I have suffered it is worth it to me to be able to lie here in your arms, whole and well, and know the joy that comes from loving you.”

Rick closed his eyes at that and took a deep breath before he could answer. “Loving you is worth a whole lot more than what I’ve had to put up with, Ardeth, but Allah or whoever has to know that I don’t know if any thing is reward enough for what you’ve had to live through.”

“It is to me.” Ardeth shifted a bit in his arms and Rick met the long deep kiss with all the love he knew how to put into one. Slow and soft, until neither of them could breathe and they had to break apart to catch their breaths.

“Yeah, that’s worth a whole lot of hell isn’t it?” He brushed the long hair out of Ardeth’s face with one hand.

“It is indeed.” Ardeth began to trace a set of equally soft kisses down his throat. “But loving you is better.”

“Yeah?” He found a smile. “Loving you, making love with you is better than Paradise, Ardeth.”

“Truly?”

“Yeah. Well, maybe making love to you in Paradise would be perfect but until that, I’d take being here in your bed over being there alone any day.”

“I do not think you are supposed to think that.” Ardeth smiled a little.

“Too bad, it’s the truth.” He kissed Ardeth again long and deep. They’d started dealing with the wounds they’d both taken, and Rick was more than willing to let the pain go and just enjoy every bit of pleasure he and Ardeth could manage. He rolled Ardeth onto his back without breaking the kiss, burying both his hands in Ardeth’s hair. And it really was worth everything he’d been through lately to kiss Ardeth like this, because it was so easy to tell how much Ardeth really enjoyed kissing. Rick took his time with this kiss, making it as long and slow and deep as he knew how, a promise of all the lovemaking he wanted to share with Ardeth while they were here. And if they had to gasp in air occasionally around the kiss that was okay too. Rick caught a breath and then sealed his lips over Ardeth’s as best he could and exhaled slowly, offering the air to Ardeth as he had the water the other night. Ardeth took the gift and then broke the kiss with a low groan.

“Allah, Rick, please.”

“Please what, habib? Whatever you want, Ardeth.” And he meant it, didn’t matter what it was.

“Make love to me, now?”

“Sounds perfect.” It did too.

“Yes.” Ardeth agreed softly. Rick smiled and then rolled to the side a bit to sit up. “Rick?”

“Easier to undress you.” He kept his voice to almost a whisper because it seemed to fit the moment they were in. Ardeth smiled a little and Rick reached over to untie his sash. “Easier if you sit up too.”

“It would be would it not?” Ardeth did so and then kissed Rick again. Rick chuckled a little, but gave the kiss back stroking his hands over Ardeth’s back now and then began to unwrap the sash from around his waist.

He broke the kiss finally and then nibbled lightly along Ardeth’s throat up to his ear before taking the lobe in his teeth, which he’d come to realize made Ardeth shiver. “Best gift I ever got to unwrap.” He whispered the words over the wet skin as he finished undoing the sash and dropped it to the floor.

“Truly?” Ardeth sighed. “And you, mine, Rick.” Ardeth’s hands stroked over his back.

“Now we’re both gifts?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded. “Thanks be to Allah, and all the old gods too, habib that I have you in my life, my arms and my bed.”

Rick smiled, not sure how Ardeth managed to warm his heart like that but enjoying it anyway. “I don’t have the words, Ardeth but Allah and everyone else have got to know how thankful I am too, right?”

“Undoubtedly.” Ardeth agreed, his hands sliding up along Rick’s ribs and he groaned a little himself at the caress. “Good?”

“Yeah.” He managed to undo the first set of ties on Ardeth’s robes and then reached for the second. “You wear too much.”

Ardeth chuckled. “Here.” He helped undo the laces and then shrugged out of his robes. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Rick nodded and kissed him easing them both back onto the bed so he could trace Ardeth’s throat with kisses then one collarbone, and then to first one nipple then the other, and for once Ardeth didn’t seem to mind him taking his time and relishing every second. “You going to let me seduce you, habibi?”

“Is that what you are doing?” Ardeth asked, running his hands down Rick’s back. “I was only enjoying it.”

“Me too, Ardeth.” He smiled. “Good, huh?”

“Always it is so good when you touch me like this.” Ardeth nodded. Rick just went back to his teasing, enjoying the way Ardeth shifted beneath him and the soft murmurs of pleasure. “I do not think anything would stop me from enjoying making love with you, Rick.”

“No?” He raised himself up on his arms to meet Ardeth’s eyes. And it was so good to see passion and love and warmth in the warm brown instead of the horror and loss he could still remember. “Can I thank God for that?”

“Certainly.” Ardeth smiled and then kissed him. “If what the German did to me did not take away the joy of loving you, Rick. What then could, hmm? Even– if one of the creatures of Anubis’ hell– had forced me as we both feared, I do not think it would stop me from loving you.”

Rick swallowed hard, because it was so easy to recall how Ardeth had looked in the hell he’d lived through over and over. “Don’t.” He put his fingers against Ardeth’s lips.

“It is only truth, Rick.” Ardeth shook his head a bit. “Truly, habib, what does being tortured so have to do with what we share, hmm? It is no more alike than the joy when you do this,” Ardeth traced his jaw with one hand. “Is like being struck across the face, although the parts of us touching are the same.”

Rick turned his head and placed a kiss against Ardeth’s fingers. “Not a lot in common, huh?”

“No.” Ardeth smiled and then returned the kiss against Rick’s fingers in turn.

“He struck you here, huh?” Rick traced the short beard along Ardeth’s jaw.

“Hmm, yes.”

“How about here?” He kissed along the tatoo on Ardeth’s cheek.

“Yes.”

“How about here?” He did the same on the other side.

“Yes.”

“How about here?” He smiled a bit and then kissed Ardeth’s nose, just to make him smile.

It had the desired effect too. “Rick.”

“No?” He chuckled. “How about here?” He moved to nibble lightly at Ardeth’s ear again, making him shiver.

“No.”

“No?” He teased the spot behind it with his tongue. “Here?”

“Rick.” Ardeth sighed his name, hands stroking down Rick’s back then up along his chest.

“How about here?” He ran a string of kisses down along Ardeth’s throat.

“No.” Ardeth pulled one hand away to touch the very visible hickey Rick had given him the night before. “Here though.”

“Yeah?” Rick took his hand away and then kissed the spot, feeling Ardeth shudder, and arch against him a bit. “Right here?”

“Oddly enough, yes. Repeatedly.”

Rick wondered a bit about that, if the bastard had seen an earlier mark he’d left and decided to cause pain instead of pleasure or if he’d just used the spot for the other side of why Rick did because it was sensitive. He just licked and teased the spot with his teeth before moving to the other side. “Good?”

“Yes.” Ardeth sighed. “So good when you do that.”

“Then I’m doing it right.” He smiled “Here?” He kissed the point of Ardeth’s shoulder.

“All along my shoulders.”

“Okay.” So he just covered the same area with kisses, working his way lower, teasing at first one nipple then the other, not surprised to find that the son of a bitch had hit Ardeth there too. Teasing along Ardeth’s ribs brought both shivers and an occasional laugh which Rick really liked. Then down the hard muscles of his stomach before he had to stop and undo the ties on Ardeth’s pants. Ardeth growled something and then rolled them both over so Rick was underneath him and undid Rick’s as well. They pushed all the clothes onto the floor and Rick did his best to lie there and let Ardeth return all the kisses and caresses, until he just couldn’t lie still and pulled Ardeth up into a long deep kiss.

“Rick.” Ardeth growled his name against his lips.

“I needed to touch you.” He gave it straight out and smiled a bit at the look that brought to Ardeth’s eyes. He ran his hands down Ardeth’s back then lower and pulled them tight against each other just for the feel. Ardeth groaned, and Rick couldn’t keep from doing the same, liking the way their cocks slid against each other. “That feels good.”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded, then rolled them back over so that Rick was lying on top of him. “Better like this.”

“You think so, huh?” He shifted just a bit but didn’t ease any of his weight off of Ardeth either.

“I do. Will you make love to me, habibi?”

“That what you want, Ardeth?” He took his weight onto his left arm and reached down to stroke Ardeth’s cock with his right hand. And it was still so damned good to feel the hard weight of it in his hand. Ardeth groaned, pushing into the caress. “Thought maybe I could have you inside me again.”

“Next time.” Ardeth whispered. “Please?”

“Yeah, sure.” Rick rolled onto his side, then reached over Ardeth for the bottle of oil behind them on the small table. “Presents tonight, right?”

“Yes, she deserves them, certainly.” Ardeth smiled. “If you do not stop, Rick. I will not be able to wait.”

Rick eased his hand back down Ardeth’s cock and then as light as he could over Ardeth’s balls, cradling them both in his palm for a bit. Ardeth groaned, tossing his head back and arching into the touch. “Rick.”

“Yeah, I know. You feel so good, Ardeth.” He eased his hand back some more, then gave into what he wanted to do and pushed Ardeth back onto his back and followed the same path with he tongue. Because he could, and he knew Ardeth would enjoy it and it made his own cock ache just a little in sympathy because Ardeth was as hard as Rick had ever known him to be, and that was still such a joy it made his eyes burn. Ardeth said something but it was either in a language Rick didn’t speak or was just too unintelligible around the groan. But it didn’t sound a bit like a complaint so he did it again, licked from the tip of Ardeth’s cock down, feather light over his balls and back along the smooth patch of skin behind them, easing Ardeth’s legs a bit further apart to tease at the opening with his tongue. Ardeth groaned out his name, in that low sweet almost broken way he had and Rick raised his head to meet the hot brown eyes, not even the firelight could hide the outright desire in the almost black depths.

“Make love to me, Rick.” It wasn’t really a question but Rick didn’t care to argue with the order either. He just smiled and found the bottle of oil, pouring some onto his fingers and then handing it to Ardeth. He slid the first finger in slowly, but it was a lot easier than the night before, Ardeth not being nearly so tense so he added the second, almost as slowly, wanting to draw as many of those low breathless groans out of Ardeth as he could. “Rick, please.”

“You’re so tight, habib. Feels so good to touch you.” He whispered the words, watching the pleasure play over Ardeth’s face as he stroked just a bit deeper and found the spot he wanted. Ardeth tossed his head back again arching forward and Rick took the opportunity to swallow Ardeth’s cock as deep as he could manage at that angle.

“God have mercy.” Ardeth’s voice was a low plea in Arabic so he raised his head slowly. “Too good, habibi.”

“Is it?” He poured more oil onto his hand and then eased the third finger inside, recalling his own impatience the other night and wondering if next time he could get Ardeth to skip that step and if it felt as good then he’d try skipping it with Ardeth too. He didn’t tease this time, just stroked his fingers as deep as he could when Ardeth relaxed around them and then pulled them free. “On your back, habib?”

“Yes.” Ardeth rolled onto his back, and then slid his hand already slick with oil over Rick’s cock. Rick bit his lip at the sensation, because he was damned hard already himself. Ardeth smiled a bit. “You feel good too.”

“Yeah?” Rick managed to chuckle. It was growing a little less awkward to find their balance as he placed Ardeth’s legs on his shoulders.

“Next time...perhaps, we can...see if kneeling above you...feels as good hmm?”

“Yeah.” He liked the idea a lot, although it would be harder to watch the pleasure play over Ardeth’s face that way. “Ardeth.” He whispered the name, waiting until Ardeth met his eyes fully to ease inside. Ardeth’s eyes widened just a bit, filling with a heat and pleasure Rick couldn’t begin to doubt. And it did crazy things to his heart to know he was the one bringing Ardeth that much pleasure. “Ana habb entu, Ardeth.” He gave it in Arabic.

“And I you.” Ardeth nodded a little.

“Gotta thank God for that.” He slid a bit deeper, and then Ardeth arched up, pulling him closer and he gave into the insistence and slid all the way inside. It was a struggle to stay still as Ardeth tossed his head back, groaning out his name, but Rick could recall that incredible sensation from the night before and just gave him time to get used to it before he tried moving. He waited until Ardeth met his eyes again to shift his balance more onto his knees and his left hand and stroked his right over Ardeth’s cock. And Ardeth was right, whatever hell they’d both endured to get there, it was worth it just to be able to make love to Ardeth like this. Both of them whole and alive and as lost in the pleasure as Rick could manage. He leaned down a bit, Ardeth meeting him as best he could for a kiss, pressing his hand and Ardeth’s cock between them. Ardeth broke the kiss with a soft cry arching his back, pressing his head into the mattress and pushing up hard into Rick’s thrust so he was buried as deep into Ardeth as he could be and that was enough. Ardeth’s voice was a low breathless groan of his name as he came all over Rick’s hand. Rick held back his own orgasm for another few seconds, until Ardeth opened his eyes to look at him and then he let himself fall.

He found the coherency somewhere to ease Ardeth’s legs from his shoulders, easing out of Ardeth at the same time.

Ardeth gave a slight groan at the move and Rick just pulled him close, not caring about the mess at the moment. “You okay, Ardeth?”

“I am. Joy to make me weep, Rick.”

“Me too, Ardeth, me too.” He held Ardeth tight until he’d caught his breath enough to really think. “We gotta find out which god we thank for letting us wake up in bed together, Ardeth.”

Ardeth chuckled, sounding mostly asleep. “We do.” He agreed. “For now, I am thankful to Allah on principle, but I am also thankful to Bastet and Mut both.”

“Bastet and Mut, huh? Okay.” He thought for a bit more. “Ni tuau en atu Bast’t, ni tuau en atu Mut, seb ai sen, seb ai merru. Ni tuau.” He smiled. “Did I get that right?”

Ardeth shifted in his arms and kissed him, long and deep “Yes, habibi, you did. My thanks to you, Bastet, my thanks to you Mut, for my brother, for my love. Thank you.” Ardeth offered the same prayer in Arabic and then repeated the Egyptian, better than Rick had but with the same words so he knew he’d gotten it right. “I will teach you the language yet.”

“I can ask for food, coffee, oil, and thank the gods for you. That’s pretty good right there.”

Ardeth gave a soft snort that was almost a chuckle. “In’sh’Allah.”

“Sure.” Rick laughed himself. “Let me get us something to wash up with and then we can snuggle against the cold, huh?”

“Yes, it is chilly is it not?”

“Yeah it is.” Rick got out of bed quickly and poured some water into the bowl waiting there, wiping himself off as fast as he could and then taking the wet cloth back over to Ardeth. He started to wipe the remnants of Ardeth’s orgasm from his skin and then stopped, running one finger along Ardeth’s stomach and bringing it to his lips.

“Rick?”

“Just enjoying, habib, and not taking anything for granted.”

Ardeth’s eyes lightened but he drew Rick’s hand to his own lips and placed a kiss against his wrist this time and not his palm. “Nor I.”

“What’s the different spot for?” He asked, as he wiped Ardeth clean.

Ardeth didn’t answer for a long moment. “Reassurance.”

Rick wrapped the wet cloth up in one of Ardeth’s robes and dropped it back to the floor. “Reassurance about what?” He bundled up all of their clothes he could find into a pile. “There. Think Tahiri deserves a break huh?” He snuggled back under the sheets which with his and Ardeth’s combined body heat took the chill from the night air easily. “Reassurance about what, Ardeth?” He asked again since Ardeth still hadn’t answered.

A sigh. “That you are truly here.”

He tightened his arms around Ardeth a little. “Okay. But why there?”

Ardeth shivered just a little and then drew Rick’s arm from around him so that he could wrap his fingers around Rick’s wrist. “It is...good to feel you whole.”

That took a long while because he was still thinking in terms of Ardeth being the one who hadn’t been whole. Then he recalled the question he’d asked last night about Ardeth loving him if he’d lost an arm or a hand or something to the blast and Ardeth’s reply that he had done both. “Here, huh?” He put his other hand over Ardeth’s fingers.

“Yes.”

Rick shook his head. “I’m really glad I don’t remember much of that. It hurt like hell but it was over really quick.”

“That is good to know.” Ardeth sighed. “I...was afraid perhaps that you had...felt it more.” Ardeth’s hand moved up his arm.

“Nah.” He wrapped his arms back around Ardeth and held him close. “But I bet I’m going to have nightmares of the sound of that incoming shell for months.”

Ardeth hugged him tighter. “Thanks be to Allah and all the old gods that you are well, habib.”

“That another of those things we’re even on, Ardeth?”

“I suppose it must be.” Ardeth nodded but he moved closer, lying half over Rick now, one leg between his.

“You know what, Ardeth. You’re were right though. Being here like this with you– it does make it worth it all.” He stroked his fingers through Ardeth’s hair. “Think you can sleep?”

“I think I am to exhausted not to.” Ardeth sighed. “May all that is bright and beautiful fill your dreams.”

“Poetry again. I gotta keep kissing you so you can’t think, huh?”

That got a chuckle. “I will not mind in the slightest.”

“Me either, Ardeth me either.” He smiled himself. Rick wasn’t sure how long they laid there, but he could feel Ardeth’s breathing even out with sleep.

“It is good you are concerned.”

Rick blinked and then just tightened his arms around Ardeth, recognizing the voice. “Anubis.”

There was that same grating chuckle. “Do not use that tone with me, O’Connell.”

Rick sighed. “This a social visit?”

“No.” The shadows of the room pooled darker around the far corner. “You do not understand yet, do you, champion of mine?”

“Understand what?”

“Why the weapons have been tempered so.”

Rick growled a little bit. “We’re human beings, dammit, not swords.”

“You are both.” Anubis growled in reply. “You swore it yourself to him, do you not recall that, O’Connell? To be his sword or his shield if he needed you to be so?”

And how the hell was he supposed to argue with that. “So?”

Another grating chuckle. “So, champion, I am again disobeying great Ammun by speaking with you as I did on the field of Ahm Shere, for the sake of your brother because of my own. Do you understand yet why the weapons have been tempered so?”

“No.” He just wrapped his arms around Ardeth a bit more. “And he sure as hell does not need any of you causing him any more pain okay? He’s been through enough.”

“It may be that you are right. It may be that you are not. That remains to be seen. My bright brother believes that his champion has the strength and courage to succeed in the dark times to come. Perhaps he is right in his thought. Your brother is stubborn, champion, but if he does not know he has the strength or courage he does what good are they?”

“So help me, you put him through anything like you did in that damned hell of yours again and I will find a way to really chop you to pieces.”

Anubis laughed, which was worse than the chuckle. “Bravery at least you have, champion of mine. As I told you then, the spell should have seen to it that he was not harmed. And did I not send you back to Egypt whole?”

“Ammun did that. And you sure as hell didn’t mind that the spell allowed him to be hurt worse the second time. You should be damned glad the other Medjai showed up when they did or you’d be explaining to Horus and Ammun why you let that damned creature of yours tear him apart.”

The shadow stepped forward resolving itself into the jackal headed form Rick recognized now. “Now I understand what Ammun meant. I did not restart the spell, O’Connell. I released you and your brother, Ammun’s High Priest and Pharaoh’s bright daughter as I said I would. Why you two remained in the dark realm created by your brother’s fears I do not know. So, my warning takes on new meaning yet. Not all enemies are as obvious as the soldiers of Germany, O’Connell. And shadows begin to nip at the edges of your family’s heels. So beware, champion. More so be wary. You stand my champion in Ahm Shere, which is my temple Rick O’Connell. Do not fail me. Or you shall pay the price and so shall he.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I do not have answers to give, champion. Only warnings. More things hide in the shadows than simple death.” Anubis cocked his head to one side, which looked almost comical really. “You love him.”

“Yeah. I do.”

“That may do then. That may do. You are protective of those you love, champion. As you should be.” Another chuckle. “It may be that he was right and we have something in common after all, it may be he was right. So, for the sake of both our brothers, champion. Guard well.”

And with that the room was empty again except for him and Ardeth. “Allah please? Can’t we just rest?” He really meant the plea.

“Habib? What is wrong?” Ardeth stirred a bit.

“Nothing.” He didn’t really know how to answer that yet. “I’m just tired, Ardeth. God has to know I just want a chance to rest and let us all get well huh?”

“No doubt he does, Rick.” Ardeth snuggled closer again. “If you hold me any tighter, habib, you will leave bruises hmm? I am here, Rick, thanks be to Allah we are both here.”

“Yeah. Yeah we are. Just-- making sure it’s real you know?”

“Yes.” Ardeth placed a kiss at the spot where his neck met his shoulder. “Is it belief yet, habib?”

“Getting there.” He smiled a bit. “How about you.”

“As you say. It gets easier each time I wake in your arms.”

“Yeah, makes it pretty close to perfect doesn’t it? But you’re right, sleeping in your arms after making love is better.”

Ardeth chuckled. “Then why are we awake?”

“That’s a good question. Lets go back to sleep, huh? I’m really tired, Ardeth.”

“And I, Rick. And I. Sleep well.”

“Yeah.” He stroked his hand through Ardeth’s hair again. “You too.” He just kept stroking his fingers through the tangled waves and then finally drifted off himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imhotep watched the two men sleep for a bit until he was certain they were no where near waking and then walked into the room. Ardeth was lying as he had come to expect on his side, his arm around O’Connell’s waist and his head on the man’s shoulder. Though tonight he laid more over the American’s chest than on his shoulder. “You are far too ungrateful a man to be so blessed, O’Connell.” He chastised the man with a sigh. “Would that you learning to be appreciative of the great gifts the gods give you did not fall so hard upon the rest of us, hmm?” He reached over and stroked his fingers through Ardeth’s hair. “And you, Medjai. You would try the patience of this god of yours and AmmunRa himself both, I think. If you were not so pleasing that we are willing to overlook the annoyance and even enjoy it at times.. How is it that you think so little of yourself when so many others, even the gods themselves, regard you so highly?” He shook his head. “But you are thankful for the great miracles you have been given even while you grieve for the people you have lost and that at least is good. I am thankful for the miracles myself, Ardeth. I am loathe to end the game so soon, hmm? When it is just becoming both a true challenge and a great joy.” He smiled and then stroked his fingers through the tangled dark hair again. It was hard still not to recall how very shattered the young man had been only the night before in the waking world. Which only wanted to remind him of the horrible memories he had of their capture and the torture the damned German had subjected them too. He was no stranger to such horrors himself, but that made the memories no easier to bear. “AmmunRa, Lord of both Kingdoms of Egypt, who hears all prayers even of the silent, grant that such horrors are past now for Ardeth and for I.” He truly meant the prayer. “Horus walk between you and all the dark places you travel, Medjai.”

The night was silent with both gods of light no doubt just finishing their eternal battle with the Destroyer. He would have to leave soon enough to see great Ammun to the sky once more. He stepped back, drawing his fingers from Ardeth’s hair and insuring that O’Connell stayed asleep and the sheets were well in place he eased his thoughts over Ardeth’s. “Wake up, Medjai.” He offered it in Arabic.

“Hmm?” Ardeth woke slowly, both his contentment and the lasting exhaustion telling as he did. He sighed a little and snuggled closer to O’Connell.

“I truly would let you rest if I could, Ardeth. No doubt we could both still do with the sleep and more of a chance to recover from our ordeal. But your time in the Duat is short and I must see AmmunRa to the sky. Join me on the balcony, hmm?”

Ardeth sighed but there was pleasantly enough no real annoyance to his thoughts. “Is all well with Egypt?” He asked instead.

“It is indeed, Medjai. Dress yourself, hmm? Or not of course.” He teased just a little. “And join me outside so we do not wake your brother. I will be a courteous host and leave you to dress.”

Exasperation and a flash of annoyance. “I will join you in a few minutes.”

“Bring the coffee with you once you have dressed, hmm?” He gave the young man a smile as Ardeth raised himself up to look at him. “I still do not understand why you are so shy about the beauty that Allah has granted you.” He laced the now familiar teasing through his voice. “Although you could of course surprise me and be thankful not only that I do so, but that you are well and whole enough to worry about such things.”

Ardeth was quiet for a long moment but he held his thoughts tightly to English, so Imhotep only turned toward the balcony. “Thank you– seems so very little to offer for the latter.” Ardeth said finally in Egyptian. “But for what little it is worth to you to have my gratitude, Imhotep it is yours. For myself, for Rick’s life, for our victory over the enemies of Egypt.”

He shook his head. “It is far more than you think, Ardeth Bay. Now do not tempt me so by being so complacent while you lounge about in bed, unclothed, hmm? We should both no better than to play with fire, should we not, Medjai?” He chuckled and head out onto the balcony.

“Madness is so very pale a word.” Ardeth muttered as he left and Imhotep smiled a little. Ardeth waited until he was certain he was alone in the room before he sighed and got out of bed. Then his thoughts gentled from annoyance to a love and contentment and joy. Imhotep sighed relived a bit that Ardeth was obviously healing from the ordeal the damned German had inflicted on them and yet a bit envious of the young man as well. Ardeth sat beside his brother for a long moment and then rose to his feet, tucking the sheets about O’Connell with a smile. “Sleep well, mukalb.” Ardeth brushed his fingers through O’Connell’s hair and then quickly dressed, shivering a bit in the pre-dawn chill. “What is it you wished to speak to me about, Imhotep?” He asked as he walked out onto the balcony. And while he had dressed completely it was easy to ascertain that it was due to the chill and not any real fear. Once more he had left his weapons behind him next to the bed.

Imhotep shook his head. “If I am so little a threat, Ardeth whatever shall we do when we are no longer allies?” He smiled.

Ardeth shrugged. “As Allah and Ammun wish us, no doubt.” There was a slight smile with the words.

“As if we could do otherwise.” He agreed. “You did not bring the coffee, Ardeth.” He chided and then concentrated long enough to summon both the pot and two cups onto the balcony with them. He poured them each a cup handing Ardeth his. “When you wake in Ahm Shere in just a while now, Ardeth to see to the burial of your dead would it be amiss if I offered to do as I did after the last battle and see to the burial of not only your lost warriors but also the remains of our enemy?”

“If you would be so considerate an ally, priest of AmmunRa I would be thankful for the offer.” Ardeth agreed. “Also I think it might be wise if we were to re-bury the pyramid of Anubis, to insure that its location is even yet in doubt.”

“The first I can do. The latter we must ask the gods about, Medjai. It may be that Anubis does not wish his pyramid re-buried. No doubt your brother would know more of that than you or I. But if it does not displease any of the gods I will do so, certainly.”

“Good.” Ardeth sipped his coffee. “It will be good to have this part of the funerals done. Then tomorrow we can bury the women and children who were also lost to the Germans.”

Imhotep sighed. “That is always the harder task, I think, to see to the children. I had not thought to ask, Ardeth. Are the daughters of your cousin and the child who came with you here to Thebes the other day all well?”

“They are.” Ardeth gave a quick prayer to Allah in thanks as he spoke. “My cousin Rehan lost one son. And my uncle lost his second wife. But the rest of my family survived well, I believe.”

“Good.” He glanced eastward himself to judge the time. “I will truly enjoy being able to bury our enemies remains, unmourned and without honor, too deeply for anyone to find for the next three thousand years if I can.”

Ardeth sighed. “On that I would agree.” The young man was silent for a bit. “Do you– know what happened to him?”

That took him a moment longer to decipher and then he sighed himself. “No. I am hopeful that one of the Anubis warriors who rescued us was so kind as to rip the heart from him while he was alive though.”

Another bit of silence while Ardeth finished his coffee. “I would be more content with– knowing he did not die so easily, but I will try to be satisfied with the fact that he is gone.”

Imhotep reached over and clasped the younger man’s shoulder tightening his fingers after a moment. “Perhaps it is better for both our souls, Medjai that we were not given the opportunity to see to the manner of his death, hmm?”

“Now you are concerned not only for my health but for the state of my soul?” Ardeth shook his head.

“I have been concerned with both since the beginning, Ardeth. Have you not realized that yet?” He admonished gently, but there was an underlying humor to both Ardeth’s thoughts and his own reply.

“In your own fashion I suppose you are at that.” Ardeth rolled his eyes and then glanced eastward. “Allah grant me patience in dealing with madmen.”

Imhotep smiled and then squeezed Ardeth’s shoulder for a moment longer truly glad that the contact had not bothered the young man at all. He let go to pick up his own coffee. “If it is madness that makes me concerned for both your health and the state of your soul, Medjai, do you not think you should be thankful for it instead of always complaining to Allah about it?”

Ardeth looked at him for a long moment. “Perhaps there is truth in that, priest of AmmunRa. But I will not say that there are not– aspects of your madness that I would be truly relived if you would stop.”

He chuckled. “My desire for you, Medjai, has nothing to do with madness.” He reached over and this time traced Ardeth’s jaw with his fingers. “You are far too intriguing, Medjai.”

“If you would tell me how I could dissuade you of that I shall try to be less so.” Ardeth sighed.

Imhotep chuckled again. “Then you would not be the man your brother loves, your family cares so much for, and your people follow with such dedication, Ardeth. And that would be a loss not only to the waking world but to the Duat as well. So, you will simply have to accustom yourself to the idea that we all are quite pleased with the man that you are.”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “Allah grant me strength.”

“No doubt that is something we can always pray for, Medjai.” He agreed. “Now I must go and see to great AmmunRa, Ardeth. You may go back to sleep if you wish. No doubt if I am still somewhat tired from our ordeal at the hands of the Germans you must be exhausted yet as less time has passed in the Egypt that is than had gone by here.”

Ardeth sighed and then much to Imhotep’s surprise reached over and touched his arm lightly. “It probably conflicts with my oath somewhere, but are you well now, Imhotep?” There was honest concern to his thoughts that told plainly enough in his voice.

Imhotep smiled a bit. “Whatever shall we do when we have to go back to being enemies indeed, Medjai? I am well enough. Damnation and I are well acquainted after all.”

“And does that somehow make it easier to heal? I thought we had agreed that it is harder to face a fear one has knowledge of after all than one which is unknown.”

“We did.” He agreed. “But I find the reverse is true for dealing with it afterwards. While damnation and torture are never easily forgotten, Ardeth, the recovery from them is easier I think when one has worse to recall.” He shrugged a bit.

“Bis’mil’Allah.” Ardeth shivered a bit and then his thoughts went to the Bright god of Vengeance and dread Anubis suddenly. “Is that what they meant do you think? That I would need the strength I learned from what I endured here and in the realm of Anubis to face what would come. Horus said to me that while it was not a lesson I wanted to learn it would give me the strength to face what I would have to bear.”

“Perhaps that is indeed an answer to the question, Ardeth.” He agreed.

Ardeth sighed and then gave another silent prayer to Allah for mercy and strength both.

“We can pray.” He agreed. “I will give your wishes and your thanks to AmmunRa, Ardeth and see you later in Ahm Shere.”

Ardeth looked at him for a moment his thoughts held tightly to English now. “You have not asked for a kiss this morning.”

Imhotep smiled. “I only have sixteen left, Medjai. I do not wish to squander them. Besides which, it seemed unfitting to end this moment of comradery between two champions of Egypt with animosity. And you are not comfortable enough with the bargain yet to consider it anything more than an unpleasant duty.” He shrugged. Ardeth’s confusion and disbelief and uncertainty all succeeded in making the young man far too desirable certainly. “If I do what you expect, Ardeth, where is the fun?” He chuckled a bit and then headed back into the room where O’Connell slept and toward the door.

“I will never understand you.” Ardeth muttered. “Allah’s peace to you, priest of AmmnRa.” He added after a moment just as Imhotep reached the door.

“Thank you, Ardeth. That is always a kind thought.” And he closed the door behind him with a smile. “Ammun must know how you tempt me, Ahba. But I have all the time in the worlds to be patient after all.” He chuckled a bit and then headed down to the main temple to see to his god.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth walked over to where the tribal leaders were gathered. “Is all in readiness for the burial of our people who rest now in Paradise with Allah?” He asked softly.

“I think we have done all we can, yes.” Abdul answered first. “The Imam from Aswan is seeing to the prayers for the women and children we have lost. That leaves the battlefield and our warriors to bury now then.”

“It will be good to bury the women and children with a full funeral.” Ardeth agreed. “Allah grant them peace. It is too many to bury, I fear.” He gripped his uncle’s shoulder. “I am sorry my friends that I was in such a state yesterday as to cause us to delay the burial of those who died so bravely for Egypt and our tribes.”

“I think our tribesmates who rest in peace with Allah will rest better knowing we did not consider causing ourselves more injuries and exhaustion to see to their burials. It is only their remains that we are burying after all. They are already safe in Paradise.” Hassan shook his head.

“You need to rest yet, Ardeth. We are beyond thankful that you are once again feeling able to stand with us, chieftain. But as Hassan has said, if we cause ourselves more injury in seeing to the funeral of our tribesmates what honor do we do their memories, hmm?” Arebe shook his head

“If I may speak for Amal, Ardeth, I can say with certainty that she would agree with Arebe and Hassan.” Selim squeezed his wrist. “Let us see to the burials now so that we may celebrate our victory and rejoice that our tribesmates and family are in Paradise hmm? Then you can rest.”

Ardeth looked from one of the men there to the other and then sighed. “I am well enough– truly. But I thank you all for the concern.”

“We are selfish men, Ardeth. We have had a brief taste of what life would be like without you as our chieftain and we find we do not like it. So we wish to see you well so that we do not have to worry that we will be back in that state soon.” Hashim gripped his arm.

Ardeth chuckled. “I think you think too little of yourselves then, leaders of the tribes of the Medjai. But let us see the burials done and then worry about what is to come.”

“When do you expect that He who shall not be named will join us, Ardeth? It is still odd that he has agreed to help us in burying our dead. But, I can not say I am not thankful for his aid both in that and in seeing to the defeat of the Germans.” Abdul shook his head. “Truly Allah’s ways are beyond any man I think.”

“There is far too much truth to that, Abdul.” Ardeth agreed, but he glanced eastward and gave thanks to God once more that they had managed the victory at all.

Adham reached over and clasped his shoulder. “Will you and the O’Connells walk with us, Ardeth? Mohamed and Alex were going to walk with the rest of the young men who were training with Asyd, may he rest in peace with Allah.”

“I would be honored, Adham.” He agreed, tomorrow of course he would walk with Selim and see to the burial of Amal and his cousin’s son, Ramzi. “Will you and Azza join us, uncle?” He glanced at Selim.

“It would please Azza and Leila no doubt.” Selim nodded. “I would be honored.”

“Then let us see it done.” He agreed. It took surprisingly little time really to gather his tribesmates to the dunes where Adham’s cannon and Husan’s grenade launchers still sat in mute testimony to the battle that had raged there so recently.

“Horus, my friend, will you fly to your namesake now and ask him to beseech great AmmunRa to send his High Priest here so that we may see to the burial of our people, and cover the remains of our enemies?”

Horus gave a soft chirp from where he was perched on the shield of his namesake and then took wing flying straight up toward the sun overhead.

“He is the strangest of falcons, nephew.” Selim shook his head.

Ardeth smiled. “He is– I am beginning to think, far more than he would let us think, uncle.” He looked over at Rick. “Do not find yourself a large black dog, hmm?”

Rick smiled back a bit. “That’d go over well.”

“Only if Teta wants to come and keep them company.” Evelyn patted his arm. “We’ll be happy you have him back, Ardeth.”

“As am I.” He glanced back up. “What does one give a god for thanks, Evelyn?”

“I think they’d be satisfied with the thanks alone, Ardeth.” She answered. “But Sallah and I can work up a list for you if you want.”

“I would appreciate it, yes.” He agreed. Horus cried out from up above and then came circling down to perch on his shield again. Fluffing his feathers once and then settling calmly.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Rick asked.

“I will take it as a yes.” Ardeth shrugged a bit, and true enough the sandstorm he had almost grown accustomed to seeing moved toward them across the plain below and then formed into Ammun’s High priest with a bright flash of sunlight. Imhotep was dressed once more in the robes Adham had given him and how that was possible when Ardeth could recall that the German had cut them from him just as he had done with Ardeth’s own was not a miracle he felt up to questioning now. “Greetings, High Priest of AmmunRa.”

“Medjai, may your god grant you his peace this day,” Imhotep returned with a slight nod of his head. “I have Ammun’s leave to aid you in burying your lost warriors and the remains of our enemies, Medjai. If you will see to the prayers I will do the rest.”

He nodded and then went with Adham and Selim to join the tribal leaders were they had gathered. Each man in turn picked up a handful of sand and cast it out toward the battlefield, thanking Allah for seeing their slain tribesmembers safely to Paradise and asking His blessing for those who were left to mourn and remember. Finally, Ardeth picked up a handful himself and tossed it toward the field. “Allah grant you peace at his side, my friends, no chieftain of the Medjai has ever had better men to lead, I will miss you all at my side in the battles to come, and thank you with all my heart for your courage and bravery in all the battles we have fought before. Know that we will always remember you, till the winds no longer blow across the desert. We will see to your families and do our best to honor your memory and your sacrifice with our own dedication to Egypt. As Allah wills and gives us strength to do so.”

“Allah ha’mana.” The men about him offered the salute almost in chorus.

“Allah i’hafaz,” Ardeth agreed and then turned to look at their most unlikely ally. Imhotep gave him another slight nod and then raised both arms and then sand below rose up in a huge graceful curtain, and then slid forward like a dropped blanket to cover the remains of the field below, and when the sand had settled there was once again no trace that the battle had ever taken place except that the distance between the dunes on which they stood and the plain below was less.

The women of the tribe began the low undulating wail that had accompanied the burial of their tribes for countless generations and when it stopped there was a silence that was filled with a sudden soft breath of wind from the east, and a flash of gold sunlight smoothed the sands again, with an accompanying shadow like a huge wing.

Ardeth glanced up at the sun and then behind him to the east again. “Thank you.” He offered first in Egyptian then in Arabic to Horus and to Allah. “If it pleases Allah and you both, bright son of Osiris and most revered Isis, walk between my tribesmates and all the dark places they travel.” He asked softly.

“Our blessings to thee, children of Allah. You walk with my thanks for Egypt’s victory and his blessings.” Came the voice that was not a voice of great AmmunRa and Ardeth smiled just a bit at the warmth the voice gave him. His tribesmates glanced at each other, and the whisper of the miracle carried along the dune like a second wind.

“And our thanks to thee, Great AmmunRa. If you would take our unworthy thanks and great joy to Allah so that our tribesmates know we have buried them as we should?”

“Granted.” The word was a soft sigh of wind.

“The gods find favor with you like few men I have ever known of, Medjai.” Imhotep shook his head.

“I am fortunate to lead a people they can be proud of.” He shrugged the compliment aside and then glanced back down at the field below, wishing that the joy of Ammun’s voice could have lasted a bit longer in the face of so much death. “Allah grant that we never have another such battle to recover from.”

“God willing.” Selim clasped his shoulder. “We are Medjai, nephew, we do what must be done.”

“It is still more of us than I ever imagined having to bury, Selim. I am thankful for the victory, certainly, but I mourn the cost. So many of us have died upon these sands. Likely we have lost as many men here as we ever did at Hamanaptura.”

“It is the temple of the god of those whose hearts have stilled, Medjai. Little wonder then that it attracts death as easily as the city of the dead.” Imhotep’s voice was oddly quiet.

“There may be too much truth to that.”

“Will you be staying with us to celebrate the victory over our mutual foes, priest of AmmunRa, and the acceptance of so many of us into Paradise?” Adham asked the man standing not that far away.

Imhotep raised one eyebrow in silent question. “Is that an offer of hospitality, Medjai?”

Adham shrugged. “You are my cousin’s guest, I can do no less. And I think between us both we can guarantee the hospitality of the rest of our tribes.”

“I would offer mine as well.” Arebe spoke next. “So that there is no doubt of the offer.

“And I.” Selim agreed.

“Bis’mil’Allah, I suppose I shall as well. This is very odd though.” Abdul shook his head.

Ardeth smiled just a bit at his unlikely ally’s obvious surprise. “Will you join us then, priest of AmmunRa?”

“It would be rude to refuse such hospitality would it not? I shall stay for a bit then, Ardeth. Certainly.”

“Good, you can help us determine what it is we should offer the gods for thanks.” He gave the man a slight nod and then turned to his friends. “Let us see to the celebration then. We have had to postpone for too long already the honor we would do all of our tribesmates who we have lost to the Germans.”

“There is truth to that.” Selim agreed and they walked down toward camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Evelyn sat next to Rick, snuggled half against his side now that they’d finished eating. “Quite a party.” She smiled.

“Yeah.” Rick nodded. “They’re good people, sweetheart.”

“Yes they are. Which is good I think, considering they’re rather our people now.” She wrapped her hand around Rick’s wrist, over his tattoo.

“Yeah, they are. I told Ardeth you wouldn’t be too happy with me getting any more of those, though.”

She smiled and then leaned her head back to study his face for a moment, tracing her fingers across his cheek. “No, I don’t thinks so.” She leaned up and kissed him. “But I suppose if you wanted to get one on your shoulder or some such I could cope. I’ll even help you with the Egyptian if you want.”

“I wouldn’t even know what to say, Evie.”

“Hmm.” She thought for a minute. “Am nekhtu khebt her mertu neraut Kemet.” She decided.

“Uh huh.” Rick chuckled. “What does that mean?”

“Because of bravery, sacrifice and love, victory for Egypt.” She turned a bit and kissed him. “I think it’s very appropriate don’t you?”

“Yeah, Evie. I do.” He pulled her close, and it felt so good to have his arms around her that she just did her best to mold herself against him and enjoy the kiss. “Have I told you today that I’m the luckiest man on earth?”

“No.” She smiled. “Still?”

“You still love me, right?”

She snuggled against his side. “With all my heart, Rick.”

“Then yeah, I’m still the luckiest man on earth.”

Evie closed her eyes. _Most revered Isis, great Osiris, god of my father, Lords of Egypt, thank you, for the miracle of having him whole in my arms. Hathor, bright goddess of love I thank you for the joy of having him in my life. Sekhmet, great goddess of war, thank you for allowing us this victory, so that I may yet share my life and my love with my husband and my son. Gods of Egypt I thank you with all of my heart._

“You are most welcome, Nefertiri.” Sekhmet’s voice was a soft low purr that she knew somehow was only in her mind. “He is a fitting husband to you, champion of mine, and a joy to the world, truly. But with such gifts and miracles as you and yours have been given comes great responsibilities and expectations. And with all of that comes enemies, daughter of Pharaoh, so do not forget to watch over your guards even as they watch over you.”

“I will do as you ask.” She returned silently in Egyptian.

“Then my blessings and that of my bright sister to you and yours, Evelyn.”

“Are you still awake, sweetheart?” Rick asked with a smile.

“Hmm? I wandered away a bit I think.” She smiled back. “Did you ask me something?”

“Yeah, I asked who all the women fawning over your brother are.”

Evie smiled looking over to where Jonathan was sitting only about eight feet away, talking quite happily with one of those women Rick mentioned. “Those are his most ardent admirers love.”

“Really?” Rick shook his head. “Okay, I can see it, but that still doesn’t answer my question. Why are they all fawning over your brother?”

“Because that’s the sort of thing you do, Rick. Fawn over heroes I mean.” She smiled even more and then kissed him again. “I certainly did.”

“Yeah, right. Okay, okay, I think the fawning part was mutual actually, but that’s no answer.”

“He saved them from the Germans, Rick. He’s very much their hero.” She shook her head.

“He– oh.” Rick sighed and his arms tightened around her. “Yeah, I guess he would be, huh?”

“Yes. Rather like being saved from being sacrificed I imagine.” Rick was quiet for long enough to worry her so she glanced up. “Rick?”

“Just thanking any god that cared to listen, sweetheart. For them, for us, for everyone. Hell of a thing to have to rescue someone from, Evie.”

“Yes, yes I rather suppose it is.” She leaned against him again. “My hero.”

“Who me? Jonathan shot the German, sweetheart.”

“Yes I know. And I’m very very very glad he did. And I’ve thanked him a dozen times myself I think. But you are still my hero, Rick O’Connell. For saving my life twelve years ago, for saving Alex’s life three years ago, for saving Ardeth now, for saving the lives of so many of the Medjai the other night. You are so much more than any hero I ever read about or dreamed of, Rick. In this life or any other.”

Much to her delight that actually seemed to surprise him and he blushed just a little, looking suddenly about fifteen years younger and absolutely adorable. She just leaned up and kissed him again.


	12. Isha: Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An end to the beginning.

Ardeth found a place to sit, having escaped the large number of people who insisted on having him dance, or join them for refreshment, or offering him shessha. It had been a very odd afternoon, as his tribemates grew accustomed to their most unusual guest. He smiled himself recalling Imhotep's bemused sort of smile at being surrounded by several Medjai who had taken to asking him all manner of questions about ancient Egypt and things they still did not understand about Hamanaptura and about the battles with the tanks and the Germans. It had been a great deal of fun actually to see Imhotep try to find answers to the questions and balance his uncertainty at the welcome with his attempt at being a good guest. Finally, he had thanked them all for their hospitality and taken his leave just before sunset. Rick had said that Anubis had told him that Imhotep was only mortal here once the sun had set and given the torture that he had endured under the German's hands Ardeth could not doubt that. Nor was he surprised that Imhotep had left before whatever reflection of Ammun's grace he had here in the real world was gone

"Did you rest at all, cousin?" Adham asked as he walked over, surprising Ardeth a bit

"Some, before dinner I managed to sleep a bit. For which I am thankful, as much joy as it is to celebrate our victory and belatedly let our lost tribesmates know we remember then, and welcome Rick and his family to our numbers, I am too tired, truly, to celebrate as I should." Not he supposed that he and Rick had really rested in Thebes per say

"Celebrating should be done because you want to Ardeth, not because you have too."

He rolled his eyes. "I meant only that I wish I felt more like celebrating, cousin when I wish too and have not the energy."

"Are you certain you are well, Ardeth?" Adham sat beside him, and looked at him with an expression Ardeth could not decipher in the firelight

"Well and whole, cousin. Only exhausted still."

"Hmm. Truly I am thankful onto Allah that you are well and whole, Ardeth. But I think I will tell to you what I did before, no matter what our enemy did to you, cousin, or the horror of it that still haunts your eyes, I am no less willing to follow you to Paradise or hell. None of us expect you to simply-- shrug off what was done to you, Ardeth. Any more than we would expect Arebe and Kahid to do so, and their wounds, as horrible as they were, were not so horrible as yours. I would have followed you as chieftain for as long as you had lead us Ardeth, even if the old gods, Allah grant them his blessings, had not undone what the German did."

Ardeth only stared at his cousin as he spoke and then reached over and gripped his shoulder. "Allah must know how much that means to me Adham. Truly." He blinked against the sting in the back of his eyes. "There is some horror left, yes. No doubt there will be for a while, but-- there is so much joy in my heart as well, cousin. I can find balance between them I think while I finish healing."

"Good. In a bit my daughters will come and accost you again and giggle. That should cheer you, hmm?"

"Always." He smiled. "They are joys, Adham. You know that do you not?"

"Of course I do. They are terrors as well, but that does not make them less wonderful." Adham smiled. "Come, we shall go and see my family and yours, as Alex and Mohamed it seems are fast becoming very good friends. That way you can be surrounded by family, and mostly protected from all those who would ask you to join them and exhaust yourself even more in the doing."

"There is sense in that." Ardeth smiled. "Truly, Adham, for all our losses and all the pain and horror that still remains, I am forever thankful to Allah that we have come though this most costly victory together."

"As am I, Ardeth." Adham clasped his shoulder. "So, shall we go see our newest tribe members? Does your brother have any idea what name he has accepted?"

Ardeth could not keep from flushing at that. "No. Please do me the favor of allowing me to find some time to tell him, will you cousin?"

"Of course." Adham chuckled. "It is appropriate although I am a bit surprised at the coincidence myself. Rafik being as close to Rick as Azza could come up with."

"There is, perhaps as always with us, Adham, a fine line indeed between coincidence and fate."

"There is truth to that, cousin. Let us go join our families then. I shall endeavor to keep between you and the rest of our tribes so that you may actually make it the 100 feet or so that it is."

Ardeth chuckled. But the offer brought to mind the prayer he had offered himself so often recently. _Horus walk between me and all the dark places that I must travel._

"As always champion of mine, I will do so when I can. But I have little power in thy world during the night as well thou know. I have my own battle to fight each night, by Ammun's side."

Ardeth sighed at the warmth of that voice even if it was only in his mind. _Truly, Ammun is blessed to have you to fight beside him, bright son of Osiris. And I am as always more than thankful for your aid and your blessings._

"Thou are welcome champion of mine. It is not an easy lesson thou have learned, Ardeth Bay. But no doubt thou could now face any horror or loss and know with utmost certainty that it can be met and victory achieved. Take this then to thy heart champion of mine. When the night stands between thee and my aid, thou may ask of my brother, whom thy own champions, for aid in my name and I will tell to him to grant it if he can as he would to me."

Ardeth blinked, more surprised than anything by that. _I-- do not have words for the honor._

"Thou will do fine, Ardeth Bay. No doubt. Rest now, child of Allah, be content, I, myself, will warn thee before the next battle comes."

 _Thank you._ He glanced over at Adham. "Let us do as you suggest and find our families, cousin."

"If we are not careful, Ardeth we shall have intertwined our families even more. Leila's cousin is quite taken with Evelyn's brother you know."

"Jonathan?" Ardeth chuckled. "Truly?"

"So far as to ask Leila if she will speak to Evelyn and find if he has a fiancee or some woman he loves back in England. ” Adham chuckled.

"That is more than being taken with him then." Ardeth smiled a bit more. "Which of Leila's cousins?"

"Tamima." Adham shrugged. "He saved her from the Germans you see."

"Ah." Ardeth gave a quick prayer to Allah in thanks for that. "I need to find time to thank him again for that myself."

"He does not seem to know how to accept the thanks. I tried to find the words to thank him for saving Leila and could not even manage it."

"Bis'mil'Allah, Adham, I did not know. She is well?" He felt himself shudder at that

"She is. But I owe him more than any man can ever repay that she is so. I am only thankful onto Allah that it is true. She was trying to shield Khalifa it seems when the German came at her with his bayonet. Likely I would not only have lost my wife but my daughter. How do I repay a man for that, Ardeth?"

"I do not know, Adham. I will have to try to do the same no doubt. Come, let us find Jonathan and make certain he knows how thankful we are and that he is enjoying himself, hmm?"

"Many women in our tribes are doing that, Ardeth. But perhaps it would not be a bad thing to give him a bit of a break from their attentions." Adham nodded. "Should we warn Jonathan away do you think? Leila's family is-- meddlesome."

Ardeth chuckled. "If it would make Jonathan and Tamima happy to have her family meddle I will hardly gainsay them, Adham. I recall that you did not think it a bad bargain."

"No, no I did not." Adham clasped his shoulder. "They are good people, cousin. Are you certain Evelyn and Jonathan do not have another sister or a cousin perhaps that they could introduce to you?"

Ardeth rolled his eyes. "Very certain."

"Perhaps we can find a cousin of O'Connell's then? Would that be better?" There was real teasing to his cousin's voice now and he had to work very hard not to flush

"Adham."

Adham chuckled. "While you are finding ways for me to thank Jonathan for the most amazing joy of having my wife and daughter yet to love, Arda. Do you think you could find me words to thank O'Connell for the joy of having you here yet as my friend, cousin, and chieftain? They are both hard thanks to manage."

That did make him flush but for an entirely different reason. "I am thankful myself that you think it so, Adham. Truly. Come, I shall try to find you words for the first at least." He gripped his cousin's wrist.

"That will do for now." Adham agreed

Ardeth had no idea how he was going to thank his friend either but he would think of something. He walked with Adham over to where Jonathan was sitting, and could not help but smile at his friend, who was relating a rather amazing tale to three of Ardeth's tribes women including Tamima. "Hello, Jonathan. Is all well with you my friend?"

"Ardeth." Jonathan looked at him in something like surprise. "I thought you'd have gone to sleep by now. Though how you could sleep through this much noise is a bit beyond me. It's quite the celebration."

"As it should be. We are celebrating our victory over the Germans and thanking Allah for his love in allowing our tribesmates who were killed a place with him in Paradise."

"Jonathan was telling us a tale of his homeland, chieftain. You have been there, have you not? Is it true that water is as plentiful there as sand is here?" Tamima asked

"It was during my trip, yes." He was a bit surprised at the question, but Adham only smiled a bit and gave him a look that Ardeth could not quite decipher

"We are being rude, chieftain will you sit? We can get you coffee or karkaday or tea?" One of the other young women got to her feet. "Sayidi Adham? Yuhan effendi?"

Ardeth managed not to smile at that. "Coffee please." He replied

"Tea." Adham agreed

"No, truly, I'm quite all right." Jonathan smiled. The women scattered and Ardeth took the opportunity to sit down beside his friend. "Your people are far too good to your guests, Ardeth."

"You are not only a guest now, Jonathan. Truly, I meant what I said earlier, I would be honored to count you amongst my people and my family." He clasped his friend's shoulder. "I owe you more thanks than I will ever know how to express, my friend. Membership in the Medjai, and whatever hospitality we can give you as such is a very small repayment for the joy of knowing that all the young women who just left here, Adham's wife and his daughter, and too many others to name are all here and well and a living part of my tribe because of you." He smiled a bit more at the surprise and then embarrassment his words brought but Jonathan smiled as well, and seemed very pleased. "I do hope you will do me the honor of excepting?"

"Well...it would be a bit rude not to don't you think? And besides Rick, Evie, and Alex obviously will."

"I will be glad for that certainly. However, your inclusion in my tribes does not come from theirs nor is it dependent on theirs. I offer it to you as my friend and a man, who despite his protests and evasions, is often just as brave as the rest of us. And who's courage has saved the lives and souls of so many of my people."

"Really, Ardeth, I said yes. You should get some sleep I think. You're babbling now." Jonathan looked more worried than surprised now

"Am I?" He shrugged. "There is honesty in exhaustion at least. Come and join me and Adham then we are going to go and see your family and his. Then perhaps I shall sleep."

"Likely you will fall asleep in your coffee cousin. Come along Jonathan you can, I hope, help me in keeping him from doing something foolish like walking through a fire pit."

"Adham." Ardeth rolled his eyes, noticing that Jonathan had to stifle a laugh. "I am not that exhausted."

"We shall see. Ardeth. Truly, I did not think anyone more oblivious to things than you cousin. But we shall see, some now let us go and see your brother, your sister and their family, and mine." Adham offered him a hand and he took it to get back to his feet

"Why don't you two go on and I'll tell the ladies where we've gone when they get back with your drinks?"

"They would find us soon enough I think." Ardeth chuckled but he left it at that and went with Adham to where Rick and Evelyn were

"Rick, Evelyn." Ardeth smiled

"Hey, you still awake?"

"Come join us, Ardeth, Adham." Evelyn smiled back

"Thank you." Ardeth sat down, and then had to brace himself as Khalifa came over and threw herself into his arms

"Haltu!”

He hugged the little girl tightly and then resigned himself to being tackled by Numa and Ismail as well. "Hello children of my cousin."

"Got your hands full, huh?" Rick chuckled

"I do. Khalifa, Numa, Ismail I am still tired from-- fighting Germans hmm? So I do not think I can hold all of you at once."

"Are you hurt haltu? Halta Hawati can heal you, can't you halta?" Numa looked over at Evelyn who seemed as surprised by the title as Ardeth was

"Certainly. But I think Ardeth needs sleep, Numa and not magic."

"Oh." Numa climbed off his lap, leaving Khalifa in his arms and Ismail on his other side. "I can get you coffee, haltu then you will not be tired." She scrambled up and headed over to where Leila was fixing plates of some sort of food. He gave her a smile and nodded at Shadiya who was helping her as well and it was good to see the young woman taking some small part in the festivities

"It's not very good coffee, but Numa tried very hard to make it. So, try not to spit it out." Evelyn offered in Egyptian

Ardeth had to smother a laugh and then settled Khalifa on the side that Numa had vacated. "I shall try to manage then." He replied with a chuckle, and then gentled the smile and reached out one hand to the other child who had come to see him. "Hello, Sana."

The little girl said nothing but came over and sat on Khalifa's far side

"Halta Evelyn can make you well, haltu. She healed Diya when the German stabbed her." Ismail put in, suddenly. "And then the other German hit her with his gun."

Ardeth looked down at the young boy at his side. "Is Diya well?" He tightened his arm around Ismail's small shoulders

"Yes. Haltu Yuhan came and he shot the German who was kicking halta Evelyn. I was trying to get Numa to hide but she wanted to find mama and Khalifa."

And it came to Ardeth suddenly that in his first trip through the hell that Anubis had made for him that he had found Khalifa sobbing over Leila's body, Numa and Ismail dead and Mohamed gone to find Adham. He shivered a bit and then glanced over at his friends, because without their aid and that of the army of Anubis he had no doubt that the horrible nightmare of that place would have been real. "Thank you, most merciful Allah, for letting them be well." He whispered. "And you, Ismail? Are you well?"

"I was only scared haltu. Because I did not want the Germans to shoot Numa."

"No of course you did not." Ardeth hugged the boy closer. "I am glad you are well, Ismail."

"So am I." Ismail agreed with a nod, but he also curled tighter against Ardeth and it struck him just how small Ismail still was. So young yet to have seen such horror, so young yet to have to bear what he did. _And I thought to make you bear more yet, son of my cousin? No. Allah willing I will live to be Selim's age before I have to even think about passing this title to my son or you. By then you can be grown with sons of your own._

"We are all afraid sometime Ismail, and the Germans were very frightening enemies." He offered, not wanting the little boy to think less of himself

"Were you frightened, haltu?" Khalifa asked. "I was frightened."

"Very frightened, Khalifa." He said honestly. Letting her crawl back into his lap and drawing Sana into his arm. "It is all right to be frightened, certainly."

Adham reached over and put one hand on Ismail's head and the other on Ardeth's arm. "As was I."

"Really papa?" Ismail looked up and Ardeth let the boy go so he could snuggle against his father's side

"Yes."

. "I was frightened." Sana whispered softly. "I did not want you to die."

Ardeth sighed and drew the child closer. "I am not dead, Sana. Only still a bit tired from the battle. But sleeping last night helped much. Did you sleep?"

She nodded

"Sana, Numa and I all slept, haltu. But you slept longer and mama said we should leave you to sleep and have breakfast." Khalifa put in. "But now that you are awake and here and papa and mama and haltu Rick and halta Hawati are here I am not frightened. You will not let the Germans come back and get us will you, haltu?"

"No." He promised. "And they are all gone now, defeated. So we do not have to fear them at all."

"I am still frightened." Sana snuggled closer. Ardeth only stroked her hair with his hand

"It is all right to be frightened still, Sana. I-- am a bit haunted myself yet. But it is better when we are not scared alone is it not?"

She seemed to think about that and then nodded. Adham's hand tightened on his shoulder and then let go. "You speak wisely, cousin."

Rick reached over and gripped his shoulder as Adham let go. "Yeah, you do. And I think we were all pretty frightened."

"I know I was." Evelyn sighed. "I still can't believe we won."

"It is rather like finding paradise after walking through hell is it not?" Ardeth stroked his hand down Sana's back, and squeezed Khalifa a little tighter

"Yeah." Rick agreed. "But I'll take being here over Paradise right now."

Ardeth gave him a smile, wishing despite knowing he should not that he could give what was in his heart at that voice. Rick's hand only tightened on his shoulder and he noticed that Evelyn just hugged him tightly

"Allah must know, as I trust you do, akee, how thankful I am for that. I do not know that anything I can do is enough thanks to offer you both for all that you have done and borne for-- my people and Egypt." It was all he could offer aloud.

"I seem to recall that it's our people now, brother mine. And Rick and I both have as much at stake in protecting Egypt as you do." Evelyn pointed out.

"As you say, sister mine. But I am thankful all the same."

"Let's just thank Allah, Ammun, Horus, and I guess Anubis and enjoy the party, huh?" Rick squeezed his shoulder once more and let go

"And Isis, and Osiris, and Sekhmet too, so we aren't leaving anyone out." Evelyn agreed

"No doubt, what does one offer AmmunRa and Osiris and Isis for thanks, Evelyn?"

"I'll think of something." She snuggled closer under Rick's arm.

"Let me know when you do will you sister of my cousin? I would offer my thanks to them and to you and your husband as well." Adham's voice was a surprise

"Of course, Adham." Evelyn looked a bit startled

"That mean we aren't going to pound each other into dust?" Rick asked, but the smile was obvious

"We shall see, O'Connell. We shall see." But Adham smiled a bit as well

Ardeth just sighed. "Bis'mil'Allah."

"Why do you want to pound papa, haltu Rafik?" Khalifa asked.

Rick looked from him to Adham and then to Evelyn obviously at a loss

"It's something silly men do, Khalifa. Like when Ismail and Nidal wrestle over who's toys are whose." Evelyn answered. And God help him but he could not keep from flushing over that

"Evelyn." Ardeth muttered, unable to manage anything more articulate. But he did not miss that both Rick and Adham were equally embarrassed

"Men are silly." Khalifa decided. And even Sana smiled just a little, so Ardeth supposed it was somewhat worth the embarrassment

"Often." Evelyn agreed with a smile. "But I suppose that's part of why we love them so much, right Leila?"

"Yes." Leila gave Adham a smile that held a great deal of love indeed and his cousin shocked him more than a little by leaning over and kissing his wife in public

"Al'hamdil'Allah."

"Adham." Leila blushed and Khalifa giggled

"Haltu Rafik kisses Halta Hawati all the time mama. Alex says so." Ismail put in

Ardeth had to chuckle. "No doubt he does."

"Would you mind if we joined you, Chieftain? Adham Saiyidi? Cousin?" Tamima asked as she, Jonathan, and three other young women walked over

"Of course not." Ardeth smiled. And it seemed to take no time at all for them all to find places around the fire to sit. Numa brought him his coffee and it was as Evelyn had warned not very good coffee at all but he drank it just the same. Thankful that Leila poured him another cup right after which took the taste of the first from his mouth

"Sitt O'Connell, your brother is telling us stories of England. We are not certain he is not telling us fables though." One of the other women spoke up

"Here now, I told you they were true stories." Jonathan protested. "It really does rain that much, just ask Ardeth."

"It always does seem to rain when you visit us, doesn't it Ardeth?" Evelyn laughed.

"It does. Or snow. Allah forbid I ever visit again when there is snow." He rolled his eyes

"What is snow, haltu?" Khalifa asked

"Rain that has grown so cold it becomes almost solid, Khalifa." He answered

"Rain is not solid haltu it is water." Khalifa giggled.

"Someday, Khalifa, your papa and mama and haltu shall have to bring you and your brothers and sisters to visit Rick, Alex and I in England and we can see the snow." Evelyn smiled. "We shall go sledding."

Ardeth could recall Alex trying to master that more than dubious feat himself and tried not to shudder at the thought of Khalifa trying the same. Sana pressed tighter against his side and Ardeth glanced down at the little girl. "Would you like to see the snow, Sana?" He asked gently, because it was hardly fair to not include her when the others had been invited

Sana sniffled, but then nodded just a little. "I thought-- you would leave me."

Ardeth sighed. "My word to Allah little one, even when I must leave and be about my duties I will always find you when I come back to camp, hmm? And if I do journey to England or some such for only the joy of the trip it would make my heart glad if you came too." And it would he realized. Somehow the idea of Khalifa and Sana giggling in the snow as Alex had done was not nearly so frightening despite the danger he was sure this sledding would be

"Can Sana and I go to England, papa?" Khalifa asked, sounding entirely too happy with the thought. "I want to see this snow."

"Perhaps, Khalifa, perhaps, but it is not that time of year yet, so we shall have to see." Adham answered. "Right now we must stay here in Ahm Shere."

"I do not like Ahm Shere papa." Numa put in. "It is even more scary than Hamanaptura. And Germans are much more awful than mummies."

"So it seems, Numa, so it seems." Adham sighed.

"I will not be afraid of Germans or mummies, papa. As long as you and halta Hawati, and haltu Yuhan are here. And Haltu Ardeth and haltu Rafik can kill tanks." Khalifa decided firmly, snuggling back into Ardeth's lap. "Haltu Yuhan will shoot the Germans for us, won't you haltu?"

Ardeth looked over at Jonathan who seemed utterly shocked by Khalifa's statement. Then he smiled a bit sadly. "God willing, Khalifa." Jonathan nodded

"Will you really?" Sana looked from one of them to the other, her dark eyes bright and Ardeth only squeezed her tighter again.

"As Allah gives us all strength, little one, we shall always be here to protect you, hmm?" He stroked her hair again. "In'sh'Allah."

"Nothing is impossible if Allah does not want it to be." Khalifa agreed. "Right haltu?"

"That is very true." He hugged her a bit, and looked over at Jonathan himself, meeting his friend's eyes with all the honesty he could. "Thank you." He stroked one hand through Khalifa's hair. "It seems my friend, that your marksmanship has saved not only my life upon these sands now but much of my family's lives as well."

"Least I could do, Ardeth."

"I do not think it is the least of anything." Adham put in firmly, sliding his arm around Leila.

"I gotta agree with Adham and Ardeth on that one, Jon. Thanks." Rick added

"All right, all right, you're all welcome." Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Let's just say it was a good thing all around that we all managed what we did and celebrate the victory, all right?"

"Yuhan effendi does not seem to believe us when we tell him we are also thankful." One of the three women who sat to one side of Jonathan spoke quietly

"Come now, my friend, have we not convinced you yet that Medjai do not lie?" He smiled a bit

"It isn't that I thought anyone was lying, Ardeth. I know you and your people better than that. I just think everyone is making far too much fuss over it. After all, I'm hardly the only one who helped. A lot of your people did. Not to mention Evie, and you and you too Rick, for God's sake."

"Perhaps Jonathan is right, chieftain, and we should all simply be thankful to each other and Allah and the old gods and let the rest go." Leila spoke quietly.

"As you say, Leila. There is wisdom to that." Ardeth nodded. "Could I impose upon someone then to get me more coffee?" He asked

After a moment's surprise two of the young women sitting by Jonathan got up and went to get coffee for them all. Tamima, Ardeth noted with a smile, did not give up her place beside Jonathan though. "So, Jonathan, what stories are you telling my tribeswomen about England? No doubt the children would like to hear the stories too."

"I was trying to describe the British Museum actually, and that led to telling about our bus ride, but I'd just started on that one."

"Ah." Ardeth smiled a bit more. "That was an adventure."

"Well that's one word for it." Rick rolled his eyes

"Tell us the story haltu." Khalifa put in

"You must be more specific now, daughter of my cousin. Which of us was that request too?" Ardeth smiled

"All of you." Khalifa smiled. "And halta Hawa too."

"Very well, I suppose we can manage that story can we not my friends?"

"Certainly." Jonathan nodded. Ardeth settled Khalifa a bit more in his lap and Sana against his side. Then he gave a quick glance eastward toward Mecca. My thanks to you, most merciful Allah, for the joy of having my family here and well. Truly, it is worth the cost. He listened as Jonathan began the story, pausing every now and again to translate certain things from English to Arabic. For now, he was more than content to listen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The light of dawn was just breaking over the camp and the mostly uncovered pyramid that set amongst the remains of Ahm Shere. She stood a bit up the western side of the pyramid, looking down at the camp and the battle field beyond, still hidden in the shadows

"What brings you here?" Anubis' voice was a dark growl as he stepped out of the shadows to join her

"I am watching shadows, brother of mine."

A grumble of acknowledgment. "So, you see them as well."

"Yes." Sekhmet agreed. "The wind smells wrong."

"So it does." He nodded, sounding not the least bit pleased. "It does not smell of battle or of death."

"No." She agreed. "I do not recognize the smell, but it seems I should."

Great Ammun's disk of light crested the dunes and painted the pyramid in swaths of gold and scarlet dawn and a bright patch of sunlight coalesced beside them. "Heru." She smiled, as always because she was Hathor's shadow and Hathor loved him so. But at this moment Egypt needed her as the wrath of AmmunRa, protectress of the two lands and not Horus' beloved

"Sister, brother. What occurs that you are both here?"

"We are watching shadows, brother." Anubis replied. "And champions."

"I did not think you cared for your champion, Anpu." Horus chuckled.

Sekhmet gave her dark brother a smirk of her own. But she did not fail to notice that even Anpu seemed amused

"He is stubborn and does not understand much, but-- he does not lack courage and he is now more familiar with death. I shall keep him for a while." Anubis gave a jackal grin. "Besides, your champions would be of little use if I allowed mine to be destroyed."

Sekhmet growled herself at that. "They would manage." Then she looked back over the camp. "But-- it is perhaps better that they do not need to."

"Well said. What shadows are you watching?" Horus looked over the plain below

"The ones that pool about them. Although they are less now that you are here." Anubis answered. "Why is that?"

"I do not know." Horus' eyes sharpened and looked over the plain again.

"Sekhmet says the wind smells wrong." Anubis added

"It does." She grumbled. "Although that too is less now that you are here."

Horus sniffed the wind and then again before spitting vehemently.

"What is the smell brother? I do not recognize it."

"I do." Horus' normally bright voice was cold. "I must speak to AmmunRa." And with that their brother was gone

Sekhmet growled. "Do you understand him, Anpu?"

Anubis was silent and then sniffed the wind again himself. "Yes, I believe I do. I shall need to speak to my mother, and perhaps my father, Sekhmet. You are welcome here at my temple of course." And with that he was gone just like Horus

Sekhmet growled again, lower and more angry now. But she watched the camp below just the same, because something was wrong, and the something was dangerous

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oberfuhrer Erik Kratz woke feeling dizzy and more than slightly ill. But considering that he had never expected to wake at all he was not unhappy with the development. The desert was dark and stank of death and flames. He raised his head to look about the tattered remains of the great army the Fuhrer had intrusted to him and winced. The unbelievable creatures who had swarmed out of the desert like some biblical curse given form had torn even the tents and troupcars to shreds, not to mention the men. His own side throbbed where one of the creatures had swiped at him, tossing him away from his prisoners.

Kratz looked about, but could find no trace of the two damned Arabs he'd been questioning

"They are long gone." The voice was cool, but amused

He turned to look at the speaker, and then blinked again, because the thing did not look that much unlike the creatures that had torn through camp. Then it came forward and he realized it did not look that much like the dog things at all. He was tall, easily seven feet, and had mostly fair skin except for his hair which was bright red, and the fur that covered the odd sloping head which was black as obsidian with only the stripe or red along the muzzle of the long snout for contrast. Erik Kratz had studied the Egyptian hieroglyphics and texts long enough to easily recognize the form that stood above him. "What do you want?" He asked

"Your Egyptian is abysmal." The thing answered him with a grin. "I am here to offer you a chance at revenge."

"Revenge?" He stood up slowly, realizing as he did so that the pain in his side was almost gone now. "Against the arabs?"

"The Medjai. Yes." The last word was a pleased hiss.

"It that their name? Medjai?" He tried to repeat the word

"Do you wish revenge against them, against the men who defeated you?" The thing walked over and then patted him on the head as if he were a dog. "Do you wish to have them once more under your whip? Hear their screams? Taste their pain, and fear and know they are defeated?" The low voice caressed the words and Kratz found himself smiling.

"Yes." He agreed.

"Good. Good. So do I. You may yet be useful, German. Come along then, we must find you your fellow champion."

"Champion?" He asked. "Do you mean that I am to be a champion?"

"You are already, German. I chose you. Because you made him scream you see." A horrible smile of teeth. "It brought my heart joy." The thing laughed. "As it did yours."

"Why?" He blinked as the desert simply dissolved around him and was replaced by a different desert, darker and full of more carnage this time however of Arabs like those they had encountered on their trip here. He smiled. "Did you do this?"

"After a fashion." The thing replied and then moved over to a specific bloody spot and reached down into the sand, gripping onto something and then pulling. And he drew forth a man from the sand, spitted like a hare on a long golden spear. He shook the spear and the dark skinned man tumbled to the sand

"He's dead."

"Only for the moment." The thing answered and true to its word the dark skinned man got to his feet and shook himself off a moment later. "There you are. You failed me."

"You should have made me better." The man replied with a growl.

The thing laughed, a grating horrible laugh that made Kratz smile. "My nephews are fools to so discard such useful toys. We shall have to teach them manners. Them and their champions."

The dark skinned man smiled and then nodded. "Can it be done?"

"If we can not teach them manners, we shall teach them-- humility. And despair, and defeat, and long sweet agony. Does that not sound like a reasonable substitute, little hounds?"

Kratz almost bristled at the remark but then smiled. "It does."

"Then let the tutelage begin. We shall need more men of course. I believe you both have followers yet that you can gather together."

Kratz nodded as did his fellow Hound. "It will take some time." He pointed out. "Germany is a long distance from here."

"Time is not important." The thing gave a slight wave of one hand. "It will only make them less cautious."

"And then we shall strike." The dark skinned man turned to him. "I am for the moment, Lok-Nah, leader of the Asenusi, until my master decides I serve him better as someone else. Who are you?"

"Oberfuhrer Erik Kratz, Einstatzkomandos." He looked at the creature standing beside him and then smiled at the most wonderful madness of it all. "Is seems Asenusi we are Hounds of Set together."

"Then let us go hunting." The Asenuisi agreed. "What do we hunt first, Great Set?"

"First we gather followers, then-- I think we shall start the hunt with jackals."

Kratz laughed a bit at the very old joke and followed his new god away from the field.

Seb akhedj neteru am tcher uk ha aftet en tuten setcha.  
Allah i'hafaz.  
The end for now.


End file.
